Wo du Zuhause bist
by Ryndell
Summary: Entrissen aus ihrer Welt, findet Anna sich in Mittelerde wieder. Mit dem Wissen, was alles noch passieren würde, kämpfte sie unschlüssig mit sich. Würde sie, praktisch ein Niemand, das Schicksal ändern können? An der gefährlichen Reise teilnehmen, mit der Chance auf ihren eigenen Tod? Wäre das alles nicht schon genug, begann ihr Herz für einen der Zwerge immer höher zu schlagen.
1. Der Wald

Kapitel 1: Der Wald

„Klingt das nicht nach einem Abenteuer?", kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Onkel, da gibt es sicher eine gute Erklärung", begann sie gelassen. Die Vorstellung, was ihr Onkel ihr sagen wollte, klang verrückt. „Alles kann man heutzutage logisch erklären."

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage, Kleines. Hier im Wald geht etwas vor sich. Etwas, was sich nicht erklären lässt", erwiderte er unbeirrbar. „Und du warst immer drauf und dran alles zu erkunden."

„Da war ich noch ein Kind." Sofort dachte sie lächelnd an die an die vielen Abenden, in denen sie vollkommen verdreckt in der Haustüre stand. Ihre Tante war nie sonderlich glücklich darüber gewesen, hatte dennoch immer ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Deine Geschichten von Waldfeen und Elfen waren wirklich sehr schön, aber heute ist das nichts mehr für mich."

„Das ist sehr schade", kam es traurig durch den Hörer. „Du hast sie immer gemocht."

Kaum hörbar seufzte sie, denn er hatte recht. Kurz besah sie ihr großes Bücherregal, das vollgestopft war mit Fantasie-Büchern und allerhand Fanartikel. Heute sowie damals liebte sie solche Geschichten. Aber das es real sein sollte war vollkommener Unsinn. Vielleicht brauchte ihr Onkel auch nur wieder Gesellschaft, damit er wieder reden konnte. „Wenn ich dich wieder besuchen kommen soll, brauchst du es nur zu sagen."

Ein tiefes Lachen war zu hören. „Das wäre schön", drang es ihr nun sanft ans Ohr. „Ich wasche auch extra deine Lieblingsdecke."

Kichernd legte die junge Frau den Kopf schief. Wie konnte sie da nein sagen? Alleine der Gedanke, wieder darin eingewickelt einzuschlafen, wie sie es als Kind tat, weckte starkes Heimweh.„Einverstanden. Ich komme dich morgen besuchen. Mein Chef hat die Halle gerade sowieso für eine Woche geschlossen."

Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die vielen Bücherrücken, die fein säuberlich einsortiert und abgestaubt waren. Was ihr Onkel erzählte, klang mehr als seltsam. Sollte das nur ein Versuch gewesen sein, dass sie ihn so schnell wieder besuchte? Oder war mehr daran? Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte sie. Als Kind hörte sie gerne Geschichten von allerlei Fantasie-Gestalten, begann sogar schließlich ihr allererstes Buch zu lesen. Vorsichtig nahm sie eine Figur aus dem Regal neben den Büchern. Eine kleine Statue, die sie teuer hatte bezahlen müssen. Der Schriftzug zu Füßen der Figur besagte Thorin Eichenschild, der inzwischen, dank der Filme, ein Gesicht besaß. Lächelnd stellte sie Thorin wieder ins Regal, zu seiner Zwergenkompanie und dem Hobbit. Doch jetzt war sie mittlerweile Mitte zwanzig und glaubte schon lang nicht mehr an Fabelwesen. Oder andere übernatürliche Dinge. Also warum erzählte ihr Onkel davon? Wollte er wirklich nur wieder Gesellschaft? Nein, etwas musste anders sein. Und wenn sie es zugab, reizte dieses kleine Abenteuer. Ganz egal was es nun war.

Kurz blickte sie auf ihre Handyuhr. Wenn sie richtig vorbereitet sein wollte, sollte sie jetzt anfangen einzupacken. Sein Häuschen hatte zwar alles was man so brauchte als Einsiedler, aber auf ein paar Dinge wollte sie nicht verzichten. Weshalb sie sich aufraffte, zum Schrank ging und einen alten großen Rucksack herauszog. Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete sie ihren alten Freund, dem man die vielen Jahre bereits ansah. Das braune Leder war schon an einigen Stellen etwas brüchig, aber dennoch stabil. Es war ausgezeichnete Handarbeit und sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern als sie die Tasche kaufte. Es war auf einem Mittelaltermarkt, an einem belebten Stand, der nur handgemachtes verkaufte. Sie war richtig stolz eine bekommen zu haben. Sogar ihr bester Freund war etwas neidisch, da viel hinein passte und dennoch handlich war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es zum mittelalterlichen Stil passte, in dem sie sich auf solchen Veranstaltungen kleideten.

Als die junge Frau in die Tasche sah, bemerkte sie gleich eine Taschenlampe. Stirn runzelnd testete sie gleich, ob sie noch immer funktionierte. Kurz schüttelte sie sie, drückte auf den An-Knopf und staunte, dass sie noch ging. Das Ding war schon so oft benutzt worden, es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie noch ging. Eine batterielose Taschenlampe war unschlagbar. Ein Geschenk von ihrem Onkel, der öfter mit ihr auch des Nachts in den Wald ging. Auch er setzte auf eine solche Taschenlampe. Man lief nie Gefahr, dass die Batterie plötzlich den Geist aufgab – und das war mitten im Wald schon sehr praktisch.

Schließlich legte sie das alte Teil wieder in den Rucksack und fand dabei ein ledernes Bündel. Vorsichtig nahm sie es in die Hand und legte es auf den leeren Schreibtisch. Mit einer Handbewegung rollte sie es aus. Vor ihr entfalteten sich diverse Messer in verschiedenen Größen, welche sie behutsam ein nach dem anderen berührte. Das Messerbündel war für die Jagt bestens geeignet, auch wenn das letzte mal schon ein paar Monate zurücklag, wusste sie jedes einzelne gut einzusetzen. Jetzt, da sie ihren Onkel besuchen ging, brauchte sie das Bündel. Er musste immer ein paar Tiere schießen. Kranke, verletzte oder auch Tiere, die sich zu stark fortpflanzten. Da dachte sie vor allem an die Wildschweine. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass eines der kleinen Messer fehlte. Angestrengt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Wo hatte sie das Messer gelassen? „Ah", stieß sie gedankenlos aus. Sie hatte es doch ihrem langjährigen und besten Freund geliehen. Was auch immer er damit anstellte, da es doch viel zu klein war, wenn es nach seinem Geschmack ging. Zum Glück aber war er ebenfalls schon Zuhause. Prompt verließ sie ihr Zimmer und steuerte auf seines zu. Beherzt klopfte sie an das Zimmer ihres WG Bewohners – und Freundes.

„Ja?", folgte es unverzüglich als hätte er sie bereits erwartet. Als sie seine Tür öffnete, wunderte sie kaum das Chaos, was sie vorfand. Ihr Blick fiel schließlich auf den verantwortlichen Chaoten, welcher in seinem Kleiderschrank verzweifelt etwas zu suchen schien.

„Du hast noch eines meiner Messer, Mag", setzte sie an und betrachtete kurz seinen breiten Rücken, blieb aber mit ihren Augen an dem lustigen Etwas hängen, das sich mitten auf seinem Kopf befand. Es machte es Eindruck eine Vierjährige habe ihm einen kleinen Zopf verpasst. Zumindest hielt es ein paar seiner langen, wilden blonden Haare davon ab, in sein Gesicht zu hängen.

„Kann schon sein", meinte er angestrengt, während er nun schon fast im Schrank verschwand und seine tiefe Stimme mit ihm. „Aber du hast auch noch was von mir. Schon vergessen?"

Direkt kam sie ins Schwitzen. Richtig. Es gab einen Grund, wieso sie ihn schon seit ein paar Tagen so gut es ging mied. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", sagte sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Wie sollte sie es ihm schonend beibringen? „Es ist nur so" Sie räusperte sich und kratzte sich an der Schläfe.

„Ich höre, Anna Maria Schubert."

Angewidert verzog Anna ihr Gesicht. „Meinen vollen Namen? Was habe ich dir nur getan, Magnus Haakon Svensson?" Ein Lachen kam aus dem Schrank und mit ihm der Eigentümer. Magnus wandte sich ihr zu und seine braunen Augen blickten sie amüsiert an. Sie hatte Mühe anhand seines Grinsens beleidigt drein zu blicken, da sie wusste, was folgte.

„Gib es zu, mein Name ist sexy", meinte er und wackelte demonstrativ mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Großer Gott, Mag", versuchte sie verzweifelt gegen den innerlichen Drang anzukommen ernst zu wirken. „Zu viel Ego heute gefrühstückt?"

„Wieso gefrühstückt. Ich bin von Natur aus so unwiderstehlich.", zwinkerte er ihr zu, während er über seinen gepflegten Bart strich.

„Du? Davon träumst du also Nachts?", kommentierte sie, konnte aber ihr Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten, welches nun von einem Ohr bis zum anderen reichte. Wenn sie nicht seine beste Freundin wäre, würde sie ihm bestimmt zustimmen. Magnus verkörperte buchstäblich das Bild eines großen, starken Wikingers. Ein markantes, breites Gesicht, dennoch stachen warme braune Augen und einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln hervor.

„Also sag an. Hast du meine Notizen nun dabei, oder nicht?" Magnus verschränkte seine muskulösen Arme vor der Brust. Wenn der Zopf nicht wäre, würde er tatsächlich einschüchternd wirken.

„Hab' Tee drüber gekippt", piepste sie schließlich und blickte verschämt auf den Boden vor sich.

„Du hast was?", hörte sie ihn sagen und wagte wieder den Blick zu heben. Er hatte seine rechte Hand vors Gesicht gelegt und versank fast dahinter. Entnervt stöhnte er auf, während er seine Hand wieder vom Gesicht nahm. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Ist dir klar, was du da gemacht hast?" Seine Augen suchten in den ihren eine Antwort.

Langsam nickte Anna beschämt. Er hatte sich mit den Notizen Mühe gegeben. Es war sogar in seiner Schönschrift verfasst gewesen – was so gut wie nie vor kam. Und sie kannte ihn bereits fast 20 Jahre, praktisch ihr ganzes Leben.

„Herr im Himmel, warum hab ich es dir geliehen. Du bist so tollpatschig manchmal." Der Norweger schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid? Kann ich es irgendwie wieder gutmachen?", lenkte sie versöhnlich ein und schenkte ihm eines der Lächeln, die bisher nie deren Wirkung verfehlte. „Bitte?" Durch sein aufkommendes breites Grinsen breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend aus.

„Einen Monat lang meine Wäsche. Und damit meine ich auch meine Socken."

„Was? Das ist Folter!" Alleine der Gedanke an seinen Socken, ließ sie schaudern. Diese Dinger stanken schon zehn Kilometer gegen den Wind.

„Ja. Und", fuhr er fort. „du nimmst an meinen Trainingsstunden teil."

„Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?", knirschte sie mit den Zähnen. Er war ein unerbittlicher Lehrer. Das hieße wieder Muskelkater in den Beinen für mindestens eine Woche. „Aber fein. Schließlich hab ich deine Notizen versaut."

„Braves Mädchen." Zustimmend nickte Magnus als ihm etwas einzufallen schien. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Weswegen bist du nochmal da?"

„Du bist echt ein Sieb", murmelte sie belustigt vor sich her. „Dem Messer von mir."

„Ach ja, richtig", gab er von sich und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett, unter dem er eine Kiste hervor zog. „Wozu brauchst du es? Gehst du wieder mit deinem Onkel jagen?"

Bestätigend nickte Anna als sie sich einfach auf sein Bett setzte. Er setzte sich kurzerhand dazu und reichte ihr schon das kleine Messer, welches sie ihm abnahm. Nachdenklich sah sie es an, drehte und wendete es. Sie musste wieder an die Geschichte denken, welche ihr Onkel weismachen wollte. War vielleicht doch etwas in dem Wald? Oder ging es ihrem Onkel nicht gut?

„Alles klar, Nana?"

„Ja, schon", sagte sie nachdenklich als sie ihm einen Seitenblick zuwarf. Nana nannte er sie selten. Und auch nur er tat es. Ein Überbleibsel der gemeinsamen Kindheit. Doch schließlich seufzte sie. War wirklich alles okay? Anna wusste es nicht. „Ach, keine Ahnung. Mein Onkel hat irgendwas erzählt, von wegen da wäre was im Wald. Komische Geräusche, die er bisher noch nie gehört hat. Ein seltsames Gefühl und all so Zeug." Sie drehte letztlich ihren Kopf zu ihm und blickte Magnus an, der seinen Mund kräuselte und eine seiner dicken Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte.

„Sollte er da nicht besser die Polizei rufen? Er kennt den Wald immerhin schon knapp 30 Jahre. Da wird er wohl wissen, wenn was nicht stimmt.", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß. Aber er klang nicht wirklich ernsthaft besorgt. Er meinte eher, es wäre ein tolles Abenteuer sich das mal anzusehen. Zu erforschen wo es her kommt", setzte sie dem entgegen. „Dann kann es doch nicht gefährlich sein, wenn er mich dazu ermuntert nachzusehen. Ich vermute eigentlich, dass er mich damit ködern will, damit ich ihn wieder besuche." Das hoffte sie. Nicht das ihr Onkel begann verrückt zu werden.

Magnus verzog leicht seinen Mund und strich sich gedankenverloren durch seinen getrimmten Bart. „Wäre es denn so schlimm?"

„Seit dem Tod meiner Tante ist er einfach nicht mehr derselbe", äußerte sie mit Bedenken. Genau das war es, was ihr Sorgen machte. Was war, wenn er Realität nicht mehr von Fiktion unterscheiden konnte?

„Wen wundert es? Deine Tante und dein Onkel waren ein Herz und eine Seele", sagte Magnus mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln, das auch seine Augen zu erreichen schien. „Weißt du noch das eine Wochenende, als wir da waren und die beiden einen kurzen Streit hatten?"

Direkt musste Anna leise lachen. „Ja, natürlich. Der Streit ging ganze drei Minuten und danach haben sie sich so oft entschuldigt, dass es unheimlich wurde. Als ob dieser winzige Streit den Weltuntergang herauf beschworen hatte. Dann lagen sie sich in den Armen. Zum Glück sind wir aus der Hütte raus." Sie ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Die Erinnerung an ihre Tante nagte an ihr. Sie war wie eine Mutter für sie gewesen. Hatte sie so akzeptiert wie sie war als alle anderen ihr den Rücken zudrehten. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal das Gesetz gebrochen. Anna entsprach einfach nicht der Norm. Ob Beruf, Äußeres oder ihren Vorlieben. Ihre Eltern hießen nichts davon gut, weshalb sie früh von Zuhause ausgezogen war.

Eine Stille legte sich über den Raum, in welcher wohl nicht nur Anna ihren Gedanken nach hing. Erst als sie eine Hand sanft an meinem Oberarm spürte, löste sie sich aus ihrer Trance. Sie blickte zu Magnus, jener ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.

„Soll ich mitkommen? So wie in alten Zeiten?", fragte er schließlich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Arm.

Wundert blinzelte Anna einige male. Magnus war schon oft mit ihr zu ihrem Onkel gefahren. Schon seit sie Kinder waren, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, sie sollte diesmal alleine gehen. „Nein", meinte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, die sie vor wenigen Momenten noch berührt hatte. Geistesabwesend besah sie seine große Hand, die von seiner harten Arbeit bereits hart und etwas zerfurcht war. Dennoch drückte er fast zärtlich die ihre. „Du bekommst doch eh nicht so schnell frei. Das schaff ich schon allein" Mit einem Nicken seinerseits lächelte Anna ihm nochmals zu, ehe sie sein Zimmer verließ.

Am Mittag bog sie mit ihrem Kleinwagen auf die kleine Waldstraße, die sie zu dem Haus ihres Onkels brachte. Kaum hatte sie die Grenze vom Wald passiert, sprang etwas auf die Straße. Sofort trat sie voll auf die Bremse. Der Wagen kam ruckartig zum Stehen und beinahe hatte sie sich den Kopf am Lenkrad aufgeschlagen. Schockiert und einem hämmernden Herzen, schaltete sie den Wagen aus, schnallte sie sich ab und stieg halb aus dem Wagen um nachzusehen. Doch mit einem irritierten Blick stellte sie fest, dass sich gar nichts auf der kleinen Straße befand. Vielleicht war es direkt geflüchtet? Oder war das nur Einbildung gewesen? „Jetzt fange ich auch noch an zu spinnen.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, während sie einen Rundblick wagte. Es war windstill und trotzdem schienen sich die Blätter der Bäume zu bewegen. Die Luft roch stark nach aufgewühlter Erde und irgendwie nach Regen, obwohl es bisher nicht geregnet hatte. Zumindest konnte sie durch das Blätterdach keinerlei Wolken erkennen. Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht, weshalb sie ganz aus dem Auto stieg. Plötzlich stellten sich ihr die Nackenhaare auf. Ein Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, festigte sich immer deutlicher, jedoch ließ sich niemand entdecken, ganz egal wie oft sie sich umsah. Ob sie ihren Onkel anrufen sollte? War es das, was er meinte? Das musste es sein und die Vorstellung, dass er die ganze Zeit in diesem Wald war, machte ihr große Sorgen. Unschlüssig was sie nun tun sollte, kratzte sie sich an der Schläfe. Vielleicht sollte sie der Sache gleich auf den Grund gehen? Nein, es war unsinnig schon jetzt loszuziehen ohne vorher ein Wort mit ihrem Onkel gesprochen zu haben.

Als Anna sich wieder in den Wagen setzte, dabei war den Motor zu starten, passierte es erneut. Etwas sprang auf die Straße und dieses mal blieb es stehen. Große runde Augen blickten sie panisch durch die Frontscheibe an. Ein Reh, welches die Ohren vollkommen aufgestellte. Angespannt hielt sie den Atem an. Ein hohes Kreischen durchbrach den Moment, was durch den kompletten Wald hallte. Das Reh flüchtete und Anna krallte sich entsetzt an das Lenkrad vor sich. Was war das gewesen? So ein Kreischen hatte sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben gehört. Nervös drehte sie den Schlüssel im Zündschloss, doch selbst nach unzähligen Versuchen und wachsender Angst, sprang der Motor nicht an. Verzweifelt holte sie ihr Handy aus dem Rucksack, jener auf dem Beifahrersitz lag, schaltete es schnell ein, um anschließend festzustellen, dass es keinen Empfang anzeigte. Ihr blieb nur die Option für einen Notruf. Ob sie jetzt die Polizei rufen sollte? Was konnte sie denen schon erzählen? Sie befand sich nicht unmittelbar in einer Gefahr. Anna steckte ihr Handy wieder in den Rucksack, zog diesen zu sich und verließ damit das Auto. Immer wieder blickte sie über ihre Schultern, während sie zum Kofferraum ging. Noch immer schien sie jemand zu beobachten, weshalb es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief. Mit eiligen Handgriffen öffnete sie den Kofferraum und atmete beinahe erleichtert aus. Ihr Hobby, das sie zum Beruf gemacht hatte, schien ihr jetzt ein Lebensretter zu sein. Sofort nahm sie ihren Reflexbogen in die Hand, sowie den Köcher mit Pfeilen, welchen sie sich auf den Rücken mit dem Rucksack schnallte. Die Waffe gab ihr in dieser Situation die nötige Sicherheit, sodass sie das Auto abschloss und sich mit gezogenem Bogen auf die Straße vorwagte, die nun viel länger und dunkler erschien.

Anna wusste nicht wie lang sie auf dieser Waldstraße ging, aber es kam ihr fast so vor als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen. Ständig auf der Hut, beobachtete sie den Wald. Jeder weitere Schritt ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, sodass sie es laut in ihren Ohren pochen hörte. Das war auch das einzige, was sie hörte. Der Wald schien stumm geworden zu sein. Als ob jemand die Zeit stoppte und jedes Geräusch aufgesogen hätte. Eine unheimliche Stille, die sie zu ersticken versuchte. Schwer nach Luft schnappend, fasste sie sich an den Hals, welcher sich zusammenzog als würgte sie jemand. Die Straße vor ihr verschwamm, das fahle Licht durch die Baumkronen blendete sie, Farben tanzten vor ihren Augen. War das ihr letzter Moment? Kraftlos sackte sie auf ihre Knie ehe alles schwarz wurde.

Rotgoldenes Licht durchflutete das Blätterdach als Anna langsam ihre Augenlider öffnete. Direkt begann sie stark zu husten, setzte sich auf und blickte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen um. Wo war sie? Es dauerte nur einen Moment bevor sie alles einholte. Der Wald. Aber wo war die Straße, auf der sie lang gegangen war? Ein Knacken zu ihrer Seite ließ sie aufschrecken, sodass sie sich herum riss, sofort ein Pfeil aus dem Köcher zog und den Bogen spannte. Doch ihre Augen fanden kein Ziel, nur einen großen alten Baum, sodass sie ihre Waffe langsam wieder senkte. Irritiert blinzelte sie. Verwundert nahm sie die neue Umgebung wahr. Noch immer roch es nach aufgewühlter Erde und Regen, doch dieses mal waren all die Geräusche zurückgekehrt. Das Rascheln der Blätter, das Rauschen des Windes, das leise Knacken von Holz. Fast fühlte es sich magisch an, wie ein Knistern in der Luft, das einem Gänsehaut bescherte. Wo war sie? Wie konnte sie plötzlich hier sein, wenn sie doch noch auf einer Straße gewesen war? Anna verschluckte sich leicht an ihrem Speichel. Was, wenn sie jemand hierher verschleppt hatte? Der Verzweiflung nahe, drehte sie sich panisch blickend im Kreis. Es war niemand hier. Nur unendlich viele Bäume, welche nun viel näher wirkten als noch wenige Sekunden zuvor. Das Rascheln und Knacken wurde lauter und nur noch eines setzte ein. Schiere Panik. Anna begann ziellos loszurennen. Und beinahe stolperte sie über jede Wurzel, schien jede Ranke, jeden Ast zu streifen, bis sie schließlich ganz das Gleichgewicht verlor. Vorn über landete sie hart auf dem Waldboden. Kurz benommen, fasste sie sich an den Kopf. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass die Wurzel vor ihr sich tatsächlich bewegte. Blitzschnell raffte sie sich auf, wich dem Geäst aus, das nun begann nach ihr zu schlagen. „Scheiße! Was geht denn hier ab?!", schrie sie schrill. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb, ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerz. Was passierte hier? Träumte sie? Lag sie vielleicht noch auf der Straße und fantasierte all das? Eines war klar, sie musste hier weg, ob Traum oder Fantasie. Raus aus diesem verfluchten Wald, weshalb sie erneut zu rennen begann.

Plötzlich fand sie sich auf einer Lichtung wider. Außer Atem keuchte sie, während ihre Lungen brannten. Wenige Schritte taumelte sie auf die kahle Lichtung, nahm erst langsam ihre Umgebung wahr. Es sah stark verbrannt aus, ebenso roch die Luft danach. Hier hatte es ein Feuer gegeben und das war noch nicht sehr lange her. Zwischen Asche und Kohle trat sie weiter in die Mitte und wagte endlich einen Blick in den blanken Himmel, wo sie entsetzt feststellte, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war. Wie lange war sie bewusstlos gewesen? Und viel wichtiger war, was tat sie jetzt? In einem unbekannten Wald, der lebendig war und unendlich zu sein schien. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Warum? Wieso war sie hier? War sie gestorben und das war die Hölle? Die Fragen hörten nicht auf, quälten sie weiter bis die erste Träne sich löste. Hilflos blickte sie sich nochmals um. Es musste doch ein Zeichen geben. Irgendetwas das ihr weiterhalf. Aufgeben lag nicht in ihrer Natur. Nicht jetzt. Es war nur ein Wald, wenn auch lebendig, aber es musste einen Ausweg geben. Wozu lebte sie praktisch ihr halbes Leben bei ihrem Onkel, in einem Wald, wenn sie keinen Weg hinaus fand?

Neuen Mut geschöpft, strich sie sich die letzten Reste der Tränen weg und amtete einige male tief ein und aus, sodass sie sich beruhigte. Da fiel es ihr auf. Schritte und Hufabdrücke in der Asche auf der sie stand. Auch wenn die Fußabdrücke klein waren, bildeten sie eine Spur, der sie begann zu folgen. Quer über die Lichtung, führte es sie wieder zum Waldrand, doch diesmal war dort ein kleiner Weg. Platt getreten vom vielen Laufen, eine Richtung, der sie folgen konnte. Fest entschlossen zurrte sie nochmals ihren Rucksack und Köcher fest. Hoffentlich dauerte es nicht lang bis sie hinaus fand.

Die Sonne versank langsam hinter dem dichten Blätterdach, es wurde kühler und auch dunkler. Zudem knurrte ihr Magen laut und ihr Durst war unerträglich geworden. In diesem Zustand hätte sie auch von einer Pfütze getrunken. Doch waren nur Bäume in Sicht. Ganz egal wohin sie sah, überall Bäume. Als sich dann nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit die Bäume endlich zu lichten begannen, hätte sie vor purer Freude weinen können. Schnellen Schrittes trat sie aus dem Wald und blickte auf eine unberührte Landschaft. Staunend schulterte sie ihren Reflexbogen, während sie weiter dem winzigen Weg folgte, der an einem breiten Pfad endete. Mit einem Blick nach Links und Rechts stellte sie fest, dass es wohl eine Straße sein musste, allerdings nur aus platt getretener Erde bestand. Entweder war in der Nähe ein großer Festivalplatz, sodass Massen von Menschen den Weg über das Gras hatten nehmen müssen oder sie war auf einen geheimen Pfad ins Nirgendwo gestolpert, der schon seit Jahrzehnten oder Jahrhunderten existierte. Anna konnte sich nicht entscheiden was logischer klang, oder ob es überhaupt Sinn ergab an Logik zu denken. Alles was sie bisher erlebte war vollkommen absurd.

Hufgetrampel ließ Anna herum fahren, sodass sie zur Quelle blickte. Ein Reiter näherte sich rasant, was sie erstaunte und gleichermaßen erfreute. Ein anderer Mensch! Sie war gerettet. Aber ein Reiter? War sie auf einem Reitpfad gestoßen? Als die Gestalt näher kam erkannte sie schon aus der Ferne einen spitzen Hut, eine wehende Robe und einen langen Stab, jener steil in die Luft ragte. Spätestens jetzt war sich Anna sicher, sie war in der Nähe von irgendeinem Rollenspielspektakel. Wenn sie nicht am Verhungern und Verdursten wäre, würde sie gleich mitmachen, vorausgesetzt sie hätte die richtige Kleidung dabei. Außerdem verlangte die Frage, wo sie sich befand, noch immer nach einer Antwort. Und zwar dringend.

Als der Reiter seine Geschwindigkeit verringerte und in guter Reichweite kam, blinzelte Anna verstört. War das ein alter Mann auf dem Pferd? Sein langer grauer Bart reichte tief, ebenso seine wallenden Haare. Sein Gesicht wurde jedoch durch seinen Hut verdeckt. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, dachte sie, Gandalf kam vor ihr zum Halt. Aber das war schließlich unmöglich.

„Hallo", begann sie krächzend und räusperte sich direkt, um das Kratzen im Hals zu verbannen. „Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen wo ich bin? Bitte?" Der alte Mann hob seinen Kopf an, sodass Anna ihm direkt ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Sprichwörtlich fielen ihr die Augen aus dem Kopf. Das war Gandalf. Gandalf der Graue! Sie träumte definitiv.

Gandalf lächelte milde und zog seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoch. „Seid gegrüßt, junge Dame", begann er. „Oh, die Bitte einer so hübschen jungen Frau kann ich nicht abschlagen" Seine Augen blitzen amüsiert auf. „Ihr seid in Mittelerde, Liebes." Gandalfs Lippen formten sich zu einem mysteriösen Lächeln. „Ich habe bereits auf Eure Ankunft gewartet."


	2. Mittelerde

Kapitel 2: Mittelerde

 _Gandalf lächelte milde und zog seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoch. „Seid gegrüßt, junge Dame", begann er. „Oh, die Bitte einer so hübschen jungen Frau kann ich nicht abschlagen" Seine Augen blitzen amüsiert auf. „Ihr seid in Mittelerde, Liebes." Gandalfs Lippen formten sich zu einem mysteriösen Lächeln. „Ich habe bereits auf Eure Ankunft gewartet."_

Sehr langsam blinzelte Anna. Einmal, Zweimal und noch ein drittes mal. Hatte sie eben richtig gehört? Sie war in Mittelerde und Gandalf hätte auf sie gewartet? Der Gandalf? Der aus den Büchern? Nein. Das war alles so verrückt! Ein hysterisches Lachen brach aus ihr heraus. War sie wahnsinnig geworden? Ganz bestimmt! Spätestens nach ihrem Lachanfall war es jedem klar.

Gandalf räusperte sich laut, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zu lenken, brauchte es jedoch einen weiteren Moment, bevor sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht blickte und sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte. „Nochmal zum Mitschreiben", begann Anna amüsiert, stemmte ihre linke Hand an die Hüfte und sah zum Zauberer hinauf. „Ich bin in Mittelerde. Du bist Gandalf. Und du hast auf mich gewartet?"

„Ihr scheint also zu wissen, wer ich bin. Sehr schön", sagte der alte Zauberer angenehm überrascht. „In der Tat habe ich auf Euch gewartet. Wie lautet Euer Name?"

Anna legte ihren Kopf schief. Gandalf schien das Ganze ziemlich locker zu sehen, was bei ihr nur auf Unverständnis stieß. Und ihr Name? War das wichtig? Viel wichtiger war es doch, dass er ihr sagte, wieso er auf sie gewartet hatte. „Anna Schubert", sagte sie beiläufig, da sie sich auf den wichtigeren Teil konzentrierte: „Und warum hast du auf mich gewartet?"

Ein mildes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ein außergewöhnlicher Name. Kommt erst einmal mit mir, Liebes. Die Dunkelheit bricht herein und Ihr seht aus als könntet ihr etwas zu Essen vertragen" Er hob wieder eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen. „Ebenso ein Bad und andere Kleidung.", fügte er abschließend mit einem argwöhnischen Blick hinzu. Ihr Kleidungsstil und Aussehen war äußerst sonderbar, ganz wie ihr Name. Das wunderte ihn jedoch nicht, war er darauf eingestellt eine junge Dame aus einer anderen Welt zu empfangen.

Anna sah an sich hinunter und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihre Boots, schwarze Jeans, besonders ihr weißes Tanktop und ihre Lederjacke waren voller Dreck. Sie war schon schlimmeres gewohnt gewesen. Das bisschen Schmutz brachte sie schon nicht um. Viel wichtiger war, dass sie Antworten bekam. Warum war sie hier? Und lebte sie überhaupt noch oder halluzinierte sie? „Ein, zwei Fragen noch bevor du mich entführst" Der Zauberer runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. „Bin ich tot? Ist das ein Scherz?"

„Seid kein Narr, Kind", verließ es den Zauberer mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Ihr seid ganz offenbar bester Gesundheit."

Die junge Frau grummelte. Wollte Gandalf sie verarschen? Langsam riss ihr der Geduldsfaden. „Okay, passen Sie... was auch immer, mal auf. Ich war gerade noch auf dem Weg zu meinem Onkel, jetzt befinde ich mich hier. Mitten in Mittelerde, das eigentlich gar nicht wirklich existiert! Das gibt es nicht! Es ist Fiktion! Dann rede ich mit Gandalf dem Grauen und der sagt mir, er hat auf mich gewartet. Was soll ich denn denken? Ich muss träumen oder tot sein! Und wenn ich tot bin, ist das wirklich ein schlechter Scherz! So hab ich mir den Himmel nämlich nicht vorgestellt! Oder bin ich in der Hölle? So unartig war ich echt nicht! Vielleicht doch, manchmal... aber das ist nicht der Punkt!", ratterte sie außer Atem und aufgewühlt herunter. Sie stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. „Ich habe zu viel Zeit mit Büchern verbracht... und ganz eindeutig zu viel mit Herr der Ringe", seufzte sie schwer und massierte ihre Schläfen. Ihr Kopf hatte begonnen stark zu pochen. Das war doch bestimmt ein Irrtum. Das alles hier.

„Ich werde Euch alles in Bree näher bringen. Sorgt Euch nicht. Alles hat seine Ordnung, Liebes" Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, während seine Augen Mitleid ausdrückten. Einladend hielt er seine große Hand zu ihr hinunter. „Kommt jetzt. Bei Nacht ist es gefährlich an diesem Ort." Gandalf schenkte dem Wald einen kurzen Blick.

Anna war viel zu müde, hungrig und durstig um jetzt weiter zu diskutieren. Sie nahm kopfschüttelnd und besiegt seine Einladung an und wurde mit einem kurzen starken Ruck, was sie dem alten Mann gar nicht zugetraut hätte, schon direkt auf sein Pferd gezogen. Unschlüssig legte sie ihre Arme um den großen Zauberer, der bereits begann dem Pferd die Sporen zu geben. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Wald? Die Bäume waren nicht besonders freundlich."

„Der alte Wald", verließ es dunkel seinen Mund. „Kein Ort, an dem man sich lange aufhalten sollte."

„Jetzt, wo wir so kuschelig auf dem Pferd sitzen und hin und her schaukeln", begann Anna doch ungeduldig als sie die vorbeiziehende grüne Landschaft betrachtete, die genauso wunderschön war, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. „Haben wir doch auch ein bisschen Zeit? Wie wäre es jetzt schon mit ein paar Antworten?" Sie konnte nicht tatenlos auf dem Pferd sitzen, während ihr Magen rebellierte und ihr Mund unsagbar trocken war. Also versuchte sie sich mit etwas abzulenken und wie konnte man die Zeit besser nutzen? Ein lautes Seufzen war von vorn zu hören.

„Habt Geduld. Mit etwas Essen und Trinken im Magen ist die Welt schon ein anderer Ort."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es danach immer noch Mittelerde ist", gab sie leise trocken zurück. „Was hier das Kernthema ist. Also, Gandalf, gibt es einen Grund, wieso ich hier bin? Und damit meine ich einen so richtig, starken, triftigen Grund, der rechtfertigt, dass man mich aus meiner Welt reißt", fuhr sie fort. Wenn das hier tatsächlich real war, was sie irgendwie noch immer bezweifelte, war das eine gute Frage. Wieso war sie hier? Da fiel ihr direkt eine weitere wichtige Frage ein. „Und welches Jahr haben wir?" Vielleicht klärte das schon etwas auf.

Gandalf ließ sich einen Moment Zeit. War das Datum von Bedeutung? In dieser jungen Menschenfrau steckte mehr als er auf den ersten Blick vermutet hatte. „Wir schreiben das Jahr 2941 des dritten Zeitalters. Und ich fürchte Eure Ankunft hat in der Tat einen wichtigen Grund."

Anna zog ihre Stirn in Falten. Wann ging die Ringgemeinschaft noch einmal los? War das nicht irgendwann um 3000? Wenn es sich also nicht um den Ring der Macht drehte, in welcher Geschichte hing sie nun fest? Oder war es gar keine? Da gab es noch den Hobbit. Nein, sie würde nicht wirklich in die Geschichte vom Hobbit geworfen werden. Oder doch? „Ich frage mal vorsichtig", tastete sie sich behutsam vor und versuchte alles ernster zu nehmen als sie wahrscheinlich sollte. „Ihr wollt Erebor zurückerobern?"

„Ihr seid wirklich gut informiert."

„Großer Gott, Gandalf! Heißt das, ich bin deswegen hier?! Soll ich mit zum Erebor?", krächzte sie entsetzt und rutschte ein Stück näher an den alten Mann heran. War das der Grund? Sie sollte mit Erebor erobern und einen Drachen töten? Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nicht ganz. Der Drache wurde von jemand anderem erledigt, aber dennoch war es extrem gefährlich. Wozu war sie da? Der Berg war am Ende wieder in Zwergenhand. Wozu ihr auftauchen? „Warum? Auch ohne mich wird Erebor wieder den Zwergen gehören." Sie war schlichtweg überflüssig.

„Also sind die Zwerge siegreich", murmelte Gandalf gedankenverloren. „Ihr kennt offenbar das Schicksal der Zwerge."

„Moment", sagte sie verwirrt. Hieße das, Gandalf hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie die Reise endete?Warum hatte er sie dann geholt. Er war es doch gewesen, der sie in diese Welt geholt hatte? Vorausgesetzt das alles war natürlich real. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung?"

„Oh, natürlich nicht, mein Kind. Niemand kennt die Zukunft" Gandalf lachte leise. „Mit Ausnahme von Euch. Dies wird der Grund sein, wieso Ihr geschickt wurdet."

„Ich komme immer noch nicht mit. Ihr habt mich nicht geholt?"

Der Zauberer hustete einmal schuldbewusst auf. „Doch, doch, Kind."

In einem mal riss sie die Augen auf. „Hieße das, Ihr könnt mich zurückbringen?" Wenn er sie herbrachte, konnte er sie auch wieder fortschicken, richtig? Denn eigentlich hegte sie absolut kein Interesse daran an dem Selbstmordkommando teilzunehmen.

„Möchtet Ihr denn zurück?"

„Och nein, wo denkt Ihr hin. Ich ende gern als Happen für die dunkle Seite...", meinte sie salopp. „Aber hallo will ich das!"

„Wollt Ihr nicht noch einmal darüber nachdenken?"

„Nein? Das ist Wahnsinn hier. Ich kenne die Welt doch nur aus einem Buch. Auch wenn ich recht gut mit meinem Bogen umgehen kann, ist das hier echt. Eine falsche Bewegung und das war es für mich" Alleine der Gedanke ließ sie kreideweiß werden. Sie wäre schneller tot als ihr lieb wäre. „Wie gesagt, die Zwerge schaffen das auch super ohne mich. Ich werde nicht gebraucht."

„Seid Ihr da ganz sicher? Gibt es nichts, worauf ihr noch Einfluss haben könntet? Auch wenn ich verantwortlich für Euer Kommen bin, seid Ihr es die gesandt wurde."

Was meinte er denn jetzt damit? Worauf sie Einfluss haben könnte? Hatte er nicht genau sie im Sinn als er jemanden heraufbeschwörte? „Was meint Ihr damit?"  
„Ich bat die Valar um Beistand. Ihr seid das Resultat", begann er ebenso in Gedanken versunken. „Die Entscheidung Euch zu senden hat also ein bestimmtes Ziel. Denkt noch einmal nach. Was könntet Ihr noch weiteres leisten?" Sie musste zweifelsfrei ein bestimmtes Ziel erreichen, so war sich Gandalf sicher. Die Valar sandten nicht leichtfertig jemanden. Doch das verblieb noch abzuwarten.

„Nein... Nein", hauchte Anna leise. Hieße das, Gandalf konnte sie doch nicht zurückschicken? Wieso holten die Valar sie hierher? Die Zwergenkompanie war am Ende erfolgreich! Dáin wurde König unter dem Berge. Dáin. Thorin starb in der Schlacht der fünf Heere, ebenso seine Neffen und Erben Fíli und Kíli. War sie deshalb hier? Sollte sie diese drei Zwerge retten? Doch die Zukunft kam auch ohne sie zurecht. Was wollten die Valar damit erreichen? Vor allem da die Valar die Zwerge doch gar nicht so sehr mochten? Oder erinnerte sie sich falsch? Sie hätte eindeutig in der letzten Zeit noch einmal die Bücher lesen sollen. „Ich weiß vielleicht warum ich hier bin. Was ich tun muss."

„Gut, ... gut. Doch verratet es mir nicht, Liebes. Niemandem, hört Ihr mich?", sagte Gandalf mit ernster Stimme. „Niemand darf davon wissen, dass Ihr Kenntnis von der Zukunft habt."

Damit konnte Anna gut leben. Sie hatte nicht vor ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, oder überhaupt hier zu bleiben. Alleine die Idee in Mittelerde zu bleiben, um den Zwergen zu helfen, war absolut verrückt. Würden sie sie überhaupt akzeptieren? Sofort schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken ab. Nein. Sie würde nicht anfangen darüber nachzudenken. Anna wollte ihr Leben behalten, konnte sich dennoch kein bissigen Kommentar sparen. „Schade, ich wollte schon mit einem Schild auf dem fett steht 'Ich kenne die Zukunft' und einer Glaskugel auf Tour gehen."

Gandalf seufzte schwer. Die Reise mit dieser Frau sollte sich als eine Herausforderung darstellen.

Müde öffnete Anna langsam ihre Augen. Verwirrt blickte sie vor sich, neben sich und schließlich wieder vor sich. Wo war sie? Da traf es sie wie ein Blitz, sodass sie sofort kerzengerade saß. Gandalf! Sie saß mit diesem alten Mann auf seinem Pferd. Nach dem Gespräch war sie wohl vor Erschöpfung irgendwann eingenickt. Ein Glück, dass sie nicht vom Pferd gefallen war.

„Ihr seid wach. Sehr schön. Wir sind eben angekommen", sagte Gandalf erleichtert, jener sich vom Pferd hievte.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wo sie sich befand. Auf einer breiten fast menschenleeren Straße, die schwach von den vielen Fackeln der dicht stehenden Häuser beleuchtet wurde. Sie war in Bree angekommen und standen vor dem Gasthaus 'Zum tänzelnden Pony'. Unmittelbar stieg ihr ein strenger Geruch in die Nase und es traf sie ein weiterer Schock als sie dabei zusah wie jemand aus einem Fenster weiter hinten einen Topf entleerte. Angewidert rümpfte Anna ihre Nase. Die Menschen entsorgten ihren Unrat und auch ihre Hinterlassenschaften auf der Straße, weshalb es so roch, wie es roch - abartig. Das Mittelalter war eben nicht so toll, wie es sich viele in ihrer Welt vorstellten. Und der Gedanke in einen dieser mittelalterlichen Toiletten ihr Geschäft zu verrichten, verstörte sie abgrundtief. Spätestens jetzt wollte sie zurück in ihre Welt – und sie verkniff sich jegliches Bedürfnis eine Toilette aufzusuchen.

Als Gandalf zu ihr hinauf sah, fragend und nicht recht wissend, was sie dermaßen Entsetzte, räusperte er sich. Anna löste sich dadurch aus ihrer Starre und stieg mit Zögern vom Pferd und landete mit einem Platsch im Matsch der Straße.

Im Gasthaus war es nicht viel besser. Zu dem unangenehmen Geruch gesellten sich jedoch noch ein paar weitere, woraufhin sie den beißenden Gestank tatsächlich vergaß und ihr gleich das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief. Essen! Und Trinken! Wohin sie auch sah, die Besucher der Schenke waren schwer damit beschäftigt zu trinken, zu essen und zu feiern. Gelächter mischte sich mit Gesang und einigen Instrumenten. Es war laut, aber dennoch erträglich. Mit großen Augen folgte sie Gandalf, der sich in einer Ecke an einem freien Tisch niederließ. Kaum hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt, kam eine Frau mittleren Alters an den Tisch. Kritisch beäugte Anna die Frau. Ihre Oberweite schien ihr fast aus dem engen, von dunklen Flecken übersäten Kleid zu hüpfen. „Was darfs sein?", fragte sie mit einem weiten Lächeln, das ihre faulen Zähne zeigte. Direkt schüttelte Anna sich wieder vor Ekel. Das Mittelalter. Gandalf schien unbeeindruckt und bestellte zwei Portionen vom Angebot des Abends.

Nachdem die Frau kehrt machte, bemerkte Anna wie sie von einigen Augenpaaren beobachtet wurde. In einigen konnte sie klares Misstrauen ausmachen, andere wirkten verwundert. Schnell wandte sie sich ab, räusperte sich und lächelte schief. „Das ist also das tänzelnde Pony?", meinte sie plötzlich. „Sieht so aus wie im Film."

Der Zauberer blickte sie unter seinem Hut neugierig an. „Habt Ihr etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Oh? Nein, nein. Ich dachte nur, dass es wie im Film ist." Anna machte eine Pause und runzelte die Stirn. „Und Ihr wisst natürlich nicht, was ein Film ist. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es wohl die Filmvorlage ist, in der ich mich befinde?" Verwirrt über ihre eigene Aussage, zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war ein berechtigter Gedanke. Im Film liefen ein paar Dinge anders als im Buch. Da erinnerte sie sich vor allem an einen Buch-Thorin, der seinen Mund nicht halten konnte und im Film sagte er kaum etwas. Sie würde lieber dem Buch-Thorin begegnen. Der war nicht so unheimlich und unfreundlich.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann Euch nicht folgen, Liebes", sagte der Zauberer, welcher sich seine Pfeife aus der Robe holte und sie begann zu säubern.

„Schon gut", winkte sie ab. Da sie nicht mitkommen würde, war es egal was für ein Thorin in Beutelsend auf sie wartete. „Sagt mir lieber, wie Ihr mich wieder zurückschickt."

Bei diesem Satz, sah Gandalf verblüfft von seiner Pfeife auf. „Ihr gedenkt also nicht Euch dem Unternehmen anzuschließen?"

„Sagte ich doch schon. Das ist mir zu gefährlich. Die Unternehmung ist auch ohne mich erfolgreich", fing Anna an. „Ich sehe keinen Grund mitzukommen. So überhaupt nicht."

„So? Sagtet Ihr nicht, dass es doch einen Grund gäbe?"

Anna seufzte. „Nein, … Ja. Das ist nicht wichtig." War es wirklich unwichtig? Der Tod von Thorin und seinen Neffen hatte sie schon als Kind mitgenommen. Und nach den Filmen konnte sie sich selbst als Erwachsene kaum mit den Tränen zurückhalten. Verweint hatte sie damals das Kino verlassen und war bereit gewesen mit in die Schlacht zu ziehen, alleine um die Tode abzuwenden. Das klang in dieser Situation so ironisch, dass sie dümmlich auflachte. „Gandalf. Das ist purer Wahnsinn. Ich denke nicht, dass ich fähig bin diese Dinge zu ändern. Ich habe zwar meinen Bogen, aber das wars. Von Schwertern, Äxten und all dem Nahkampfzeug habe ich keine Ahnung! Und für gewöhnlich kommen die Gegner immer schnell in Nahkampfreichweite und machen Hackfleisch aus einem", gab sie ihren Bedenken eine Stimme. „Ich wäre nur eine Last."

„Darum müsstet Ihr Euch nicht sorgen, Liebes. Die Zwerge sind ausgezeichnete Kämpfer und würden Euch mit Freuden unterrichten", sagte Gandalf, als er sich die Pfeife mit Kraut stopfte und sie anzündete.

Anna stieß hörbar die Luft aus. So kam sie Gandalf nicht bei, der ganz klar von ihr überzeugt war. Woher nahm er diese Sicherheit? „Was ist, wenn ich die Geschichte so stark beeinflusse, dass es eher schlimmer wird?", sagte sie leise, doch der Zauberer schien sie durch den Lärm zu hören, da er abermals seine Augenbrauen anzog.

„Es liegt Euch also etwas an den Zwergen?

„Natürlich! Das waren früher meine Helden."

„Dann müsst Ihr dem Unternehmen beitreten", sagte er unmittelbar mit fester Stimme. „Habt Vertrauen, Kind", fuhr er mit einem mysteriösen Glitzern in den Augen fort. „Ihr wurdet aus einem bestimmten Grund auserwählt. Ändert das Schicksal. Schreibt die Geschichte neu. Ihr seid dazu imstande. … Ah das Essen, wundervoll."

Die Frau kehrte mit dem bestellten Essen und zwei Krügen wieder und stellte es wortlos auf dem Tisch ab. Sofort griff Anna nach dem Brot auf einem Teller und biss ab. Es schmeckte himmlisch! Begeistert seufzte sie auf. Trotzdem hatte es einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, da die Worte von Gandalf in ihrem Kopf kreisten. Sie sei also dazu imstande die Zukunft zu verändern? Ganz sicher würde sie das, aber nicht positiv, wie es sich der alte Zauberer vorstellte. Das bisschen Bogenschießen würde Thorin nicht retten. Oder seine Neffen. Und sie konnte dem Zwerg unter keinen Umständen sagen, dass sie wusste, was passierte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht nur jeder für verrückt halten, sondern würde auch großen Schaden anrichten. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie alleine an das Treffen mit Gollum in dem Nebelgebirge dachte. Wenn Thorin nie diesen Weg einschlug, oder gewarnt war. Bilbo würde nie den Ring der Macht erhalten. Aber das musste stattfinden. Nein, besser sie mischte sich nicht ein. Denn es war das Schicksal von ganz Mittelerde, was in Gefahr war. Der Tod vom Zwergenkönig und seinen Neffen war unausweichlich. Anna konnte einem so riskanten Plan niemals zusagen. Geschweige denn ob sie das überlebte. Ihr Leben stand nämlich auch auf dem Spiel – nach wie vor.

„Nein, es tut mir leid, Gandalf. Ich kann das nicht. Das ist zu viel Verantwortung", sagte sie zwischen einem weiteren Biss vom Brot und einem Löffel des Eintopfes. „So sehr ich Abenteuer mag, aber das hier ist zu groß, zu gefährlich. Nicht nur für die Zwerge."

Gandalf ließ sich etwas Zeit, ehe er zum Verständnis nickte aber ein kleines geheimnisvolles Lächeln zu verbergen wusste, während er ebenfalls von seiner Schüssel Eintopf aß. „Ich verstehe. Doch ich muss Euch sagen, dass Ihr mich ein Stück auf dieser Reisen begleiten müsst."

„Was soll das heißen?" Anna blickte von ihrer Schüssel auf, direkt in das von Falten gezeichnete Gesicht des Zauberers.

„Mir wird es nicht möglich sein Euch noch zeitig heimzuschicken. Aus diesem Grund müsst Ihr an einem sicheren Ort verbleiben und auf meine Rückkehr warten."

„Nein", begann sie entsetzt. „Ihr wollt mich zurücklassen? Wo? Bitte sagt nicht hier in Bree." In dieser Stadt wollte sie nicht länger als nötig bleiben!

„Nicht doch, Liebes. Wir werden auf der Reise einen Ort aufsuchen, an dem Ihr verweilen könnt." Die Gesichtszüge des Zauberers entspannten sich sichtlich und ein Lächeln fand sich auf seinen Lippen wider.

Angestrengt runzelte sie die Stirn, ehe es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Ein sicherer Ort in Mittelerde. Da fiel ihr auf der Stelle nur eines ein. „Bruchtal.", hauchte sie. Sie würde Elben sehen? Und dort viele Monate auf die Rückkehr von Gandalf warten? Das kleine Mädchen in ihr schrie vor Glück. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht eine Weile zu bleiben. Überwältigt von der Idee, nickte Anna abwesend. Wer träumte nicht davon einmal Elben kennenzulernen? Das war wohl die beste und einzige Gelegenheit.

Verwirrt blinzelte sie der Sonne entgegen, die sie durch das milchige Glas des Zimmer blendete. Stöhnend richtete sie sich vom Bett auf, während sie sich gähnend den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und ihr Kopf wieder zu arbeiten begann. Was für einen verrückten Traum sie gehabt hatte. Und er fühlte sich dazu noch so real an. Sie in Mittelerde? Das war mal was anderes. Zum Glück war es nur ein Traum und die Benutzung des Nachttopfes ein Albtraum gewesen. Leise kicherte sie als sie ihr Umfeld realisierte und ihr Kichern starb. Das Bett, die Kommode, der Kamin, dazu der hölzerne Boden. „Nein... Nein!", rief sie aus, schlug die Bettdecke von sich und stürmte aus dem Bett, stolperte dabei fast über ihren Rucksack. Als wenn das Zimmer nicht schon Beweis genug war, öffnete sie das Fenster, um auch sicherzugehen. Die bekannte Luft vom Vorabend, die mittelalterlich gekleideten Menschen auf der sehr belebten Straße, Pferde wieherten und zogen Karren hinter sich her. Sie war tatsächlich in Mittelerde! Haare raufend stieß sie laut diverse, mit unter derbe, Flüche aus.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Euch?", war es plötzlich von der Türe her zu hören, sodass sie inne hielt und zu jener blickte. Das war definitiv nicht Gandalf, es sei denn, er war über Nacht eine Frau geworden. Es war die Bedienung von letzter Nacht, die voller Schrecken im Gesicht im Türrahmen stand, in den Händen frische Laken. Anna musste sie aufgeschreckt haben. „Ach, du meine Güte, Kindchen! Ihr seid ja voller Farbe!" Verwirrt prüfte Anna die Aussage der Frau, konnte jedoch nichts an ihren nackten Beinen, Oberarmen, Slip oder an ihrem großen T-Shirt erkennen, dass sie immer zum Schlafen benutzte.

„Nein?", fragte sie sich selbst, als schon die Frau mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hinein kam und die Laken auf dem Bett ablegte.

„Seht Ihr das denn nicht? Eure Arme... Was ist das?" Neugierig geworden sah die Frau genauer hin.

Mit wachsender Panik überprüfte Anna noch einmal ihre Arme, konnte jedoch nichts außer ihren Tattoos feststellen, die von ihren Schultern bis zum Unterarm reichten. Meinte das die Frau? Aber es gab doch auch schon im Mittelalter so etwas wie Tattoos? Schulterzuckend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Das sind Tattoos. Ich habe auch eins auf dem Rücken."

„Oh, wie interessant. Es sieht wie ein Gemälde aus! Ja, ein wahres Kunstwerk! Sind das Rosen? Sie wirken so echt!", sagte sie verzückt, beugte sich und wollte eine dieser Kunstwerke berühren als Anna sich dem entzog.

„Ja Rosen und ja, Kunstwerke sind das wirklich, aber nicht anfassen."

„Entschuldigt, aber so etwas sehe ich das erste mal. Die Tattoos sind überwiegend ein Schmuck der Zwerge und keines davon war je so ausgeschmückt. Oder gar so farbig! Ihr stammt wohl nicht von hier?"

„Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht.", meinte Anna amüsiert, während sie abwinkte. Wenn diese Frau wüsste. Und was würde diese Frau erst zu ihren Piercings sagen? Zumindest denen, die man nicht sah. Was so gut wie fast jedes einschloss. Die normalen, wenn auch vielen, Ohrpiercings ausgeschlossen. An jedem Ohr hatte sie mindestens vier davon. „Ah, Ihr seid wach!", meldete sich nun eine bekannte Stimme, sodass sich Anna und die Frau umdrehten. „Und wie ich sehe noch nicht bekleidet", fuhr Gandalf fort und räusperte sich. „Ihr solltet die Türe stets geschlossen halten, wenn Ihr Euch hier aufhaltet", gab er ihr mit freundlicher Stimme den Rat. „Ich werde unten auf Euch warten." Mit diesen Worten suchte der alte Mann anschließend das Weite. Seufzend kratzte Anna sich an der Schläfe und die Frau verabschiedete sich mit einen ihrer unschönen Lächeln, sodass die junge Frau allein mit geschlossener Türe zurückblieb. Unschlüssig ging sie zum Bett, nahm den Rucksack vom Boden auf und legte ihn aufs Bett. Ob sie neue Kleidung anziehen sollte? Nein, die würde in wenigen Stunden genauso dreckig aussehen wie ihre alte, weshalb sie sich nur dazu entschied das weiße Tanktop gegen ein schwarzes zu tauschen und den Rest so beließ wie er war. Zuletzt bürstete sie sich noch ihre dunkelblonden, langen Haare und band sie gut sie konnte, wie am Vortag, zu einem dicken Knubbel am Hinterkopf fest.

Mit besserer Laune zog sie den Rucksack, samt Bogen und Köcher wieder am Rücken fest. Ein neuer Tag, neues Glück.

„Gandalf? Warum habt Ihr da zwei Pferde im Schlepptau?", fragte Anna überrascht, obwohl es ihr übel vorschwärmte. Sie hatte nichts gegen Pferde. Sie liebte sie sogar, aber was Gandalf damit ausdrückte, gefiel ihr nicht. Ein eigenes Pferd bedeutete, dass sie eines benötigte. Und das tat man für gewöhnlich, wenn man vor hatte lange unterwegs zu sein. Aber wäre sie es denn nicht, wenn sie ihn eine Weile begleiten musste? Moment. Was genau hatte sie da gestern zugestimmt? Sie erinnerte sie an die Elben, an Bruchtal, aber weiter? Ihr Kopf war ein einziges Chaos!

Gandalf antwortete ihr nicht, sondern reichte ihr die Zügel des schwarzen Hengstes, welche sie zögerlich in die Hand nahm. „Wir müssen uns eilen. Steigt auf. Ihr könnt doch reiten?"

„Natürlich!", gab sie sofort mit etwas Empörung von sich. Zwar war es schon lange her, dass sie geritten war, aber man verlernte es nicht. Das war wie mit Fahrrandfahren. Einmal gelernt und es saß. Aber ihr machte das Pferd etwas Angst. Es war im Vergleich zu ihr gewaltig! „Hat sie...", begann sie, sah aber einmal nach. „Er einen Namen?"

Verwundert über diese eigenartige Frage, zog der Zauberer seine Stirn kraus. „Nein.", sagte er kurz gebunden und stieg auf sein eigens Pferd.

„Oh, dann nenne ich dich Khal Drogo", meinte Anna mit einem wissenden Grinsen stolz und streichelte dem Hengst über die weichen Nüstern. „Du siehst mir stark aus. Also sei nett zu mir, ja? Reiten ist lang her..."

Und es stellte sich heraus, dass Drogo ein sanfter Riese war. Sein Gang war angenehm groß und er bewies Geduld. Wie es schien, war das Glück heute etwas mehr auf ihrer Seite. Wobei sie sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt Glück war, hier gelandet zu sein. Erst einmal genoss sie nochmals die unberührte Landschaft und vor allem die sehr saubere Luft.

„Sind wir auf dem Weg zu Bilbo?", fragte Anna nach einer Weile des Schweigens und schloss zu dem Zauberer auf, da ihr die Stille langsam zu viel wurde. Jener warf ihr einen kleinen Seitenblick zu.

„Oh, aber gewiss", sagte Gandalf gefestigt. „Bilbo wird eine wichtige Rolle spielen."

„Das wird er... und wie. Ich mag Bilbo" Anna nickte bekräftigend. „Das heißt, ich werde also auch auf Thorin und Co treffen" Eine logische Schlussfolgerung, die sie nachdenklich stimmte. „Und ein kleines Stück mit den Zwergen reisen", fuhr sie fort und wandte sich Gandalf zu, der ihr einen weiteren Seitenblick schenkte. „Wie wollt Ihr Thorin davon überzeugen mich mitzunehmen? Auch wenn es nicht lang ist, aber dieser Zwerg ist ganz besonders eigen."

Bei ihrem letzten Satz lachte Gandalf auf. In der Tat war Thorin Eichenschild besonders eigen. „Da Ihr Euch nicht der Kompanie anschließt und nur ein Stück des Weges mit den Zwergen teilt, wird er es schnell akzeptieren. Ihr fallt nicht in seine Verantwortung."

„Sagt mir, wie ist Thorin? Ist er... ", begann Anna vorsichtig. Wie konnte sie es gut ausdrücken? Besser sie sagte gleich, was los war. „die Labertasche, oder der griesgrämige Stinkstiefel?"

Erneut lachte der Zauberer auf. „Wie mir scheint, gibt es in Eurer Welt keine Eindeutige Darstellung von Thorin Eichenschild."

„Oh, doch. Ihr müsst wissen, es gibt zwei Arten von Thorin in meiner Welt. Quasi, hm, wie zwei Bücher eben. Das Ende ist dasselbe, aber der Weg ist ein leichter Unterschied. Und ich frage mich nur, in welcher Version ich gelandet bin."

„Dann lasst Euch überraschen, Liebes. Jeder Thorin ist es wert geachtet zu werden. Sei er ein Stinkstiefel oder ein geschwätziger Geselle."

„Oh Gott, bestimmt ist es der Stinkstiefel, wenn Ihr schon so antwortet." Anna hoffte es inständig nicht. Allerdings fragte sie sich, ob er dann auch so aussehen würde wie im Film. Ohnehin wie jeder Zwerg aussah. Buch und Film waren ein wirklicher Unterschied. Der größte fing wohl bei Fíli und Kíli an. Waren beide im Buch blond und hatten anständige Bärte. Fíli war im Film zwar blond, aber sein Bart nicht so lang und an Kíli mochte sie gar nicht erst denken. Er war groß, braunhaarig und hatte kaum Bart. Eigentlich eine Verstümmlung. Ein Zwerg musste haarig sein! Was hatte sich Peter Jackson nur dabei gedacht? Wütend schnaubte sie. In ihrer Vorstellung gab es nur sehr männliche, sehr breite und sehr behaarte Zwerge. Alles andere war eine Beleidigung. Nichtsdestotrotz. Sollten die Zwerge so wie im Film aussehen, konnte keiner etwas dafür. Verantwortlich war allein Peter Jackson. Und so schlecht sahen die kleinen Kerle ja nicht aus. Sie konnte sich noch gut an ihre Schwärmerei für Dwalin erinnern. Kichernd hielt sie sich den Mund. Ihr Geschmack war wirklich ein Fall für sich, was besonders ihre Freundin fand. Aber was sollte sie tun? Dwalin machte eine gute Figur und sie mochte schon vorher den Schauspieler. So gesehen war es direkt ein dicker Pluspunkt gewesen.

Gandalf beobachtete die Regung der jungen Frau und runzelte abermals über ihr Verhalten die Stirn. Die Reise mit diesem Mensch sollte einiges an Überraschungen mit sich bringen und auch für den ein oder anderen lustigen Abend sorgen.

Je weiter sie westlich kamen, desto schöner wurde es. Staunend und mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch beobachtete Anna, wie die Landschaft immer hügeliger wurde. Beinahe, so dachte sie, befand sie sich im Paradies. Wenige Wölkchen schoben sich über den blauen klaren Himmel, die Vögel zwitscherten aufgeregt, die Luft war noch nie so rein und überall erblühten Massen an Blumen. Nirgendwo hatte sie je so satte und viele Farben gesehen. Ganz egal wie sehr sie gegen die gefährliche Reise war, es war ein Wunder hier zu sein, all das zu erleben, all das zu sehen. Ein wahr gewordener Traum eines jeden Fantasyliebhabers. Ja, für einige Zeit wäre es in Ordnung zu bleiben. Aber eine gefährliche Reise antreten? Dafür fühlte sie sich nicht bereit.

Es musste kurz vor Mittag sein, da die Sonne bald am höchsten Punkt stand als Gandalf und Anna die ersten Hobbits sahen. Verzückt lächelte sie über beide Ohren, hingegen die Hobbits Abstand nahmen und misstrauische Blicke den Reisenden zuwarfen. „Ganz genau wie Beschrieben.", lachte Anna zu sich selbst leise. Und sie hätte am liebsten die Hobbitkinder, die aufgeregt eine kleine Strecke mitliefen, zu Tode gedrückt. Sie waren so winzig und niedlich, dass sie schon Schmerzen in der Wange hatte vor lauter Lächeln.

Als Gandalf sein Pferd hinter eine weitere Hügelkette auf einen weiteren Pfad führte, klappte Anna buchstäblich der Mund auf. Auf dem ersten Blick konnte sie in der Ferne den großen Hügel weiter oben erkennen. Unverfälscht und leibhaftig. Da lebte der berühmte Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin! Ihre Anspannung war so groß, dass sie ungeduldig auf dem Sattel hin und her rutschte, was sie auf Drogo übertrug. Er schnaufte und trat nervös von einem Huf auf den anderen. „Alles gut, mein großer Khal.", sagte sie und streichelte dem Pferd über den Hals, beruhigen konnte sie sich allerdings selbst nicht.

Anna konnte es kaum glauben und ihre Anspannung wuchs mit jedem weiteren Schritt, der sie näher zum Hobbitloch brachte. Wie sollte sie reagieren? Bekam sie überhaupt einen Ton heraus?

„Halten wir hier und lassen die Pferde zurück.", meinte der Zauberer als er schon sein Pferd stoppte und abstieg, was Anna ihm gleichtat. Gandalf band das Pferd an einen Zaun, der große Grundstücke voneinander trennte und machte sich ungeachtet auf den restlichen Weg hinauf den Pfad entlang.

Abrupt blieb Anna nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch stehen. Dort saß er. Der junge Bilbo, wie man ihm aus dem Film kannte. Mit seinen braunen, stark gelockten Haaren, sein doch schmales Gesicht, die großen, spitzen Ohren, und vor allem seine nackten, stark behaarten großen Füße, saß er auf seiner Bank vor seinem Haus und rauchte genüsslich seine Pfeife. Bei dem Anblick hüpfte ihr beinahe das Herz aus der Brust. Gandalf trat näher an das Grundstück vom Hobbit heran, sodass dieser aufmerksam wurde. Gespannt lauschte Anna dem Gespräch, das wenige Meter vor ihr stattfand. Bilbo hatte sie wohl noch nicht bemerkt, ganz eingenommen von dem großen alten Mann.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Bilbo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte er interessiert. „Wünscht Ihr mir einen guten Morgen oder meint Ihr, dass dies ein guter Morgen ist, gleichviel, ob ich es wünsche oder nicht? Meint Ihr, dass Euch der Morgen gut bekommt oder dass dies ein Morgen ist, an dem man gut sein muss?"

Da konnte Anna kein Kichern unterdrücken, vor allem nicht als Bilbo ratlos blinzelte. Der arme Hobbit. Gandalf überfiel den kleinen Mann regelrecht.

„Alles auf einmal", antwortete der Hobbit als er mit der Nase wackelte. „und ein sehr feiner Morgen für eine Pfeife Tabak vor der Tür obendrein. Wenn Ihr eine Pfeife bei Euch habt, dann setzt Euch her und bedient Euch! Nichts drängt zur Eile, wir haben noch den ganzen Tag vor uns!" Genüsslich zog er an seiner Pfeife und blies einen Ring in die Luft.

„Sehr schön", sagte Gandalf. „Aber ich habe heute Morgen keine Zeit, Ringe zu blasen. Ich suche jemanden für ein Abenteuer, das bestanden sein will, und es ist außerordentlich schwierig, jemanden dafür zu finden." Der Zauberer wandte sich nach diesem Satz an Anna, die bisher unentdeckt einige Schritte entfernt gestanden hatte und nun beschämt den Kopf einzog.

„Oh, ein weiterer Besucher! Einen guten Morgen auch Euch", kam es ehrlich vom Hobbit, der im nächsten Augenblick ihre eigenartige Kleidung bemerkte. Verwundert blinzelte er.

Anna hob ihre verschwitzte Hand hoch, kam die letzten Schritte näher und winkte dem Hobbit schüchtern zu. „Ja, auch Euch einen guten Morgen." Gott, hatte sie wirklich gerade Bilbo begrüßt? Es wirkte alles nun viel surrealer als ohnehin schon. Sie befand sich tatsächlich im Buch oder Film! Und erlebte die erste Szene live am eigenen Körper, die ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Bilbo wandte sich wieder dem großen Mann zu, jener gestützt auf seinem Stab den Hobbit anblickte. „Ein Abenteuer?", begann er konfus und griff damit das Thema auf, das der sonderbare Mann angeschnitten hatte. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand westlich von Bree sonderlich viel Interesse an Abenteuer hat!" Verunsichert, da sich der Mann ihn nur genau zu beobachten schien, stand Bilbo auf und ging zum Briefkasten. „Dabei hat man nichts als Ärger und Scherereien", meinte er und holte Briefe aus dem Kasten heraus. „Und man kommt zu spät zum Essen!" Während er seine Briefe überprüfte, blickte er mehrmals verkrampft zum alten Mann, der noch immer dort stand und ihn mit seinen durchdringenden Augen beobachtete. Bilbo räusperte sich. „Guten Morgen."

„Dass ich von Belladonna Tuks Sohn mit einem Guten Morgen abgewimmelt werde, als ob ich Knöpfe an der Tür verkaufe.", kam es entrüstet von Gandalf als er sah, wie sich der Hobbit entfernte.

Das ließ Bilbo auf seinen Treppenstufen vor seinem Haus stoppen, sodass er sich wieder dem alten Mann zuwandte. „Wie bitte?"

„Ihr habt Euch verändert. Und nicht nur zum Besseren, Bilbo Beutlin."

„Verzeihung, kenne ich Euch?" Verwirrt blinzelte Bilbo und zog die Stirn kraus. An so einen großen alten Mann würde er sich doch erinnern?

„Nun, Ihr kennt meinen Namen, obwohl Ihr nicht wisst, dass er zu mir gehört", begann Gandalf und stellte sich straff auf. „Ich bin Gandalf. Und Gandalf …" Eine Pause setzte ein, in welcher er nach Worten suchte. „bin ich."

„Doch nicht Gandalf, der wandernde Zauberer, der immer so ein unglaubliches Feuerwerk gemacht hat?" Mit jedem Wort hellte sich das Gesicht von Bilbo auf, was sich bei Gandalf widerzuspiegeln schien. „Der alte Tuk ließ zu jeder Sommersonnenwende eins abbrennen!", sagte er begeistert, aber besonnte sich kaum später. Er schweifte ab. „Hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ihr noch im Geschäft seid."

„Und wo sollte ich sonst sein?", kam es doch etwas ungehalten von Gandalf.

„Nunja … Ahem", verließ es leicht verlegen den Mund des Hobbits und versuchte es mit einem Zug von seiner Pfeife zu überspielen.

Gandalf war sichtlich enttäuscht von dem kleinen Hobbit. „Nun, es freut mich, dass Ihr noch irgendwas von mir wisst", sagte er etwas unzufrieden. „Und wenn es auch nur mein Feuerwerk ist" Der Zauberer atmete einmal tief durch und nickte schließlich. „Ja, das wäre dann entschieden", kam es diesmal entschlossen von ihm. „Es wird Euch äußerst gut tun", fuhr er ebenso fort, indessen die Falte zwischen den Augen des Hobbits tiefer wurde. „und für mich sehr belustigend sein. Ich werde es den anderen mitteilen." Dieses mal war es Gandalf, der sich zum Gehen umwandte.

„Mitteilen, wem denn? Was? Nein. Nein... wartet!", verließ es von Panik ergriffen Bilbo, der sich die restlichen Stufen zu seiner Tür flüchtete. „Wir haben keine Verwendung für Abenteuer, schon gar nicht hier. Weder heute, noch ..." Bilbo stoppte in seinem Redeschwall, während er wild mit den Händen gestikulierte, um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Ich schlage vor, Ihr versucht es hinter dem Bühl oder jenseits der Wässer." Zögernd trat Bilbo zu seiner Tür und blickte zu Gandalf hinunter. „Guten Morgen.", beendete er damit das Gespräch, erinnerte sich jedoch im nächsten Moment an die junge Frau, die noch immer neben Gandalf stand und recht interessiert dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. Er öffnete schon seinen Mund um sich in voller Höflichkeit zu verabschieden, schloss ihn jedoch verunsichert wieder, da Gandalf wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. Schnell verschwand er somit in seinem Haus, verschloss die runde Türe hinter sich und seufzte laut.

Kichernd sah Anna dabei zu, wie Gandalf unbeeindruckt von dem Ganzen, die kleine Zauntür öffnete, die Treppen hinauf ging und mit seinem Stab ein Zeichen in die grüne Tür zeichnete. Armer Bilbo, der nun dachte, er hätte alles überstanden. Sie musste dabei sein, wenn er dem ersten Zwerg morgen die Türe öffnete!

„Und was jetzt?", fragte sie neugierig. Sie kannte nur die Sicht von Bilbo, jedoch nicht die von Gandalf, da es nie gezeigt oder geschrieben war. Wie traf er auf den Rest der Zwerge? Ritt er ihnen entgegen? Über was würde er sich mit ihnen unterhalten? Sie musste es irgendwie wissen.

Nachdem Gandalf fertig mit dem Einzeichnen der Rune war, gesellte er sich wieder zur jungen Frau, welche voller Unruhe mit den Füßen vor und zurück wippte. Ihre blauen Augen brannten vor Leidenschaft und Eifer. Insgeheim lächelte er. Sein Plan schien Wirkung zu zeigen. „Ihr werdet dem Hobbit Gesellschaft leisten bis ich morgen mit den Zwergen zurückkehre."

„Was? Wieso? Jetzt wo es so spannend wird.", meinte sie unglücklich und verzog nur den Mund als sie sah wie Gandalf breit zu lächeln begann.

„Ihr scheint voller Begeisterung zu sein", merkte der Zauberer an, das ihr ein Grummeln entlockte. „Wollt Ihr Eure Meinung bezüglich des Abenteuers ändern?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Das … habt Ihr missverstanden.", sagte sie hastig und winkte ab. „Mir gefällt Euer Grinsen nicht."

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde morgen zurück sein" Gandalf setzte zum Gehen an als er sich noch einmal an sie wandte. „Seid so gut und erzählt dem guten Bilbo nichts davon."

„Jaja, alles klar. Ich weiß wie das läuft. Werde die Stellung halten... aber was soll ich ihm sagen?"

„Das bleibt Euch überlassen. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet eine Lösung finden. Aber lasst Euch sagen, Hobbits sind bemerkenswert gastfreundlich."

Mit diesem Wink von einem Zaunpfahl, ging Gandalf zurück aus der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Er ließ sie jetzt wirklich einfach so hier stehen? Da fiel ihr wieder Khal Drogo ein. „Was ist mit Drogo?!", rief sie Gandalf hinterher, der sich aber nicht mehr umdrehte sondern weiter dem Pfad folgte.

Sollte sie wirklich bei Bilbo bleiben? Sie wollte seine Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren. Aber insgeheim wollte sie den Hobbit besser kennenlernen. Was konnte schon falsch daran sein? Wann hatte man eine solche Gelegenheit? Ob sie sich noch immer in einem Traum befand oder nicht. Sich sein berühmtes Hobbithaus ansehen, war gerade ganz oben auf ihrer To-Do-Liste – gleich nach der Benutzung einer Toilette. Besaß Bilbo nicht sogar ein ziemlich modernes Badezimmer? Mit Rohren und all dem Zeug, was dazu gehörte? Sie hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig sich bei Bilbo bis morgen einzunisten.


	3. In der Hobbithöhle

Kapitel 3: In der Hobbithöhle

Da stand Anna nun also – vor Bilbos Grundstück und wagte noch immer keinen Schritt nach vorn, wenngleich sie mittlerweile einen guten Grund hatte, den Hobbit zu belästigen. Und belästigen war das richtige Wort. Aber sie würde sicher kein so schlechter Gast sein wie die Zwerge. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn doch ganz unauffällig warnen? Nein, damit machte sie sich bestimmt nur verdächtig. Sie mischte sich besser nicht ein, obwohl sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Im Film war es witzig anzusehen wie Bilbo auf den lustigen Haufen Zwerge reagierte. Nicht auszudenken wie es erst sein musste wenn es leibhaftig vor ihr passierte.

Stark sog Anna die frische Luft um sich herum auf, schulterte nochmals ihre Habe und tat den ersten Schritt auf den Zaun zu. Es war an der Zeit den berühmten Hobbit kennenzulernen – oder in dem Fall er sie. Wann genau hatte sie angefangen an all das hier tatsächlich zu glauben? Ratlos legte sie den Kopf schief als sie die kleinen Treppenstufen nahm. Seit sie sich im Auenland befand, wirkte alles plötzlich so anders. So real. Auch wenn Gandalf ein sehr guter Anhaltspunkt dafür war, dass sie sich in Mittelerde befand und die Reise, die sie aus dem Buch und Filmen kannte, gerade wirklich stattfand, fehlte es noch an weiteren Beweisen. Hier war aber der größte, den sie sich hätte vorstellen können. Bilbo Beutlin, vor dessen grüner Haustüre sie nun stand und sich dabei fast an der kleinen Lampe darüber den Kopf stieß. Kurz holte sie nochmals tief Luft, bevor sie an die kleine Türglocke links von ihr läutete. Es dauerte auch nicht lang, da öffnete Bilbo seine Haustüre. Ihm stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Oh ", verließ es Bilbos Mund. „Ihr seid es" Mit dieser seltsam gekleideten Frau hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dennoch begann er freundlich zu lächeln als er sich an seine Manieren erinnerte. Wie unhöflich von ihm sie in dieser Art zu begrüßen! „Guten Morgen. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Anna öffnete schon ihren Mund, doch nichts kam heraus. Nervös lächelte sie den Hobbit an, dessen Augenbrauen fast unter seiner lockigen Haarpracht verschwanden. Was wollte sie gerade sagen? Ihr Herz tat einen heftigen Sprung. Anna sortiere nochmal ihre Gedanken um sich zu beruhigen. In einem mal blies sie die übrige Luft aus ihrer Lunge. „Gandalf hat mich hier stehen lassen", presste sie dann heraus und kratzte sich an linken Wange. „Weil …" Unsicher lachte sie leise. Lügen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. „Weil er mich auch für dieses Abenteuer begeistern wollte, aber keinen Erfolg hatte. Da meinte er, ich solle bis morgen auf ihn warten, damit er mich wieder nach Hause schicken kann", ratterte sie demnach ehrlich hinunter. Im Grunde war alles richtig was sie da sagte, auch wenn sie ein paar Details ausließ. Zumindest schien sie Bilbos Neugier geweckt zu haben, da er nun mehr fragend als verwirrt drein blickte. „Und ich muss sagen, dass ich hier niemanden kenne... außer Euch... Und Münzen habe ich auch keine... und Gandalf hat mein Pferd mitgenommen."

Es dauerte keine Sekunde ehe Bilbo das Gesagte kombinierte. Sie suchte bei ihm eine Unterkunft für die Nacht. Wie konnte dieser Zauberer diese Frau so gleichgültig zurücklassen? Ohne Münzen, ohne ihr Pferd und ohne sichere Zuflucht? „Und ich war immer der Meinung Zauberer seien anständig", sagte Bilbo enttäuscht. Dabei sprachen all die Erzählungen von einem freundlichen, zuvorkommenden Gandalf. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass das Zusammentreffen vor wenigen Momenten auch nicht sehr erfreulich war. „Dann kommt doch herein. Bitte!", bot Bilbo der jungen Menschenfrau an als er schon zur Seite trat. Einen Gast hatte er schon lange nicht mehr bewirtet. Zumal dieser Gast sicher eine interessante Geschichte zu erzählen hatte. Nicht, dass es Bilbo neugierig machte...

„Danke!" Annas Gesicht hellte sich auf und von Ehrfurcht erfüllt, betrat sie gebückt das Haus, musste dann aber glücklich feststellen, dass sie hineinpasste ohne sich im Inneren weiterhin zu bücken. Nein, es war sogar reichlich Platz über ihrem Kopf. Endlich zahlte es sich aus, dass sie nicht ganz so groß geraten war. Breit lächelnd musterte sie vom Licht durchflutete Eingangshalle. Ein kleiner Korb mit Äpfeln stand direkt links neben ihr bereit. Hier fand man selbst an der Haustür etwas zu Essen, stellte sie schmunzelnd fest.

„Wollt Ihr einen Tee? Ich habe gerade einen Kessel aufgesetzt", meinte Bilbo freundlich und schloss die Haustüre. „Und etwas Kuchen?"

„Da sage ich bestimmt nicht nein. Sehr gern, Herr Beutlin. Ah ja, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Anna Schubert. Aber Ihr könnt mich ruhig Anna nennen.", sagte sie als sie sich weiter gespannt umsah. Eine große Truhe war zu ihrer rechten und keinen Schritt weiter war die große Garderobe, an der ein paar Jacken und Mäntel hingen. Genauso wie im Film! Fast hätte sie vor Freude aufgequiekt, doch konnte sich eben noch beherrschen. Sie verhielt sich viel zu auffällig. Mit einem kleinen Husten versuchte sie es zu überspielen. Es war nur das Haus von Bilbo. Nur... Bilbo. Ja, nur dem berühmten Hobbit und Held ihrer Kindheit.

„In diesem Fall bin ich Bilbo, Frau Anna.", entgegnete er lächelnd und sah wie ihre Mundwinkel sich weiter nach oben zogen, sodass ihre Zähne hervorblitzten. Oh, so weiße Zähne hatte er noch nie gesehen!

„Könnte ich vielleicht Eurer Badezimmer benutzen, Bilbo?" Anna zwinkerte dem kleinen Mann zu, den sie beim Starren erwischte und gleich ganz rot um die Nase wurde.

„S-Sicher doch. Ihr findet es gleich hier vorn links in der Halle. Die geschlossene Tür auf der rechten Seite", beschrieb der Hobbit den Weg. „Ihr könnt Eure Habseligkeiten an der Garderobe aufhängen. Später zeige ich Euch euer Zimmer für die Nacht." Bilbo blinzelte verlegen, ehe er sich dann räusperte, sich entschuldigte und sich daran machte in seine Küche zu gehen, um alles für seinen Gast vorzubereiten.

Anna nickte nur, entledigte sich ihrer Jacke, die sie an die Garderobe hing, ihrer Schuhe, die voller Dreck waren und ihren Rucksack samt Bogen und Köcher darunter abstellte. Befreit von dieser Last, rollte sie einmal mit den Schultern. All das den ganzen Tag mit sich herum zu tragen war anstrengend. Während sie sich mit der rechten Hand notdürftig die linke Schulter massierte, ging sie weiter barfuß den Gang entlang. Ein leises „Wahnsinn..." konnte sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. Dicke Wurzeln säumten den Flur als Pfeiler und verflochten sich in der Mitte der Halle zu einem schönen Muster an der Decke. Die Hobbits hatten eindeutig Stil. An jeder freien Wand befanden sich Möbelstücke. Ein kleines Regal, auf dem allerhand an zusammengerollten Papier lag oder Bücher standen. Oder kleine Beistelltische, auf denen entweder Porzellan stand oder ein Teller voller Essbares. Direkt schnappte Anna sich einen Keks von einem Silberteller und fand sogleich die Tür, die sie vom Badezimmer trennte. Mit dem Keks im Mund, öffnete sie die Türe, trat abermals gebückt ein und seufzte erleichtert auf. „Dem Himmel sei Dank! Eine echte Toilette! Und ein richtiges Waschbecken!" Ohnehin war es ziemlich modern. Die Hobbits verstanden eindeutig mehr von Hygiene als die Menschen. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass Bilbo einer der reichsten Hobbits war. Vielleicht waren die Menschen auch nicht so weit hinter her, nur eben zu arm um es sich zu leisten. Schulterzuckend warf sie diese Gedanken fort und schloss hinter sich die Türe.

Bilbo hatte den Tisch in der Küche reichlich gedeckt und saß ungeduldig auf seiner Bank. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, wer die Frau war und woher sie kam, desto aufgeregter wurde er. Natürlich hatte er schon ein paar Menschen gesehen! Aber diese Frau konnte er nicht einordnen. Ihre Kleidung war sonderbar, auch sprach alleine ihr Umgang etwas aus, was der Hobbit nicht kannte. Ihre Geschichte war sicherlich spannend! Und darauf freute sich Bilbo insgeheim, obwohl er es nie zugeben würde. Als die Menschenfrau dann schließlich aus der Osthalle in die Küche kam, stockte ihm der Atem. Seine Augen nahmen die Größe seiner Teller an. Sofort hob er beschämt seine seine Hände vors Gesicht und wandte sich leicht ab. Warum trug sie nur ihr Unterhemd?

Irritiert blinzelte Anna. Was hatte Bilbo denn? Unschlüssig setzte sie sich dem Hobbit gegenüber auf die Bank, der es tunlichst vermied sie anzusehen und verzweifelt versuchte etwas anderes mit seinem Blick zu fixieren. „Was ist denn?" Sie hatte doch nur noch ihr Gesicht gewaschen und ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Denn die ganze Zeit auf dem Pferderücken tat ihrer Frisur eindeutig nicht gut, vor allem beim Galopp.

„I-Ihr... Ihr tragt nur ein Unterhemd.", brachte er heraus.

Es brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie begriff. Diese Art von Kleidung fiel hier natürlich auf. Das Tanktop war sicher nicht der Inbegriff von Tugend im Mittelalter. Auch wenn es keinen Ausschnitt gab, wo man ihr hätte eh nichts abgucken können, waren ihre Arme komplett frei, genau wie ihr Hals. Anna lächelte entschuldigend. Es war nicht ihre Absicht Bilbo zu verunsichern. … Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie seine Reaktion witzig fand. „Nein, das ist kein Unterhemd", begann sie beschwichtigend. „Wo ich herkomme, ist das völlig normal. Ihr könnt ruhig herschauen."

„Wo Ihr herkommt?", vorsichtig richtete Bilbo seine Augen wieder auf die junge Frau, die ihn sanft anlächelte und die Tasse vor ihr in die Hand nahm. Ihm fielen gleich zwei Dinge verblüfft auf. Ihre Arme waren voller Farbe und ihre Ohren waren mit vielen Metallringen verziert, welche vorher durch die Haare verdeckt gewesen waren.

„Ja" Anna nahm einen kleinen Schluck vom Tee, der nicht nur herrlich duftete sondern auch genauso schmeckte. Wohlig seufzte sie auf. Was waren das für Kräuter? „Gandalf hat mich aus meiner Welt geholt.", meinte sie als sie wieder vom Tee aufsah und bemerkte wie Bilbo erneut mit großen Augen starrte. Kam er immer noch nicht über ihre Kleidung hinweg? Mentale Notiz an sie selbst: Niemals wieder ein Tanktop anziehen, oder immer etwas drüber.

Für einen Moment war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt, ehe seine Stirn immer tiefere Falten zog. Eine andere Welt? Das verstand er nicht. „Was meint Ihr damit? Eine andere Welt?"

„Gandalf wollte Unterstützung für sein Abenteuer. Und schon bin ich hier in Mittelerde gelandet", versuchte sie zu erklären. „Mittelerde ist nicht meine Welt. Ich wurde auf der Erde geboren. Da gibt es nur Menschen. Keine Hobbits, keine Zauberer, keine Elben..."

Wie außergewöhnlich! Und Bilbo dachte schon von alles einmal gelesen zu haben. Gespannt nahm er einen Keks von dem Teller auf dem Tisch und begann daran zu knabbern. „Das bedeutet, Ihr kennt hier in Mittelerde niemanden, Frau Anna?" Die Vorstellung sie sei nicht von hier - nicht von Mittelerde - war ihm fremd. Dennoch schien sie aufrichtig zu sein. Und jeder erkannte sofort, dass sie nicht von hier war.

„Richtig. Und Gandalf bringt mich wieder in meine Welt."

„Warum wollte Gandalf Euch für dieses Abenteuer, wenn Ihr wieder zurück in Eure Welt wollt?", fragte er aufmerksam nach.

„Weil ich nicht wusste, dass ich geholt werde. Ich weiß nicht, warum es mich getroffen hat, aber ich will nicht mit auf dieses Abenteuer."

„Warum wollt Ihr Euch nicht anschließen?"

Prompt verschluckte sich Anna an ihrem Tee. Hustend stellte sie die Tasse ab. Wie sollte sie das beantworten? Besser sie hielt es oberflächlich. Was wäre, wenn sie Bilbo sagte, es sei so gefährlich und das seine Entscheidung beeinflusste? Hier fing es schon an! Anna musste höllisch aufpassen was sie sagte. Hoffentlich verplapperte sie sich im Laufe der Zeit nicht... „Ich... denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre.", setzte sie mit kratziger Stimme an und hustete noch einmal. „Ich bin für diese Reise überflüssig. Gandalf ist anderer Meinung, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich unnütz bin." Und da sah sie, wie sich langsam ein Lächeln in das Gesicht von Bilbo stahl.

„Gandalf holt sicherlich nicht leichtfertig jemanden aus einer anderen Welt hierher. Ihr müsst wichtig sein. Ihr solltet mehr Vertrauen zu Euch haben.", sagte Bilbo ehrlich als er spürte, wie warm seine Wangen und Ohren wurden. Er räusperte sich. „Ich hingegen bin nur ein Hobbit. Hobbits sind nicht für Abenteuer gemacht. Warum hinaus in die weite Welt, sich in Gefahren stürzen, wenn man sicher und entspannt seine Abende lesend vor dem Kamin verbringen kann. Ja, mit Abenteuer hat man nur Ärger. "

Anna betrachtete das Gesicht von Bilbo genau. Er war ein schlechter Schauspieler. Selbst wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass er voller Tatendrang war, sprachen seine Augen etwas ganz anderes. Sie leuchteten bei dem Wort Abenteuer. Er gestand es sich einfach nur nicht ein. Versuchte sich auf die normalen Standards eines Hobbits herab zuspielen. Aber er war anders. Kein gewöhnlicher Hobbit. Das sah er auch auf dieser Reise zum Berg ein. Milde lächelte sie den kleinen Mann an. „Wenn Ihr das zu mir sagt, wie könnt Ihr dann so sicher sein, dass dieses Abenteuer nichts für Euch ist? Immerhin ist er auch zu Euch gekommen", argumentierte sie. „Hobbit hin oder her. Ihr macht doch eine sehr gute Figur." Es dauerte keine Sekunde. Bilbos Ohrenspitzen und Wangen nahmen einen dunkelroten Farbton an. Der Hobbit hüstelte angespannt und wich kurz ihrem Blick aus. Da hatte sie ihn mit dem Kompliment ganz schön erwischt. Er war wohl nicht an Komplimente gewöhnt. Schade eigentlich. Er hatte sie ganz eindeutig verdient.

„Kuchen. Wollt Ihr welchen?", fragte Bilbo aus heiterem Himmel und griff schon nach dem Korb, in welchem die runden kleinen Kuchen lagen und hielt ihr diesen hin.

Lachend griff sie nach einem und beobachtete weiter Bilbos Regung. Er war von der kleinen Bewunderung vollkommen aus der Bahn geraten. Wirklich süß. Warum hatte er eigentlich keine Frau? Obwohl wenn sie es richtig betrachtete, kam eine normale Hobbitfrau nicht in Frage. Wie denn, wenn er so anders war?

„Wenn... Wenn ich fragen darf. Was ist das auf Euren Armen?"

Überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue an. Wieder das Thema mit ihren Tattoos? „Das sind nur Tattoos. In meiner Welt normal" Normal war in dem Fall relativ. Viele verurteilten einen trotzdem sofort. Dabei besaß sie nicht einmal anstößige oder zweifelhafte Tattoos. „Habe auch eins auf dem Rücken."

„Faszinierend!", meinte Bilbo mit leichter Begeisterung. Er war ein Blumenliebhaber und erkannte daher leicht die Azaleen, Rosen und Orchideen die überall auf ihren Armen erblühten. „Sind auf Euren Rücken auch Blumen?"

„Nein, da sind Schmetterlinge und ein großer Kirschblütenzweig."

„Sehr passend.", meinte er mit einem Nicken, zog dann aber seine Augenbrauen immer höher als sie immer schelmischer grinste. Direkt rutschte er mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

„Wollt Ihr es sehen?", fragte sie locker und erntete prompt die größte Schamröte, die sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Es sah fast so aus als fing Bilbo jeden Moment Feuer. Immer wieder öffnete er seinen Mund und schloss ihn kurz darauf wieder. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er darauf antworten sollte. Anna brach in Gelächter aus, das ihn augenscheinlich verwirrte. „Nur ein kleiner Scherz, Bilbo. Kein Grund zur Sorge, weiter ziehe ich mich nicht aus. Versprochen.", lachte sie noch immer halb, was ihn nur bedingt beruhigte. Ihm war das Thema sichtlich unangenehm, weshalb Anna beschloss es zu wechseln. Immerhin wollte sie es sich nicht mit Bilbo verscherzen. „Erzählt mir doch etwas von Eurer Familie und dem Auenland.", schlug sie schließlich mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln vor.

Bilbo hatte eine ganze Menge zu erzählen, weshalb sie einiges kennenlernte, das ihr bis Dato unbekannt war. So waren die Erzählungen über seine Mutter Belladonna Tuk und dem alten Tuk die spannendsten. Und er schien immer mehr aufzutauen und sich in ihrer Gegenwart zu entspannen. Als es schließlich Mittag wurde stoppten seine Kurzgeschichten. So half sie Bilbo beim Kochen, was sich aufs Schneiden von Gemüse beschränkte. Eine gute Köchin war sie nie gewesen. Wenn es etwas zu Essen gab, war es Magnus der gerne kochte – und sie natürlich immer davon profitierte.

Magnus. Wenn sie an ihren besten Freund dachte, schloss sie für einen Moment ihre Augen. Sie vermisste ihre Welt und all die Personen, die ihr am Herzen lagen. Wie ging es ihrem Onkel? Wie ging es Magnus? Oder ihrer Freundin Miriam, mit der sie eigentlich nächste Woche einen Filmabend machen wollte. So schnell würde sie ihre Freunde nicht wiedersehen, das stand fest. Zumindest laut Gandalf. Vielleicht konnte er sie doch eher heimschicken, aber ließ sich lieber damit Zeit. Warum auch immer. Obwohl ihr schon ein Grund einfallen würde, wieso dieser raffinierte Zauberer das Ganze aufschieben würde! Ja, vielleicht wollte der alte Sack sie ja hierbehalten.

Bilbo bemerkte ihren wachsenden Unmut, welcher sich in ihrem Gesicht offenbarte, weshalb er sich entschied ein weiteres Gespräch aufzunehmen. Denn bisher wusste er noch gar nichts von ihr. Somit wandte er sich ihr vom Herd ganz zu und bedachte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Erzählt doch etwas von Eurer Familie, Frau Anna."

Verwundert über seine Worte, blickte sie von ihrem Schneidebrett geradewegs in das freundliche Gesicht des Hobbits auf. Sie verzog ihren Mund. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich habe kein gutes Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern."

„Oh", machte Bilbo. „Das t-tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht -"

„Nein, nein! Schon gut. Das könnt Ihr nicht wissen", beschwichtigte sie ihn direkt und seufzte anschließend auf. Da er ihr so viel von sich erzählt hatte, wollte sie nicht unfair sein. „Ich bin nicht gerade das, was man in meiner Welt normal nennt. … Was nicht heißt, dass es schlecht ist. Nur meine Eltern haben ein bestimmtes Bild von einem Menschen und ich bin eben genau das Gegenteil. Meine Vorlieben, mein Aussehen, meine Arbeit...", begann sie nachdenklich, musste dann aber leise kichern. „Oh, ich weiß noch genau das Gesicht von meinem diktatorischen Vater als ich mein erstes Ohrpiercing hatte. Er ist ausgerastet. Hat einen ganzen Monat nicht mit mir gesprochen und mich ignoriert. Meine Mutter ist da ähnlich. Oder sagen wir eher, sie hängt an meinem Vater. Alles was ihm gefällt, gefällt ihr auch. Außerdem ist sie sehr religiös. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, wieso sie so an ihm hängt. Sie will eine gute Christin sein. Was das genau damit zu tun hat, weiß ich nicht, aber sie beteuert, dass eine gute Christin ihren Ehemann in allen Dingen unterstützt. Auf die Frage ihn, was dann mit mir wäre, fand sie aber keine Antwort. Ich habe es gehasst jeden Sonntag in die Kirche zu gehen um an der Messe teilzunehmen. Also so gesehen... was meine Eltern angeht, gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Bin sofort mit 18 ausgezogen."

Bilbo verstand weniger als die Hälfte von dem was sie sagte, hörte ihr jedoch aufmerksam zu. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass es schmerzlich war darüber zu sprechen. Weshalb er dazu lieber keine Fragen stellte. „Gibt es sonst niemanden in Eurer Familie?"

„Doch", sagte sie sofort mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Meine Tante und meinen Onkel. Es war genau das, was ich brauchte. Ich weiß nicht, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn sie nicht gewesen wären. Ich war für sie wie eine Tochter, die sie nie hatten." Ihre Mundwinkel senkten sich und sie schluckte. Ihre Tante war unfruchtbar gewesen. Ein genetischer Defekt, der in der Familie weiblicher Seite lag. Doch das würde sie Bilbo sicher nicht sagen. Gezwungen lächelte sie Gedanken fort. So gesehen war das gesamte Familienthema eine schlechte Idee. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns doch lieber über etwas anderes unterhalten?"

Ihr gequälter Ausdruck schockte Bilbo, nickte jedoch zur Verständigung. Er würde aus voller Höflichkeit und Respekt sicherlich nicht noch einmal nach ihrer Familie fragen. „Wie sieht Eure Welt denn aus? Wenn Ihr in Eurer Welt nur Menschen leben ist es doch sicherlich eine sichere Welt?"

Nachdenklich presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Wo sollte sie anfangen? Das würde ein langes Gespräch werden. „Tja, die Menschen sind sich selbst der größte Feind. Es wäre schön, wenn alles so friedlich wie bei den Hobbits wäre. … Wir sind viel fortgeschrittener als ihr hier lebt. Kriege finden überall statt. Es geht immer nur um Macht. Selbst unser Planet... ich meine die Natur... leidet darunter. Tiere sterben aus, weil wir uns so weit ausbreiten"

„Das ist ja entsetzlich! In Eurer Welt will ich nicht leben."

Laut seufzte Anna auf. „Ja, das wäre kein Ort für Euch. Obwohl Euch bestimmt ein paar Dinge gefallen würden." Da dachte sie an die moderne Küche. Die Hobbits waren auf die lokalen Gemüse und Früchte beschränkt. Ihre Welt hatte zugriff auf alles. Bananen aus den Tropen? Kein Problem! Konnte man im nächsten Supermarkt kaufen. Gab es hier überhaupt Bananen? Hier hatte sie ein Thema gefunden, was Bilbo interessierte.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Bilbo keine Ahnung von Bananen, Kiwis, Kokosnüssen, Ingwer und noch vielen weiteren Arten von Obst oder Gemüse hatte. Und er brannte förmlich darauf mehr darüber zu erfahren. Vor allem über das Thema Schokolade konnte er nicht genug wissen und so kam es, dass sie die nächsten Stunden alle möglichen Fragen über Essen und dessen Herkunft beantworten musste. Ja, die Hobbits waren ein sehr verfressenes Volk.

Als es allmählich dunkel wurde, half sie Bilbo die Kerzen in seinem Haus anzuzünden. Wie eigenartig es gewesen war. In ihrer Welt war ein Schalter alles was sie von Dunkelheit und Licht trennte. Genau wie ein Schwert hier über Leben und Tod entschied.

Alles in einem war es ein wundervoller Tag. Bilbo war ein sehr netter kleiner Kerl, den sie gleich in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Doch wen wunderte das? Schon im Buch und Film mochte sie ihn. Jetzt nachdem sie das Vergnügen haben durfte ihn persönlich kennenzulernen, noch mehr. Der Gedanke ihn in ihrer Welt nicht mehr besuchen zu können, versetzte ihr einen Stich in der Brust. Diesen Teil von Mittelerde würde sie sicherlich sehr vermissen – schon jetzt.

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sie sich gut ausgeruht und das Aufwachen in einem fremden Zimmer war weniger schockierend. Wenn sie aber eines bemängeln konnte, war es die Größe des Bettes. Zwar war sie von Natur aus ein Seitenschläfer und zog die Beine an, aber das war für ihren Geschmack etwas zu knapp am Bettrand gewesen. Für Hobbits hingegen war es sicherlich mehr als Übergröße und außerdem wahnsinnig weich. Ob Kissen, Decken oder die Matratze selbst. Ein gemütliches und verfressenes Völkchen...

Trotz dem super Start in den Tag, saß sie auf dem Bettrand, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und stieß die Luft aus. Heute würden die Zwerge auf der Matte stehen. Natürlich machte ihr Herz einige aufgeregte Hüpfer, denn die Zwerge kennenlernen war auch wieder etwas Unvergessliches. Aber sicher waren die meisten gegen sie. Es war einfach logisch, dass sie keinen Fremden mitnehmen wollten. Besonders keinen, der nicht mit auf die ganze Reise ging. Zudem war sie eine Frau. Frauen waren nicht dafür gedacht auf eine Reise zu gehen. Oder ein Abenteuer zu bestreiten, was sie ja abgelehnt hatte. Obwohl das Gesicht von Thorin bestimmt lustig gewesen wäre, wenn sie sagte, sie gehe mit auf die Reise. Oder wahrscheinlicher wäre es, er hätte einfach nur gestarrt und ein „Nein." so deutlich ausgesprochen, dass selbst jeder aufkommender Gedanke, dagegen etwas zu sagen, sofort geflüchtet wäre. Oh ja, Thorin konnte sehr bestimmend sein. Aber musste er das nicht auch? Sie wäre nur ein weiteres Maul zu stopfen und auf dem man aufpassen musste. Wieder ganz zu schweigen von dem Thema Frauen und Abenteuer. Waren Zwerge in diesem Fall nicht sogar noch schlimmer? Soweit sie noch wusste, gab es nicht sonderlich viele Zwergenfrauen. Dass sie diese hüteten wie einen Schatz war abzusehen. Und jeder wusste wie Zwerge in Verbindung mit Schätze waren. Da gab es in keinem Fantasybuch einen Unterschied. Erstaunlich eigentlich. Sie alle glichen sich extrem. Doch Anna zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie kam ja nur ein Stück weit mit und sie stand bei Gandalf in der Verantwortung. Nichts womit sich einer der Zwerge beschäftigen müsste. Lieber sollte sie die Gesellschaft von 13 Zwergen genießen. Lachend stand sie auf. Ja, sie mit insgesamt 15 Männern unterwegs. Das wurde bestimmt ein lustiges Unterfangen.

Nachdem sie zu ihrem Tanktop noch eine Sweatjacke darüber zog, verließ sie mit ihren Pflegeartikeln bewaffnet das kuschelige Gästezimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin lief sie Bilbo, mit einem Korb verschiedener Gemüsesorten in der Hand, über dem Weg, der sie mit einem großen breiten Lächeln und einem „Guten Morgen, Frau Anna" begrüßte ehe er ziemlich beschäftigt wirkend seinen Weg fortsetzte. Fragend blickte sie dem Hobbit hinterher. Der Korb voller Gemüse war sicher nicht zu einem Spaziergang mitgenommen worden.

Schnell wusch sie sich ihre Haare mit ihrem Shampoo, machte eine Katzenwäsche, putzte sich ihre Zähne und ging mit dem Handtuch auf dem Kopf wieder zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Ohne Fön dauerte es einige Zeit bevor ihre langen Haare trockneten, also entschied sie sich dazu einen einzelnen dicken Zopf zu flechten, der ihr anschließend mittig bis zur Hüfte herunter reichte. Was ihre Haare anging, war sie sehr eigen. Keiner durfte ihr mit einer Schere kommen, es sei denn es gab einen wichtigen Grund. Dementsprechend besaß sie keine ausgefallene Frisur, sondern hatte sie so belassen, wie sie sie schon als kleines Mädchen trug – sehr lang und natürlich gewachsen. Lächelnd dachte sie an ihre Tante zurück. Sie hatte ihr immer die Haare geflochten und es ihr auch beigebracht. Sicher war das der Grund, warum sie die Haare nie schneiden ließ. Ihre Tante liebte lange Haare. Es war immer schön gewesen, wenn ihre Tante ihr liebevoll die Haare kämmte. Anna hatte das Gefühl geliebt zu werden und fand dort die Geborgenheit, die ihr sonst bei ihren Eltern fehlte.

Als Anna die Küche betrat, wusste sie gleich warum Bilbo den Korb herum getragen hatte. Auf dem ganzen Tisch verteilt lagen verschiedene Gemüsesorten, standen Gewürzdosen und ein Bilbo davor, der die Ärmel hochkrempelte. „Bilbo? Was wird das hier?"

Überrascht wandte sich der Hobbit um. Er hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Aber Ihr habt mich gestern sehr inspiriert und so konnte ich vor dem Schlafengehen an nichts anderes denken! Da dachte ich, ich könnte ein neues Gericht ausprobieren", sagte er voller Ehrgeiz und Vorfreude. „Und... wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, könntet mir vielleicht dabei helfen?"

Leise kicherte Anna während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann doch gar nicht kochen. Das wisst Ihr doch." Sie wollte ihm das Kochen nicht verderben. Wirklich nicht.

„Nicht doch, Frau Anna! Vielleicht ein paar weitere Anregungen und eine helfende Hand, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht seufzte sie kurz. Wie konnte sie dem begeisterten und glücklichen Gesicht nein sagen? „Okay, gut. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen!" Und Bilbo machte das Unmögliche möglich – er lächelte noch glücklicher als zuvor.

„Vorher aber setzt Euch ins Esszimmer. Ich habe das Frühstück für Euch dort hingestellt."

„Esst Ihr nicht mit?"

„Oh, nein, entschuldigt. Ich hatte bereits schon mein zweites Frühstück!"

Lachend ging sie ins Esszimmer. Hobbits und ihr Essen. Und so genoss sie in dem, noch leeren, Esszimmer ihre frischen Eier mit Speck und das wohl erst heute frischgebackene Brot. Gott, eine Woche länger und bei den Massen an Essen wäre sie bei ihrer Rückkehr kugelrund.

Der Abend rückte näher. Und je mehr er das tat, desto unruhiger wurde sie. Bilbo war schon ganz außer sich vor Sorge, wenn sie sich fast zum dritten mal mit dem Messer schnitt oder sie beinahe das gute Geschirr beim Stolpern fallen ließ. Auch als sie ihm im Garten half die Blumen pflegen, köpfte sie beinahe einer seiner Lieblinge. So entschuldigte sie sich zunehmend und setzte sich lieber in seine Stube vor dem Kamin und las ein Buch, das Bilbo ihr zum Zeitvertreib gab während er Besorgungen machte. Es verwunderte sie nur wenig, dass das Buch von Elben handelte.

Die Sonne wich dem Mond und so wusste sie: Gleich war es spätestens soweit. Das war alles woran sie noch dachte. Wie konnte sie nur so nervös sein? Was war an den Zwergen so anders, dass sie so dermaßen aus der Rolle fiel? War es die damit immer näher rückende Reise? Oder die Reaktion der Zwergenmeute? Vielleicht beides? Oder wie müsste sie sich verhalten? Gerade bei den Zwergen gab es große Unterschiede was das Verhalten und vor allem die Toleranz anging. Anna war ohne Zweifel nervös. Und eines stand fest: Langsam wurde sie verrückt vor lauter Warterei.

„Frau Anna. Geht es Euch nicht gut?" Diese Frage stellte er ihr schon über dem gesamten Tag verteilt und nun in der Küche nach dem Abendmahl ein weiteres mal. Ihre Unsicherheit löste in ihm selbst Unruhe aus. Sie blickte oft zur Haustüre und hatte etwas im Blick, das pure Erwartung ausdrückte. War es nur wegen dem Zauberer? „Ist es wegen Gandalf?"

„Jain...", antwortete sie knapp und konnte ihr Beinwippen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Was bedeutet 'Jain'?", fragte er mit angezogenen Augenbrauen. Das Wort hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört.

„Unwichtig.", winkte sie eilig ab. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Brustkorb platzte gleich; sie wollte losbrüllen, sich gleichzeitig die Haare ausreißen. Alles, damit diese Quälerei ein Ende fand. „Ich werde wahnsinnig!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Wann kam Dwalin denn? Es war schon die Sonne untergegangen! Und Bilbo hatte sogar schon seinen Fisch mit Kartoffeln gegessen! Hier hätte dieser Zwerg schon aufkreuzen müssen! Zumindest nach dem Film. Im Buch wäre er schon am Nachmittag dagewesen. Und das war der Punkt! Schon seit Mittag saß sie auf heiße Kohlen. Wenn er nicht bald hier eintraf, dann... Hatte sie vielleicht schon jetzt, mit was auch immer, die Zukunft verändert? Nein, oder? Und wenn doch?! Wieso sollte das Einfluss haben? Ihr Kopf war auch kurz davor zu explodieren.

Bilbo zuckte bei ihrem Ausbruch zusammen. „F-Frau Anna! W-Warum? Wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

Und das Warten hatte ein Ende. Die Türglocke läutete und sie wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, so stark stieg weiter ihr Stresspegel an. Ihr Herz überschlug sich gefühlte dutzende male. Der Zwerg stand endlich vor der Tür, was auch eine Erleichterung war, dennoch mischte sich jetzt noch Freude unter all dem Durcheinander, das sich in ihrem Kopf sammelte. Was sollte sie tun? Was sagen? Das war schon bei Bilbo eine kleine Überwindung gewesen. Aber sogar ihrem damaligen Schwarm höchstpersönlich gegenüberstehen? Zumindest ging sie mittlerweile schwer davon aus. Gandalf und Bilbo sahen haargenau so aus wie im Film. Kein Grund noch etwas anderes anzunehmen. Hilflos lachte sie leise.

Bilbo hingegen wusste nicht wohin mit sich und blickte von seiner Haustüre wieder zu seinem Gast. Frau Anna stand abrupt auf, sodass er erneut zusammen zuckte. Wollte sie Gandalf die Türe öffnen?

„Ich gehe nochmal kurz ins Bad, ja?", sagte sie aufgewühlt und flüchtete kaum einen Wimpernschlag später mit hastigen Schritten.

Bilbo blieb verdutzt zurück. Was hatte sie denn? Somit reichlich verwirrt ging er zur Haustüre um sie Gandalf zu öffnen – doch wen er vor sich sah, ließ ihn irritiert blinzeln. War das ein Zwerg? Ein ziemlich großer Zwerg noch dazu, der einen sehr ernsten Eindruck vermittelte, wenngleich auch etwas einschüchternd.

„Dwalin. Zu Euren Diensten.", sagte er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.

„Oh... Bilbo Beutlin, zu Euren." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, trat der große Zwerg an ihm vorbei in die Eingangshalle, ganz als wäre es vollkommen normal und erwartet. „Kennen wir uns?", fragte er konfus. Der Zwerg unterbrach kurz mit dem Mustern der Umgebung und bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen aber fragendem Blick.

„Nein", sagte er. „Wohin, Kleiner?" Dwalin zog sich den braunen Umhang von seinen mit Fell besetzten Schultern, während er sich weiter umsah, jedoch keinen anderen außer den Hobbit ausmachen konnte. „Ist es hier unten?"

„Ist was wo unten?", fragte Bilbo immer entsetzter. Was suchte dieser Zwerg hier in seinem Haus? Plötzlich bekam er den Umhang des Fremden zugeworfen, den er auffing.

„Das Abendessen", antwortete Dwalin unbeeindruckt von dem Verhalten des Hobbits und erspähte die Küche, auf die er zuging. „Er hat gesagt, es gibt zu Essen. Und zwar reichlich."

„Hat... Hat er gesagt? Hat wer gesagt?" Seine Fragen gingen ins Leere, da der Zwerg bereits in seine Küche gestampfte. Was ging hier vor sich?

Schon zum dritten Mal füllte sie ihre Lungen bis zum Anschlag mit Luft, ehe sie den Türknauf in die Hand nahm. Anna musste durchatmen. Es war nur Dwalin. Gleich käme Balin und auch der ganze Rest. Das war absolut kein Grund sich wie eine Verrückte aufzuführen. Sie benahm sich wie ein Teenager. Aber zum Teufel nochmal … sie war in Mittelerde! Wovon sie als Kind träumte, es einmal zu sehen. Und sie befand sich am Anfang ihrer Lieblingsgeschichte. Wie verhielt man sich da? Gab es da irgendwelche Richtlinien? War das mal wem passiert? Interessante These eigentlich. Und sie hatte wirklich angefangen an all das hier zu glauben! Das war es. Es war real. Und endlich an der Zeit dem Ganzen die Stirn zu bieten. Sonst war sie doch auch kein Feigling! Schließlich konnte sie soweit die Zeit genießen. In einem mal schluckte sie hart. Wenn das hier alles real war, konnte sie doch nicht so blind sein und die Augen vor dem Schicksal der drei Zwerge verschließen. Oder? Sie waren lebendig. Hatten Wünsche, Bedürfnisse und Gefühle, genau wie sie. Wenn sie wirklich der Schlüssel zu ihrem Überleben war, wie konnte sie so Egoistisch sein? Sich einfach in Bruchtal eine schöne Zeit machen, in dem Wissen, dass diese drei kleinen Männer den Tod fanden. Anna fasste sich an den Kopf und stöhnte auf. Nein, sie würde ihre Meinung nicht ändern. Nein. Sie gehörte hier nicht her. Das war nicht ihre Welt. Nicht ihr Zuhause.

Mutig öffnete sie die Türe und lauschte zunächst. Nichts war zu hören. Nicht ein Wort wurde gesagt. Ob sie Dwalin jetzt essend in der Küche vorfand? Zumindest aß er nicht die Portion von Bilbo – die hatte dieser ja schon verputzt. Einen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie ganz aus dem Bad trat und sich in den Seiteneingang zur Küche stellte. Ihre Atmung setzte aus, ihr Herz kam aus dem Rhythmus und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Da saß niemand anderes als Dwalin und biss vom übrig gebliebenem Brot ab. Er sah ganz genauso aus, wie sie schon befürchtet hatte. Der vergleichsweise große Zwerg mit seiner kreisrunden Glatze, auf der sich die Kriegertattoos befanden. Sein mittellanger, gerader Bart war schmucklos, ebenso seine Haare. Dafür hatte er Piercings an seinem Ohr das sie von seiner Seite sah und plötzlich zuckte. In einem mal wandte er sich um und sein stechender Blick traf auf den ihren. Wie vom Blitz getroffen erstarrte sie. Seine Augenlider öffneten sich weit. Doch das änderte sich kaum eine Sekunde später und er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Und wer seid Ihr?", fragte er schroff. Mit einer Frau hatte Dwalin nicht gerechnet. Zumindest keiner Menschenfrau, die, wenn er ein zweites mal hinsah, sehr eigenartig gekleidet war. Etwas sagte dem Krieger, dass an der Sache was nicht stimmte. Was tat sie hier? Oder hatte er sich doch in dem Hobbit getäuscht? Eine menschliche Ehefrau hätte er dem Hobbit nicht zugetraut.

Anna schluckte hart, konnte aber so eben ein kleines Lächeln herauspressen. „Anna Schubert."

Die Theorie mit der Frau vom Hobbit entfiel, da sie nicht den gleichen Nachnamen trugen. Doch was suchte sie dann hier? Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl und beunruhigender Gedanke machte sich breit. „Dwalin. Zu Euren Diensten", stellte er sich schließlich selbst mit einem Nicken vor. „Was macht Ihr hier?"

„Das... ist ein bisschen kompliziert", antwortete sie steif und kam vorsichtig ein paar Schritte näher. Ein kurzer Blick auf Bilbo, der sich neben dem Herd auf seine Bank gesetzt hatte, schaute ebenso interessiert wie Dwalin.

„Ich höre."

Sein fordernder Ton ließ sie etwas zusammenschrecken. Selbstverständlich musste es Dwalin sein, der als erstes auf der Matte stand. Verflucht seist du Tolkien! Nervös setzte sie sich dem Krieger gegenüber und verscheuchte den gewaltigen Frosch in ihrem Hals. „Das ist alles Gandalfs Schuld", begann sie und konnte prompt sehen wie die Augenbrauen von Dwalin hochschossen. „Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt und er hat mich hier geparkt. Ich begleite ihn ein Stück auf der Reise. Nur solange bis wir an einem Ort sind, an dem er mich beruhigt zurücklassen kann." Seine unmittelbare Reaktion zeigte ihr deutlich, was er von dem Gesagten hielt. Er verschränkte seine mächtigen, breiten Arme vor der Brust und bedachte sie mit einem harten Blick, der sie zehn Köpfer kleiner machte.

„Mit auf die Reise? Was wisst Ihr darüber?"

Jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen! Es bildeten sich die ersten Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. Könnte sie Dwalin überhaupt mit einer Lüge täuschen? Ein Versuch war es wert, oder?„Uh... nicht viel."

„Ihr lügt.", verließ es gefährlich leise seinen Mund, was sie sofort schlucken ließ. „Ich frage noch einmal. Und dieses mal antwortet Ihr besser ehrlich, Mädchen. Was wisst Ihr?", kam es so scharf von ihm, er hätte damit Stahl schneiden können.

Okay, das ging schnell. Sie hatte das Gefühl wenn sie jetzt nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, wäre sie ihren Kopf los. Und den wollte sie eigentlich noch behalten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Bilbo entsetzt starrte. Die Luft in seiner Küche war stickig geworden. „Alles? Ich meine!", berichtigte sie sich schnell als das Gesicht vom Zwerg nur dunkler wurde. „Nicht wirklich 100 Prozent alles. Theoretisch gesehen wirklich nur Stücke hier und da. Ich weiß, dass Ihr auf eine Reise geht und na ja... Gandalf... Ja, der nimmt mich ein Stück mit. Weil er kann mich jetzt nicht nach Hause schicken kann. Ich bin nur seine Begleitung! Ehrlich! Fragt ihn selbst." Mit einer vorsichtigen Handbewegung wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das alles war schwerer als gedacht und wenn das so weiter ging, brauchte sie gleich nach dem Verhör noch eine Dusche. Und das war nur Dwalin. Wie sollte das erst mit Thorin laufen? Ja, vor dem hatte sie gehörigen Respekt.

„Das werde ich tun. Und bis dahin werdet Ihr in meinem Sichtfeld bleiben. Habt Ihr verstanden?"

„Ja.", piepste sie und strich gedanklich gleich den Duschgang. Großer Herrgott im Himmel, sie war auf einem Minenfeld! Und sie konnte es dem Zwerg nicht einmal übelnehmen. Natürlich war er misstrauisch … und bewaffnet bis auf die Zähne. Eigentlich hatte sie auf eine kurze Freundschaft mit Dwalin gehofft. Aber spätestens jetzt waren alle Hoffnungen panisch aus dem Fenster geflohen. Ja, geflohen war das richtige Wort – sie wäre am liebsten hinterher gesprungen. Denn dieser Zwerg machte keine Scherze.

Dwalin seufzte schließlich und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Eine körperliche Gefahr ging von der Menschenfrau nicht aus. Wenn er sie nur ansah hatte er schon die Befürchtung sie kippte um. So dünn und leicht wie ein Blatt im Wind. Definitiv keine Kämpfernatur. „Das wird ihm nicht gefallen..."

Sofort wusste Anna von wem Dwalin sprach. Natürlich wird es Thorin nicht gefallen! Und all den anderen auch nicht! Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie wollte nach Hause und der sicherste Ort war nun einmal Bruchtal – und das lang auf dem Weg. Außerdem wollte sie wirklich keinen Ärger verursachen, weshalb sie lieber schwieg als ihren Mund aufzureißen.

Das Interesse von Dwalin schien sich tatsächlich nur auf ihr Hiersein zu konzentrieren, weshalb er keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Schade eigentlich, sie hätte ihn gern besser kennengelernt, wagte es aber nicht ihm Fragen zu stellen. Aber vielleicht kam die Zeit noch. Ein paar Wochen würden sie immer noch miteinander verbringen. Somit beobachtete sie nur wie er schweigend weiter aß, immer mit einem wachsamen Blick auf sie gerichtet.

Die Spannung war dem Zerreißen nahe. Keiner sagte etwas. Weder Bilbo noch sie trauten es sich zu bewegen, was insbesondere Anna zu Herzen nahm. Als es dann ein weiteres mal klingelte, atmete sie erleichtert auf da sich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf die Tür richtete. Nach einem kleinen, aber ausdrucksstarken Hinweis, Bilbo solle doch die Tür öffnen gehen, tat er dies auch und Anna hörte dem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Balin und Bilbo zu. Fast hätte sie gekichert, doch starb es auf halbem Weg in ihrer Kehle. Dwalin beobachtete sie mit seinem durchdringenden Blick genau. Er schien etwas in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können, doch dann stand der Krieger vor ihr auf, verließ die Küche und begrüßte seinen Bruder herzlich im Nebenzimmer, das sie weiter angespannt verfolgte. Balin sah genauso aus wie in den Filmen. Sein weißer, langer, ebenso schmuckloser Bart reichte ihm weit über seine breite Brust und endete in einer kleinen Welle nach oben. Sein Alter war in seinem von Falten gezeichneten Gesicht gut zu sehen, ebenso die Weisheit, die er damit zum Ausdruck brachte. Seltsamerweise fiel ihr jetzt erst auf, dass Balin gar kein Oberlippenbart unter seiner dicken, langen Nase besaß. Auf so kleine Details hatte sie irgendwie nie geachtet. Als sein Blick dann auf sie fiel, hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne. Balins Augenbrauen wanderten zuerst fast bis zu seinem Hinterkopf, ehe er sie wieder zusammen zog. Ganz offensichtlich dachte er angestrengt nach was sie hier zu suchen hatte, ganz genau wie sein Bruder zuvor – nur nicht so bedrohlich. Anna stand auf und ging vorsichtig zu dem alten Zwerg, der noch immer intensiv nachzudenken schien. Jetzt fiel ihr erst der Größenunterschied auf. Dwalin war nur minimal kleiner als sie, aber Balin doch schon ein gutes Stück mehr.

„Mein Name ist Anna Schubert. Uh.. Zu Euren Diensten, Herr B-" Das B schluckte sie im allerletzten Moment herunter. Beinahe hätte sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen! Da fing es schon an. Wenn sie aufgeregt war, neigte sie zum Plappern. Aber zu ihrem Glück verstand es keiner der Männer wirklich. Balin begann mild zu lächeln, womit ihre Anspannung etwas fiel. Ein Segen. Balin war viel umgänglicher als sein Bruder Dwalin.

„Balin. Auch zu Euren Diensten, Fräulein Schubert.", sagte er freundlich mit einer kleinen, aber eleganten Verbeugung. „Wenn Ihr mir die Frage erlaubt. Was sucht Ihr an diesem Abend bei unserem Gastgeber?"

„Euren … Euren Gastgeber?", fragte Bilbo aus dem Hintergrund, das offenkundig von jedem ignoriert wurde.

„Das... ist eine lange Geschichte, Herr Balin."

„Das Mädchen hier behauptet, sie käme mit auf die Reise.", mischte sich Dwalin ein und erntete prompt einen fragenden Blick von Balin.

„Mit auf die Reise?", wandte er sich an die junge Menschenfrau, die entschuldigend lächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wie kommt es dazu?"

„In einem Wort: Gandalf. Der ist alles Schuld."

In der Tat erklärte es viel. Dennoch längst nicht alles. Was für einen Grund könnte Gandalf haben eine junge Menschenfrau mit auf diese gefährliche Reise zu nehmen? Doch viel wichtiger war die Frage: Was würde Thorin von dem Ganzen halten? Schwer seufzend blickte er seinen Bruder an. „Das wird ihm nicht gefallen." Dwalin, mit verschränken Armen vor der Brust, nickte entschieden dazu.

Anna unterdrückte ihr Kichern eisern. Balin hatte genau dasselbe, in genau derselben Art gesagt. Als sich der kleinere Zwerg sich ihr wieder zudrehte, sie von oben bis unten musterte, zog er eine Augenbraue an.

„Ihr seid nicht von hier, nehme ich an?"

„Oh, wenn Ihr wüsstet.", sagte sie schief lächelnd, was die Neugier des Zwerges weiter zu wecken schien. Er bot ihr mit einer einladenden Geste an sich in den Sessel vor dem prasselndem Kamin zu setzen, was sie gleich tat. Er nahm gegenüber platz.

„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor der Rest eintrifft. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, Eure Geschichte zu hören, Fräulein Schubert."

Sie hätte Balin dafür küssen können. Er war ein viel netterer Zwerg als sie ihm zunächst zugetraut hatte. Somit entspannte sie sich sichtlich in dem Sessel.

„Den Rest? Welcher Rest? Nein, sagt nicht, da kommen noch mehr!", sagte Bilbo entsetzt, stieß aber wieder auf Taube Ohren. Dachte er zumindest, bis Dwalin zu ihm trat. Endlich würde ihm jemand seine Fragen beantworten!

„Wo gibt es hier etwas zu trinken?"

Als Dwalin mit Bilbo aus dem Zimmer verschwand, legte Anna auch gleich los. Dass sie aus einer anderen Welt kam, Gandalf sie herholte, damit sie sich eigentlich der Reise bis zum Erebor anschloss und dass sie abgelehnt habe. Natürlich ließ sie das wichtige Detail aus, dass sie bereits wusste wie die gesamte Reise ausging. Hier beherzigte sie gern den Ratschlag von Gandalf. Keiner durfte wissen, dass sie die Zukunft kannte. Balin hörte ihr bis zum Ende geduldig und sehr aufmerksam zu, ohne sie auch nur zu unterbrechen. Er überlegte für einige stille Sekunden sichtlich, ehe er sich räusperte.

„Ihr sagt, Gandalf habe Euch hierher gebracht, damit Ihr Teil der Unternehmung werdet.", wiederholte Balin die sinngemäßen Worte der jungen Frau, die kurz nickte. Allerdings bevor er seine Gedanken weiter sortieren und Fragen dazu stellen konnte, öffnete sie hastig ihren Mund.

„Technisch gesehen, ja. Also er ist Schuld warum ich hier bin. Aber die Valar haben mich hergebracht." An dieser Stelle öffneten sich die Augen des alten Zwerges so weit, dass Anna Angst bekam sie würden jeden Moment aus seinem Schädel herausspringen. Sollte sie das mit den Valar lieber für sich behalten? Gandalf hatte nichts in der Richtung gesagt. Verflucht sei der alte Kerl! Wo war er, wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Er hätte ihr am besten ein paar Regeln aufschreiben sollen.

„Bei Durins Bart...", sagte er ungläubig. Wollte diese Menschenfrau ihm wirklich weiß machen, dass die Valar sie geschickt haben? Konnte er das glauben? Ihre Geschichte war ohne die Valar schon sehr außergewöhnlich und schwer zu glauben. „Die Valar haben Euch gesandt?" Sollte dies wirklich der Fall sein, wovon er nicht ausging, Mahal stehe ihm bei. Das alles entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, das über seinem Verstand hinaus ging.

„Ich denke schon... laut Gandalf", sagte sie verunsichert. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr Gandalf das alles selbst fragen. Er hat mir selbst nur das gesagt. Und ja, ich kann es auch kaum glauben. Warum ich? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn."

Abwesend nickte Balin. Er würde Gandalf fragen. Der Gedanke, dass die Valar eingriffen, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Es war nicht sonderlich üblich, dass sie sich einmischten. Und was konnte dieses Menschenmädchen ändern? Sie war eindeutig keine Kämpferin. Was war also ihre Aufgabe? Und was bezweckten die Valar mit dieser Handlung? Wie wichtig war Erebor? Sicherte diese junge Menschenfrau die Zukunft des Erebors? Würde ohne sie die Unternehmung fehlschlagen? Ein mehr als erschreckender Gedanke. Oder sie wurde nicht von den Valar geschickt und der Feind war an dieses Werk beteiligt. Eine Ablenkung. Besaß sie einen Beweis, dass sie von den Valar gesandt wurde? Reichte das Wort von Gandalf aus? Es viele Fragen, die eine Antwort bedurften.

Anna überließ Balin seinen Überlegungen. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Ihm gefiel es sicherlich genauso wenig wie ihr. Aber er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, hatte sie ihm doch gesagt, dass sie nur ein Stück mit kam. „Herr Balin", sprach sie ihn an, was einen Moment brauchte, bevor es zu ihm durchdrang und er reagierte. „Keine Sorge. Ich sagte bereits, dass ich nur eine kurze Zeit mitreise. Ihr braucht also keine Sorge haben. Sobald wie möglich lädt Gandalf mich an einem sicheren Ort ab, wo ich dann auf seine Rückkehr warte. Macht Euch also keine unnötigen Gedanken." Sie wollte ihn beruhigen, ihm zeigen, dass sie keine Bedrohung war. Und auch, dass alleine Gandalf für sie verantwortlich war.

„Ich fürchte, Fräulein Schubert, so einfach ist das nicht", begann er mit einem Seufzen. „Selbst wenn Ihr von den Valar geschickt wurdet, und auch wieder zurückreisen möchtet, wisst Ihr viel über unser Ziel. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine kluge Vorgehensweise wäre Euch mit so viel Wissen zurückzulassen. Ihr könntet dem Feind in die Hände fallen." Er musste sich dringend mit Thorin über diese neue Entwicklung beraten.

Geschockt riss sie ihre Augen auf. Was? Hatte sie Balin eben richtig gehört? Die Zwerge waren vielleicht gar nicht dazu bereit sie zurückzulassen, weil sie zu viel wusste? Dabei hatte sie doch nur gesagt, sie wüsste wo deren Ziel lag und sie nur ein Stück mit käme. Nicht ein Wort über all die Gefahren auf dem Weg. Reichte das schon aus? Aber sie würde ihren Mund halten. Enttäuscht senkte sie ihre Schultern. Natürlich. Keiner vertraute ihr. Wie konnte sie so dumm sein? Wieso sagte sie dem Zwerg auch, dass sie wüsste, dass sie nach Erebor gingen? Daran hätte sie eher denken sollen. Wo waren ihre Gedanken gewesen? Schon war es passiert. Sie hatte etwas gesagt, das sie nicht sollte. Ein kleiner Fehler und setzt saß sie ganz tief in der Scheiße. „Ich... ich möchte wirklich nicht Teil der Unternehmung werden. Das ist zu gefährlich. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause. Niemand wird von eurer Reise erfahren. Wirklich. Bitte."

Erneut stieß Balin schwer die Luft aus. Die junge Frau sah ihn verzweifelt an. Ihre Augen sprachen eindeutig für ihre Ehrlichkeit, doch konnte er diese heikle Entscheidung nicht treffen. Thorin war für die Unternehmung verantwortlich. Sein Wort entschied über ihr Schicksal. „Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht das zu entscheiden, Fräulein Schubert."

Anna biss sich so stark auf ihre Unterlippe, dass sich der typische metallische Geschmack in ihrem Mund ausbreitete. Sie war dazu verdammt mit auf diese Reise zu gehen. Thorin würde ihr niemals genug vertrauen, sodass er sie zurück ließ. Aber ihr Mitkommen würde doch auch Gefahr bedeuten? Man müsste sie beschützen. Vielleicht,... ja vielleicht, hätte sie doch noch eine Chance zurück zu bleiben. Wie sehr sie sich schon jetzt auf das Gespräch mit Stinkstiefel Thorin freute – sie hätte auf der Stelle in Tränen ausbrechen können.

Dwalin ließ sich etwas Zeit, bevor er wieder in die Stube ging, in welcher sich sein Bruder stark den Kopf zu zermartern schien. Auch Sorge spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wider. Das war kein gutes Anzeichen. „Bruder", sprach er Balin an, der über die junge Menschenfrau hinaus zu ihm sah. „Auf ein Wort." Sofort stand Balin auf, entschuldigte sich bei dem Menschen und folgte Dwalin in den Gang, der zum Vorratsraum führte. Jetzt war es an der Zeit für ein paar kleine Antworten.

Anna massierte sich ihre Schläfen und schloss ihre Augen. In was für ein Schlamassel hatte sie sich da eben gebracht? Egal wie oft sie sich jetzt dafür verfluchte, es brachte im Endeffekt nichts. Gesagt, war gesagt. Sie war ein optimistischer Mensch. Kein Grund, jetzt schwarz in ihre Zukunft zu blicken. Wenn da nur nicht der minimale Gedanke an Folter und Tod wären! Wie man es nur drehte und wendete... sie war in einer Zwickmühle. Hoffentlich konnte sie Thorin davon versichern in Bruchtal zu bleiben. Genau. In Bruchtal. Wenn das diese Version von Thorin war, hasste er die Elben. Keine sehr gute Voraussetzung für ihren Erfolg ihn zu überzeugen. Sie bei den Elben lassen? Im Vertrauen sie würde keinem was erzählen? Ja, das klang absolut nach Thorin. Deprimiert lehnte sie ihren Hinterkopf auf den Sessel. Was machte sie jetzt? Und was, wenn sie wirklich mit musste und sie Dinge veränderte, die man nicht verändern durfte? Die Sorge hatte sie bereits Gandalf gesagt. Aber der war ja sicher, sie würde das alles schon schaffen. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt ihren Frust heraus geschrien. Plötzlich klingelte es wieder an der Tür. Nein, sogar zwei mal. Kurz verwirrt, blinzelte sie und blickte zur Tür. Wer kam jetzt noch einmal an? Ach ja, richtig. Die zwei Todgeweihten, deren Schicksal sich nicht veränderte, weil sie lieber nach Hause wollte. Ihr Magen verdrehte sich. Wie sollte sie ganz besonders diesen beiden gegenüberstehen? Vorher hatte sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Aber was, wenn sie die Reise über die beiden als gute Freunde gewann? Was im Grunde gar nicht abwegig war. Fíli und Kíli gehörten zu den offenherzigsten Zwergen. Ganz besonders Kíli, wenn man an die erfundene Elbe Tauriel im Film dachte, in welcher er sich verliebte. Sollte sie also lieber Abstand nehmen? Ginge das überhaupt? Eigentlich wollte sie die beiden auch gern kennenlernen. Wie jeden Zwerg, um genau zu sein. Aber die beiden waren ein lustiges Duo, das man einfach kennenlernen musste. Somit beobachtete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, wie Bilbo quasi mit den beiden Brüdern an der Tür kämpfte. Bilbo war aber natürlich erfolglos, sodass sie den ersten Blick auf einen der Brüder werfen konnte. Kíli kam wie selbstverständlich ins Haus gestürmt, gefolgt von Fíli, der sogar erhaben hinein stampfte, ob ihm das Haus gehörte. Hier wieder keine Überraschung. Der jüngere Kíli besaß wie im Film auch kaum mehr als Stoppeln in seinem doch eher schmalen Gesicht, das von seinen langen, offenen, braunen Haaren umrandet war. Wenn man die Größe, die auch für einen Zwerg schon beachtlich war, und auch die riesigen Ohren außer Acht ließ, machte er eher den Eindruck er sei ein Mensch. Sein kaum älterer Bruder Fíli hingegen besaß deutlichere Merkmale eines Zwerges. Vier geflochtene Zöpfe baumelten in seiner langen goldenen Mähne und natürlich die zwei kleinen geflochtenen Zöpfe, die seitlich an seinem Mund hingen. Mit deutlich mehr Bart, auch an seinem Kinn und Wangen, hatte er auch eine breitere Nase zu verzeichnen. Fíli war im Gegensatz minimal kleiner als sein Bruder. Als Bilbo mit den Waffen von Fíli beladen wurde, hörte Anna wie Kíli durchs Haus ging. Er hatte sie in der Stube noch nicht entdeckt, was aber jeden Moment der Fall war, da er schon um die Ecke in den Raum blickte. Seine Augen wurden groß, bevor ein riesiges Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr losbrach.

„Fíli, sieh nur, eine Frau!", stieß er aus und kam der Frau, welche in dem kleinen Sessel saß, näher. „Ihr müsst dann Frau Beuteler sein!", meinte er mit Begeisterung und verbeugte sich tief. „Kíli, zu Euren Diensten."

Anna blinzelte zwei, drei mal. Nahm Kíli gerade tatsächlich an, dass sie die Frau von Bilbo war? Sah sie wie ein Hobbit aus? War ihm überhaupt aufgefallen, dass sie ein Mensch war? Ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, brach sie in einem Mal in Gelächter aus, das den Zwerg vor ihr offensichtlich kurz verwirrte, ehe er danach, jedoch unsicher, weiter grinste. Fíli, von dem Trubel angelockt und offenbar soweit entwaffnet, trat ebenfalls in die Stube. Sein Ausdruck jedoch zeigte mehr Überraschung als bodenlose Begeisterung. Er schien ihre Erscheinung genauer zu studieren. Ja, er war eindeutig der ältere Zwerg.

„Meine... Meine Frau?!", rief Bilbo, der alles mit angehört hatte. Entrüstet von dieser Annahme, folgte er dem blonden Zwerg in seine Stube, mit noch immer dem Waffenstapel in den Händen vor sich.

„Du hast Recht, Bruder", merkte Fíli an. „Fíli, zu Euren Diensten", stellte sich Fíli mit einer Verbeugung vor und musterte die seltsam aussehende Frau vor sich abermals. Sie war kein Hobbit. So dünn, groß und ohne Haare an ihren schmalen, nackten Füßen. Für eine Elben trug sie zu viel Ohrschmuck und besaß auch keine typischen spitzen Ohren, was nur einen Schluss zuließ: Sie war ein Mensch. Fíli bezweifelte daher stark, dass es sich um die Frau Bilbos handelte. Was tat sie also hier? Von einer Frau war nie die Rede gewesen.

„Ich bin nicht Bilbos Frau. Obwohl das gar nicht so übel wäre", begann sie mit einem Grinsen und einen kurzen Blick auf Bilbo, der schockiert und peinlich berührt über das Ganze versuchte Worte heraus zu bringen, aber nur seinen Mund öffnete und schloss, um anschließend hoch rot die Stube zu verlassen. Anna hob sich aus dem Sessel und überragte Kíli nur leicht in ihrer Größe. Mit einer Verbeugung sagte sie: „Anna Schubert. Auch zu Euren Diensten."

„Was für ein seltsamer Name", sagte Kíli direkt verwundert und kassierte daraufhin sofort von seinem Bruder einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Mit einem leicht verärgerten Gesicht rieb er sich die schmerzende Stelle, während er seinen Bruder ansah. „Was?" Fíli blickte ihn tadelnd an.

„Wie benimmt man sich einer Frau gegenüber?"

„Immer freundlich und zuvorkommend sein", beantwortete er selbstsicher die Frage. Seine Mutter war sehr darauf bedacht gewesen ihm das beizubringen. Aber das war er doch gewesen? Schulterzuckend blickte er seinen Bruder fragend an.

„Entschuldigt das Benehmen meines Bruders, Fräulein Schubert. Er ist -"

„Nein, nein. Alles gut!", unterbrach sie den blonden Zwerg mit einem breiten Lächeln. Die beiden waren genau so, wie sie es sich vorgestellte. „Aber bitte tut mir beide einen großen Gefallen." Prompt blickten sie beide Augenpaare neugierig an.

„Alles, Fräulein Schubert.", sagte Kíli umgehend mit seinem breiten Grinsen ungeniert. Neben sich hörte er seinen Bruder leise aufstöhnen.

„Nennt mich Anna, ja? Vergesst das mit dem Fräulein hier und da. Einfach nur Anna.", sagte sie freundlich, was ihr ein größeres Grinsen von Kíli einbrachte und von Fíli einen verwunderten Blick.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher? Das wäre respektlos Euch gegenüber." Fíli war tatsächlich mehr als verwundert. Es gehörte sich nicht eine Frau so persönlich anzusprechen. Aber wenn diese, ohnehin schon eigenartige, Frau darauf bestand? Unsicher kratzte er sich am Kinnbart. Sie unterschied sich deutlich vom Rest der Frauen, die ihm bisher über dem Weg gelaufen waren. Sein Bruder schien in jedem Fall begeistert von dem Vorschlag.

„Wenn sie darauf besteht, kann mal wohl nichts machen, oder nicht Bruder?", meinte Kíli mit einem Seitenstubser an Fíli, jener langsam aber entschieden nickte. Er mochte diese verwunderliche Frau jetzt schon.

„Richtig, Bruder. Wenn sie das so will, werden wir wohl eine Ausnahme machen müssen.", stimmte Fíli mit ein.

Und das erste mal seit Fíli die Tür herein gekommen war, lächelte er breit, sodass sogar seine geflochtenen Zöpfe an den Mundwinkeln etwas baumelten. Sein Bart war wirklich witzig. Amüsiert kicherte sie über die beiden Brüder. „Da das geklärt ist. Hätte ich da noch eine klitzekleine Frage."

„Was denn?", fragte Kíli interessiert.

„Seid ihr beiden immer so charmant?", fragte sie mit einem frechen Lächeln, woraufhin der braunhaarige Zwerg kurz lachte und der blonde zu grinsen begann.

„Natürlich", meinte Fíli mit einem Zwinkern. „Obwohl ich eindeutig der attraktivere bin."

Anna konnte keinen Lacher unterdrücken, besonders nachdem Kíli seinen Bruder schief von der Seite anblickte. „Wirklich? Wer hat das gesagt?", entgegnete sie belustigt und erhielt einen gespielten schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck vom blonden Zwerg, der zum Bestärken noch seine Hand vor die Brust legte.

„Eure Worte schmerzen mich."

„Ihr werdet es überleben.", meinte sie schulterzuckend und mit viel Mühe nicht erneut loszulachen, was Kíli jedoch tat, welcher seinem Bruder kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Hast du gehört, Fii? Du wirst es überleben.", wiederholte Kíli die Worte der jungen Frau und schwelte seine Brust an. „Damit steht wohl fest, wer der eindeutig attraktivere ist."

Anna zog ihre Augenbrauen an und begann sich angestrengt umzusehen. „Ja? Wo ist er denn?" Fíli lachte sofort auf und Kíli zog enttäuscht eine Schnute. Doch mit einem harten Klaps von Fíli auf dem Rücken seines Bruders, welcher daraufhin kurz mit seiner Balance kämpfte, begann auch er langsam zu grinsen. Es sah ganz danach aus als habe sie gerade Freundschaft mit beiden geschlossen. Anna musste kichern.

„Fíli, Kíli", mischte sich die raue Stimme von Dwalin ein, jener von der Küche aus in die Runde blickte. Sein Rundblick blieb kurz an der Menschenfrau hängen, die sofort verstummte. „Steht hier nicht so herum und helft mit. Wir müssen noch Platz schaffen."

„Dwalin!", rief Kíli freudestrahlend und verbeugte sich noch kurz vor Anna, ehe er zum alten Krieger ging, ihn begrüßte und ihm anschließend folgte.

Seufzend beobachtete Anna das Geschehen, wunderte sich jedoch einen Augenblick, da Fíli seinem Bruder nicht folgte. Mit einem prüfenden Blick konnte sie direkt feststellen, dass er sie nachdenklich anblickte. Was hatte er denn? „Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

„Nein, verzeiht.", antwortete er. „Ich frage mich nur, was Ihr hier macht, wenn Ihr nicht die Frau vom Hobbit seid."

Oh, da war ja noch was. Die Antwort, sie sei hier um unter anderem sein Leben zu retten, wäre sicher die falsche. „Das besprecht Ihr besser mit Balin. Der ist im Bilde. Und auch nebenan,... so nebenbei.", sagte sie leise. Die Fragerei würde an diesem Abend kein Ende nehmen. Aber sie konnte es keinem verübeln. In jedem Fall schien sie das Interesse bei dem blonden Zwerg geweckt zu haben, so wie er sie mit seinen blauen Augen ansah.

„Dürfte ich Euch trotzdem eine Frage stellen?"

Einen Moment zögerte sie. Vielleicht wollte er es doch lieber von ihr selbst hören? Doch wie oft müsste sie es dann noch am Abend wiederholen? Aber sie wollte ihm gegenüber nicht unhöflich sein. „Sicher. Raus damit."

Angesichts ihrer eigenartigen Ausdrucksweise, lächelte Fíli leicht. Diese Menschenfrau stammte offenkundig nicht von hier, was auch das Gespräch von eben zweifellos bewiesen hatte. Wenngleich ihre Kleidung zuvor genug Indiz gewesen war. „Ihr stammt nicht von hier", sprach er seine Gedanken und das Offensichtliche aus. „Daher meine Frage. Woher kommt Ihr?"

„Das ist gar nicht so einfach zu beantworten...", setzte sie an. „Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt. Mittelerde ist nicht mein Zuhause, sondern ein Ort, den man die Erde nennt."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Fíli wirklich verwundert. Mit dieser Antwort hätte er niemals gerechnet. „Wie seid Ihr hierher gelangt?"

„Das wäre dann schon die zweite Frage.", meinte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das sich direkt auf ihn übertrug. Sie wollte wirklich nicht unhöflich sein, aber sie musste ihre Geschichte mindestens noch einmal vor Thorin erzählen, daher beendete sie lieber hier die Fragen. „Ihr werdet auf alle Fragen eine Antwort bekommen, versprochen." Auf ihren Worten hin schien er kurz zu überlegen.

Fíli nickte letztlich zu ihren Worten. Auf ihre Geschichte war er gespannt. „Wenn Ihr mich dann entschuldigt." Wie sein Bruder zuvor, verneigte er sich knapp und verließ die Stube in Richtung Küche.

Anna kratzte sich an der Schläfe, während sie das Treffen der beiden Brüder gedanklich wiederholte. Es war kein Wunder gewesen, dass sie sich auf Anhieb mit ihnen verstand. Und hier lag irgendwie das Problem. Wenn sie sie nicht mögen würde, würde es ihr einfacher fallen sie ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Aber sie mochte die beiden wirklich gern - jetzt sogar noch viel mehr. War sie also herzlos, dass sie nach wie vor nach Hause wollte? Ihr Wegbleiben war eine Garantie für deren Tod. Und keiner dieser beiden hatte so früh den Tod verdient. Was sollte sie tun? Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Weglaufen und wegsehen? Oder für deren Überleben kämpfen? Heldenhaft Seite an Seite mit den Zwergen in die Schlacht ziehen, ausgerüstet mit einer stylischen Rüstung, um schließlich die royale Familie mit einem Badass-Move zu retten? Der Lacher blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Das war keine Fantasie. Kein Vielleicht und Wenn. Sie würde in den Krieg ziehen. Das war Fakt. Vorausgesetzt sie überlebte den Weg bis dort hin, was an sich schon gefährlich genug war. Ja, sie konnte wirklich sterben. Aus. Ende. Vorbei. War sie also bereit für diese Zwerge ihr Leben zu riskieren? In der Hoffnung auch nur einen einzigen zu retten? Oder sogar das Schicksal ganz Mittelerde zu gefährden, wenn sie es versuchte? „So ein verdammter Scheißdreck! Danke, Gandalf!", rief sie wütend und verzweifelt zur Decke hinauf. Und selbst wenn sie sich doch umentschied, was immer mehr der Fall zu sein schien, das Problem mit Thorin blieb. Würde er sie überhaupt akzeptieren? Ihr vertrauen? Einer Menschenfrau... die klein und dünn noch dazu war. Was könnte sie schon beitragen? Außer natürlich Unruhe unter seinen Männern säen und sie ablenken. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, mehr als ein bisschen Bogenschießen riss es nicht heraus. Ihr Nutzen lag also gegen Null – mit der Tendenz in den Minusbereich zu rutschen. Da es auch nicht in Frage kam ihm zu sagen, was sie bereits alles – ja wirklich alles – wusste, blieb ihr nur die Hoffnung auf ein Wunder.

Anna atmete einmal tief durch. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Sie würde so oder so eine Weile mit den Männern reisen. Und wahrscheinlich wurde sie sogar dazu gezwungen mitzureisen. Zumindest laut Balin. Vielleicht aber ergab sich eine Chance sich zu beweisen... Kopfschüttelnd vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Wirklich? Sie war ernsthaft soweit über ein Mitkommen nachzudenken? Wieso musste sie die Zwerge auch kennenlernen? Als fiktionale Figuren ließen sich ihre Schicksale deutlich besser ignorieren.

„Frau Anna?", sprach Bilbo die junge Frau vorsichtig an. Sie wirkte äußerst zerstreut und sogar verzweifelt.

„Hm?", machte sie als sie ihre Hände herunter nahm. Bilbo stand ihr gegenüber und trug einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ihr wirkt niedergeschlagen."

Müde lächelte sie. „Das könnt Ihr laut sagen."

Verwirrt legte er seinen Kopf schief und blinzelte vermehrt. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? „W-Warum sollte ich das tun?" Diese Worte schienen ihre Laune schon aufzuheitern, da sie belustigt lächelte.

„Schon gut. Das ist nur eine Redewendung", meinte sie abwinkend. „Lasst mich Euch einen Tipp geben, Bilbo." Er blinzelte einen Moment nur, ehe er nickte. „Lasst Euch nicht zu sehr von den Zwergen ärgern. Vertraut mir, wenn ich Euch sage, dass am Ende alles gut ausgeht." Und das konnte man bis zum Schluss der Reise so stehen lassen, was Bilbo jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. „Und wenn ich Ihr wärt, würde ich all meine Spitzendeckchen verstecken gehen. Wer weiß schon, was die Zwerge damit alles so anstellen." So überließ sie dem Hobbit seinen Gedanken, dem das Fragezeichen dick und fett im Gesicht stand und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Fíli und Kíli lächelten ihr im Gang zu, die gerade ein Fass mit sich trugen. Balin und Dwalin standen im Esszimmer diskutierend und bemerkten ihren Rückzug nicht. Alles was sie jetzt wollte, waren noch ein paar ruhige Minuten bevor die Hölle losbrach.

Die Ankunft der restlichen Zwerge war so laut, dass Anna es noch bis in ihr Gästezimmer hörte – und das lag am anderen Ende der Hobbithöhle.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte der Zauberer, nachdem er die junge Menschenfrau nicht entdecken konnte und unterbrach somit den Wutschwall an Worten vom kleinen Hobbit. Bilbo holte ein paar mal hörbar Luft und blickte Gandalf verwundert an. Hörte ihm an diesem Abend keiner zu?

„Im Gästezimmer. Frau Anna fühlte sich nicht wohl", beantwortete er die Frage wahrheitsgemäß. „Das arme Ding wurde regelrecht verhört, Gandalf. Dieser... Dieser große, ungehobelte Zwerg hat sie sehr eingeschüchtert. Jawohl, sogar ich bekam Angst", fuhr er ernst fort und räusperte sich. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

„Mein kleiner Freund, das werdet Ihr schon bald erfahren. Wir werden ihr noch etwas Zeit geben, bevor wir sie dazu holen.", sagte Gandalf eindringlich.

„Gandalf."

Überrascht zog der Angesprochene seine Augenbrauen an. Balin stellte sich neben den Hobbit, dem er leicht zunickte. Bilbo allerdings wurde abgelenkt als er sah, wie ein Zwerg einen Stuhl aus einem anderen Zimmer holte. Sofort stürmte der Hobbit panisch los und ließ Gandalf mit Balin in der Halle zurück. Der Zauberer konnte deutlich die Sorgen und Fragen in dem Gesicht des alten Zwerges erkennen. Trotz dem Trubel um sie herum, wurde die Stille zwischen ihm und dem Zwerg laut. „Ihr wisst Bescheid.", stellte Gandalf fest und durchbrach die schwere Luft. Balin nickte langsam, aber bestimmt.

„Ist es wahr? Ist dieses Menschenmädchen von den Valar gesandt worden?", fragte Balin konzentriert und erhielt zögerliches Kopfnicken des Zauberers. Wie er befürchtet hatte. Das Mädchen hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen. Das Ausmaß ihres Daseins übertraf somit weit seinen Verstand. „Wisst Ihr warum?"

„Das vermag nicht einmal ich zu wissen", begann Gandalf. „Sie ist aus einem mir unbekannten Grund hier und wird hier ihre Bestimmung finden."

Balin runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Bestimmung? Was hatte eine junge Menschenfrau mit den Angelegenheiten der Zwerge zu tun? Noch dazu aus einer anderen Welt? „Thorin wird es nicht gutheißen..."

„Das muss er auch nicht", sagte Gandalf unbeirrt. „Er muss es nur akzeptieren und er wäre ein Narr ihre Hilfe abzulehnen. Sie wird es schwer genug haben. Ich hoffe allerdings auf starke Verbündete." Der Zauberer gab dem alten Zwerg einen Blick, den dieser mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sofort verstand.

„Da bestünde nur ein Problem. Das Fräulein schien nicht bereit zu sein."

„Alles kommt zu gegebener Zeit", entgegnete er ohne Zweifel. Aber ein wenig nachhelfen konnte nie schaden. „Kíli. Fíli", rief Gandalf in das Chaos, das sich in der Nebenhalle abspielte. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, ehe die beiden Köpfe zu sehen waren. Die Zwergenbrüder gesellten sich mit einem Lächeln dazu.

„Ja?", fragten Fíli und Kíli im Chor. Der Zauberer räusperte sich und konnte kein Lächeln verbergen.

„Ihr habt sicher schon unseren reizenden Gast kennengelernt?"


	4. Unwillkommen

Kapitel 4: Unwillkommen

Es traf sie wie ein Blitz. Unmittelbar schossen ihre Mundwinkel hoch und voller Vorfreude nahm sie ihren Rucksack vom Boden hoch, öffnete ihn und kramte darin. In all der Aufregung hatte sie fast vollkommen ihr Handy vergessen, doch nachdem sie verzweifelt eine Ablenkung von all dem Trubel im Haus suchte, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Als sie es schließlich ganz unten fand und heraus holte, stellte sie nach ein paar Handgriffen verblüfft fest, dass es ausgeschaltet war. Hatte sie das Handy nicht einfach so in ihren Rucksack getan? Schulterzuckend stellte sie nun den Rucksack achtlos neben sich auf dem Bett. Vielleicht war es durch den Weltenwechsel ausgegangen, oder was auch immer damit passiert war. Plötzlich riss sie weit ihre Augenlider auf. Was war, wenn es durch die Entführung nach Mittelerde kaputt gegangen war? Eilig versuchte sie es anzuschalten und atmete direkt erleichtert auf als der Bildschirm aufleuchtete. Es funktionierte noch! Es besaß zwar nicht mehr vollen Akku, war zum Telefonieren nutzlos, aber zum Ansehen der vielen Bilder und Musik hören reichte es noch eine Weile und diente wunderbar zum Ausblenden der Umgebung. Demnach stecke sie sich die kleinen Kopfhörer in ihre Ohren, rückte ans Kopfende des Bettes und drückte auf Abspielen. Sofort schloss sie genüsslich ihre Augen, während sie sich treiben ließ. Eine Welle von Gänsehaut erfasste sie, die ihren gesamten Körper überflutete - Sie hatte das Gefühl wieder Zuhause zu sein.

„Wir sollten nicht ohne Erlaubnis eintreten.", merkte Fíli an, welcher von der großen, runden Tür zu seinem Bruder sah. Kíli zuckte nur unsicher mit den Schultern. Es war unangebracht ohne Erlaubnis das Zimmer einer Frau zu betreten. Das sollte sein Bruder allerdings wissen, da er schon einmal diesen Fehler begangen hatte. Obwohl er für einen Moment grinsen musste als er daran zurückdachte, da es anschließend zu einem lustigen Gespräch zwischen Onkel und Kíli geführt hatte.

„Was ist, wenn etwas passiert ist und sie deshalb nicht antwortet?" Kíli konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso sie sonst nicht antwortete.

„Was soll ihr denn passiert sein?" Fíli schüttelte in Unverständnis leicht den Kopf. Wie kam sein Bruder auf solche Gedanken?

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Kíli als er sich den Hinterkopf kratzte. „Weißt du noch die Freundin von Mutter? Die ist einfach mitten im Gespräch ohnmächtig geworden. Vielleicht ist sie ja auch ohnmächtig?"

Fíli blickte nachdenklich auf die Tür vor sich, während sich die längst vergangene Szene in seinem Kopf wiederholte. Im Nachhinein stellte sich heraus, dass die Freundin in Erwartung war und sie deshalb ohnmächtig wurde. Aber traf das auch auf diese Menschenfrau zu? Doch was tat sie dann hier? Wenn er so betrachtete. Was wusste er schon von der Menschenfrau? Ihr ganzes Hiersein war ein Rätsel. Balin hatte sich leider nicht dazu überreden lassen, etwas preiszugeben. Zunächst würde sein Onkel mit ihr sprechen und das hinterließ ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm. Letztendlich schmunzelte er und kreuzte den besorgten Blick seines Bruders. „Ich denke nicht, dass das hier der Fall ist. Sie will uns wahrscheinlich nur nicht sehen."

„Warum? Haben wir was falsch gemacht?", fragte Kíli verwundert, das seinen älteren Bruder gleich zum Lachen brachte.

„So unschuldig, Bruder. Du musst noch viel über Frauen lernen", kommentierte der blonde Zwerg mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln und zog seine Mundwinkel amüsiert an. Kíli warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, was sein Grinsen nur verstärkte. „Lassen wir sie besser in Ruhe. Sie wird schon noch heraus kommen." Sein Bruder schien nicht überzeugt, nickte aber zu seinem Vorschlag. Gerade als sie abziehen wollten, war ein lautes Gepolter hinter der Tür zu hören. Fíli tauschte nur eine Sekunde einen Blick mit seinem Bruder als Kíli im nächsten Moment die Türe zum Zimmer aufriss und hinein stürmte, er selbst kaum eine Sekunde später.

Voller Schreck schrie sie kurz auf, während ihr Herz fast aus dem Brustkorb sprang. Entsetzt starrte sie auf die Zwerge in der Türe, die höchst alarmiert und mit ernstem Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern so aussahen als wären sie bereit wen auch immer zu vermöbeln. Nur die Waffen fehlten noch, aber dann hätte sie sich wirklich Sorgen machen müssen. Somit atmete sie erleichtert durch und versuchte so ihr hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen die aus versehen herunter gefallene Tasche wieder aufzuheben. Die kampfbereiten Zwerge entspannten sich sichtlich und sie zog die Kopfhörer verwirrt aus den Ohren als sie sich auf den Bettrand zurück plumpste.

„Um Gottes Willen, Jungs. Was ist los? Ist was passiert?" War es schon soweit? Wollte Thorin sie sofort sehen? Wie lange hatte sie auf dem Bett gesessen und laut Musik gehört? „Will Thorin mich sehen?" An dieser Stelle hoben sich synchron die Augenbrauen der Brüder. Nicht? Was war denn dann los? Es musste ja einen wichtigen Grund geben, wieso sie sie fast zu Tode erschreckten. Oder das war der Plan gewesen und sie war voll darauf hereingefallen?

„Onkel? Nein, er ist -" Kíli bekam von seinem Bruder nicht gerade sanft einen Ellbogen in die Rippen. Mit einem verärgerten Blick auf Fíli gerichtet rieb er sich die schmerzende Seite. Wofür war das denn? Ehe es ihm der Blick seines Bruder deutlich verriet. Er durfte gegenüber Fremden kein einziges Wort über die Reise verlieren. Darunter zählte auch das Kommen seines Onkels, der es sicher nicht gerne gesehen hätte, wenn er solche Dinge munter ausplauderte. Doch woher wusste sie davon, dass sein Onkel noch kommen würde? Was tat sie eigentlich hier? Vorher hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Jetzt jedoch war er neugierig geworden.

Misstrauisch beäugte Fíli die Menschenfrau, welche begann schief zu lächeln und ihn mit ihren blauen Augen schlicht ansah. Was sollte er von ihrer Frage halten? Sie wusste vom Kommen Thorins. Was wusste sie noch? Diese Reise stand unter strenger Geheimhaltung. Zwar hatte sie ihm später Antworten versprochen, aber er konnte sein Interesse nicht weiter unterdrücken. Und was war das in ihrer Hand, das sie so fest umklammerte?

Anna biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ähm... Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass Thorin kommt und all das. … Und ich hätte vielleicht erwähnen sollen, dass Gandalf mich hierher geschickt hat. Habt ihr noch nicht mit Balin gesprochen?"

Angesichts ihrer Antwort, wusste Fíli nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass ihre Anwesenheit etwas zu bedeuten hatte, aber sie angeworben vom Zauberer? Das konnte nur eines heißen.

„Ihr kommt mit auf die Reise?", fragte Kíli verwundert. Er musterte die junge Menschenfrau mit ganz anderen Augen erneut und entdeckte dabei den Köcher und Bogen, welche an dem Bett neben ihr standen. Überrascht und gleichermaßen begeistert begann er breit zu lächeln. „Ihr könnt mit einem Bogen umgehen?", platzte es aus ihm heraus, da er sich nun nicht mehr bremsen konnte. Eine Menschenfrau, die das Bogenschießen beherrschte? Das sprach so gut gegen alles, was ihm über Menschen beigebracht wurde. Sie war doch einer, oder? Als sie den Blickkontakt mit Fíli abbrach und sich ihm zuwandte, beantwortete sie ihm mit einem schwachen Nicken seine Frage. „Seid Ihr vielleicht doch eine Elbe?" Neben sich verschluckte sich sein Bruder und begann zu husten, hingegen sie verblüfft die Augenbrauen anzog, ehe sie belustigt kicherte. Kíli grinste zufrieden vor sich her.

Da war er, wie man ihn aus den Filmen kannte. War das ein Kompliment? Obwohl das für einen Zwerg sehr eigenartig wäre ihr so ein Kompliment zu geben. Immerhin mochten sie allesamt nicht so die großen, eleganten, dünnen und vor allem haarlosen Elben. Ehe es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Sie sprach hier von dem Kíli, der sich später in eine Elbe verliebte. Sollte sie sich also jetzt wirklich geschmeichelt fühlen? „Hab ich etwa spitze Ohren?", fragte sie amüsiert und deutete auf ihr linkes Ohr, dass sie ihm leicht hinhielt. Kíli legte daraufhin nachdenklich seine Hand an sein Kinn und fuhr sich durch die Stoppeln am Kinn. Er verengte die Augen, um von seiner Position genauer hinsehen zu können. Als sich schließlich ein schelmisches Grinsen einschlich, wusste sie, was folgen würde.

„Vielleicht wenn ich einen näheren Blick auf Euer Ohr werfen und es überprüfen könnte...", meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Näher?", verließ es ihre Lippen interessiert. „Wie nah hättet Ihr es denn gern?", erwiderte sie und zwinkerte Kíli verlockend zu, jener daraufhin nur verschmitzt grinste. Oh ja, er flirtete wohl wirklich sehr gern und das ohne Rot zu werden. Neben Kíli räusperte sich Fíli laut, sodass sie sich von den braunen Augen des Zwerges losriss.

„Wenn ihr dann fertig mit flirten seid", begann Fíli unbeeindruckt. Normal beteiligte er sich gern an solchen Späßen, aber es stand wichtigeres auf dem Plan. „Ihr kommt mit auf die Reise?"

Anna wandte sich zwangsweise wieder Fíli zu. Sie hätte lieber mit Kíli weiter geflirtet als wieder über dieses Thema zu sprechen. „Keine Sorge, nur ein kleines Stück." Hoffte sie zumindest. Auch wenn es sich laut Balin nicht gut anhörte. Oh je, das erinnerte sie wieder an Thorin, weshalb sie schlucken musste. Das Gespräch mit ihm wurde sicher kein Spaß. Fíli schien kurz in Gedanken versunken zu sein, da er seine Stirn in tiefe Falten zog. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Kíli näher an den Bogen heran trat und ihn mit voller Aufmerksamkeit betrachtete. Ihm stand die Frage schon dick im Gesicht geschrieben, weshalb sie lächelte. „Ihr dürft den Bogen ruhig in die Hand nehmen.", meinte sie und bekam ein kleines, aber kurzes Lächeln von Kíli geschenkt, ehe er sich der Waffe wieder zuwandte. Woraufhin er den Bogen neben ihr in die Hände nahm und mit einer solchen Sorgfalt und einem Glanz in den Augen über die Wurfarme mit seinen kurzen Fingern fuhr, dass sie dachte, er hätte sich eben unsterblich verliebt.

„Was ist das für ein Material?" Kíli wendete erstaunt den Bogen, griff ihn fest am Mittelteil und zog geübt an der Sehne, die aus zwei gezwirbelten Fäden bestand. Mit noch größerer Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass er sich im Vergleich zu seinem Bogen viel leichter spannen ließ und auch ein geringerer Handschock beim Lösen der Sehne entstand. Ohnehin war dieser Bogen unvergleichlich. Die Oberfläche war glatt, glänzte im Licht der Kerzen und war fast komplett schwarz. Derartiges hatte er noch nie gesehen. Auch schien dieser Bogen aus mehreren Teilen zu bestehen. Wie konnte er dann derart stabil sein?

„Oh, die genaue Zusammensetzung weiß ich nicht. Die Sehne ist aus Nylon, das Mittelteil ist aus Rosenholz und die Wurfarme aus Ahorn, überzogen mit Fiberglas." Für einen Moment huschte ihr Blick prüfend zu Fíli, der still dem Gespräch zu folgen schien. Hatte er keine weiteren Fragen mehr?

„Glas?", lenkte Kíli ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Wie konnte Glas so auf Holz angebracht werden? Und wie konnte es so elastisch sein? Dieses Stück Handwerk musste ein Meister angefertigt haben. „Wer hat es hergestellt?"

Anna lachte leise. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. In meiner Welt läuft das ein wenig anders als hier. Und Fiberglas ist kein wirkliches Glas. Das ist Kunststoff, was ..." Anna brach in ihrer Erklärung ab und seufzte als sie den verwirrten Ausdruck von Kíli bemerkte. „Sagen wir einfach, das ist nicht das übliche Glas, ja?" Mit einem zögerlichen Nicken stimmte Kíli zu und wandte sich wieder voll dem Bogen zu. Diesen Moment schien Fíli zu nutzen und kam nun ebenfalls näher, bis er neben seinem Bruder mit verschränkten Armen zum Stehen kam. Sein Augenmerk beschränkte sich allerdings auf etwas anderes als dem Bogen, dem er nur einen kurzen Blick würdigte. Neugierig musterte er ihr Handy in der Hand. Oh oh.

„Was habt Ihr da die ganze Zeit in der Hand?"

„Nichts Besonderes...", versuchte sie es mit einem Abwinken und einem Lächeln. Wie sollte sie bitte einem Zwerg aus Mittelerde ein Handy erklären? Fíli jedoch schien dieses mal das Thema nicht wechseln zu wollen. Sie seufzte auf. Vielleicht wurde es ja ganz witzig. Mit einem Lächeln stand sie auf, zog den Stecker für die Kopfhörer heraus und hielt es ihm mit dem schwarzen Bildschirm nach oben flach auf ihrer Handfläche entgegen. Der blonde Zwerg senkte seinen Kopf etwas um es besser betrachten zu können, wobei sein geflochtener Bart wieder zu baumeln begann. Es hatte irgendwie eine hypnotisierende Wirkung. „Damit kann man Musik hören, Bilder und Videos machen und schauen, telefonieren und daran Spiele spielen." Prompt biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe um ein aufkommendes Lachen zu unterdrücken als Fíli wieder seinen Kopf hob. Sein Ausdruck war Goldwert.

„Dieses... Ding? Wie macht man damit Musik?", fragte er konfus. Es besaß keine Saiten, kein Blasloch und auch sonst keine weiteren Eigenschaften, das ein Musikinstrument zu einem machte. Ein simples schwarzes Rechteck, in dem er sich selbst spiegeln konnte. Daher bezweifelte er doch stark, dass dieses Ding Musik spielen konnte. Und wie spielte man damit? Warf man es? Da eigneten sich Steine besser für. Was hatte sie noch gesagt? Bilder? Wie malte man damit Bilder? Videos? Er verstand nichts davon.

„Musik?", warf Kíli interessiert ein, der den Bogen sinken ließ und nun ebenfalls das Ding auf ihrer kleinen Hand musterte. Skeptisch darüber zog er seine Stirn in Falten und blickte hinauf in ihr schmales Gesicht, das eindeutig Belustigung zeigte.

„Ich zeig es Euch. Moment." Sie nahm ihr Handy vor sich, stellte die Kamerafunktion ein und begann breit zu grinsen als sie die Gesichter der beiden auf dem Bildschirm sah. Kurzerhand entschied sie sich für ein kleines Video und drückte den Aufnahmebutton. Die beiden Zwerge rührten sich keinen Millimeter, ganz so als wären sie plötzlich versteinert. Sie beäugten ihre Bewegungen und ihr Handy teils neugierig und misstrauisch genau. Dachten sie, das Handy war gefährlich? Anna kicherte leise. Nun ja, sie wusste ja nicht, was das war. Hier in Mittelerde gab es wenig Ungefährliches. Ein gesundes Maß an Skepsis war hier der Lebensretter. „Keine Sorge, das Ding ist harmlos. Dann sagt mal was."

Es sah tatsächlich harmlos aus, aber Kíli konnte deutlich die Anspannung seines Bruder neben sich spüren, was ihn selbst leicht in Unruhe versetzte. Mit einem Seitenstupser, löste sich etwas davon bei Fíli, der ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Er wusste was Fíli dachte. Sie sollten vorsichtig im Umgang mit ihr sein, da noch nicht endgültig alles geklärt war. Kíli jedoch sah in der Menschenfrau kaum eine Bedrohung. Wie auch? So dünn und, für einen Menschen, klein noch dazu? Natürlich war sie anders und eigenartig. Aber es machte ihn eher neugierig. Das war wohl auch der Grund, wieso ihn alle für leichtsinnig hielten. Kíli zuckte mit den Schultern, was seinem Bruder signalisierte es nicht all zu eng zu sehen und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Was denn?"

„Das reicht eigentlich schon." Sie brach die Aufnahme ab, nahm das Handy runter und lächelte die beiden an. „Dann kommt mal her. Ich zeige es euch." Kíli setzte sich sofort mit einem strahlendem Lächeln in Bewegung und stellte sich rechts neben sie, so nah dass sie schon seine Körperwärme spürte. Fíli zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er sich links von ihr aufstellte. Es umhüllte sie ein Gemisch aus Gerüchen, welche sie nicht sicher einordnen konnte. Teilweise roch es nach Holz, ihr unbekannten Ölen und Rauch, weshalb sie unbewusst die Luft stärker um sie herum auf sog. Irgendwie war der Geruch angenehm. Kurz blinzelte sie überrascht. Wo kam denn der Gedanke her? „S-Schaut jetzt darauf.", sagte sie mit einem anschließendem Räuspern. Unter einem überraschten „Oh!" und einem perplexen „Wie..?" suchte sie das Video heraus. Ehe sie auf Abspielen drücken konnte, zeigte Kíli mit seinem Zeigefinger darauf.

„Das sind ja wir! Sieh nur, Bruder!", stieß Kíli aufgeregt aus. „Wie ist so etwas möglich?" Doch statt ihm die Frage zu beantworten, drückte sie auf diesem Ding erneut herum. Was er sah, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Das war er. Und sein Bruder. Wie er sich bewegte, wie sie etwas sagte und was er selbst daraufhin fragte. Es war die Szene vor wenigen Augenblicken gewesen, eingefangen in diesem eigenartigen schwarzen Kasten. Was war das für eine Zauberei?

„Das, meine Herren, ist ein Handy und was ihr eben gesehen habt, ist ein Video. Und jetzt...", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen, nahm leichten Abstand zu Fíli, sodass sie fast mit ihrem Rücken an Kílis Brust stieß und hob erneut ihr Handy. Prompt schoss sie vom extrem verwirrten blonden Zwerg ein Foto. Kichernd öffnete sie das Bild und zeigte es Kíli, der direkt mitlachte. „habe ich ein Foto von Fíli gemacht.", meinte sie belustigt und ihr fiel auf, dass sie das erste mal Fíli beim Namen genannt hatte - Unweigerlich fing er sie mit seinen blauen Augen ein.

„Wie macht dieses... Handy... das?", fragte Kíli, auf das Handy in ihrer Hand fixiert. Das Wort fühlte sich auf seiner Zunge eigenartig an.

„Gute Frage", sagte Anna als sie ihr Starren unterbrach und sich Kíli zuwandte. Er war ganz eindeutig von all dem fasziniert, weshalb sie sanft lächelte. „Ich habe mich nie dafür interessiert wie die Teile funktionieren. Hauptsache sie tun es."

„Das ist Zauberei.", meinte Kíli überzeugt, woraufhin sie sofort ein weiteres mal auflachte und er grinsen musste.

„Nein, das ist keine Zauberei. In meiner Welt gibt es keine Magie. Das nennt man Technik und Fortschritt." Das brachte ihr wieder volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die beiden Brüder schienen plötzlich das Handy vergessen zu haben.

„Eure Welt? Wie meint Ihr das?", frage Kíli und warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu, jener allerdings nachdenklich nickte. Hatte er etwas verpasst?

„Sie stammt nicht von Mittelerde.", erklärte Fíli in Richtung seines Bruders, ehe er sie wieder anblickte. „Ihr sagtet, ihr stammt von einem Ort namens Erde? Wo liegt das?"

Anna seufzte leise auf. So viel zu den Antworten, die er später alle erhalten würde. Da Balin aber anscheinend nicht die Güte besessen hatte, die Brüder einzuweihen, war sie wieder gefragt. „Die Erde ist...", begann sie und verzog angestrengt ihr Gesicht. „Sie ist nicht in Mittelerde. Ein vollkommen anderer Planet... Obwohl es hier auch den Mond gibt, der genauso wie bei mir aussieht..." Ja, wenn sie es so betrachtete, war das höchst komisch. Als wäre sie auf dem richtigen Planeten, nur nicht der richtigen Zeit. Verrückt.

„Planet?"

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte sie wenige Sekunden stumm zu Kíli. „Oh Gott, … vergesst das gleich wieder. Von Astronomie und all dem habe ich nämlich keine Ahnung. Ich versuch es besser zu beschreiben. Mittelerde ist eine Welt. Und die Erde ist eine Welt. Zwei vollkommen verschiedene Orte, die man normal niemals von der jeweils anderen erreichen könnte. In meiner Welt gibt es zum Beispiel auch keine Zwerge." Wenn die Brüder nicht schon vorher an ihren Worten hingen, taten sie das jetzt ganz sicher. Fíli sah schockiert aus, hingegen legte Kíli den Kopf schief.

„Keine Zwerge? Seid Ihr Euch sicher?", fragte Fíli, der diese Information nicht glauben konnte. „Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

„Dann sind wir die ersten Zwerge, die Ihr seht?", kam es von Kíli, der ganz andere Gedanken verfolgte.

„Nichts ist mit ihnen passiert. Die gab es nie bei uns. Nur in Geschichten.", sagte sie gegen Ende hin leiser. Sie mussten ja nicht wissen, dass sie Teil einer dieser Geschichten waren. „Und ja, ihr seid also die ersten Zwerge, die ich treffen durfte. Obwohl streng genommen es Dwalin war." Bei der Erinnerung überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Bei aller Bewunderung ihm gegenüber, aber er hatte ihr ganz schön Angst gemacht. „Auf jeden Fall bin ich wegen Gandalf hier. Er hat mich hergebracht." Wie sie gelernt hatte, ließ sie die Valar besser außen vor. „Ich soll der Unternehmung beitreten und … und..."

„Und?"

Ihre Gedanken waren schlagartig wieder auf eines fokussiert. Der Grund, warum sie hier in Mittelerde war. Sie sollte das Schicksal verändern. Sie sollte... Schwer schluckte Anna als sie Fíli ins Gesicht sah. Das Gesicht, das in einem Jahr blass und reglos in einem steinernem Sarg tief im Erebor auf Ewig ruhte. Sein Name fortan nur eine Erinnerung in der Geschichte Mittelerdes. Im Raum dehnte sich fast unerträglich die Stille aus. Seine tiefblauen Augen suchten in den ihren eine Antwort, die sie ihm aber nicht geben konnte. Wie konnte sie ihm sagen, dass sie unter anderem wegen ihm hier war? Sie wollte seinen Tod nicht. Und auch nicht Kílis, oder Thorins. Keiner sollte sterben. Aber... sie hatte Angst. Angst alles zu verändern. Nicht nur deren Zukunft. Hier gab es ein größeres Bild. Wie konnten die Valar sie nur herholen? War denen nicht bewusst, was sie anrichten konnte? Aber was war... wenn sie es genau wussten. Wenn sie wussten, dass sie erfolgreich war? Das es alle überleben und sie nicht das Schicksal zum Schlechten wenden würde? Hoffnung keimte auf. Perplex blinzelte sie und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Nein, es war naiv von ihr so zu denken. Ganz egal wie sehr sie Fantasiegeschichten mochte, in der wirklichen Welt war sie ein Realist. Beinahe hätte sie bei dieser Absurdität aufgelacht. Hier war sie aber nicht in der wirklichen Welt. Hier gab es Magie und Götter. Ganz von den fiesen, ekelige Gestalten abgesehen, denn die gab es in anderer Form auch Zuhause. Zuhause... Sie hatte die Wahl zu gehen. Das alles hinter sich zu lassen. Doch was, wenn sie die nicht hatte? Wenn Thorin wollte, dass sie mitkam. Konnte er das überhaupt? Wenn sie einmal in Bruchtal waren, was konnte Thorin wirklich dagegen tun, wenn sie nicht weiter mitwollte? Herr Elrond würde ihr bestimmt Schutz anbieten. Jedoch wenn sie in die fragenden braunen Augen von Kíli sah, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich noch in Bruchtal bleiben wollte. Es war verrückt! Sie wusste nicht was sie tun wollte. Wer würde schon jemanden, den man bereits mochte, wissentlich in den Tod schicken, wenn man das ändern konnte? Die Frage war nur, war sie wirklich so selbstlos und mutig? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Anna brauchte noch Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Zunächst blieb sie bei ihrer Entscheidung. Sie räusperte sich und lächelte bedrückt. „Es ist so. Gandalf will, dass ich mit zum Erebor komme. Ich kann aber nicht."

„Warum?", fragte Kíli leise, der ihre Gesichtsregungen beobachtete. Sie wirkte plötzlich traurig und unsicher.

„Das ist eine wahnsinnig gefährliche Reise und ich... ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit. Auch wenn Gandalf anderer Meinung ist und mich unbedingt dabei haben will. Ich bin unnötig auf dieser Reise."

Kíli verstand nicht warum sie an sich zweifelte. Wenn ein so mächtiger Zauberer sie für diese Unternehmung unerlässlich hielt, war sie das ganz sicher. Sie musste also wichtig für diese Reise sein. Wieso also zögerte sie? „Aber -"

„Sie hat recht, Kíli.", unterbrach Fíli seinen Bruder direkt. Er wusste was Kíli bewegte. Aber das hier war etwas vollkommen anderes. „Das ist eine gefährliche Reise und sie könnte auf dem Weg sterben.", fügte er sachte hinzu. „Sie ist noch jung und hat sicher noch keinen Kampf bestritten. Sie sollte an einem sicheren Ort bleiben."

„So wie ich.", verließ es ernst den Mund von Kíli, was Fíli sichtbar zu überraschte. Jeder wollte ihn in den Bergen zurücklassen. Als sei er noch ein kleiner Zwergling, der hilflos Schutz von seiner Mutter brauchte. Er würde es seinem Bruder und Onkel beweisen, dass er seinen Platz an deren Seite verdiente. Da kam ihm eine Idee. „Wir könnten ihr doch helfen? Was meinst du, Fii?" Fílis Augenbauen schossen hoch und Kíli wandte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln an sie. Nein, er hatte eine bessere Idee. „Ich schwöre bei meinen Vorvätern und meiner Ehre, solange ich lebe, wird Euch auf dieser Reise nichts geschehen.", schwor er stolz und drückte seine geballte Faust an seine Brust.

„Bei Mahal!", stieß Fíli entrüstet aus. „Kíli!" War sein Bruder wahnsinnig worden?! Wie konnte er solch einen Schwur leisten! Er hatte sich eben als ihr Beschützer verpflichtet! Sein unbekümmertes Verhalten brachte sie beide in eine üble Lage. Thorin würde vor Wut schäumen. Nicht nur das. Fíli befürchtete Schlimmes, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, der ihn überglücklich mit der neuen Aufgabe anlächelte. „Wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal -" Plötzlich vernahm er ein Schluchzen, das ihn irritiert innehalten ließ. Gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder wandte er sich zur Seite um und fand die Ursache.

Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Anna konnte nicht länger die Tränen zurückhalten, egal wie sehr sie es versuchte. Hatte Kíli gerade wirklich geschworen sie zu beschützen? Bis zu seinem Tod? Sie sollte es sein, die es sagte! So selbstsicher, voller Elan und ehrlich! Wie konnte sie nur so zögern ihnen zu helfen? Was für ein schlechter Mensch war sie eigentlich? Sie fühlte sich miserabel. Je mehr sie versuchte weitere Tränen zu unterdrücken, desto größer und schwerer wurden sie. Beschämt vor den beiden Brüdern zu weinen, hob sie ihren Arm und hielt ihn sich vors Gesicht, was es nur schlimmer machte. Dieser ganze Druck war kaum auszuhalten. Was konnte sie denn tun?! Sie war doch nur ein jämmerlicher Mensch, der aus der Großstadt und einer anderen Welt stammte! Was hatte sie denn für Qualitäten? Sie war ein totaler Fehlgriff. Nur Sekunden später spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, wagte es aber nicht nachzusehen wer es war.

„Es tut mir leid, falls ich Euch gekränkt haben sollte,... Anna." Ihm war noch immer nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken ihren Namen ohne Titel auszusprechen, doch wollte er ihr jetzt gern diesen Gefallen tun. Auch wenn sie alle drei nun tief in der Klemme steckten, stieß Fíli die Luft langsam aus. Der Anblick einer weinenden Frau machte selbst den noch so standhaften Zwerg weich.

„Oder habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte Kíli besorgt und bekam einen kurzen aber sehr scharfen Blick von Fíli zugeworfen.

„I-Ich... E-Es...", weinte sie und konnte den Schluckauf kaum kontrollieren. „Es ist nicht so" Eilig wischte sie sich die Tränen mit ihren Ärmeln weg. „W-Wie kann ich nur so egoistisch und ängstlich sein? Wie kann mein Leben mehr wert sein?", fragte sie an die beiden Brüder gerichtet, die natürlich nicht begriffen was sie meinte. Wie konnten sie auch? Anna musste einen jämmerlichen Eindruck machen und dann belästigte sie damit auch noch ausgerechnet Fíli und Kíli.

„Frau Anna?", fragte Bilbo entsetzt als er die junge Frau dort vor den Zwergen weinen sah und sogar wie einer seine Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm. Hier war eindeutig die Grenze überschritten. Es reichte schon, dass die Zwerge ungefragt seine Vorräte plünderten und es sich in seinem Zuhause gemütlich machten, doch Frau Anna so zuzusetzen, dass sie begann zu weinen, reichte dem Hobbit endgültig. Hatten diese ungehobelten Zwerge denn absolut keine Manieren? Somit bahnte er sich furchtlos einen Weg genau zwischen die überraschten Brüder hindurch, stellte sich vor ihr und hob das Kinn an. „Raus mit euch! Schämt euch, eine Frau so unter Druck zu setzen!" Bilbo war dabei die verdutzten Zwerge mit einigen Handbewegungen hinaus zu scheuen, als Frau Anna einen hastigen Schritt nach vorn machte.

„Nein! Nein! Alles gut, Bilbo!" Oh Gott, es war zwar unheimlich süß, wie der kleine Bilbo zu ihrer Hilfe eilen wollte, aber es war vollkommen überflüssig. Davon abgesehen, dass die Brüder gar nicht genau wussten was sie tun oder sagen sollten. Das war ein Bild, das man schießen musste. „Die beiden sind unschuldig" Als der skeptische Ausdruck von Bilbo blieb, seufzte sie auf und zwang ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Die Brüder konnten nichts für ihr emotionales Chaos. Oder allgemein was vor sich ging. Gut, dass Bilbo gekommen war, sonst wäre sie wohl noch immer am Heulen wie ein Schlosshund. „Wirklich. Eigentlich sind sie sogar sehr nett und lustig."

Bilbo schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Den Eindruck hatte er nicht gewonnen, auch wenn der braunhaarige Zwerg jetzt heftig dazu nickte und der blonde ihm einen Blick zuwarf. „Warum weint Ihr dann?"

„Nicht so wichtig. … Das ist so ein Frauending.", meinte sie schnell und hoffte sie fielen auf die kleine Notlüge herein. Sie erntete von all den Männern einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, ehe Kíli sich leicht an Fíli wandte.

„Was bedeutet das, Fii?" Sein Bruder zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

Das hatte offenbar niemand verstanden. Anna räusperte sich daraufhin, da die Blicke langsam unangenehm wurden. Zeit das Thema zu wechseln. „Warum seid Ihr gekommen, Bilbo?"

„Oh!", meinte er und blinzelte einige male. „Gandalf fragte nach Euch."

Anna verließ irgendwie ungern das sichere Gästezimmer und noch viel unwohler fühlte sie sich als Fíli sie am Arm packte, sodass sie zum Halt kam. Kíli ging weiter vor, wohl annehmend sie und Fíli folgten ihm. Fragend blickte sie in das absolut ernste Gesicht von Fíli. Hatte er im Film mal so ernst drein gesehen? Sie erinnerte sich an keine gezeigte Szene. Aber es überraschte sie positiv und zeigte ihr wie erwachsen er im Gegensatz zu Kíli war. Trennten die beiden nicht wenige Jahre? Das konnte sie kaum glauben.

„...Ja?"

„Ihr wisst, wozu mein Bruder sich verpflichtet hat?"

Unsicher was genau der blonde Zwerg meinte, lächelte sie schief. „Jain?" Fíli zog daraufhin seine Augenbauen zusammen. Huch, das kannte sie doch irgendwoher. Dieses Wort musste sie dringend aus ihrem Wortschatz streichen. Bevor er fragen konnte, setzte sie erneut an. „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht? Wozu hat er sich denn genau verpflichtet?"

Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Arm und seufzte schwer. „Ein Schwur ist für einen Zwerg bindend." Dazu nickte sie stumm als wüsste sie das bereits. „Und ich weiß warum mein Bruder das geschworen hat", fuhr er nun behutsam fort als er an ihn dachte. Sein Bruder hatte es nie einfach gehabt. Es fing schon mit dem untypischen Aussehen an, weshalb er in der Zwergengesellschaft nur schwer akzeptiert wurde. Einzig dass er der Neffe von Thorin Eichenschild war, rettete ihn auf gewisse Weise – und dann doch nicht. Es wurden hohe Erwartungen an ihn gestellt, die er immer versuchte pflichtbewusst zu erfüllen. So war er immer bereit sich zu beweisen, doch leider sehr oft sehr leichtsinnig. Bisher hatte Fíli ihn immer unterstützt, war an seiner Seite und teilte den Ärger. Jedoch war das hier ganz anderes. Damit zog Kíli den Zorn und die Enttäuschung von Thorin auf sich. „Ich bitte Euch ihn von seinem Schwur zu entbinden."

Wortlos starrte Anna in seine blauen Seen, die voller Sorge und Angst von seinem Bruder sprachen. Zwar verstand sie nicht völlig was Fíli dazu bewegte, aber sie war gern gewillt zuzustimmen, weshalb sie ein weiteres mal nickte. Wie konnte sie da auch Nein sagen? Fíli schenkte ihr dafür ein sanftes Lächeln, das sie automatisch erwiderte.

„Was macht ihr da?", rief Kíli als er bemerkte, dass keiner der beiden ihm gefolgt war.

„Eine menschliche Frau..." „Hier?" „Bei Durins Bart..." „Was hat sie da an?" Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Manche zeigten Überraschung, Freude und wieder andere Missgunst. Vor allem die Blicke der älteren Zwerge zeugten von großer Ablehnung, weswegen sie tunlichst die Blicke von Dori, Óin und Glóin mied. Sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken und stand dort in der Halle vor dem Esszimmer wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Dann trat ein nur allzu bekannter Zwerg mit einem breiten freundlichen Lächeln und einer lustigen Kopfbedeckung vor. Er nahm seinen geflügelten Hut von seinem Kopf und verbeugte sich schwungvoll.

„Bofur, zu Euren Diensten", stellte er sich herzlich vor. „Mit wem haben wir die Ehre, hübsches Fräulein?"

„A-Anna Schubert. Auch zu Euren Diensten, Herr Bofur." Sie knickste vor ihm, so wie sie es aus Filmen kannte und versuchte nicht allzu lächerlich dabei auszusehen. Bofur setzte seinen Hut wieder auf seinen strubbeligen, rotbraunen Haarschopf, welcher nun in zwei dicken Zöpfen an den Seiten geflochten, hervorlugten. Neben Fíli besaß Bofur auch einen beeindruckenden Schnurrbart, der ihm sogar über das Kinn hinaus reichte. Als sie dann in die Runde sah, war es Nori, mit der urkomischen Sternfisch Frisur, der nächste, der an sie heran trat. Er verbeugte sich, stellte sich vor und zwinkerte ihr sogar zu, als er sich wieder aufstellte. Damit schien das Eis für alle gebrochen zu sein und jeder stellte sich nacheinander vor. Doch von allen Begrüßungen war ihr die von Ori am liebsten. Der schüchterne, junge Schreiberling konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen und stotterte nur so vor sich her. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten fest gedrückt.

„Setzt Euch doch, Liebes", bot Gandalf ihr mit einem Hauch von einem Lächeln an. „Und esst etwas. Noch gibt es reichlich davon."

Und erst jetzt fiel ihr das auch auf. Wie im Film war der Tisch überbeladen mit Essen. Und so appetitlich es aussah, sie hatte keinen Hunger. Nachdem sie sich still, und unter einigen argwöhnischen Blicken, den Platz neben Gandalf aussuchte, kam wieder Leben in das Haus von Bilbo. Balin setzte sich mit einem kurzen, aber warmen Blick neben sie. Und schnell waren die restlichen Plätze vergeben. Schließlich lehnte sie sich vorsichtig zum Zauberer hinüber.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?", sagte sie leise, doch laut genug damit es Gandalf hörte.

Gandalf zog überrascht eine Augenbraue an. „Oh, aber nicht doch. Ihr solltet nur noch etwas essen, bevor Ihr heute Nacht hungrig zu Bett gehen müsst" Als er ihren wachsenden Unmut über diese Antwort sah, lächelte er freundlich. „Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass diese Versammlung recht erheiternd ist."

Anna verengte ihre Augenlider. Dieser gewitzte alte Mann. Er wollte sie einfach nur in die Gesellschaft einbinden, die sie aber mehr als offenkundig ablehnte. Nun, bis auf Bilbo und wohl Kíli, der jetzt kurioserweise ihr Beschützer war. Sie musste dringend mit Kíli darüber sprechen und ihn aus dieser Pflicht entlassen. Hoffentlich nahm er es ihr nicht all zu übel. „Ich weiß was ihr vorhabt. Das funktioniert nicht."

Gandalf setzte zu einer Antwort an als gegenüber vom Tisch Dori mit viel Kraft seinen Humpen auf den Tisch knallte und sich laut räusperte, sodass er von wirklich allen die Aufmerksamkeit besaß. Still und mit neugierigen Augen aßen die Zwerge weiter.

„Was, gnädige Frau, macht Ihr hier?", fragte er unmissverständlich und lenkte damit sämtliche Blicke auf die Frau, die sichtbar zusammenzuckte. „Ich spreche wohl für alle hier, wenn ich sage, dass Eure Anwesenheit höchst fragwürdig ist."

„Ich... Uhh..." Überfordert suchte sie Blickkontakt mit Gandalf, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte. „Ich komme mit auf die Reise." Alle Zwerge, bis auf die bereits eingeweihten, stoppten mit dem Essen – sogar der dicke Bombur. Eine wirklich tolle Atmosphäre, in der sie am liebsten unter den Tisch gekrochen wäre. Schweigen füllte den Raum vollkommen aus, in welcher jedoch reger Blickverkehr zwischen den Zwergen herrschte.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Óin, der seine Hörtrompete ans Ohr hielt.

„Was? Wiederholt das, Frau.", mischte sich nun Glóin ungehalten ein.

„Auf wessen Geheiß?", fragte Dori, obwohl er schon eine leise Ahnung hatte und zu Gandalf sah, jener für alle hörbar die Luft ausstieß. Er hegte große Bewunderung für diesen Zauberer, aber diese Sache konnte er nicht gutheißen.

„Auf meinem, Herr Zwerg. Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn diese junge, fähige Frau", begann er und blickte einmal ernst in die Runde und gab vor allem jedoch Glóin und Dori einen Blick. „akzeptiert wird. Sie wird den Erfolg dieser Reise garantieren."

„Auf dieser Reise ist kein Platz für eine Frau", meinte Glóin streng, nicht im geringsten davon überzeugt. „Eine so dürre, kleine Menschenfrau noch dazu. Worin ist sie fähig? Kochen? Das übernimmt bereits Bombur."

„Sie kann mit dem Bogen umgehen!", warf Kíli mit einem breiten Lächeln ein. Prompt starrte ihn jeder an und Fíli schüttelte neben ihm den Kopf. „Was? Stimmt doch, Bruder?", fragte er konfus.

„Was sonst? Axt? Schwert? ... Dolch?", fragte Dwalin nun am Gespräch wirklich interessiert. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie auch nur eine Waffe beherrschte.

Da brach die Hölle los. „Hammer?" „Ein Hammer ist doch viel zu schwer für sie." „Stab?" „Ja, das könnte passen." „Wie sieht es mit Heilkunst aus?" „Reich mir mal was von dem Schinken." Alle redeten durcheinander, sodass ihr schwindlig wurde. Und Gandalf wurde es wohl auch zu viel, da er sich in einem mal von seinem Stuhl erhob und dem Raum nicht nur das Licht entzog, sondern auch jedweder Wärme.

„Wenn ich sage, diese Frau ist fähig und für den Erfolg unabdingbar, dann ist sie es auch!", donnerte er erbost und jede Bewegung im Haus kam zum Stillstand. Gandalf entspannte sich kaum Sekunden später und die dunkle Aura nahm ab. Zu seiner Überraschung räusperte sich die junge Frau und begann mild zu lächeln.

„Schon gut. Ich verstehe euch alle. Wirklich", begann sie und ließ langsam ihren Blick durch die Runde schweifen. „Nein, ich kann mit keiner anderen Waffe umgehen. Nein, ich besitze keine Heilkünste und ich bin eine Null im Kochen. Ich würde euch eher damit vergiften als etwas auch nur ansatzweise Essbares zu kochen." Ein Raunen und Flüstern ging durch die Menge. „Und ich habe noch nie gekämpft. Ihr alle habt recht. So sehr ich Gandalfs Vertrauen in mich schätze..." Sie gab ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Ich wäre nur im Weg und jemand, auf dem man aufpassen müsste. Auch ohne mich werdet ihr den Erebor zurückerobern. Und die Zwerge werden zum einsamen Berg zurückkehren, genau wie der Wohlstand. Das weiß ich ganz sicher." Doch zu was für einem Preis?

Nach ihrer Ansprache hatten sich die Gemüter beruhigt. Besonders nach ihren Worten, der Erebor wäre wieder in Zwergenhand, schien auf große Zustimmung zu treffen. Sie nickten ihr sogar teilweise respektvoll zu. An dieser Stelle wandte sich Balin ein und sagte, es müsse ohnehin Thorin entscheiden und damit war das Thema vorerst beendet. Nur Gandalf schien über ihre weitere sture Entscheidung, nicht Teil der Unternehmung zu werden, enttäuscht. Aber sie war noch nicht dazu bereit sich voll darauf einzulassen. Nein, noch nicht.

Den Rest des Essens verbrachte sie still zwischen Gandalf und Balin, die sich angeregt über ihren Kopf hinweg unterhielten. Allgemein schien es so, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, was ihr vollkommen recht war. Ihre Gedanken hefteten sich an Thorin, der dem Hobbithaus immer näher kam. Wenn sie dachte, die Reaktionen der Zwerge waren zuvor schon hart, was würde er sagen? Natürlich hatte sie mit keinem Beifall gerechnet, aber ein paar Worte waren verletzend gewesen. Ja, sie war schlank und klein. Na und? Mit Training könnte sie bestimmt trotzdem eine passable Kriegerin abgeben – das aber würde viele Jahre dauern. Wem machte sie überhaupt etwas vor? Niedergeschlagen trank sie von einem Humpen, den ihr irgendjemand dort hingestellt hatte. Na ja, zumindest schmeckte das Bier ganz lecker.

Die Zwerge lachten, warfen mit Essen um sich, wenn sie es nicht in sich hinein stopften und becherten was das Zeug hielt, was oft in einem Rülpskonzert endete. Als dann so gut wie alles verdrückt war, folgte dem Film und Buch treu, das Singen und ein panischer Bilbo, der Angst um sein altes Geschirr hatte. Vom Nahen betrachtet sah es wirklich sehr riskant aus, doch kein einziger Teller wurde durch das Jonglieren und Werfen beschädigt. Anna war mehr als beeindruckt, wie einfach es tatsächlich aussah, weshalb sie mit großen Augen alles beobachtete. Kíli hatte ihr sogar einmal unter all seinem Werfen, Fangen und Singen zugezwinkert, was sie kurz zum Lächeln brachte. Und plötzlich stellte sie geschockt fest, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte mit ihm zu reden. Jetzt wäre es viel zu auffällig ihn von allen wegzuschleifen, was bestimmt weder sie noch Fíli wollte. Doch sie versuchte sich zu entspannen. Es blieb ihr noch viel Gelegenheit mit ihm zu reden, weswegen sie sich weiter auf das Geschehen fixierte.

In der Küche landete alles sicher auf einem Stapel und Bifur spülte alles blitzschnell. Nachdem das saubere Geschirr gestapelt war, das Singen stoppte und gelacht wurde, wusste sie es – jetzt war es soweit, weshalb sie tief Luft holte und sich auf den berühmtesten Zwerg der ganzen Geschichte konzentrierte.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Haustüre ließ jeden inne halten. Schnell versammelten sich die Anwesenden in der Eingangshalle und teilweise bis ins Kaminzimmer. Anna positionierte sich weiter hinten in der Eingangshalle im Schatten neben Nori, der mit den Armen verschränkt aufmerksam alles verfolgte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich als Gandalf zur Türe ging und sie aufzog. Zum Vorschein kam niemand anderes als Thorin Eichenschild und ihr Herzschlag setzte kurz aus. Seine Präsenz flutete augenblicklich jeden noch so kleinen Winkel und erfasste sie mit voller Stärke, sodass sie Gänsehaut bekam. Bei allem was heilig war, das war wirklich Thorin.

„Gandalf", begrüßte er den Zauberer schlicht und trat in das Haus des Hobbits ein. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, dieser Ort sei leicht zu finden?" Mit einem schnellen Blick zu seiner Linken konnte er seinen alten Freund Dwalin und außerdem Dori und Ori im Türrahmen stehen sehen. Er wandte sich anschließend wieder Gandalf zu. „Ich habe mich verirrt. Zwei mal" Als sein Blick auf seine Neffen fiel, lächelte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und knöpfte seinen Umhang auf. „Ohne das Zeichen an der Tür, hätte ich es überhaupt nicht gefunden." Wortlos kam Kíli zu ihm und nahm ihm den Umhang ab.

„Zeichen? Da ist kein Zeichen. Die wurde erst vor einer Woche frisch gestrichen.", meinte Bilbo als er sich an Dwalin vorbei zwängte und zur Tür ging, um sie sich anzusehen.

„Es gibt ein Zeichen. Ich habe es selbst angebracht." Gandalf holte einmal tief Luft, ehe er sich vom Hobbit an den Zwergenkönig wandte. „Bilbo Beutlin. Darf ich Euch den Anführer unserer Unternehmung vorstellen? Thorin Eichenschild."

Thorin drehte sich zu dem kleinen Hobbit um und musterte ihn kritisch. „So. Das ist also der Hobbit", stellte er fest, während er langsam diesen zu umkreisen begann. Der Hobbit blickte ihm sichtlich unwohl entgegen. „Sagt, Herr Beutlin, seid Ihr im Kampf erfahren?"

„Bitte was?"

„Axt oder Schwert?", fragte er unbeirrt weiter als er vor Bilbo zum Stehen kam. „Welche Waffe ist die Eure?"

„Ich werfe eine ganz elegante Rosskastanie, wenn Ihr es wissen wollt. Aber ich weiß nicht, inwiefern das von Bedeutung sein sollte."

Das ließ Thorin einen Moment auf sich wirken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mit einer ähnlichen Antwort hatte er gerechnet. „Dachte ich es mir.", kam es somit wenig überrascht von ihm. „Eher ein Krämer als ein Meisterdieb." Daraufhin lachten die übrigen Zwerge im Hintergrund belustigt.

Anna rieb sich schon ihre Arme, weil ein Schauder den nächsten jagte. Es war so echt und es passierte tatsächlich. Und vor allem sie hatte Gewissheit. Sie musste nämlich mit einem weniger freundlichen Thorin darüber diskutieren, ob er so nett wäre und sie bei den Elben zurücklassen würde. Obwohl das, zu ihrem Leidwesen, nicht mehr ganz ihr Plan zu sein schien. Sie war definitiv verrückt geworden.

Balin räusperte sich, nachdem er sich zu Thorin stellte, welcher gerade dabei gewesen war sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Sein alter Freund zog seine Stirn kraus. „Ich fürchte, wir haben noch ein kleines Problem", begann Balin in allem Respekt und zog so nicht nur Thorins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sondern die der ganzen Versammlung. Automatisch formte sich eine Straße in die Halle, was den Blick auf Fräulein Schubert freigab, die auf der Stelle versteinerte.

Thorin ahnte Übles und sein Bauchgefühl wurde nicht enttäuscht. Seine Augen fanden eine junge Menschenfrau, welche sonderbare Kleidung trug und ihm ängstlich entgegen starrte. War das eine Frau? Was tat diese hier? Und das zu diesem Zeitpunkt? Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Was tut diese Frau hier?", wandte er sich schroff an Gandalf, der sich eilig zu ihm stellte.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Anna Schubert. Und das ist eine ausgesprochen gute Frage", fing Gandalf an. Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil und es war Vorsicht geboten. „Es ist auch mir verborgen, was genau der Grund ihrer Anwesenheit ist."

Wie immer Sprach der Zauberer in Rätseln, doch dafür bestand kein Bedarf. Er wollte nur wissen, was diese Frau hier tat. Eine simple Frage und er wollte darauf eine Antwort. „Ich frage noch einmal, Gandalf. Und ich wiederhole mich nicht ein weiteres mal. Was tut diese Frau hier?"

„Sie wird Euer Vorhaben unterstützen. Ihr könnt versichert -"

„Nein.", lautete seine Antwort überaus deutlich und brach jeden Versuch des Zauberers ab, es ihm schönreden zu wollen. Es gab Grenzen, die er nicht gewillt war zu überschreiten. „Von einem sechzehnten Mitglied war nie die Rede. Ihr solltet lediglich das fünfzehnte auftreiben." Noch einmal überflog er die Gestalt der Frau als er die ersten Schritte auf sie zu nahm.

War es übertrieben zu denken, dass sie dabei war sich in die Hose zu pinkeln? Wie hypnotisiert stierte sie den König an wie er auf sie zukam. Sein Kettenhemd rasselte leise und seine pechschwarzen, langen Haare, samt den geflochtenen vier Zöpfen darin schwangen mit jedem seiner schweren Schritte mit. Der harte Blick von Thorin stampfte sie regelrecht in den Boden. Und sie hatte gedacht Dwalin war schlimm? Nein, der war im Vergleich zum Zwergenkönig ein lieber Kuschelbär. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und zu ihrem Entsetzen stellte sie auch noch fest, dass er so groß wie sie selbst war. Seine dunkelblauen Augen musterten sie wach, nahmen jedes noch so kleine Detail von ihr wahr. Sie kam sich wie ein Vieh bei der Schlachtbank vor, das man zuvor gründlich inspizierte. Und sie wurde gerade ganz eindeutig ausgemustert. Das war doch ein Grund aufzuatmen, richtig? Wieso konnte sie es dann nicht? Ach ja, sie war ja dabei ihr Leben für seine Neffen und ihn zu riskieren.

„Eure Dienste sind hier nicht nötig, Fräulein Schubert. Geht zurück. Woher Ihr auch immer gekommen seid." Sein abschätziger Blick blieb an ihrer Kleidung hängen. Er brauchte keinen Menschen bei seinem Vorhaben. Und noch viel weniger eine Frau, die schon bei seinem Anblick in Panik ausbrach. Plötzlich jedoch veränderte sich ihr Ausdruck in den Augen.

Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber die Wut packte sie. Langsam reichte es ihr! Sie hatte im Grunde keine freundliche Antwort von ihm erwartet, aber das war weit weniger als nur unfreundlich! Er hatte ihr nicht einmal Gelegenheit gegeben etwas zu sagen! Und das begann sie wirklich aufzuregen! Was konnte sie denn für all das? War sie es, die gesagt hat, dass sie mitkäme? Gandalf war doch hier der, der seine Klappen nicht halten konnte und es allen auf die Nase band! Anna nahm tief Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an als Thorin nur seine Hand als Warnung hob.

„Ich will kein Wort von Euch hören. Ihr reist unverzüglich ab."

Jetzt reichte es wirklich! Sie durfte nicht einmal etwas dazu sagen?! Er schmiss sie einfach so raus? In die dunkle Nacht hinaus? Allein? „Sonst noch Wünsche, Eure erlauchte Majestät?", fragte sie bissig. Um sie herum konnte sie hören wie die Zwerge scharf die Luft einsogen. „Vielleicht noch eine Fußmassage, oder -"

„Ich warne Euch. Stellt meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe, Weib."

„Deine Warnung geht mir am Arsch vorbei. Wie wäre es mal mit beschissener Freundlichkeit? Ein Hallo wäre mal ein Anfang gewesen. Oder was zur Hölle ihr Zwerge immer so sagt. Aber nein, ich werde direkt angekackt und rausgeschmissen! Und ich soll dahin zurück woher ich gekommen bin? Gern! Das geht nur nicht, weil dieses verfickte Mittelerde nicht einmal meine Welt ist! Ich stecke hier fest und bin verzweifelt! Das interessiert hier aber anscheinend keinen Schwanz!" In Rage und schwer atmend starrte sie Thorin an, der keine einzige Mine verzog. Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Zwerge. Was?! War sie etwas zu unhöflich gewesen?! Irgendwann reichte es auch mal! Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie hier festsaß!

„Seid Ihr fertig?"

„Fürs Erste! Ja!"

„Gut, dann hört mir jetzt genau zu", kam es ihm gefährlich ruhig über die Lippen. Und Thorin hatte alle Mühe seinen Zorn zu zügeln. Solch eine Respektlosigkeit war ihm in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie unter gekommen. „Mir ist gleich woher Ihr kommt, oder wie Ihr Euch fühlt. Hier ist kein Platz für Euch. Verlasst dieses Haus und tretet mir nie wieder unter die Augen, oder Ihr werdet es mit Eurem Leben bezahlen."

Als Balin sah, wie sie dabei war ihren Tod gleich hier und jetzt herauf zu beschwören, räusperte er sich laut und unterband somit ihre nächste Rede. „Thorin."

„Was?", raunte er gereizt seinen alten Freund an, der sich neben ihn gesellte.

„Wir sollten das mit Fräulein Schubert und Gandalf privat klären.", lenkte Balin diplomatisch ein und blickte in die mehr als neugierige Runde voller Zwerge. Hier waren zu viele Ohren und Augen. Thorin schloss kurz seine Augen und massierte sich den Nasenrücken, was ihm etwas von der Wut nahm. Schließlich nickte er.

Anna war noch immer wütend. Nicht mehr so sehr wie vorher, aber noch genug um nicht unter dem eiskalten Blick Thorins eingeschüchtert zu werden. Bilbo hatte ihnen das Raucherzimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, welches sich gegenüber von der Eingangshalle befand und über Sitzgelegenheiten verfügte. Jedoch viel wichtiger war, dass dieser Raum die nötige Privatsphäre gewährte, die für dieses Thema angemessen war, laut Balin zumindest. Obwohl es ihr auch egal war. Sollten es doch gleich alle mithören. Sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll. War sie wirklich soweit gewesen zu helfen? Ihr Leben für Thorins zu riskieren? Das hörte sich jetzt nach dem Witz des Jahrhunderts an.

„Ich höre", forderte Thorin auf. Ihm war nicht klar, warum Balin es diskutieren wollte. Seine Anweisungen waren klar und deutlich gewesen. Weshalb also dieses Theater?

Gandalf lächelte den König freundlich an und nahm auf einem Hocker platz, während er sich seine Pfeife stopfte. „Ein nettes Häuschen nennt Bilbo sein Eigen, findet Ihr nicht auch?"

Fast berührten sich Thorins Augenbrauen, so stark zog er sie zusammen. Was sollte diese sinnlose Frage? Diese Frau hatte bereits genug Geduld und Zeit gekostet. „Gandalf.", begann er fest. „Ich möchte wissen, was hier gespielt wird. Warum ist es nötig die Angelegenheit privat zu klären?"

„Das ist leider nötig", schaltete sich Balin ein, der seufzte. „Dieses junge Dame hier weiß offenbar gut über unser Vorhaben bescheid."

„Bitte was?", fragte Thorin als habe er sich verhört. Hatte der Zauberer sie etwa ohne seine Erlaubnis eingeweiht? Gandalf lächelte ihn mild an. Dieser …

Es bescherte ihr beinahe Genugtuung als sie sah wie die Adern auf Thorins Stirn bedrohlich anschwollen. Und als nächstes folgten harsche Worte von Thorin, in einer Sprache die sie nicht verstand. So ging es für den Moment auch weiter. Balin und Thorin brachen in eine hitzige Diskussion aus, woran sich Gandalf nicht beteiligte und lieber rauchte. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr schien er sie zu verstehen was die Zwerge sich in ihrer Sprache an den Kopf warfen, ehe es abrupt endete. Thorins stechender Blick fiel schlagartig auf sie. Unmittelbar verspannte sie sich.

„Entspricht dies der Wahrheit? Seid Ihr von den Valar geschickt worden?"

„Ja."

Das konnte und wollte Thorin nicht akzeptieren. Ein schwächliches, dazu noch freches, Menschenweib als Unterstützung für sein Vorhaben? Wollten die Götter sich lustig über ihn machen? „Was könntet Ihr schon beitragen?"

Oh, wie es sie reizte ihm sein Schicksal an den Kopf zu knallen. Wie er dem Goldwahnsinn verfiel, das Leben vieler opferte, nur damit er sicher in seinem Berg voller Gold saß und anschließend selbst starb und niemals herrschen würde. Gandalf schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Thorin Eichenschild, wollt Ihr König unter dem Berge werden und die Zwerge in ein neues Zeitalter des Friedens und Wohlstands führen?", fragte Gandalf ernst, woraufhin sich der König ihm überrascht zuwandte.

„Selbstverständlich.", beantwortete Thorin ihm die Frage. Warum stellte ihm der Zauberer eine solche Frage? War sein Vorhaben nicht offensichtlich genug?

„Dann seid kein Narr und nehmt die Hilfe an, die Euch die Valar gesandt haben. Denn diese Frau wird zu Eurem Erfolg maßgeblich beitragen." Zufrieden konnte Gandalf erkennen, wie Thorin über seine Worte nachdachte. Noch hielt der Zwergenkönig stur an seiner Sicht fest, aber Gandalf war zuversichtlich. Irgendwann musste der Zwerg die Wichtigkeit einsehen.

„Moment!", rief nun Anna dazwischen. Wieder Mittelpunkt des Raums, setzte sie fort. „Wer hat überhaupt gesagt, dass ich mitwill? Ich dachte, ich habe mich klar gegen diese Mission ausgesprochen. Ich will wieder nach Hause."

Verwirrt über ihre Worte, bildeten sich tiefe Falten auf Thorins Stirn. Sie wollte nicht mit? Warum führte er dann dieses Gespräch? Und weshalb war sie in diese geheime Unternehmung eingeweiht? Zumindest war dies mal eine positive Überraschung. „Ihr wollt Euch nicht anschließen?"

„Ich fasse es nicht. Nein! Ich will nach Hause! Aber ich kann nicht, weil der da" Anna zeigte auf Gandalf, jener überrascht seine buschigen Augenbrauen anzog. „Der will mich nicht nach Hause schicken!"

„Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte Thorin und beobachtete den Austausch an Blicken zwischen dem Zauberer und der Frau.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Ihr mich nach Hause schicken könnt. Genau hier und jetzt! Ich bin nur hier, damit ich mich mit allen anfreunde und es mir so schwerer fällt, damit ich irgendwann einknicke! Habe ich nicht recht?", äußerte sie ihre Vermutung verärgert. Offenbar erwischte sie ihn eiskalt, da er hustend von seiner Pfeife abließ. In seinem Gesicht stand dick und fett das Wort Schuldig. Nein … ? Sie hatte wirklich recht?! Unfassbar! „Schickt mich auf der Stelle zurück!"

„Ich fürchte, Liebes, das kann ich nicht."

„Okay, jetzt wird's lächerlich. Kann oder will nicht?"

„Ich kann es nicht. Die endgültige Macht Euch Heim zu schicken obliegt allein den Valar."

Geschockt schnappte sie nach Luft. Was?! Und was war mit dem Gelaber von wegen in Bruchtal schickt er sie Heim, wenn alles erledigt ist? Doch noch viel schlimmer: Saß sie hier fest? „Was... was heißt das? Ihr sagtet doch... Bin ich jetzt hier in Mittelerde gefangen? Für immer?"

„Ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um Euch sicher nach Hause zu schicken. Doch ohne das Einverständnis der Valar werden mir die Hände gebunden sein" Gandalf schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln als er sah wie niedergeschlagen sie den Kopf hängen ließ. „Wenn Ihr Euch jedoch dazu entschließen solltest mit auf diese Reise zu gehen … Sicher werdet Ihr nach Abschluss Eurer Aufgabe nach Hause geschickt."

„Also bleibt mir gar keine Wahl? Ich muss mit? Ob ich will oder nicht?" Fassungslos darüber schüttelte sie heftig ihren Kopf. Nein, das konnte alles nicht sein. „... Obwohl ich sterben könnte?" Obwohl? Sie würde sterben. Ganz sicher. In einer Welt, in der sie niemand kannte. Was war mit ihren Freunden? Ihrem Onkel? Würden sie jemals wissen was ihr passiert war?

Eine unangenehme Stille nahm den Raum gefangen, in welcher Balin sich ein Herz fasste. Fräulein Schubert war den Tränen nahe und kämpfte erbittert dagegen an. Er verstand ihren tiefen Wunsch nach Hause zurückzukehren und auch ihre Furcht das alles nicht zu überleben. Und wie es aussah teilten sie sich jetzt ein Schicksal. Aber war sie bereit dazu ihr Leben dafür zu lassen? Nein, sie war es nicht und hatte keine Wahl, was es noch grausamer machte. Der alte Zwerg trat zur jungen Frau hinüber und legte behutsam eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Ihr werdet Euer Heim wiedersehen. Habt keine Angst."

„Balin", verließ es weicher den Mund von Thorin. Er war nicht herzlos und konnte ihre Verzweiflung über diese Situation nun nachvollziehen. Aber sie stellte noch immer eine große Gefahr dar. Wegen ihr konnte er seine Mission und die Leben seiner Leute nicht riskieren. „das kannst du nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Aber brauchen wir alle nicht zumindest ein wenig Hoffnung?", gab er allen Anwesenden zu denken.

Thorin seufzte leise. „Ich bleibe dennoch bei meiner Entscheidung. Fräulein Schubert wird nicht ein Teil der Unternehmung."

„Und zu wem soll sie gehen? Wo ist es noch sicher? Stell dir vor sie fällt dem Feind in die Hände?", entgegnete Balin, was einen Nerv bei seinem Freund traf. Thorin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du willst sie also mitnehmen?" Sein Freund besaß jedoch recht. Was, wenn sie dem Feind in die Hände fiel und so Informationen über sein Vorhaben ausplauderte? Und das würde sie sicherlich, ob freiwillig oder unter Folter. Egal wie er es drehte, sie war eine Gefahr. Ob sie mitkam oder fern blieb. Die Frage war also; kontrollierte er selbst die Gefahr? Oder ließ er das Schicksal entscheiden? Thorin war eindeutig für Ersteres. Er nahm es selbst in die Hand. Dennoch blieb keine der endgültigen Entscheidungen ohne Konsequenz. Und die nächste Frage lautete; wer kümmerte sich um diese Frau? Er bekam schon Kopfschmerzen, wenn er daran dachte. Wertvolle Mühe wurde an diesem Menschen verschwendet. „Wer sorgt für ihre Sicherheit?"

Wie aufs Stichwort, wurde die Türe zum Zimmer aufgerissen, sodass jeder im Raum erschrocken herum wirbelte. Im Türrahmen stand Kíli, der mit einem ernsten Ausdruck hinein trat, dicht gefolgt von einem Fíli, der wohl versucht hatte seinen Bruder aufzuhalten und noch seinen Armen halb ausgestreckt hochhielt. Zornig starrte Thorin seinen Neffen an.

„Ich mach das.", meldete sich Kíli mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.


	5. Das Tor zu einer anderen Welt

Kapitel 5: Das Tor zu einer anderen Welt

Entsetzt starrte Anna auf Kíli, welcher nicht nur dreist genug war zu lauschen, sondern sich auch noch tatsächlich einmischte. Sie wusste, sie hätte Kíli zur Seite nehmen müssen, um ihn von seinem Schwur zu entlassen. Doch jetzt war alles zu spät und in Panik versetzt, huschte ihr Blick von Kíli zu seinem Bruder. Sicher würde Fíli ihr das mehr als übel nehmen. Immerhin hatten sie eine Art Absprache getroffen. Und als habe er ihre Gedanken gehört, kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. War er wütend? Enttäuscht? Was dachte er jetzt von ihr? Sicher nur Schlechtes, da sie schon am ersten Abend ihr Wort nicht hielt. Wie sollte sie das wieder gutmachen? Konnte sie das überhaupt?

„Nein.", machte Thorin deutlich. „Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun. Hast du mich verstanden, Kíli?"

Fíli, der schon die nahende Katastrophe kommen sah, packte seinen Bruder erneut am Arm und versuchte ihn hinaus zu schleifen. „Komm, Bruder. Du hast Thorin gehört. Gehen wir." Doch sein Bruder riss seinen Arm stur zurück, wie eben noch vor der Tür.

„Nein."

„Bitte?" Thorin blinzelte in Unverständnis. Hatte sein Neffe eben sein Wort missachtet? „Nein?", wiederholte er demnach ungläubig und mit aufwallendem Zorn. War sein Wort an diesem Abend gar nichts mehr wert?

„Ich bin bereits ihr Beschützer, Onkel." Kíli lächelte voller Begeisterung, in dem guten Wissen alles richtig gemacht zu haben. „Vorhin habe ich meinen Schwur geleistet."

Anna legte ihre Hand über ihr Gesicht. Oh Kíli... Warum? Er war deutlich stolz darauf, was die ganze Sache wahrscheinlich nur schlimmer machte. Was musste denn noch passieren? Thorin warf ihr einen sehr tödlichen Blick zu, der sie prompt zusammenzucken ließ. Wo war das Loch, in das sie hineinkriechen und nie wieder rauskommen wollte? Plötzlich ballte Thorin eine Faust und schlug sie so fest auf den Tisch neben sich, dass dieser bedrohlich knackte und sämtliche Pötte darauf laut klapperten. Erschrocken trat sie aus Reflex einen Schritt zurück. Neben ihr war selbst Balin leicht gesprungen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, oder?

„Ist das wahr, Fíli?", presste Thorin heraus und wandte sich seinem anderen Neffen zu, der unsicher kurz zu seinem Bruder blickte.

„Vielleicht -"

„Fíli.", forderte Thorin streng auf, um so sämtliche Versuche seinen Bruder zu retten zu unterbinden.

„Ja, es ist wahr."

Thorin hielt daraufhin nichts mehr. In der rauen Zwergensprache begann er das ganze Haus zusammen zu brüllen. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn es jetzt die gesamte Zwergenmeute mitanhörte, wenn sie nicht ohnehin schon bereits irgendwo um die Ecke lauerten. Der arme Kíli schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen und zog den Kopf wie eine Schildkröte immer weiter ein. Aber sie war sich sicher, wenn sie jetzt den Mund aufmachte, auch nur um ihn zu entlasten, würde sie mit bloßen Händen von Thorin brutal erwürgt. Demnach hielt sie ihre Klappe geschlossen. Der Wutschwall an Worten endete und hinterließ einen konfusen Kíli und einen besorgten Fíli, der getadelt gen Boden blickte. Oh je. Jetzt bekam Fíli wegen ihr auch noch Ärger, was bestimmt jegliche aufkeimende Freundschaft mit ihr erfolgreich vernichtete.

„Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass sie kampfbereit ist. Und wenn sie Ärger verursacht, werde ich dich dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen. Ist das deutlich genug gewesen, Kíli?" Zögerlich nickte sein Neffe und Thorins harter Blick traf seinen anderen Neffen. „Und du wirst dich dieses mal heraushalten. Das ist ganz alleine die Bürde deines Bruders, verstanden?" Auch hier folgte ein Nicken zur Bestätigung. Schwer stieß er die Luft aus als er seinen Nasenrücken massierte. Wie sollte er es seiner Schwester beibringen, wenn Kíli etwas wegen einer Menschenfrau zustieß? Ein Erbe Durins setzte sein Leben nicht für eine Menschenfrau aufs Spiel. Hatte Kíli gar nichts gelernt? Er war von seinem Neffen enttäuscht, hatte er ihn doch für reifer gehalten.

„Da diese Angelegenheit nun geklärt ist, würde ich vorschlagen beginnen wir mit der Zusammenkunft.", durchschnitt Gandalf die dunkle Stimmung und bekam daraufhin vom Zwergenkönig ein schwaches, aber bestimmtes Nicken. Gandalf erhob sich von seinem Hocker und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Raucherzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Balin und Thorin.

Verkrampft biss Anna sich auf ihre Unterlippe, während sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie etwas zu den Brüdern sagen, die genau wie sie zurückgelassen und besiegt dort standen? Fíli legte seinem Bruder nach einer kurzen, aber schweren Pause noch seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, allerdings hörte Anna im Hintergrund wie Thorin nach ihm rief, sodass er von Kíli abließ und sich ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer entfernte, ohne ihr nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Zurück blieb Kíli, der wie ein getretener Welpe den Kopf hängen ließ. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn traurig sah und irgendetwas daran machte ihr Sorgen. Er war doch sonst immer der Sonnenschein der Gruppe. Stets breit zu Lächeln und mit einem Witz parat. Sie würde ja sagen, dass es ihre Schuld war, aber im Grunde wusste sie genau wie er, dass das nicht stimmte. Es war nicht ihr Vorschlag gewesen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, überhaupt nach Mittelerde zu kommen. Aber warum fühlte sie sich trotzdem verantwortlich? Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie näher. „Hey... Alles klar?", sprach sie ihn leise an, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion. Stattdessen starrte er weiterhin gen Boden, sodass sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Vollkommen verunsichert stand sie vor ihm und wartete einen Moment. Was sollte sie sagen? Oder machen? So gut kannte sie ihn nicht, dass sie wusste, welche Worte sie sagen sollte. Aber sie konnte den armen Zwerg nicht so stehen lassen. Kíli tat ihr leid. Er hatte es doch nur gut gemeint gehabt, weshalb sie begann ihn sachte anzulächeln, auch wenn er es im Moment nicht sehen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt irgendwie hilfreich für dich ist, aber ich werde mir ganz viel Mühe geben keine Last zu sein. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das nicht hinkriegen. Dem zeigen wir es.", lachte sie halb, ehe ihr eines schlagartig klar wurde. Erschrocken sog sie die Luft ein. Hatte sie eben Kíli geduzt? Aber das schien ihm nicht aufzufallen, oder wichtig zu sein, da noch immer keine Antwort kam. Ob es richtig war, ihn jetzt auch zu berühren, damit sie ihn besser trösten konnte? Sie durfte nicht vergessen, was für Traditionen hier in Mittelerde herrschten, doch Kílis Verfassung einfach zu ignorieren war falsch. Und sie war nun einmal nicht aus dieser Zeit oder gar Welt. Traf dieser Standard also auch auf sie zu? Anna konnte es nicht sagen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie Kíli nicht tatenlos stehenlassen konnte. Er war gerade niedergeschlagen, weshalb sie nicht anders konnte. Zögerlich berührte sie seine Hand, strich flüchtig und behutsam über seinen Handrücken, ehe sie seine dicke und große Hand vorsichtig umschloss und leicht drückte. Das erzielte endlich Wirkung. Kíli hob seinen Kopf an und blickte ihr fragend entgegen, doch er sagte und tat nichts. Nein, er zog nicht einmal seine Hand aus der ihren, die sie noch immer hielt. Es war als ob er aufmerksam abwartete was wohl folgen würde. Hatte sie alles falsch verstanden? War sie zu weit gegangen? Sicher war sie zu weit gegangen. Er kannte sie gerade erst wenige Stunden und sich ihr jetzt schon anzuvertrauen, war zu viel verlangt. Aber er hätte sonst etwas gesagt, oder? Anna begann nervös zu lächeln als sie hastig von seiner warmen Hand abließ. „Ich … tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen und Euch auch nicht duzen sollen. Überhaupt mich einmischen..." Es folgte eine Stille, die mit jeder weiteren Sekunde ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. Dann schließlich zog er seine Mundwinkel an, bis ein volles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag.

„Ihr seid eigenartig, Anna."

Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel, dass sie so vertraut mit ihm umgegangen war, dennoch bestätigte sich ihr leiser Gedanke. Kíli vertraute sich ihr noch nicht an. Aber wen wunderte das? Sie selbst würde ihm noch keine persönlichen Dinge verraten. Schließlich lächelte sie ihn belustigt an, als sie seine Antwort noch einmal auf sich wirken ließ. Sie war eigenartig? In seinen Augen musste sie das auch sein. Nicht nur ihre Erscheinung, sondern auch ihr Verhalten – oder vielleicht gerade ihr Verhalten. „Das bin ich wohl und nehme das mal als ein Kompliment.", meinte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, das seines nur anfachte. Doch wenn sie schon einmal bei den Seltsamkeiten waren, wollte sie besser noch etwas klären. Daher seufzte sie und lockerte ihr Lächeln etwas. „Was mich auf etwas bringt", begann sie. „In Zukunft werde ich wohl viele solcher Fehler machen. Die Welt hier ist nicht meine, besonders die Zeit, also wäre es echt gut, wenn Ihr mich darauf hinweist, wenn ich was falsch mache. Wäre das in Ordnung für Euch?" Kíli schien über ihre Bitte verwundert zu sein, da er beide Augenbrauen stark anzog.

Das war sicher keine schlechte Idee, wenn er an das Zusammentreffen mit seinem Onkel zurückdachte, oder ihr Verhalten von eben, obwohl es ihn persönlich mehr überrascht hatte. Aber andere Zwerge würden nicht so gelassen sein. Ja, es war das Beste, wenn er ihr ein paar Dinge im Umgang beibrachte. Wenngleich sein Bruder dafür besser geeignet war. Doch die Verantwortung wurde auf ihn übertragen und er wollte seinen Onkel kein weiteres Mal enttäuschen. „Ein guter Vorschlag.", stimmte Kíli eifrig zu. „Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass Ihr wieder in wildem Fluchen endet und mein Onkel Euch hinauswerfen will.", fuhr er grinsend fort und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sofort gewann die Menschenfrau im Gesicht an Farbe, weshalb sein Grinsen wuchs. „Fluchen eigentlich alle Frauen so wie Ihr in eurer Welt?"

Von der Frage kurz verwirrt, sah sie Kíli schlicht an, ehe sie beschämt seinem neugierigen Blick auswich. Sie hätte wirklich nicht so fluchen müssen. Und das vor versammelter Mannschaft. „Jain. Äh ... Ich meine, keine Ahnung. Aber ich hätte die Klappe halten sollen. Eurem Onkel hat es wirklich gar nicht gefallen."  
„Mich hat es beeindruckt.", meinte Kíli ehrlich. „Bisher hat es niemand gewagt so mit ihm zu sprechen. Das war mutig."

Verblüfft zog sie ihre Augenbrauen an. Beeindruckt? Mutig? Das war mal was Neues. „Ihr meint wohl eher Todesmutig? Das nächste mal, wenn ich _mutig_ bin, haltet mich bitte zurück...", gab sie halb scherzend von sich, woraufhin er auflachte. Wenigstens schien Kíli sie zu mögen. Das war doch schon einmal was, oder? „Wir sollten aber jetzt zurück. Thorin wartet bestimmt schon und wir wollen ihn sicher nicht noch mehr verärgern."

Als Anna mit Kíli um die Ecke bog, richteten sich gleich alle Blicke auf sie. Ausgenommen Thorin, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß und wohl gerade seine Schüssel Eintopf aß. Die Mannschaft hatte wohl auf sie gewartet, was sie nervös lächeln ließ. Es blieb ihr keine Zeit die ganzen Blicke zu analysieren, als Kíli sie schon regelrecht zu dem Platz ganz nach hinten drängte, da er dicht hinter ihr ging. Vorbei an ihrem eigentlichen Platz neben Gandalf, der aufstand und ihr Platz machte; wie all der Rest an denen sie sich noch vorbei drücken musste, bis Kíli endlich Halt machte. Die Reise endete bei Fíli, der ihr und dann seinem Bruder einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf. Ehe sie sich dazu einen Gedanken formen konnte, hielt Kíli ihr ganz gentlemanlike den Stuhl hin, sodass sie sich setzen sollte. Widerwillig nahm sie auf dem Stuhl platz, den der braunhaarige Zwerg an den Tisch rückte. Kíli verscheuchte Bifur von seinem Platz, sodass er sich neben sie setzen konnte, wo sie schließlich regelrecht eingequetscht wurde. Ein Glück, dass sie so dünn war, sonst hätte sie bei einem der Brüder halb auf dem Schoß gesessen. Und diese Vorstellung blendete sie besser aus. Fíli schien ihre Anwesenheit unangenehm zu finden, da er sich spürbar neben ihr anspannte. Super. Somit entschloss sie sich, mehr Kíli auf dem Pelz zu rücken als seinem Bruder. „Gemütlich?", wurde ihr schließlich amüsiert zugeflüstert und sie konnte das Grinsen förmlich riechen, woraufhin sie Kíli unter zusammengekniffenen Augenlidern scharf anblickte. Er war von der ganzen Situation furchtbar belustigt, weshalb sie ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen boxte. Zufrieden hörte sie, wie er leise aufstöhnte und ihn wohl damit erfolgreich zum Schweigen brachte. Das dachte sie zumindest für einen Moment, ehe sie ihn leise neben sich lachen hörte.

Schließlich begann das Gespräch um die Karte, den Schlüssel, Smaug und dem ganzen Rest, ganz wie im Film – was sie an dieser Stelle nicht mehr verwunderte, weshalb sie nur mit halben Interesse dem Geschehen folgte und sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing. In ihren Kopf ließ sie die Filme so detailliert wie möglich abspielen. Was sie erwarten würde und wann. Und es traf sie wie ein harter Schlag als ihr einer der größten Unterschiede zum Buch auffiel. Es hieße, dass auch Azog noch lebte? Im Buch wurde er von einem Zwerg erschlagen und im Film lebte Azog noch. Noch dazu veränderte sich auch ihre Reise nach Bruchtal! Wenn es weiter nach dem Film ging, würde diese Orkmeute beim Trollhort auftauchen und sie jagen. Oh nein... Wieso war sie nicht in der Buchvorlage? Entsetzt starrte sie auf den Tisch vor sich. Vielleicht schaffte sie es nicht einmal lebend nach Bruchtal. Oder was wäre, wenn Kíli dann etwas passierte, weil er auf sie aufpassen musste? Hatte sie jetzt schon die gesamte Geschichte verändert? Natürlich hatte sie das! Sofort hob sie ihren Kopf wieder an, nur um festzustellen, dass sie einige mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anblickten. Wieso wurde sie angestarrt? An welcher Stelle war die Diskussion? Oder hatte sie was gesagt?

„Ja, die Wildnis ist kein Ort für feine Leute, die weder zu kämpfen, noch sich zu wehren wissen.", meinte Dwalin mit einem gewissen Blick auf den Hobbit gerichtet und einem Unterton, der noch eine gewisse andere Person ansprach. Der Hobbit nickte eifrig auf seine Worte hin und ließ sich nicht beirren als eine weitere Diskussion ausbrach.

„Das kriegt er schon hin. Seht ihn euch doch an.", rief unter all den Zwergen Kíli deutlicher dazwischen.

Überrascht blinzelte Anna Kíli von der Seite an. Hatte er das auch im Film gesagt? An so etwas konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, was aber auch nicht verwunderlich war. So in und auswendig kannte sie die Filme dann doch nicht. Aber sie fand es schön wie Kíli, offenbar als einziger Zwerg, nicht gleich Bilbo schlecht redete. Anscheinend setzte er sich gern für jemanden ein, der auf dem ersten Blick wenig hermachte. Das sie nun an seinen Beschützerschwur erinnerte und daran, was für ein gutes Herz dieser Zwerg besaß. Wollte sie Kíli wirklich dem Tod ausliefern? Nein. Das Gleiche galt auch für Fíli. Doch wie sah es mit Thorin aus? Er war wirklich sehr grob gewesen, aber war das schon ein Grund ihn nicht retten zu wollen? … Nein. Und das Schlimme daran war: Sie konnte Thorin verstehen, warum er sie so behandelte, wieso er so ein Stinkstiefel war. Doch jeglicher Gedanke wurde von Gandalfs tobender Stimme plötzlich unterdrückt. Sofort waren alle still und starrten den Zauberer an, der beinahe leidenschaftlich von den Fähigkeiten und Vorteilen eines Hobbits erzählte. Als seine Ansprache ein Ende fand, setzte er sich wieder und sagte dem König, er müsse ihm vertrauen. Doch ab genau diesem Zeitpunkt verlief es nicht mehr wie im Film. Thorins tief blauen Augen fixierten sie, anstatt dem Zauberer eine Antwort zu geben – oder viel mehr Balin anzuweisen dem Hobbit den Vertrag zu überreichen.

„Gilt das auch für Fräulein Schubert?", fragte Thorin, was wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit des Raums auf die seltsame Frau lenkte. Doch dieses mal zog sie nicht ängstlich den Kopf ein. Sie erwiderte schlicht seinen Blick.

„Ja, auch für das junge Fräulein", begann Gandalf überzeugt, sodass Thorin sich ihm wieder zuwandte. „Wie ich Euch bereits sagte, wird ihr ebenso eine wichtige Rolle in dieser Unternehmung zuteil werden." Der Zauberer bedachte daraufhin den Zwergenkönig mit einem ernsten Blick. „Lasst Euch nicht von Äußerlichkeiten täuschen, sondern nutzt die Euch gegebenen Möglichkeiten. Weicht nicht vom Weg ab, welcher so reich von den Valar gesegnet wurde. Er mag für Euch unwegsamer geworden sein, aber ich versichere Euch, Ihr werdet so sicher zum Ziel geführt."

Das versetzte jeden in ausnahmsloses Schweigen, in der sich wohl jeder seine eigenen Gedanken machte. Anna bildete keine Ausnahme und sie war tatsächlich vom Zauberer beeindruckt. Er wusste wie er seine Worte einsetzte. Er verstand sich darauf anderen etwas einzuflüstern, womit er Erfolg hatte. Ob Gandalf sie bald ebenfalls mit Worten einlullen würde? Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Was für Argumente könnte er vorbringen, was diesen Wahnsinn rechtfertigte? Selbst wenn sie in Mittelerde festsaß, bedeutete es nicht, dass sie mit auf diese Reise musste. Obwohl der Gedanke, nach Abschluss ihrer Aufgabe wieder Heim zu können, sehr verlockend war.

„Einverstanden. Gebt dem Hobbit den Vertrag.", verließ es den Mund des Zwergenkönigs. Er setzte sehr großes Vertrauen in den Zauberer und er hoffte, er würde es nicht eines Tages bereuen. Was insbesondere für die Frau galt, welche still der Unterhaltung folgte und er nochmals genau musterte. Irgendetwas schimmerte in ihren Augen, was ein ungutes Gefühl hinterließ. Sie wusste mehr, da war Thorin sich sicher – ebenso dass er es in Erfahrung bringen würde. „Was Euch betrifft, Fräulein Schubert", begann er, woraufhin sie eine Augenbraue anzog. „Ihr werdet ebenfalls einen Vertrag erhalten. Solltet Ihr jedoch noch einmal derart respektlos sein, werde ich Euch zurücklassen, ganz gleich wo wir uns befinden oder ob mein Neffe sich Euch gegenüber verpflichtet hat."

War das der richtige Zeitpunkt wieder zu sagen, dass sie eigentlich nicht mitwollte? Thorin in jedem Falle schien sich sicher zu sein, dass sie ein Teil der Unternehmung werden würde. Zwar war es notgedrungen, aber sie hatte eigentlich deutlich gesagt, dass sie diese Reise nicht machen wollte. Und je länger sie keine Reaktion zeigte, desto intensiver wurden die ihr zugeworfenen Blicke sämtlicher Zwerge im viel zu kleinen Esszimmer, weshalb sie schließlich zögerlich nickte und somit die Anspannung im Raum brach. Ganz klar hatten einige mit Protest von ihr gerechnet. Aber wen wunderte das nach ihrem Treffen auf Thorin? Auf der anderen Seite erhob sich Balin dann und reichte Bilbo seinen Vertrag, den er von Thorin über seine Schulter in die Hände gedrückt bekam. Als der Hobbit den Vertrag entfaltete und begann darin zu lesen, wandte sich Balin an sie.

„Ihr werdet morgen Euren Vertrag erhalten, Fräulein Schubert. Ich habe kein weiteres Mitglied erwartet und muss daher erst erneut einen aufsetzen." Er lächelte sie freundlich an, was sie erschöpft lächeln ließ.

Der Rest verlief wie im Film. Bilbo las den Vertrag an einer Stelle mit Entsetzen laut vor, bekam dazu bildlich von Bofur erklärt worum es sich handelte und fiel anschließend in Ohnmacht. Interessant war dann, was folgte. Da Bofur dafür verantwortlich war, wurde er auch gleich von Gandalf angewiesen den Hobbit aufzusammeln und in seinem Sessel im Kaminzimmer niederzusetzen, was der Zwerg auch tat, indem er den armen Bilbo wie einen Sack Kartoffeln über seine Schulter warf. Gandalf folgte dem Zwerg, was Bewegung in die restliche Truppe brachte. Die meisten standen vom Esszimmertisch auf und verließen den Raum. Zurück blieb sie mit Bombur, der noch ein Stück Schinken aß. Ori, der etwas konzentriert in sein Buch schrieb. Und dann natürlich Kíli und Fíli. Leise seufzte sie auf. Sie sollte sich ebenfalls zurückziehen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie hatte für einen Abend genug von Allem gehabt, weshalb sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob. Das brachte ihr prompt die Aufmerksamkeit von beiden Brüdern ein, doch waren es Fílis blaue Augen, die sie in ihrer Bewegung inne halten ließen. Stumm erwiderte sie den Blick, der nichts von dem preisgab, was er dachte. Aber es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass er Augenkontakt mit ihr aufnahm, oder? Unruhig lächelte sie ihm entgegen. „Ich gehe dann auch mal. Gute Nacht."

Müde ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte an die gewölbte Decke über ihr. Würde sie heute Nacht überhaupt schlafen können? Ihr Kopf quirlte förmlich über und sie konnte keinen einzigen Gedanken richtig fassen. Wo sollte sie auch schon anfangen? Sie hatte das Gefühl alles viel schlimmer gemacht zu haben als es ohnehin schon war. Ja, sie sollte nicht einmal hier sein. So schön es war alles selbst zu sehen und zu erleben – das war nicht ihre Welt, nicht ihr Schicksal. Stattdessen sollte sie Zuhause sein, ihr Leben genießen. Mit Freunden ausgehen, weiter in ihrem Traumjob arbeiten und einen Freund finden. Vielleicht sogar eines Tages heiraten und einen Haufen Kinder haben. Doch jetzt saß sie hier fest, mit Aussicht auf Folter und Tod. Weit weg das Leben, wie sie es gewohnt war. Und warum? Weil irgendwelche Götter, oder was auch immer die Valar nun waren, der Meinung waren, sie müsse hier an einem Selbstmordkommando teilnehmen. Eigentlich war es nur grausam. Was hatte sie am Ende von all dem? Außer natürlich die Gewissheit drei Zwerge gerettet zu haben. Denn wenn sie alles überlebte, die Durinerben rettete und dann nach Hause geschickt wurde, was blieb ihr? Würde sie sich überhaupt erinnern? Was, wenn sie dort bei ihrem Onkel im Wald aufwachte als sei nichts gewesen? Oder es stellte sich heraus, dass sie tatsächlich nur halluziniert hatte? Nein, viel schlimmer war die Vorstellung wenn sie sich an alles erinnerte und das ihr Leben für immer veränderte. Und was, wenn sie zum Schluss so gute Freunde in den Zwergen und Bilbo fand, dass es ihr immer etwas fehlen würde? Verzweifelt fasste sie sich an den Kopf, der begann unangenehm zu pochen. Darüber nachdenken brachte nichts, denn niemand außer den Valar kannte die Antworten. Und es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr einer erschien und sie aufklärte, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte. Was blieb ihr also für eine Wahl? Auf eine Reise gehen, mit der Chance wieder nach Hause zu kommen, oder zurückzubleiben, mit der Gewissheit mindestens einen Freund in den Tod zu schicken und der Wahrscheinlichkeit hier festzusitzen? Anna wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, aber eines war unbestreitbar – Sie hatte Angst. Denn egal wie es ausgehen würde, ihr Leben war bereits nicht mehr dasselbe.

Leise verfluchte sie sich selbst, nachdem sie in ihrem Kulturbeutel eine Ibuprofen herausnahm und feststellte, dass ihr das Wasser zum Herunterschlucken fehlte. Obwohl sie im nächsten Moment zögerte und auf die kleine weiße Tablette in ihrer Handfläche sah. Vielleicht konnte sie diese Tablette besser nutzen als nur ihre Kopfschmerzen auszumerzen. Immerhin war sie hier in Mittelerde, wo es so etwas nicht gab und noch viel schlimmeres an Schmerz auf sie wartete. Außerdem hatte sie gerade einmal drei davon dabei, weshalb sie doch beschloss sie wieder wegzupacken. Doch was konnte sie sonst gegen die Kopfschmerzen tun? Da fiel ihr der nasse Waschlappen auf der Stirn ein, weswegen sie die Sicherheit ihres Zimmers verließ – in der Hoffnung keinem Zwerg über dem Weg zu laufen. Aber es war spät und die Reise ging früh los, daher war sie zuversichtlich.

Ganz ihrer Annahme, war es absolut still im Hobbithaus. Fast hätte man meinen können, dass die Zwerge gar nicht da waren. Auch verschluckte die Dunkelheit beinahe den Gang, da nur noch wenige Kerzenlichter tanzend ihr spärliches Licht warfen. Als sie dabei war ins Esszimmer zu spähen, nahm sie plötzlich eine nur all zu bekanntes tiefes Summen wahr, das sie wie von selbst immer näher lockte. Immer weiter horchend, bewegte sie sich lautlos den finsteren Flur entlang als ein dunkler und kehliger Gesang schließlich die Hobbithöhle erfüllte. Wie konnte sie diese Stelle nur vergessen? Wie verzaubert blieb sie vor dem Kaminzimmer im Schatten stehen, lehnte sich an die Wand, schloss ihre Augen und lauschte Thorins Stimme. Dieser Moment war schon im Film magisch gewesen, jedoch mit Nichts zu vergleichen, wenn man nur wenige Meter entfernt selbst dabei war. Somit versank sie für einen Moment in der traurigen Geschichte der Zwerge und vergaß ganz ihre Schmerzen.

Als die Stimmen verebbten, huschte Anna schnell wieder in ihr Zimmer – mit der Erkenntnis diesen Augenblick niemals zu vergessen.

„ _Fíli! Nein!", schrie Anna aus voller Kraft als sie dabei zusehen musste, wie der Prinz nur wenige Schritte entfernt auf seine Knie sank und schließlich leblos auf den gefrorenen Boden zusammensackte. Neben ihr rief Kíli verzweifelt nach seinem Bruder, während er noch einen Angriff eines Orks parierte. Anna konnte noch einem Hieb ausweichen, ehe sie selbst mit ihrem Schwert ausholte und der Kreatur jenes in den Hals rammte. Der Ork gurgelte, kippte nach hinten und gab den Weg frei. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie zu Fíli, kniete sich daneben und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Kíli war kaum einen Moment später bei ihr, schützte sie und seinen Bruder vor Angriffen der noch übrig gebliebenen Orks. „Wach auf Fíli!", brüllte sie den blonden Zwerg an, während sie mit einem Stück Stoff auf die große, blutige Wunde an seinem Bauch drückte. Doch Fíli regte sich nicht, sondern starrte sie aus ausdruckslosen Augen an. Nein! Mit einer Hand rüttelte sie an seiner Schulter. „Fíli!", versuchte sie es erneut laut als ihr heiße Tränen über die Wange liefen. Er durfte nicht tot sein! Panisch und hilflos blickte sie zu Kíli, der immer mehr Mühe hatte seine Position zu halten. Dann plötzlich sah sie im Hintergrund einen großen Ork, der grinsend seinen Bogen spannte und auf Kíli zielte. Alles verstummte – sie hörte nur noch den Pfeil in der Luft surren._

„Nein!", kreischte Anna als sie sich senkrecht in ihrem Bett aufstellte. Schwer atmend und schluckend, blickte sie sich voller Panik um. Doch alles was sie erkennen konnte, war der schwache Glimmer im Kamin des Gästezimmers, in dem sie sich wiederfand. Ihr Herz raste noch immer und zitternd fasste sie sich ins Gesicht, welches ganz nass war. Geschockt starrte sie in die Leere vor sich, während das Bild von Fíli durch ihren Kopf jagte und ihr klar wurde, dass das nur ein Traum war. Er lag nicht tot in ihren Armen. Und kein Ork zielte grinsend auf Kíli. Es war ein Traum gewesen. Ein Albtraum. Nichts davon war passiert. Keiner war gestorben, auch wenn sie noch genau die leblosen Augen Fílis vor sich sah. Sie waren sicher in Bilbos Haus. Doch nicht mehr lange und sie waren dort draußen, draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld und der Albtraum wurde vielleicht bald Realität. Ihre Atmung wurde heftiger, sodass sich ihr Brustkorb zuschnürte und ihr Herz ins Stolpern kam. Ja, Realität. Das war es, was sich in ihren Kopf brannte. Was sie gesehen hatte, war vielleicht die Wahrheit. Was sie sehen, fühlen und erleben könnte. Nein, dieser Albtraum durfte keine Realität werden! Nichts davon!

„Ah. Fräulein Anna, wollt Ihr... geht es Euch gut?", fragte Bofur besorgt als er den Ausdruck der Menschenfrau sah. Ihre Augen waren rot, geschwollen und von Leid gezeichnet. Sofort eilte er zu ihr, doch sie winkte schwach ab als sie sich auf die Bank in der Küche setzte. Ratlos blickte Bofur zu seinem Bruder, der der Menschenfrau einen mitfühlenden Blick schenkte, ehe dieser sich wieder dem Ofen zuwandte. Kurz überlegte er, bevor er sich mit einem breiten Lächeln an sie wandte. „Wollt Ihr Frühstück? Bombur macht ein ausgezeichnetes Frühstück, müsst Ihr wissen."

Anna lächelte Bofur schwach entgegen, schüttelte aber mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Hunger, auch wenn sie vor der Abreise tatsächlich noch etwas essen sollte. Immerhin wären sie den gesamten Tag über unterwegs. Prüfend blickte sie sich einmal um und stellte fest, dass Bofur, Bombur und sie bisher die einzigen in der Küche waren. Der Rest schlief, so wie sie erkennen konnte, noch unter anderem im Nebenzimmer, was wohl kein Wunder war, da die Sonne gerade erst aufging und die Küche in einen goldenen Glanz hüllte.

„Aber Ihr seid so dünn, Ihr müsst etwas essen.", meinte Bombur freundlich als er ihr einfach einen prall gefüllten Teller voller Speck, Würstchen und Eier hinstellte.

„Er hat recht, Ihr solltet etwas essen, Fräulein.", stimmte Bofur zu, woraufhin er beobachten konnte wie sie zögerlich die Gabel in die Hand nahm. „So ist es richtig. Ihr könnt auch so viel Nachschlag haben wie ihr wollt."

Etwas verwundert, schenkte sie dem freundlichen Zwerg ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Und wenn dann nichts mehr für die anderen übrig bleibt?" Bofur lachte auf ihre Worte hin herzlich, während er ihr eine Schale gestapelter kleiner Brote noch dazu stellte. Wo hatte er die her? Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass gestern so gut wie alles leergegessen wurde.

„Darüber zerbrecht Euch mal nicht Euren hübschen Kopf, junges Fräulein. Dann müssen die Anderen das nächste mal schneller sein." Bofur zwinkerte ihr zu, das sie etwas weniger gequält lächeln ließ.

„Wenn Ihr meint. Aber sagt mir lieber, woher Ihr all das noch geholt habt. Gestern hattet ihr alle doch so gut wie alles weg gefuttert.", sagte sie, während sie sich dazu überredete etwas Rührei auf die Gabel zu laden. Ein paar Bissen konnten schließlich nicht schaden, ob sie Hunger hatte oder nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie dann Bofur grinsen sehen.

„Ich habe noch einen geheimen Vorrat gefunden, gut versteckt. Dort war auch noch Kuchen."

Jetzt musste sie tatsächlich leise kichern. „Das wird Bilbo gar nicht gefallen. Was ist mit dem Kuchen passiert? Ich sehe hier keinen." Der Zwerg mit der lustigen Mütze zwinkerte ihr abermals zu, weshalb sie doch tatsächlich kichern musste, was sofort starb als sie bemerkte, wer die Küche aus dem Flur betrat.

Fíli duckte seinen Kopf durch die kleine Tür und blickte aufmerksam in die kleine Runde. Bombur bereitete mit seinem Bruder das Frühstück vor, jedoch blieb sein Augenmerk an der menschlichen Frau hängen, die bei seinem Anblick sichtlich inne hielt. Geradezu vor Schock erstarrte. Deshalb kurz irritiert, zögerte er bis er näher trat. Ihre aufgerissenen Augen folgten ihm und blieben selbst dann unentwegt an ihm haften als er sich ihr gegenüber auf die Bank setzte. Was hatte sie? War etwas vorgefallen? Er wurde aus dieser Frau nicht schlau. Bofur stellte ihm mit einem Lächeln sein Frühstück hin, das er gleich begann zu vertilgen. Einige Sekunden vergingen und ihr unaufhörlicher Blick mischte sich tiefe Trauer, was langsam eine starke Unruhe in ihm auslöste. Hatte er ihr etwas getan, wovon er nichts wusste? Gerade als er fragen wollte, was sie dermaßen in Schrecken versetzte, öffnete sie ihren Mund.

„Es tut mir leid, Fíli.", brach es leise aus ihr heraus. „Ich weiß, ich habe mich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten. Das war keine Absicht. Wirklich. Ich wollte ja, aber irgendwie … irgendwie habe ich die Gelegenheit verpasst. Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, …" Anna stoppte als sie sah, wie er mit immer mehr Interesse seine Augenbrauen hob. Sagte sie zu viel? Plötzlich begann er zu lächeln, was sie verwirrte. Okay, das verstand sie nicht.

Das war alles? Deshalb war sie trübsinnig? „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Allein mein Bruder ist dafür verantwortlich." Natürlich war er gestern darüber etwas ungehalten gewesen, aber sie traf keine Schuld. Sein Bruder hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Doch war das alles, was sie beschäftigte? „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?", fragte er weiter, da die Maske von Trauer nicht aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

Anna wich Fílis Blick aus und stocherte mit ihrer Gabel abwesend in ihrem Rührei. „Nein. Ich meine... Es tut mir leid. Alles. Schon jetzt verändert sich alles und ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist.", murmelte sie nachdenklich. Ja, sie musste damit schon was verändert haben. Und die Bilder vom Albtraum verließen sie nicht. Jetzt wo sie Fíli gegenüber saß, konnte sie nur an seine leblose Form denken. Was, wenn das eine Art Vorhersage war? Nein, daran durfte sie nicht denken! Fíli und Kíli würden so nicht sterben. Nein, sie starben anders... Ohne ihre Hilfe ganz sicher.

„Was meint Ihr damit?", fragte Bofur, der alles interessiert verfolgte und sich kurzerhand neben sie setzte. Das schien sie aus ihrer Trance zu reißen, da sie ihn mit großen Augen erschrocken ansah.

„Nichts. Gar nichts! Ich... hab nur Unsinn gelabert. Vergesst das wieder." Eilig erhob sie sich, schenkte den beiden Ur-Brüdern ein Lächeln, vermied Augenkontakt mit Fíli und räusperte sich. „Danke für das Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Küche in Richtung ihres Zimmers, ihre Gedanken blieben jedoch weiterhin bei Fíli und Kíli.

Bofur wollte noch etwas sagen, kam allerdings nicht mehr dazu, so schnell war sie verschwunden. Ratlos schaute er zu Fíli, der ebenso unschlüssig den Blick erwiderte. Sie sah schon beim Betreten der Küche unsagbar elend aus. Eindeutig musste sie geweint haben. Irgendetwas lag ihr schwer auf dem Herzen, was ihn ebenfalls etwas bekümmerte, aber nicht wusste, wie er ihr helfen konnte.

„Das arme Fräulein. Sie hat fast gar nichts gegessen.", meldete sich Bombur traurig.

Tief sog Anna die frische und kühle Luft ein als sie aus dem warmen, kuscheligen Hobbithaus trat. Mit ihrem Rucksack und Bogen auf dem Rücken, versuchte sie sich so gut sie konnte zu strecken. Heute würde die Reise beginnen. Wo auch immer sie hinführte, Anna war sich sicher, dass es sie für immer veränderte.

Unerwartet traf ihr Blick auf einen gewissen Zauberer, der sitzend in der Morgensonne genüsslich seine Pfeife rauchte. Kurzerhand setzte sie sich zu ihm auf die Bank, welche von Blumen regelrecht umrandet war. Gandalf sagte nichts, sondern rauchte weiter und blies perfekte Ringe in den roten Morgenhimmel. Einen Moment genoss sie die Stille des Zauberers und das wilde Zwitschern der Vögel. „Guten Morgen, Gandalf.", brach sie schließlich die Stille, was seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf sie lenkte. In seinem Blick lag eindeutig Belustigung.

„Auch Euch einen guten Morgen, Liebes", begann er freundlich und mit einem kleinen geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Ihr seid früh auf den Beinen.", merkte er an, woraufhin sie sich verkrampfte. Sofort sah er sich die junge Frau genauer an, die sich unter seinem Mustern nur deutlicher verspannte. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und ihre Augen etwas gerötet. „Ihr hattet wohl keine ruhige Nacht?"

Anna stieß schwer die Luft aus so als versuchte sie damit den inneren Druck mindern zu können. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte einen Albtraum, Gandalf.", fing sie an und begegnete dem Zauberer mit einem harten Blick. „Fíli lag tot in meinen Armen. Und Kíli... er ist auch fast gestorben."

„Ich verstehe.", meinte er mit einem langsamen Nicken. „Habt Ihr sonst noch etwas geträumt?"

„Was? Reicht das nicht? Das war schrecklich genug. Und noch real dazu!"

„Nun, Liebes. Ihr wisst, die Valar haben euch gesandt. Vielleicht ist das, was Ihr träumt, eine Sicht auf die mögliche Zukunft."

Geschockt riss sie ihre Augen auf. An diese Möglichkeit hatte sie auch gedacht, aber es von Gandalf zu hören, machte es mit einem Schlag tatsächlich real. „Was?! Nein, nein! Das wäre ja furchtbar!"

„In der Tat, das wäre es.", grübelte Gandalf laut. „Habt Ihr Thorin in Eurem Traum gesehen? Erzählt mir was ihr noch gesehen habt."

„Ne, der war nicht da. Nur die beiden Brüder,... Orks... Und es war kalt. Der Boden war gefroren."

„Kennt Ihr den Ort?"

Jetzt musste sie genauer nachdenken. Ja, es ähnelte sehr stark an den Ort aus dem Film, in der Thorin und seine Neffen getötet wurden. Der Rabenberg, wenn sie sich noch richtig erinnerte. „Ich glaube ja." Auf ihre Worte hin seufzte Gandalf entspannt und gab ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Dann wisst Ihr, was Ihr zu tun habt. Wenn dieser Traum eine Wirklichkeit darstellt, wisst Ihr nun wie Ihr sie zu verhindern habt.", gab er ihr zu denken, was sie nur zögerlich nicken ließ. „Fürchtet Euch nicht, Liebes. Die Valar haben sich lange nicht in die Belange der Welt eingemischt. Es gibt einen wichtigen Grund, wieso Ihr hier seid. Vergesst das nicht. Tragt also Euren Kopf etwas höher und mit Stolz."

Anna seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Gandalf war wirklich ein großer Redenschwinger. „Was ich nur nicht an der ganzen Sache verstehe, ist folgendes. Die Zwerge werden den Berg zurückbekommen. Ja, es gibt etwas, was ich noch verhindern kann, aber das spielt für die Zukunft von Mittelerde keine Rolle. Das ist _nur_ eine unwichtige Kleinigkeit im Ganzen. Was bringt es also mich hierher zu schicken? Versteht Ihr was ich meine? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Mein Auftauchen könnte sogar eher das Gegenteil bedeuten. Das alles nicht mehr so gut ausgeht wie es eigentlich verlaufen wäre. Ihr wisst nicht, was ich weiß. Mein Hiersein könnte das Ende von Mittelerde bedeuten! Was denken die Valar sich dabei?" Der Zauberer zog eine Augenbraue an und bedachte sie mit einem kritischen Blick, während er offensichtlich nachdachte. Er ließ sich für seine Antwort Zeit.

„Selbst die kleinsten Dinge sind es wert umkämpft zu werden. Denn wer weiß? Vielleicht sind es genau diese, die das Schicksal maßgeblich verändern. Wir werden den Willen oder die Absichten der Valar niemals verstehen, aber Ihr solltet nicht an ihnen zweifeln", antwortete er und warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Oder an Euch."

Auf seine Rede hin, grummelte sie laut. Sicher. Er konnte gut reden. Auf ihm lastete auch nicht das Schicksal der Welt. Außerdem hatte er ihr damit überhaupt keine Antworten gegeben! Was wäre sogar, wenn sie Erfolg hatte und gerade das Überleben der drei Zwerge für Chaos in der Zukunft sorgte? Die Möglichkeiten waren schier endlos. „Gandalf", verließ es ernst ihren Mund. „Ich war nie eine Schwarzseherin. Nein, echt. Aber das hier ist ein viel zu großes Ding für mich. Ich habe Angst.", gab sie letztendlich zu und blickte hinunter auf ihre Boots. Angst die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen, Angst nicht gut genug zu sein und schließlich auch Angst zu sterben.

Gandalf senkte seine Pfeife und legte behutsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Das riss sie aus ihren dunklen Gedanken, da sie ihn überrascht ansah. „Die solltet Ihr auch haben. Ich sagte nicht, dass es ein leichtes Unterfangen wird. Oh nein, das wird es nicht." Der Zauberer schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Wir alle haben zuweilen Angst. Sie bewahrt uns vor Gefahren. Doch manche Gefahren sind es wert auf sich genommen zu werden, selbst wenn wir am Ende nicht erfolgreich sind." Er nahm seine Hand zurück und gab ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. „Seht Euch Bilbo an. Ein Hobbit, der keine Erfahrung im Kampf besitzt und dennoch am Ende den Weg einer solchen Gefahr einschlägt. Wenngleich aus anderen Gründen."

Als Gandalf weiter reden wollte, zog sie belustigt eine Augenbraue an und unterbrach ihn: „Woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass er mit auf diese Reise kommt? Ihr habt ihn gestern gehört. Für mich klang es so, dass er auf keinen Fall sein gemütliches Zuhause verlassen will."

Ein Lachen erfüllte den Vorgarten von Bilbo. „Ein Zauberer weiß gewisse Dinge, junges Fräulein" Auf sein Zwinkern hin, kicherte sie leise. „Das gilt auch für Euch", fuhr er fort, was ihren freudigen Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich davon jagte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr alles zum Guten wenden werdet. Ihr werdet sehen, am Ende wird alles so sein, wie es vorherbestimmt ist."

„A-Auch wenn das meinen Tod bedeutet?" Anna schluckte schwer. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ sie erschaudern.

„Der Tod ist nur ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt."

Unbewusst hielt sie ihren Atem an. Ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt? Mit einem mal riss sie ihren Oberkörper herum und blickte Gandalf tief in die Augen, die voller Geheimnisse schimmerten. „Wa... Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass ich vielleicht doch nach Hause komme, auch wenn ich hier sterbe? Dass alleine mein Versuch zu helfen zählt? Dass meine Angst um den Tod unbegründet ist?"

„Der Tod mag die Pforte zu einem anderen Anfang sein, aber niemand kann gewiss sagen wohin sie führt." Prompt sackten ihre Schultern ab, weshalb er eilig noch einige weitere Worte sprach: „Aber es wäre wohl für Euch eine Möglichkeit. Der Tod ist nicht das Ende für Euch, dennoch würde ich Euch raten ihn nicht zu schnell aufzusuchen."

„Ich hatte nicht vor mich beim nächsten Gartenzaun aufzuspießen, Gandalf.", meinte sie trocken. Aber seine Worte gaben ihr Hoffnung. Nein, noch mehr als das. Jetzt war sie bereit über ein tatsächliches Bleiben nachzudenken. Zwar war der Tod nach wie vor unheimlich und sicher nicht angenehm, würde aber nicht das endgültige Ende bedeuten und es bestand die Chance nach Hause zu kommen. Irgendwie war der ganze Gedanke verrückt.

„Gut, sehr gut." Gandalf nickte zufrieden, ehe er begann zu lächeln. „Wie mir scheint, habt Ihr bereits eine zarte Bande zu unserem jungen Zwerg Kíli geknöpft und er ist Euer Beschützer geworden.", merkte er an als er wieder an seiner Pfeife ziehen wollte, aber enttäuscht feststellte, dass der Tabak verglüht war.

„Ja, …. Oh, Gott. Erinnert mich nicht daran. Deswegen hat er fürchterlichen Stress mit seinem Onkel. Und ich wusste ja, dass Thorin ein Stinkstiefel ist, aber um Himmels Willen, das gestern war ja der Hammer."

Nicht sicher, ob er die Redewendung ihrer Worte richtig verstand, zog er seine Stirn in Falten. „Vergesst nicht, Ihr wart es auch, der sein Temperament herausgefordert hat.", beschränkte er sich auf das, was er verstand.

Anna winkte eilig ab. „Ja, ich weiß. Das war nicht so nett von mir, aber er hätte auch netter sein können. Jetzt stehe ich auf Kriegsfuß mit dem grummeligen Zwergenkönig, dessen Lieblingsneffe sich als mein Beschützer eingeschworen hat. Ich bin am Arsch und zwar so was von. Vielleicht sehe ich diesen neuen Anfang ja doch eher als gedacht." Plötzlich lachte sie wie eine Irrsinnige auf. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Thorin seine Drohung wahrmachen würde, weshalb sie im nächsten Atemzug absolut ernst zum Zauberer hoch blickte. „Köpfen ist doch schnell und schmerzlos, oder?"

„Wer wird geköpft?"

Überrascht von der neuen und auch bekannten Stimme, wirbelte Anna herum und sah Kíli mit einem langen Gähnen in der runden Tür stehen. Seine langen braunen Haare waren noch vom Schlaf ganz zerzaust und seine Kleidung leicht verrutscht. Ganz klar war er eben erst aufgestanden und hatte noch keine Zeit sein Äußeres zu richten. Irgendwie fand sie den Anblick ganz süß. „Niemand!", verließ es hastig ihre Lippen. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Aber Ihr sagtet doch-"

„Nope, gar nichts. Alles fein. Was gibt es denn?"

„Onkel will gleich aufbrechen und sagt, dass Ihr besser reisefertig seid. Aber wie ich sehe, seid Ihr das schon.", stellte er fest, nachdem er ihren Rucksack und Bogen ausmachte, allerdings verwirrte ihre Kleidung ihn etwas. Das war ihre Reisekleidung? Sie sah weder stabil aus, noch war sie für das Wetter angemessen.

Sie sollte _besser_ reisefertig sein? Wütend schnaubte sie. Was dachte sich Thorin? Sie würde die Abreise verzögern? Warum? Weil sie eine Frau war? Weil sie ein Mensch war? Dachte er, sie würde seine Unternehmung sabotieren? Irgendwie besaß Thorin ein Talent die richtigen Knöpfe bei ihr zu drücken. Und dabei hatte er es nicht einmal persönlich zu ihr gesagt. Definitiv würde sie in Zukunft mit diesem Zwerge keine Freundschaft schließen. „Ja, ich bin fertig. Wir können von mir aus sofort los."

Anna hatte wirklich nicht lange warten müssen, bevor ein Zwerg nach dem anderen aus dem Haus trat. Die meisten warfen ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu und grummelten etwas in ihren Bart. Anna zog daraufhin nur ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Ja, sie war noch hier. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie gehofft, sie sei nur eine wahnwitzige Einbildung gewesen, oder sie läge noch im Bett. Ganz wie der Hobbit, von dem alle annahmen, er würde das gemütliche Zuhause vorziehen. Kíli war dann das erste freundliche Gesicht, das ihr begegnete. Er lächelte ihr breit entgegen und in seinen Augen glitzerte förmlich der Eifer. Fíli warf ihr ein vages Lächeln zu, das sie zögerlich erwiderte, da sich ihr Magen erneut umdrehte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielte sich erneut der Albtraum ab. Dann kam Bofur mit Bombur aus der Tür, die ihr beide höflich zunickten. Sowie Balin, der direkt folgte. Zum Schluss trat Thorin aus der Tür. Sein Gesicht eine eiserne Maske, die einen Knacks bekam, als sie seinen unnachgiebigen Blick kreuzte. Er war definitiv derjenige mit der meisten Abneigung ihr gegenüber. Hatte sie schon gesagt, wie sehr sie sich auf die Zeit mit ihm freute?

Gandalf führte dann schließlich die Gruppe an und sie entschloss sich zurückfallen zu lassen. Mit einem langen Seufzer blickte sie auf Beutelsend zurück. Sie würde das gute Essen, das Bett und vor allem das Badezimmer vermissen.

Es ging nach Wassernau, einer kleine Siedlung der Hobbits, wo die Reise am Gasthaus 'Zum grünen Drachen' halt machte. Thorin teilte seine Leute in kleine Gruppen auf, in der jeder eine Aufgabe zugeteilt bekam. Außer ihr und Gandalf, jener sie mit zu dem Stall leicht außerhalb nahm. Dort traf sie Khal Drogo wieder, den sie gleich freudig über die weichen Nüstern streichelte. Er scharrte kurz mit einem Vorderhuf und versuchte an ihrer Lederjacke zu knabbern. Lachend führte sie den Hengst schließlich aus der Box zu Gandalf, der schon neben seinem Pferd im Gang wartete. Überrascht blinzelte sie als er mit einem dicken Bündel auf sie zukam.

„Hier, Liebes. Das ist für Euch.", sagte Gandalf und überreichte ihr das Bündel, was sie ihm zögerlich abnahm.

„Was ist darin?", fragte sie, während sie das in Stoff gewickelte Etwas betrachtete, das schwerer aussah als es war.

„Macht es auf. Es wird Euch nützlich sein."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zwei mal sagen. Direkt packte sie ihr Geschenk aus und stellte mit großen Augen fest, dass sie nur weiteren Stoff erkennen konnte. Eine dicke braune Rolle, um die zwei Schnallen gelegt waren und etwas Dunkelrotes, das zusammengefaltet daneben lag. Neugierig legte sie die dicke Rolle neben sich auf eine Kiste und entfaltete den dunkelroten Stoff. Es war ein Umhang. Amüsiert drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Gandalf, der gestützt auf seinem Stab stand. „Ein Umhang?"

„Das Wetter kann zuweilen sehr eigensinnig sein und wie ich sehe, besitzt Eure Jacke keine Kapuze. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Ihr Euch etwas zuzieht."

Anna nickte schwach. Vermutlich hatte der alte Mann recht. Außerdem sah der Umhang ganz schick aus, weshalb sie gleich ihren Rucksack, samt Köcher und Bogen, abstellte, ihre Lederjacke auszog und den Umhang über ihre Sweatjacke umlegte. Der Stoff war ganz angenehm anzufassen und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob er teuer gewesen war. Immerhin war alles handgemacht und die Farbe war nicht typisch. „Danke, Gandalf. Das ist sehr nett und zuvorkommend von Euch.", meinte sie, bevor sie ihre Lederjacke irgendwie in den Rucksack stopfte. Der Zauberer schien das als Ende des Gesprächs zu sehen, da er sich schon halb umdrehte. „Wartet. Was ist die Rolle?"

„Eine Bedrolle. Sie wird Euch im Schlaf warmhalten."

„Oh, ja okay, verstehe. Danke nochmal." Dieses mal ließ sie Gandalf ziehen, der sofort begann sein Pferd zu satteln, das sie letztlich zu Khal Drogo blicken ließ. Nie im Leben würde sie ihr riesiges Pferd alleine satteln können. „Gandalf? Ich hätte da noch eine Bitte..."

Nach und nach trafen die Zwerge ein, die teilweise so schwer beladen waren, dass sie sich fragte, ob unter all dem Krempel noch einer zu finden war. Zumindest war das Geheimnis gelüftet woher die ganze Ausrüstung und der Proviant herkam. Nachdem jeder fertig mit satteln und bepacken der vielen Ponys war, begannen die Zwerge aufzusitzen – außer ihr, da dieses mal keine Aufstiegshilfe in der Nähe war. Zu ihrem Glück bemerkte Bofur ihre Verzweiflung und half ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln gern aus, weshalb sie sicher im Sattel landete und sich bei dem wirklich netten Zwerg bedankte. Sie mochte ihn immer lieber.

Als dann Thorin sein Pony antrieb, setzte sich die Karawane in Gang. Anna ließ sich abermals bis zum Ende zurückfallen und entschied sich lieber dazu ihren eigenen Gedanken zu folgen als den Gesprächen, die vor ihr stattfanden. Während sie versuchte den Albtraum zu verdrängen, dachte sie an die Worte Gandalfs, die sich tief eingebrannt hatten. Und sie kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass sie ihr Hoffnung gaben. Hoffnung, doch wieder nach Hause zu kommen, selbst wenn sie sich dafür entschied den Durinerben zu helfen, denn der Tod bedeutete nicht ihr Ende.

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen als ihr eine Frage durch den Kopf schoss. Wenn der Tod das Tor zu einer anderen Welt bedeutete, war sie dann in ihrer Welt gestorben?


	6. Reiseschwierigkeiten

Kapitel 6: Reiseschwierigkeiten

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich als Fíli dem langen Blick seines Bruders folgte. Kíli sorgte sich um die Menschenfrau, welche allein mit einem tief bekümmerten Gesicht am Ende der Gemeinschaft ritt. Was war in der Nacht passiert, dass sie so veränderte? Hing es mit den Worten seines Onkels zusammen? Vielleicht, doch ihre leeren Augen gingen ihm nicht aus dem Sinn. Wie sie ihn am Morgen ansah, bescherte ihm noch immer ein ungutes Gefühl. Umgehend fielen ihm ihre Worte erneut ein, über die er seitdem öfters nachdenken musste. Was hatten diese zu bedeuten? Vielleicht genau das, was ihm am Abend noch im Vertrauen gesagt wurde. Automatisch suchte sein Blick seinen Onkel, welchen er an der Spitze der Kompanie ausmachte. Die Worte Thorins wiederholten sich in seinem Kopf. Doch war es nicht die Menschenfrau, die ihm seitdem wirklich Sorgen bereitete. Die Frau schien soweit harmlos zu sein, auch wenn Fíli spürte, dass irgendetwas an ihr anders war. Woher sollte er wissen das sie nicht immer so war? Er kannte sie nicht einmal einen Tag. Was für eine Meinung konnte man sich also von ihr bilden? Es würde sich auf der Reise zeigen, wer sie wirklich war. Viel mehr war es die Tatsache seinem Bruder etwas zu verheimlichen. Fíli hatte nie Geheimnisse vor Kíli. Dies war eins und es lastete schwer.

Als er sich dann an seinen Bruder wenden wollte, blinzelte Fíli irritiert. Neben ihm war Kíli verschwunden.

Geduldig wartete Kíli mit seinem Pony, das er zum Halt gezwungen hatte. An ihm ritten im Trott Nori, Bofur, Dori und schließlich Ori vorbei, ehe das große schwarze Pferd auf gleicher Linie war, sodass er sein Pony erneut antrieb. Kíli sah hoch zu Anna, welche einen bestimmten Punkt in der Ferne mit ihren Augen fixierte und im langsamen Schritt von einer Seite zur anderen schaukelte. Sie hatte nicht einmal seine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Was war es, was sie so beschäftigte? „Erzählt mir noch etwas von Eurer Welt, Anna.", versuchte er mit deutlicher Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Sie schnappte laut nach Luft und riss ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Ihre geweiteten Augen fanden schließlich seine. „W-Was? Hab nicht aufgepasst.", verließ es kratzig ihren Hals als sie leicht ihren Kopf schüttelte, ganz als wollte sie ihre Gedanken fortjagen. „Sorry." Ein schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren vollen Lippen aus, die Kíli mit einer gerunzelten Stirn kurz betrachtete. „Was bedeutet 'Zorri'?", wollte er wissen. Das Wort fühlte sich auf seiner Zunge eigenartig an. Und plötzlich, sehr sachte, hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel weiter an, formten dieses mal ein ehrliches Lächeln. Kleine Fältchen bildeten sich um ihre Augen als sie ihn amüsiert anblickte, verschwunden waren alle Anzeichen trauriger Gedanken. „Das ist ein anderes Wort für 'Tut mir leid'. Nur kürzer." Anna machte dann eine Pause, in welcher sie ihre Augenbrauen stark zusammenzog. „Und wenn ich es mir richtig überlege, ist das eigentlich Englisch gewesen. Also nicht mal Deutsch. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin, wieso eigentlich Deutsch? Müssten nicht alle Englisch reden? Oder reden wir in Wirklichkeit Englisch, aber merken es nicht? Ist alles anders, weil ich Deutsch bin?", kam es nachdenklich von ihr. Vollkommen verloren, legte er seinen Kopf etwas schief. Was hatten all diese Fragen zu bedeuten? Kíli strich sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was meint Ihr damit? Was ist Enlisch oder Deudsch?", fragte er und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln wie sein Bruder auf der anderen des Pferdes Seite dazu stieß. Da hörte er ein leises Kichern, sodass er wieder zu ihr hinauf sah. Sie lächelte ihm vergnügt entgegen, was er direkt erwiderte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum sie lachte. „Das sind Sprachen. So …. wie Zwergisch eben.", erklärte sie. Kíli nickte daraufhin als er verstand. „Khuzdûl.", verbesserte er sie dann, woraufhin sie ihre Lippen leicht spitzte und ihre Stirn kräuselte. „Kusdull? ... Oh! Alles klar.", kam es dann begeistert und ihr Lächeln kehrte stärker zurück. Kíli lachte auf. „Khuz-dû-l.", wiederholte er mit einem Grinsen und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie stumm ihre Lippen bewegte als ob sie das Wort testete, bevor sie es nochmal probierte auszusprechen.

„Wir Zwerge sind sehr stolz auf unsere Sprache.", mischte sich eine bekannte Stimme ein, woraufhin Anna sich in ihrem Sattel drehte und Fíli verblüfft ansah. Wann war er dazu gekommen? „Nur uns Zwergen ist es erlaubt sie zu sprechen, oder zu schreiben.", klärte er sie freundlich auf, was wohl eher ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war als alles andere. „Das heißt, selbst wenn ich den Wunsch hätte, ich dürfte nicht?" Auch wenn sie kein Talent für Sprachen hatte, wäre es sicher spannend gewesen das ein oder andere Wort zu lernen. Obwohl sie schon zwei Worte vom Film kannte. Und sie wollte weder ihre Liebe gestehen, noch zu den Waffen rufen. Aber die Gesichter der beiden wäre bestimmt Gold wert gewesen. „Ja.", bestätigte Fíli mit einem Nicken, ihre Hoffnung zunichte machend. Anna gab sich woraufhin Mühe nicht enttäuscht zu wirken. Offenbar erfolglos, da der blonde Zwerg ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, jedoch nichts sagte. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen? Wenn sie es nicht lernen durfte, durfte sie es nicht. Sie war kein Zwerg, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass diese Vorstellung mehr als lustig war. Hätte sie dann auch einen Bart? Der Gedanke war eigenartig. Sie persönlich liebte Gesichtsbehaarung, aber selbst? Frauen und Bärte passte nur schwer zusammen. Sie war schon heilfroh darüber blond zu sein, sodass man ihre Haare an den Beinen und Armen nicht so deutlich sah. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich über Zwerge lernen sollte?", fragte sie dann neugierig weiter, von dem Thema Zwerge fasziniert. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in welcher sie Fíli in die blauen Augen sah, die sie etwas an Thorins erinnerten. Er öffnete schon seinen Mund als sich eine neue Stimme einmischte. „Unsere Kultur ist privat und geht _Außenseiter_ nichts an.", antwortete Dori eine Reihe vor ihr für alle deutlich hörbar. Unmittelbar presste sie stark die Lippen aufeinander. Sie wüsste nicht Dori ins Gespräch eingeladen zu haben - und das hätte sie auch nie, weil er so offenbar ein netter Geselle war. Was konnte sie auch von ihm erwarten? Er hatte seinen Standpunkt gestern klar gemacht, weshalb seine Worte wie Salz in der Wunde waren. Ja, ein Außenseiter. Es war ein einziges Wort und es drückte alles aus, was sie war. Ein Mensch, eine Frau – Unerwünscht in dieser Gemeinschaft. Anna schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Ja, sie war ein Außenseiter. Doch sie war nicht mit Absicht hier. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hätte sie tatsächlich die Wahl gehabt, wäre sie Zuhause geblieben. Dort, wo ihre Freunde waren. Ihr Onkel. Jemand, der sie gern um sich hatte. Von Ablehnung hatte sie genug in ihrem Leben. Sie wollte doch nur mehr von Zwerge wissen wollen, immerhin gab es sie in ihrer Welt nicht. Wann hatte man also die Gelegenheit dazu? Offenbar war allein das schon nicht erlaubt. Durfte sie überhaupt etwas sagen? Wütend und verletzt stierte sie dem grauhaarigen Zwerg auf dem Rücken, der ihre neu gewonnene gute Laune mit Erfolg zunichte gemacht hatte. „Okay... schon gut. Ich versteh schon, Zwerge sind ziemlich geheimniskrämerisch. Ich höre ja schon mit meinen lästigen Fragen auf.", schnaubte sie unbeherrscht, laut genug, dass sie sicherlich nicht nur von Dori eine Reihe vor ihr gehört wurde. Sie kam einfach nicht mit Menschen, oder in diesem Fall Zwergen, zurecht, die einen so herablassend behandelten. Es war ein wunder Punkt, der sie gleich in blinde Wut versetzte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich plötzlich unzählige vergangene Momente ab. Erinnerungen, die sie krampfhaft versuchte zu unterdrücken. Ein leises Räuspern neben ihr riss sie dann aus ihre Gedanken, weshalb sie ihren Kopf drehte. Sie fand Kíli mit einem Grinsen vor, das sein komplettes Gesicht aufhellte. Was wollte er? Als er ihr dann keck zuzwinkerte, blinzelte sie verwundert. Urplötzlich schossen ihre Augenbraue hoch als sie begann zu verstehen – und sie hätte ihn dafür küssen können. Ein Zwerg, der auf ihrer Seite war. Jemand, der keine Vorurteile hegte, oder schlecht von ihr dachte. Und der Gedanke, doch kein vollkommener Außenseiter zu sein, hellte ihre Stimmung auf. Somit erleichtert, schenkte sie dem braunhaarigen Zwerg ein sanftes Lächeln. Zufrieden nickte er ihr zu. Sie könnte ihm also all ihre Fragen stellen, die ihr eigentlich verboten waren. Egal was ihn dazu bewegte so gegen die heiligen Regeln der Zwerge zu schießen, Anna war überglücklich darüber.

„Habt Ihr Geschwister, Anna?", fragte Fíli nach einer Weile, in welcher alle in Schweigen verbracht hatten. Er wollte mehr über die geheimnisvolle Menschenfrau erfahren, die aus einer anderen Welt stammte und sie plötzlich auf dieser Reise begleitete. Und die Frage nach ihrer Familie war das erste was ihm einfiel. Sie wandte sich ihm mit großen Augen zu, die zunächst von Verwunderung sprachen, sich jedoch schnell verdunkelten. Es warf einen solchen Schatten auf ihr Gesicht, das Fíli gleich seine Frage bereute. Es dauerte einige Atemzüge, ehe sie ihren Mund öffnete. „Nein.", antwortete sie überaus deutlich und ihr hartes Starren bohrte sich regelrecht in seine Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Frage zu Etwas führte, was sie unter keinen Umständen preisgeben wollte. Warum? Was steckte dahinter, das sie so anspannen und abblocken ließ? Fíli konnte seine Neugier nicht leugnen, doch hielt er besser seinen Mund geschlossen. Es stand ihm nicht zu nach so etwas persönlichem zu fragen. Als sie dann den Blickkontakt abbrach, suchte er den seinen Bruders, den sogleich auffing. Kíli teilte offenbar, wie so oft, seine Gedanken. Eine unangenehme Stille hielt Einzug, in welcher einzig die gedämpften Huftritte auf der festgetretenen Erde zu hören waren.

„Könnt Ihr uns etwas von Eurer Welt erzählen?", brach Kíli schließlich die Stille, welche er nicht mehr aushielt. Und er hatte von der Frage seines Bruders etwas sehr Wichtiges gelernt. Man sollte Anna nicht nach ihrer Familie fragen. Auch wenn er jetzt erst recht mehr über ihre Familie wissen wollte. Vielleicht würde sie ihm etwas erzählen, wenn sie ihn besser kannte? Zunächst jedoch galt es das Schweigen zu brechen und sie schien gern über ihre Welt zu reden, was er am Vorabend nur zu gut mitbekommen hatte. Außerdem hatte sie ihn beim ersten mal nicht gehört und jetzt schien die Gelegenheit gut. „Was wollt Ihr denn wissen?", fragte sie ohne sich ihm zuzuwenden, ihre Stimme noch schwer von der Stimmung. „Was immer Ihr mit uns teilen wollt.", lenkte Kíli ein und sah von der Seite wie sie den Kopf leicht neigte, das Gesicht nachdenklich verzogen. „Hm. Ich könnte damit anfangen, wie praktisch jetzt ein Auto wäre." Auf ihre Worte hin, rieb sie sich etwas ihre Oberschenkel. „Oder gleich ein Flugzeug. Aber ein Hubschrauber ginge auch." Auto? Flugzeug? Hub … was? Kíli warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu, der offenbar genauso ratlos wie er war, aber mindestens ebenso begierig darauf zu wissen, wovon sie erzählte. „Was soll das sein?", fragte Fíli und endlich zierte ihr Mund wieder ein Lächeln, das die Stimmung von eben sofort fort wischte, ehe sie begann etwas zu beschreiben, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und nicht nur er lauschte ihr äußerst gebannt. Sein Bruder verlor sich gleichermaßen in ihren Worten.

Als der erdige Weg unter ihnen verschwand und platz für saftige grüne Wiesen machte, führte Thorin seine Kompanie durch die Schatten der alleinstehenden Bäumen hindurch und sie wusste, es dauerte nicht mehr lang bis Bilbo auftauchte. Ja, sie erkannte diesen Ort aus dem Film, da war sie sich sicher.

Anna räusperte sich dann als ihr Mund zunehmend trocken wurde und sich ihre Stimme beim Erzählen verlor. Fíli war so aufmerksam und gab ihr seinen Wasserschlauch, den sie dankbar annahm, während sie diesmal einem Gespräch zuhörte, das vor ihr stattfand. „Ich habs gesagt. Hab ichs nicht gesagt? Herzukommen war reine Zeitverschwendung.", meinte Dori laut genug, sodass Anna gut mithören konnte. Der rothaarige Zwerg, Glóin, nickte neben ihm deutlich. „Das ist allerdings wahr.", stimmte jener zu. „Närrischer Gedanke, einen Halbling mitzunehmen.", fuhr Dori fort und Anna schnaubte leise. Dieser Zwerg kostete ihr, neben Thorin natürlich, viele Nerven. „Wartet!", rief die Stimme Bilbos dem Zug an Ponys zu, woraufhin sich alle Köpfe der Kompanie in seine Richtung drehten, jedoch nur Anna trug ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Thorin befahl daraufhin einen Stopp, was die Ponys widerwillig wiehern ließ. Außer Atem kam Bilbo neben dem ältesten Zwerg zum Halt und hielt den unterschriebenen Vertrag hoch. „Ich habe unterzeichnet. Hier.", verkündete er und reichte das zusammengefaltete Papier Balin, jener ihn annahm und überprüfte. „Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.", stellte Balin nach einer Stille für alle laut fest. „Willkommen, Meister Beutlin, in der Gemeinschaft von Thorin Eichenschild.", fuhr der alte Zwerg mit einem Zwinkern fort als er den Vertrag wieder dem Hobbit gab. Lachen durchzog die Gemeinschaft, woran sich Anna ebenso beteiligte. „Gebt ihm ein Pony.", ordnete Thorin schließlich an und trat seinem eigenen in die Flanken. Anna beobachtete daraufhin mit einem weiteren Kichern, wie Bilbo aus reinem Protest eine Hand hob. „Nein. Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein!", lachte Bilbo unsicher. „Danke. Ich kann sicher auch gut zu Fuß mithalten. Ich hab nämlich schon ganz oft Wanderungen gemacht, wisst ihr?", fügte er eilig hinzu, indes sich die Gemeinschaft wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Einmal sogar bis nach Froschmorrstetten. Ah!" Plötzlich befand sich Bilbo in der Luft und ehe er sich versah wurde er auf einem bereits beladenen Pony gesetzt. Mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck besah er sich die Gesichter der beiden Übeltäter, die ihn einfach auf das Tier gehoben hatten. Der Braunhaarige lachte leise und der Blonde zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe beide ihre Geschwindigkeit erhöhten und ihn allein zurück ließen. Unzufrieden blickte er auf das Pony hinab, während er seine Zügel möglichst hoch hielt. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, stellte sie grinsend fest und blickte noch kurz den Brüdern nach, die sich nicht wie erwartet wieder zurückfallen ließen. Vielleicht dachten die beiden, sie hatten sie genug ausgefragt und gaben ihr eine wohlverdiente Pause. Es war so oder so ganz gut, da sie das was sie vorhatte, nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollte. Sie trieb ihr Pferd an und gesellte sich zu Bilbo, der brummig wirkte. „Hey, Bilbo.", sprach sie ihn freundlich, wenn noch heiser an, sodass er sich ihr zuwandte.

„Hallo, Frau Anna.", kam es ebenso freundlich von ihm, auch wenn man den Unmut noch gut in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. „Glaubt mir, Ihr werdet das Pony noch mögen.", meinte sie mit einem kleinen Zwinkern. „Es ist ein sehr langer Weg." Bilbo wackelte daraufhin nur typisch mit seiner Nase, was unbestreitbar sein Missfallen darüber ausdrückte und sie zum Lachen brachte. Plötzlich gesellte Gandalf sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen dazu. Bevor jener jedoch etwas sagen konnte, rief ein Zwerg laut: „Komm schon, Nori. Zahlen!" Nach der Aufforderung flogen sogleich mehrere Säckchen durch die Luft. Verblüfft zog Anna ihre Augenbrauen an. Sie hatte offensichtlich verpasst wie die Zwerge ihre Wette abschlossen. Und sie war nicht die einzige, da Kíli und Fíli eine Reihe vor ihr im lauten Protest ausriefen. Wissend, wer ihnen die Chance nahm mit zu wetten, lächelte sie belustigt in sich hinein. Was dann folgte war ein Bofur mit den Worten: „Dann hättet ihr der jungen Dame nicht so an den Lippen hängen sollen." Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie leicht erkennen wie Kíli praktisch in seinem Sattel aufsprang. Amüsiert beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor ihr entfaltete. „Das stimmt ja gar nicht!", verteidigte er sich einige Tonhöhen höher als normal und Fíli begann mit Bofur aufzulachen. „Ich habe nicht an ihren Lippen gehangen...", kam es dann leiser von Kíli, was sie gerade noch hören konnte. „Fíli?", suchte Kíli dann die Hilfe seines Bruders, der sich versuchte zu beherrschen und offensichtlich nur zu gut wusste, was sein Bruder von ihm wollte. „Es ist keine Schande es zuzugeben, kleiner Bruder.", zog Fíli seinen Bruder auf, was gleich Gelächter nach sich zog – Anna mit eingeschlossen. Doch dem allen setzte Balin mit einem breiten Lächeln die Krone auf als er sich umwandte. „Er hat recht, mein Junge. Kein Grund so ein Gesicht zu ziehen. Wir alle verlieren uns zuweilen an den Lippen einer hübschen Dame." „Wahre Worte!", stimmte Bofur sofort zu. Schief grinsend überdachte sie die Worte Balins. Hübschen Dame? Die Zwerge hatten ein ganz anderes Schönheitsideal von Frauen im Kopf. Bärte... an Frauen. Egal wie oft sie darüber noch nachdenken würde, das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Es war extrem seltsam.

„Worum geht's?", fragte schließlich Bilbo konfus, der das Gelächter und Gespräch ignorierte und den Austausch der Säckchen weiter beobachtete. „Oh, sie haben Wetten abgeschlossen, ob du auftauchst oder nicht. Die meisten haben gewettet, du würdest es nicht tun.", erläuterte Gandalf, welcher amüsiert grinste. Bilbo zog seine Augenbrauen an. „Was hast du gewettet?", fragte er neugierig als der Zauberer im nächsten Moment ein Säckchen auffing. Mit großen Augen betrachtete Bilbo diesen. „Mein lieber Freund, ich habe keine Sekunde an dir gezweifelt." Zufrieden packte Gandalf das gewonnene Gold in seine Umhängetasche. Bilbo wusste nicht ob er darüber schockiert oder geschmeichelt sein sollte. Woher wusste denn der Zauberer er würde kommen? Er öffnete schon seinen Mund, doch plötzlich kitzelte seine Nase und sein Kopf schoss ruckartig vor, stieß dabei heftig die Luft aus der Nase, während sich ein ganzer Körper verkrampfte. Pferdehaare! Nein, die konnte er noch nie vertragen! Somit begann er in seinen zahlreichen Taschen nach seinem Taschentuch zu suchen, was er sicher noch sehr oft gebrauchen musste.

Das Niesen lenkte wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Bilbo, was sie an ihren ursprünglichen Plan, Bilbo allein aufzusuchen, erinnerte. „Oh, Pferdehaare. Vertrag ich nicht so gut.", meinte er noch gelassen, bevor das Suchen jedoch mit jedem Wimpernschlag verzweifelter wurde. Bilbo war gerade dabei seinen Mund aufzumachen, da reichte Anna ihm das Stofftaschentuch, das sie beim Packen am Morgen in ihre Jeanstasche gesteckt hatte. „Hier, Bilbo. Ich dachte mir, Ihr könnt es gebrauchen." Anna nickte dem Hobbit auffordernd zu, welcher zögerlich das Taschentuch in die Hände nahm. „D-Danke, Frau Anna. Woher wusstet Ihr … ?", fragte Bilbo irritiert. Doch alles was sie ihm als Antwort gab war ein breites, wissendes Lächeln.

So ging die Reise ohne Zwischenfall weiter. Thorin führte die Gruppe fernab neugieriger Blicke in Richtung Osten, jenseits der Straßen und die Stunden vergingen schneller als Anna es zu Beginn vermutet hatte. Allerdings bekam sie mit der Zeit immer mehr die Auswirkungen eines verschmähten Frühstücks zu spüren. Ihr Bauch grummelte laut, sodass sie sich jenen hielt. Außerdem musste sie langsam dringend mal wohin, weshalb sie in ihrem Sattel leicht hin und her rutschte. Ob sie sich melden sollte? Sie hätte eindeutig nicht so viel Wasser trinken sollen, doch ihr Mund war nach all dem Sprechen viel zu trocken gewesen. „Was quält Euch so, Liebes?", fragte Gandalf, aufmerksam wie eh und je. Anna verzog ihren Mund leicht. „Es besteht nicht ganz kurz die Möglichkeit zu halten?" Auf seinen fragenden Ausdruck hin, verdeutlichte sie ihre Absicht. „Ich müsste da kurz was _erledigen._ Möglichst _allein._ " Direkt zog der Zauberer seine buschigen Augenbrauen an und Bilbo neben ihr wich ihrem Blick hochrot aus. „Oh, ich verstehe.", verließ umgehend den Mund des alten Mannes, der schließlich nickte. „Nehmt Euch die Zeit, Liebes. Hier droht keine Gefahr und Ihr könnt jederzeit wieder aufschließen." Das ließ sie sich kein zweites mal sagen. Sofort zwang sie ihr Pferd zum Halt und sah der Kompanie für einen Moment hinterher. Ihren Spuren konnte sie gleich ganz einfach folgen.

Nachdem sie sich hastig von ihrem Pferd geschwungen hatte, für einen Moment wacklig auf den Beinen sich an jenem abstützte, blickte sie sich eilig um. Es gab genug Bäume und Büsche, sodass sie sich für den nächstbesten Baum entschied und Khal Drogo allein stehen ließ. Nachdem sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so erleichtert gefühlt hatte, kam sie hinter dem Baum hervor, nur um inne zu halten. Ohne die laute Gegenwart der Zwerge, ganz allein im Grünen der Natur, wurde sie sich erst bewusst wie friedlich es war. So beobachtete sie den schwarzen Hengst, der im Schatten der Bäume stand, genüsslich das üppige Gras fraß und mit seinem Schweif die Fliegen verscheuchte. Lächelnd sog sie die frische und pure Luft auf, während es über ihr laut zwitscherten, der laue Wind die Blätter und das Licht tanzen ließ. Ein leises Plätschern mischte sich unter dem Vogelgesang und schlagartig blickte sie in Richtung der Quelle. Wasser? Das war ideal!

Als Fíli nach seinem Wasserschlauch greifen wollte, stellte er fest, dass dieser fehlte. Sogleich fiel es ihm wieder ein wo er ihn gelassen hatte, sodass er sich einfach den von seinem Bruder nahm. Kíli warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu, jener mit den Schultern zuckte. „Sie hat meinen.", erklärte er schlicht, was Kíli dazu veranlasste über seine Schulter zu blicken. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er riss seinen Oberkörper herum, indes er seinen Kopf hektisch von einer Seite zur anderen bewegte. „Sie ist weg!", stieß er aus und Fíli verschluckte sich. „ _Was_?", hustete er und wandte sich selbst um. Tatsächlich war die Menschenfrau nicht aufzufinden. Einzig Gandalf und der Halbling ritten am Ende. Wohin war sie verschwunden? Ehe er sich versah, trieb Kíli sein Pony an, welches sich von der hektischen Lenkbewegung laut beschwerte.

„Wo ist Anna?", fragte Kíli den Zauberer direkt, welcher gerade noch vertieft in ein Gespräch mit dem Hobbit war. Der alte Mann blickte ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich an und zog schließlich seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Es ist in der Tat eine Weile her, seit ich sie das letzte mal sah." Bilbo räusperte sich. „Frau Anna... sie ist … Nun... ", druckste der Halbling, völlig rot im Gesicht. „Was ist mit ihr?", harkte Kíli ungeduldig nach, der angesichts der zögerlichen Aussage des Hobbits seine Stirn in tiefe Falten zog. Es war seine persönliche Aufgabe auf sie aufzupassen. Wieso wusste er dann nicht wo sie war? Ein guter Beschützer musste es zu jedem Zeitpunkt wissen. Er wusste, er hätte in ihrer Nähe bleiben sollen. „Oh, sie ist nur dem Ruf der Natur nachgekommen. Obwohl sie sich sehr zu verspäten scheint. Vielleicht findet sie den Weg nicht zurück.", erklärte Gandalf stirnrunzelnd. „Ich werde sie suchen.", verließ es unverzüglich den Mund von Kíli, unterdessen er bereits sein nervöses Pony hart in die Flanken trat, sodass es gleich einen Sprung in den Trab machte.

Kíli folgte den Spuren zurück und erkannte schnell in der Ferne das schwarze Pferd. Doch auf dessen Rücken war sie nicht auszumachen. Als er näher kam und das schnaubende Pony neben dem grasenden Pferd stoppte, spähte er die Umgebung ab. Es war kein Zeichen von Anna zu erkennen. Jedoch auch keine Kampfspuren. War das Pferd davon gelaufen? Dafür wirkte es jedoch zu entspannt. Was war passiert? Kíli stieg von seinem Pony. „Anna?", fragte er vorsichtig, während er weiterhin Ausschau hielt. Auch wenn das Gebiet relativ sicher vor Orks war, gab es noch immer Banditen und wilde Tiere. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, ging er in die Hocke und untersuchte den Boden auf Hinweisen. Das Gras war an einigen Stellen abgeknickt und führte Richtung Norden, dem er gleich folgte. Plötzlich war ein greller Aufschrei nicht weit entfernt zu hören und Kíli riss sein Schwert aus der Scheide an seinem Rücken, durchbrach sofort eine Reihe Büsche, die ihn und den Schrei trennten.

Erschrocken wandte Anna ihren Kopf zur Seite als sie in ihren Augenwinkeln jemanden aus dem Gebüsch gestürmt kommen sah. Sie war schon unter rasendem Herzen dabei nach ihrem Bogen auf dem Rücken zu greifen, um den Angreifer auf Abstand zu halten, doch dieser Jemand entpuppte sich zu ihrer Erleichterung als Kíli. Ein Kíli mit seinem Schwert in der Hand und einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist los?!", rief sie direkt in Alarm versetzt, zog endgültig ihren Bogen vom Rücken, ebenso einen Pfeil, den sie einnockte. Warum war er hier? War was vorgefallen? Ein Überfall? Orks? Beinahe sprang ihr Herz aus ihrem Brustkorb, während sie die Umgebung hektisch absuchte. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ Kíli jedoch konfus die Waffe sinken. „Ihr... habt geschrien.", meinte er verwirrt. Anna blinzelte ein paar mal, amtete schwer ein und aus, ehe es ihr dämmerte. Nun ließ sie ebenfalls ihren Bogen sinken. „Ja... ich habe mich erschrocken. Ein Eichhörnchen...", meinte sie und ihre Schultern sackten entspannt ab. Kíli steckte sichtlich beruhigt seine Waffe weg, das sie ihm gleichtat. „Was macht Ihr hier?", fragte er schließlich und trat näher. Sie lächelte schief. Diese Frage könnte sie auch ihm stellen. „Ich hatte da vorn den Wasserschlauch von Fíli aufgefüllt und habe dann den Pflaumenbaum hier hinter mir entdeckt." Kílis Blick wanderte von ihrem Gesicht nach oben. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Ihr habt Hunger?" Anna stellte sich neben Kíli, den Blick ebenso wie er nach oben in die Baumkrone gerichtet, die voller reifer Pflaumen hing. „Nein. Wie kommt Ihr darauf?", fragte sie trocken, zog eine Augenbraue an und gab ihm einen ernsten Seitenblick. Daraufhin wandte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und in seinem Gesicht war die Verwirrung großgeschrieben, woraufhin sie dann nicht anders konnte und kicherte. „Ja, ich habe Hunger. Die Pflaumen sehen so gut aus... dabei bin ich nicht einmal ein Fan von denen.", redete sie daher als sich ihr Bauch wieder bemerkbar machte, laut genug sodass es Kíli hören musste. Direkt umspielte ein breites, freches Lächeln seine Lippen. Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue. Okay, was hatte er vor? „Wartet hier einen Moment." Kaum war das ausgesprochen, drehte er um und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war – mitten durch die Büsche, die dabei lautstark raschelten. Anna sah ihm schlicht nach. Was war los?

Es dauerte nicht lang und Kíli kam zurück. Erst als er vor ihr Halt machte und ihr Etwas reichte, fiel ihr der braune Stoff auf, den er mitgebracht hatte. Ohne eine Ahnung was es war, nahm sie es ihm ab. „Huh?", machte sie nur, den Stoff in ihren Händen betrachtend und wunderte sich was diese kleinen Krümel zu bedeuten hatten, die beim Wenden zu Boden fielen. „Ihr wollt sicherlich mehr als eine Handvoll einsammeln. Und ich bin zufällig im Besitz zweier leerer Beutel.", hörte sie ihn praktisch mit einem unverschämten Grinsen sagen und sie sah auf, nur um wirklich dieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu finden. Unmittelbar schossen ihre Mundwinkel hoch. Was hatte er angestellt? „Das hört sich nach einer guten Story an. Eine Chance sie zu hören?" Sein Grinsen wurde teuflischer. „Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, werdet Ihr es wissen." Enttäuscht formten sich tiefe Falten auf ihrer Stirn. „Mehr bekomme ich nicht? Das ist ja fies." Kíli lachte auf. „Sagen wir, bald wird jemand verzweifelt danach suchen." Sie erhielt ein Zwinkern von ihm, doch sie spitzte die Lippen. Das war nun tatsächlich gemein von ihm, aber sie würde ihre Augen offenhalten, ganz wie er es andeutete. „Na ja gut. Sollen wir dann?" Kíli nickte daraufhin entschlossen, doch sein Gesicht schmückte noch immer das amüsierte Lächeln, welches von seinen Bartstoppeln umrandet war.

Direkt machte sie sich daran den Baum hochzuklettern, ehe er genauso geübt folgte. Sie setzte sich auf einen dicken Ast links vom Stamm und Kíli setzte sich auf den rechten. Für einen Moment pflückten beide in Stille, bevor sie neugierig zu ihm hinüber sah. Er sah fokussiert aus als er eine Frucht nach der anderen in den kleinen Sack gleiten ließ. Ohnehin saß er ganz locker auf dem dicken Ast, ganz so als täte er es bereits sein Leben lang und ihm schien das Klettern nichts ausgemacht zu haben. Ob er öfter in seiner Vergangenheit auf Bäume geklettert war? Beinahe hätte sie danach gefragt als ihr etwas ganz anderes einfiel. Die brennenden Bäume über dem Abgrund im Nebelgebirge. Direkt verdrehte sich ihr Magen. Wenn sie beschloss dabei zu bleiben, würde sie Teil dieser Szene sein. Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Entschluss. Nein, sie würde nicht schwach werden. Doch was würde aus Kíli werden? Sie hatte ihn bereits wirklich gern. War es wirklich schlau von ihr weiter eine Freundschaft mit ihm aufzubauen? „Wo habt Ihr so klettern gelernt?", holte Kíli sie in die Realität zurück. Von der Frage überrascht, blickte sie ihn von der Seite an. Er hatte aufgehört zu pflücken und sah sie stattdessen mit seinen braunen Augen einfach nur an. „Mein Onkel ist Förster. Ich habe viel Zeit im Wald verbracht.", gab sie mit einem Lächeln preis und pausierte ebenfalls. Diese Information verwunderte ihn offensichtlich, da er seine Augenbrauen stark anzog. Was überraschte ihn denn so? „Ich war oft und lang im Wald. Und jedes mal hat meine Tante geseufzt, wenn ich ganz schmutzig nach Hause kam. Onkel hat nur gelacht, weil er genau wusste, warum ich wieder so dreckig war." Ein freundliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Darf ich fragen warum?" Verdutzt blickte sie in seinen ernsten Ausdruck. Wieso sollte er nicht warum fragen dürfen? „Sicher …", sagte sie demnach verdattert und sofort überfiel er sie mit einem wilden Lächeln. Kurz davon abgelenkt starrte sie ihm entgegen. „Ja, also... Zurück zum Thema... Er hatte mir immer Geschichten über Feen und Nymphen erzählt, die in kleinen Höhlen, oder auf Bäumen leben. Also bin ich sie suchen gegangen." Anna musste bei diesem Gedanken leise lachen. „Er hat mir immer Geschichten auf dieser alten, kuscheligen Couch vorgelesen. Märchen und all das. Meine Tante hatte immer nur in ihrem Sessel gesessen, zugehört und trug dieses sanfte Lächeln, während sie etwas genäht hat. Darin war sie übrigens wirklich gut. Öfter hatte sie mir süße Kleidchen genäht. Und einmal sogar ein richtig schönes Prinzessinnenkleid, zu dem sie mir aufwendig die Haare geflochten hatte." Unbewusst fasste sie sich an den dicken geflochtenen Zopf und fingerte behutsam über die Länge. Verträumt seufzte sie. „Davon gibt es sogar ein Bild. Es hängt bei meinem Onkel im Wohnzimmer. Es … Es war schön gewesen. Ich vermisse sie und meinen Onkel.", sagte sie leise und ließ ihren Blick sinken. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Und sei es nur um noch einmal ihre Tante in den Arm zu nehmen. Ja, ihr fehlten die Umarmungen ihrer Tante. Dort hatte sie sich immer geborgen gefühlt, oder auch in denen ihres Onkels. Plötzlich weitete sie entsetzt ihre Augen. Was wäre, wenn sie ihren Onkel nie mehr in den Arm nehmen konnte? Wenn sie hier niemals weg kam? Was würde aus ihrem Onkel werden, wenn sie nicht mehr zurückkehrte? Als ihre Tante starb, war er so verzweifelt gewesen. Sie würde nie sein Gesicht auf der Beerdigung vergessen. Es war als lastete die Welt auf seinen Schultern, mit Augen so leer wie das Nichts, in dem ihre Tante verschwand. Ja, an diesem Tag wurde Anna bewusst was es für einen Menschen bedeutete seine andere Hälfte zu verlieren. Die Liebe seines Lebens wurde an jenem Tag in einem kalten Sarg aus Holz in die Erde gelassen, nie mehr die Chance auf Rückkehr. Unwiderruflich. Fortan war alles nur noch eine Erinnerung, die mit der Zeit verblasste und undeutlich wurde. Anna war den Tränen nahe, doch schluckte sie jene hart hinunter. Sie musste sich konzentrieren und alles daran setzen ihren Onkel wiederzusehen. Er würde es nicht verkraften sie auch noch zu verlieren. Was also konnte sie tun? Wenn sie in Bruchtal blieb und nicht wie es die Valar wollten mit auf die Reise ging, bestand dann überhaupt die Chance zurückzukehren? Musste sie es also riskieren? Gandalf sagte zwar ihr Tod sei nicht das Ende, aber selbst er wüsste nicht wohin er führte. Außerdem jagte ihr der bloße Gedanke an den Tod noch immer eine Heidenangst ein. „Anna?" Die besorgte Stimme Kílis ließ sie aufblicken. Sie konnte seine Fragen im Gesicht lesen, doch stellte er keine einzige von ihnen. Es war auch besser so. Sie hätte ihm keine Antwort geben können. „W-Wir sollten besser gehen. Nicht das wir noch Ärger bekommen.", meinte sie hastig und schluckte weiterhin eisern ihre Tränen hinunter, sodass es ihr bereits im Hals schmerzte. Kíli nickte zögerlich und befestigte den Beutel an seinem Gürtel, ehe er sich auf dem Ast umdrehte und sich daran hinunter gleiten ließ, bis er sich nur noch mit den Händen festhielt, in der Luft baumelnd. Mit einem lauten Stampfen landete er schließlich sicher auf seinen Füßen. Anna war schon dabei sich zum Stamm zu drehen als sie sah, wie Kíli seine Arme zu ihr ausbreitete. Verwirrt blinzelte sie zu ihm hinunter. Wie jetzt? Wollte er, dass sie in seine Arme sprang? Das war ja fast wie in einem Klischee-Romantik-Film. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Danke.", meinte sie amüsiert und Kíli begann zu grinsen. „Seid Ihr sicher? Ihr würdet etwas verpassen." Anna lachte schwach und ließ den Beutel auf ihn hinunterfallen, den er überrascht im letzten Moment mit beiden Händen auffing, bevor er in seinem Gesicht gelandet wäre. Direkt machte sie sich daran hinunter zu klettern. „Ja, den Geruch von Schweiß.", gab sie zurück als sie neben ihm im Gras landete. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, hob einen Arm, nur um danach an sich zu riechen. „Ich rieche nichts.", war sein Kommentar dazu und sie nahm mit einem halbherzigen Lachen den Beutel aus seiner Hand. „Ich schon, Herr Zwerg.", meinte sie. Auch wenn sie ehrlich zugeben musste, Kíli roch nicht so unangenehm, wie sie es ihm weismachen wollte. Doch wollte sie nicht in seinen Armen landen, denn sicher hätte sie sich nicht mehr mit ihren Tränen zurückhalten können.

Mit einem kräftigen Zug zurrte Anna den Beutel voller Pflaumen am Sattel ihres Pferdes fest, genau wie den Wasserschlauch, den sie die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte. Als sie dann aufsitzen wollte, fiel ihr ein kleines aber sehr wichtiges Detail ein. Ohne Hilfe würde sie dieses Monster an Pferd niemals besteigen. „Kíli? Noch gewillt zu helfen?" Der braunhaarige Zwerg blickte von seinem Pony zu ihr und er begann wie auf Knopfdruck zu lächeln. „Warum habt Ihr ein so großes Pferd, wenn Ihr es nicht selbst besteigen könnt?", fragte Kíli amüsiert als er näher trat. Anscheinend hatte er ihre Verzweiflung sofort bemerkt, weshalb sie nicht erklären musste worum es überhaupt ging. Gedanklich notierte sie sich, dass alle Zwerge ziemlich aufmerksam waren. „Gandalf hat das Pferd ausgesucht. Damit habe ich absolut nichts zu tun. Weil ja, ein kleines Pferd, oder ein Pony wie Ihr da habt, hätte völlig gereicht. So groß bin ich nämlich wirklich nicht." Kíli begann breit zu grinsen und machte vor ihr Halt. „Vielleicht wollt Ihr dann lieber mit mir ein Pony teilen?" Zum Bestärken wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen, das sie prompt nicht gerade damenhaft zum Grunzen brachte. „Auch wenn ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen könnte als mit Euch ein Pony zu teilen, lehne ich dankend ab. Und jetzt seid mein wunderschöner Prinz in strahlender, weißer Rüstung und helft einer verzweifelten, ebenso wunderschönen holden Maid auf ihr edles Ross." Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein unsicheres Lächeln aus, das furchtbar deplatziert und bizarr wirkte. Was? Keine gewiefte Antwort auf ihren Spruch? Ach ja, er war ja wirklich ein Prinz. Diese erneute Erkenntnis ließ sie kichern.

Nachdem Kíli ihr schließlich mit einer Räuberleiter geholfen hatte und sie sicher im Sattel landete, atmete sie auf. Wie sollte es in Zukunft aussehen? Wahrscheinlich musste man ihr immer aufhelfen. Verflucht sei Gandalf, der kein passenderes Pferd gefunden hatte. Aber in was für einer Position war sie, sich zu beschweren? Besser, als dass sie laufen musste. Oder sie hätte wirklich ein Pony mit jemandem teilen müssen. Automatisch fanden ihre Augen Kíli, der gerade in einer flüssigen Bewegung sein Pony bestieg und sich danach einige lange Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich, somit seine Frisur noch unordentlicher machte. Ja, ein Pony mit _ihm_ zu teilen, wäre tatsächlich nicht so übel gewesen. Obwohl sie bei seinem Bruder auch nicht wirklich Nein gesagt hätte. Anna seufzte schwer. Ja, ausgerechnet diese Gedanken fehlten ihr noch.

Selbstverständlich wurde Annas und Kílis Abwesenheit bemerkt. Innerlich fluchte sie auf als sie die Kompanie dort versammelt auf ihren Ponys im Gras stehen sah. Je näher sie geritten kamen, desto deutlicher konnte sie die gemischten Gefühle der Zwerge in ihren bärtigen Gesichtern lesen. Die älteren Zwerge sahen verärgert aus, ganz besonders Thorin und die jüngeren schenkten ihr mitleidige Blicke. Oh oh. Schnell schluckte sie den letzten Rest Pflaume hinunter. „Wir sind so was von am Arsch...", murmelte Anna und warf einen Blick auf Kíli, welcher sich straff im Sattel aufsetzte und höchst konzentriert wirkte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich ebenfalls mental vorbereiten. Thorin trat schließlich mit seinem Pony aus der Gruppe heraus, sein Gesicht eine gnadenlose Maske, doch seine Augen glühten vor Zorn. Nein, sie spuckten beinahe Feuer. Sein Blick traf erst auf Kíli, ehe er zu ihr hinüber wanderte. Aus seinem Mund kam nicht ein Wort, sondern hielt er sie weiterhin mit seinen tiefblauen Augen fixiert. Könnten seine Blicke töten, wäre sie einen grausamen und langsamen Tod gestorben. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich aus. „Onkel -" Thorins rechte Hand schoss sofort hoch und Kílis Worte verstummten umgehend in seiner Kehle. „Nicht ein Wort, Kíli.", durchschnitt er mit seiner tiefen Stimme gefährlich ruhig. Es glich der Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Noch immer war er nur auf sie allein fokussiert, nicht einmal wich sein Starren von ihr. Anna schluckte schwer und ganz in ihrer nervösen Angewohnheit, sprach sie einfach drauf los. „Pflaumen gefällig?" Umgehend biss sie sich auf ihre Zunge. Von all den Dingen, die sie hätte sagen können, wählte sie _das_? Thorin verzog keine Mine. Wenn man das Zucken um seinen Augen herum ignorierte. Anna rutschte auf dem Sattel etwas vor und zurück. „Ich meinte... Tut mir leid? Ich musste mal wohin und eigentlich wollte ich das schnell alleine machen, aber dann -" „Ich gewinne den Eindruck, Euch ist nicht bewusst wie ernst diese Unternehmung ist.", begann er harsch. „Ich dulde keine unnötige Rast, oder Ablenkung." Mit dem letzten Wort blickte er zu Kíli, der dem Blick seines Onkels nicht standhielt und seinen Kopf deutlich beschämt senkte. „Ihr werdet Euch anpassen, Fräulein Schubert. Oder ich sorge dafür, dass Ihr es tut." Anna blinzelte auf seine Ansage hin stark. Wie jetzt? Sie durfte nicht einmal kurz wohin? Dabei waren sie den ganzen Tag im Sattel. Von Morgens bis Abends! Sie war nicht daran gewöhnt so lange einzuhalten. Und was sollte das von wegen er würde sonst dafür sorgen? Wollte er sie fesseln, wenn sie nicht gehorchte? War sie jetzt eine Gefangene? Verärgert presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und atmete tief durch. Bloß nicht wieder ausfallend werden. Thorin sollte man sich nicht zum Feind machen. Obwohl? War sie das nicht schon für ihn? Was sollte der Stress hier überhaupt? „Und was soll ich machen, wenn ich mal muss? Soll ich mir in die Hose machen?", fragte sie halbwegs zahm, wenngleich ihr Ton etwas angespannt wirkte. Sie versuchte wirklich ihr Bestes neutral zu bleiben. Denn wo lag sein verdammtes Problem? Gandalf versicherte ihr, dass die Gegend ungefährlich war. Weshalb also der Aufriss? Die zwei Minuten, die sie dann wieder aufholte, störten doch nicht die Reise. Ob er noch genauso unfreundlich wäre, wenn sie männlich wäre? Oder besser noch, ein Zwerg? Dieser Sex- und Rassismus ging ihr tierisch auf den Senkel. Thorin zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr werdet mit Eurem Leichtsinn nicht das Leben meines Neffen gefährden. Daher rate ich Euch, gewöhnt Euch an die Umstände. Keine weiteren Alleingänge, oder Stopps, solange ich es nicht erlaube." Voller Empörung öffnete sich ihr Mund einen Spalt. Bitte? Darum ging es? Weil sein Neffe ihr folgte, hatte sie die Arschkarte gezogen? Im gleichen Moment wurde sie sich etwas ganz anderes bewusst. Hieße das auch, ihr Leben war ihm völlig egal? So richtig scheißegal? „Ist mein Leben gar nichts wert?" Diese Frage schien Thorin zu überraschen, da die Härte in seinem Blick nachließ – zumindest für wenige Sekunden, sodass man es sich auch gut eingebildet haben könnte. Der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde intensiver. „Euer Leben, Fräulein Schubert, ist nicht meine Sorge. Sondern das, was Ihr wisst. Sollte Euch der Feind in die Hände fallen, werde ich nicht zögern die Unternehmung zu schützen.", kamen die Worte unmissverständlich von ihm, doch fühlte es sich wie ein harter Schlag in ihrem Gesicht an. Er würde sie umbringen? Einfach so, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern? Vertraute er ihr _so_ wenig? War sie _so_ wertlos? Was hatte sie Thorin getan? Geschockt senkte sie den Blick als sie schluckte. „Habt Ihr das verstanden? ", hörte sie ihn dunkel fragen, woraufhin sie nur langsam nicken konnte. Deutlicher hätte er nicht sein können. Sie war wertlos. Es hätte sie wütend machen sollen, doch seine Worte trafen sie dort, wo es am meisten weh tat. Und für Thorin sollte sie ihr Leben riskieren? Bisher hatte er sie nicht besser behandelt als sie wie den Dreck unter seinen Schuhen.

Als dann Kíli seinem Onkel wortlos folgte, ihr nur einen kurzen traurigen Blick zuwarf, blieb sie allein zurück. Was hätte sie auch anderes erwarten können? Er würde bei ihr bleiben, nachdem Thorin ihm deutlich machte, sie sei eine Ablenkung? Er symbolisierte jeden einzelnen, der zuhörte, wie sehr er ihre Anwesenheit missbilligte und noch mehr die Nähe zu seinem Neffen. In diesem Moment wurde ihr noch einmal schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie eine Fremde war. Sie gehörte hier nicht her. Weder in diese Gruppe, noch in diese Welt – und doch blieb ihr keine Wahl als genau hier zu bleiben.

Als es begann zu dämmern, rief Thorin zum Stopp. Die Zwerge bauten das Nachtlager an einer kleinen Felsenwand auf, die von Moos und Gras überwachsen und Bäumen umgeben war. Jeder der Zwerge schien eine Aufgabe zu haben, das sie noch stärker daran erinnerte, was für ein Außenseiter sie tatsächlich war. Keiner beachtete sie. Es war, als sei sie seit dem Zwischenfall Luft. Und das bildete sie sich nicht ein. Keiner sprach mehr mit ihr. Lediglich Gandalf schenkte ihr hin und wieder ein mildes Lächeln. Warum hatte er auch nichts gesagt? Sollte er sie wenigstens nicht irgendwie verteidigen? War sie ganz allein dem Zorn und der Abneigung Thorins ausgesetzt?

„Frau Anna?", fragte Bilbo vorsichtig als er sich neben die junge Frau stellte, welche etwas abseits auf einen Baumstamm saß und still das Geschehen im Lager beobachtete. Es war furchtbar gewesen, was dieser Zwerg Thorin zu ihr gesagt hatte. Und jedes mal, wenn er versuchte zu ihr zu sprechen, fiel ihm nichts ein. Er war nicht gut darin Trost zu spenden. In seiner Höhle lebte er in aller Zufriedenheit allein. Und er besaß so gut wie keine Erfahrung mit Frauen. Mieden sie ihn allesamt – was ihn bisher nie gestört hatte. Nein, wirklich. So wie es war, war er rundum zufrieden. Die junge Frau wandte sich ihm mit einem stummen Blick zu. „K-Kann ich Euch behilflich sein? Wollt Ihr etwas zu Essen? Ich kann Euch etwas bringen.", fragte er leise. Frau Anna blickte auf ihren Schoß hinab und begann an ihren Fingern zu spielen. „Nein.", hauchte sie, während Bilbo vorsichtig neben ihr auf dem Baumstamm platz nahm. „Was dieser Zwerg -" „Schon gut, Bilbo. Ich weiß. Ich sollte mir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Aber ich – ich verstehe es nicht. Was habe ich getan?" Bilbo stieß erschrocken die Luft aus als er sie leise schluchzen hörte. Es dauerte nur wenige Wimpernschläge und ihre Wangen glitzerten nass. „Ich weiß, ich bin unerwünscht. Aber ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht. Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier. … Ich will das alles nicht noch einmal durchmachen." Unsicher, was er darauf antworten sollte, schwieg Bilbo. Was meinte sie damit? Natürlich wusste er, dass sie nicht von dieser Welt war. Und das sie diese Reise nicht aus freiem Willen tat. Doch was er nicht verstand waren ihre letzten Worte. Plötzlich wischte sie sich eilig die Tränen fort. „Vergesst einfach was ich gesagt habe. Das interessiert sowieso niemanden, was ich zu sagen habe." Plötzlich stand sie auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Ob er sie vielleicht doch in Ruhe lassen sollte? Ihre Haltung sagte es deutlich, aber ihre Tränen etwas anderes. Als er sich hilfesuchend umsah, erhaschte er den Blick des Zauberers. Und zu Bilbos Überraschung, nickte dieser ihm kaum merklich zu, als ob er genau wüsste was in ihm vorging. Bilbo seufzte, während er sich wieder auf seine nackten Füße stellte. „Aber Frau Anna, das ist nicht wahr. I-Ich interessiere mich für Eure Worte." Bilbo dachte schon die Menschenfrau hätte ihn nicht gehört, oder seine Worte überhört als sie sich nicht regte. Doch dann langsam drehte sie sich um. Sie trug auf ihren Lippen ein schwaches, trauriges Lächeln. „Bilbo...", flüsterte sie kaum vernehmbar, während sich erneut Tränen einen Weg auf ihren Wangen bahnten. Und so schnell konnte er nicht reagieren, wie Frau Anna ihn in eine Umarmung schloss. Überfordert und im höchsten Maße verlegen, stand er wie versteinert auf der Stelle, lauschte ihrem Schluchzen und wurde fester an ihren Oberkörper gedrückt, wo ihr Herz wild klopfte. Doch Frau Anna schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass sie ihn an ihre Brust drückte, so sagte er nichts, sondern horchte ihren unregelmäßigen Atemzügen, dem bitterlichen Weinen und ihren nächsten leisen Worten. „Du bist der Beste, Bilbo Beutlin. Lass dir nie etwas anderes sagen.", murmelte sie in seinen Locken. „D-Danke."

„Sie scheint ein vertrautes Band mit dem Hobbit zu haben.", merkte Fíli unter dem Kauen seines Apfels an als er die Umarmung mit unbestimmten Gefühlen beobachtete, statt seinen Bruder, wie er den letzten Sattel zu den anderen legte. Die abrupte Bewegung von Kílis Kopf lenkte jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Bruder. Für einen Moment musterte Fíli ihn genau. Was er dann erkennen konnte, ließ ihn aufmerksam werden. Kílis Augen verdunkelten sich und er verzog unzufrieden seinen Mund in eine gerade Linie. „Warum umarmt sie den Hobbit?", fragte Kíli in einem Tonfall, der sich verdächtig nach Enttäuschung anhörte. „Und warum weint sie?", fuhr er plötzlich entsetzt fort. Fíli runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast unserem Onkel schon zugehört?", fragte er seinen Bruder, der wortlos weiter dort stand und hinüber starrte. „Das hat sie nicht verdient..", meinte sein Bruder dann leise, das nun endgültig Fílis Neugierde weckte. Was hatte er verpasst? „Du hast mir noch nicht von eurem kleinen Ausflug erzählt, Brüderchen. Sollte ich etwas wissen?" Sofort spannte Kíli sich an, unterbrach sein Stieren und wandte sich dem Pony zu, dem er die Decke vom Rücken zog. „Nein." „Du bist ein furchtbar schlechter Lügner." Fíli stellte sich zu seinem Bruder, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich ihm vor. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er sanft. Kíli wandte sich ihm zögerlich zu, in seinem Gesicht ein befangenes Lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen darf." Überrascht zog Fíli seine Stirn in Falten. Da war also tatsächlich etwas vorgefallen und sein Bruder redete nicht mit ihm darüber? Skeptisch geworden, zog er seinen Kopf etwas zurück. „Was ist es? Was hat sie gesagt? Etwas über den Grund warum sie hier ist?" Unverzüglich änderte sich der Ausdruck seines Bruders. In einem mal schüttelte er seine Hand ab, verzog wütend er sein Gesicht und brachte dabei etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihm. „Du klingst so wie Onkel. Nein, das hat sie nicht. Und ich dachte du magst sie.", verließ es ihn ungehalten. Ehe Fíli etwas dazu erwidern konnte, führte Kíli das Pony zu den anderen. Verwundert blickte er ihm nach. Was war es dann, was sie gesagt hatte? Seufzend strich er sich durch seinen Bart. Ja, er mochte diese seltsame Frau. Allerdings konnte er das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch nicht einordnen, das sie bei ihm auslöste.

Noch immer verfluchte Kíli leise seinen Bruder, während er das Pony zu den anderen etwas abseits stellte. Fíli hatte sich genau wie Onkel angehört. Und natürlich hatte er die harschen Worte gehört. Doch sie war hier in Mittelerde gefangen, vermisste dabei schmerzlich ihre Welt, ihre Familie. Alles was sie wollte, war Heim zu kehren. Wer könnte es nicht besser verstehen als sein Onkel selbst? Wie konnte er dann so hart zu ihr sein? Machte er sich nur etwas vor? Nein, Kíli wollte ihr eine Chance geben. Und es hatte ihn so gefreut, dass sie etwas von ihrer Familie verraten hatte, die scheinbar eine so verfängliche Angelegenheit war. Er war jetzt der festen Überzeugung, dass es nur für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Sonst hätte sie doch auch mehr gesagt, wenn sein Bruder anwesend war, richtig? Wenn sie es also nur ihm anvertraute, würde er es auch für sich behalten. Auch wenn Fíli danach fragte, es war nicht sein Recht es zu hören. Und er würde ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen. Kíli nickte entschlossen, während er dem Pony über den Hals strich. „Kíli." Sofort weiteten sich seine Augenlider und er wandte sich um, nur um direkt in das Gesicht seines Onkels zu blicken. „Onkel?" Thorin stand mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt und einem ernsten Gesicht wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Er schwieg für wenige Momente, in welchen Kíli sich anspannte. Hatte Fíli ihn geschickt? Wollte er jetzt auch unbedingt wissen, was sie ihm gesagt hatte? „Du weißt warum ich dich aufsuche?", fragte sein Onkel ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Kíli war sich nicht sicher, schüttelte daher zögerlich seinen Kopf. Thorin neigte seinen ein Stück nach unten, sodass er ihn unter seinen dicken Augenbrauen her ansehen konnte. Kíli kannte diese Haltung gut. „Ich vertraue dieser Menschenfrau nicht, Kíli.", begann er mit strengem Ton. „Und auch du solltest ihr nicht vertrauen." Kíli öffnete schon seinen Mund, doch Thorin gab ihm einen direkten Blick, der ihn deutlich warnte. Sogleich schluckte er seine Worte hinunter. „Es ist deine Sicherheit, die mir Sorgen bereitet. Ich habe deiner Mutter schwören müssen auf dich und deinen Bruder acht zu geben." „Aber Onkel -" „Nein, Kíli. Lass mich ausreden. Ich kann daher deinen Wunsch, deinen Schwur zu ehren, gut verstehen. Doch du kennst diese Frau nicht. Wenn du deiner Pflicht nachkommen willst, tue dies in Anwesenheit anderer. Ich will nicht noch einmal, dass du allein mit ihr verschwindest. Oder das sie zwischen dir und deinem Bruder Missgunst sät." Kíli zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Hatte Fíli Thorin davon berichtet? Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. So etwas tat sein Bruder nicht. Doch woher wusste er dann von der Meinungsverschiedenheit? „Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie Missgunst sät, Onkel?", wollte er wissen, das seinen Onkel überraschte. „Ich habe eure Auseinandersetzung aus der Ferne beobachtet. Seit diese Frau aufgetaucht ist, gibt es deutliche Äußerungen. Ihr wärt nicht die ersten, die sich wegen ihr nicht einig sind.", gab er zurück, woraufhin Kíli die Stirn runzelte. Er wusste von Balin, Bofur und Bombur, die sich auf ihre Seite stellten. Und da war noch Gandalf. „Was ist mit Gandalf?", fragte Kíli dann, was Thorin blinzeln ließ. „Was ist mit dem Zauberer?" „Er vertraut ihr. Sollten wir das dann nicht auch können?" Sie konnte doch gar nicht so gefährlich sein, wenn Gandalf so viel von ihr hielt. Thorin seufzte hörbar und löste seine Arme vor der Brust. „Gandalf verfolgt seine eigenen Ziele.", verließ es dunkel den Mund Thorins. Dann legte er seine Hand auf Kílis Schulter, jene er leicht drückte. „Solange ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass diese Frau keine Gefahr darstellt, wirst du in Sichtweite bleiben. Und dich auch sonst nicht von ihr ablenken lassen. Hast du verstanden?" Der durchdringe Blick seines Onkels wurde sanfter als Kíli nickte. „Gut. Und jetzt komm."

Kíli folgte seinem Onkel zurück zum Feuer, wo bereits der Rest der Zwerge warteten. Sollte er wirklich vorsichtiger im Umgang mit Anna sein? Er wollte den Wünschen seines Onkels entsprechen, doch etwas in ihm sprach deutlich dagegen.

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, sodass sie ihren Kopf zur Seite wandte. Es war Gandalf, der sich mit einem Seufzen neben ihr auf den Baumstamm setzte, wo erst vor kurzem Bilbo Platz war, der sich vor wenigen Momenten hastig entschuldigt hatte. „Wie geht es Euch, Liebes?", fragte er geradezu beiläufig als er seine Pfeife aus den Untiefen seiner Robe holte. Prompt verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Das war nicht sein Ernst, oder? „Wundervoll.", antwortete sie flach, was nur so von Sarkasmus triefte. Gandalf warf ihr einen kurzen aber vielsagenden Blick zu, ehe er begann seine Pfeife zu reinigen. Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe heute erfahren, wie wertlos ich bin. Wie soll es mir gehen, großer Zauberer? Beschissen. Thorin würde mich lieber tot sehen. Und wahrscheinlich der Rest der Zwerge genauso." Anna blickte daraufhin zum Feuer, das einige Meter weit entfernt laut knisterte und worum sich alle Zwerge versammelt hatten. Sie schienen ihre Zeit zu genießen, wie sie lachten und laut über irgendetwas diskutierten. Wie eigentlich immer. Zwerge waren wirklich sehr laut. Wie eine Bar zur Happy Hour. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher?", fragte der Zauberer neben ihr, sodass sie sich ihm skeptisch wieder zuwandte. „Vielleicht Kíli und Fíli und Bofur … . Ja, schon gut. Ein paar sind nicht so übel. Aber Thorin... er sieht mich lieber tot!" Anna seufzte frustriert auf. „Und Ihr habt mir nicht einmal geholfen! Warum nicht?", fragte sie schließlich verletzt. Zumindest von Gandalf hatte sie volle Unterstützung erwartet. Wie sollte sie sich allein gegen Thorin stellen? Gandalf schien von ihrer Frage unbeeindruckt, da er lässig seine Pfeife anzündete und einen genüsslichen Zug davon nahm. Er blies einen perfekten Ring aus Rauch, den er Richtung untergehende Sonne schickte. Ungeduldig schnaubte sie und wartete darauf, dass der Zauberer etwas sagte. „Mein Liebes, ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass Ihr dem König unter dem Berge noch Euren Wert beweisen werdet. Es ist Eure Aufgabe ihn zu überzeugen. Eure allein." Anna zog eine Grimasse. „Wirklich jetzt? Ich bin ganz allein bei dem ganzen Scheiß? Thorin von mir überzeugen? Wieso und wie soll ich das anstellen? Ihr seht doch was los ist!" „Ich gebe zu, Thorin ist ein besonderes Beispiel für die Sturheit und Misstrauen der Zwerge.", gab Gandalf nachdenklich zu, was Anna heftig nicken ließ. Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Thorin war das Musterbeispiel überhaupt. „Das ist noch untertrieben. Er hasst mich. Allein schon weil Kíli mein Beschützer ist. Und nicht zu vergessen. Ich bin ein Mensch. Oh. Und ach ja, eine Frau dazu! Versteht Ihr nicht? Er will mich tot sehen! Wirklich. Total tot. Mausetot." Automatisch pickten ihre Augen Thorin heraus, der am Feuer neben Dwalin saß. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern schien den Gesprächen der anderen aufmerksam zu folgen. „Hassen? Nein, Liebes. Das tut er gewiss nicht. Gewinnt sein Vertrauen und Ihr werdet sehen, Ihr findet in ihm einen guten und loyalen Freund." Prompt drehte sie sich Gandalf zu und starrte den Zauberer an. „Wie soll ich denn bitte das anstellen? Da hätte ich ja bessere Chancen, dass mir jeden Moment Flügel wachsen. Oder einem Esel das Sprechen beibringen." „Vielleicht liegt alles was Ihr dazu benötigt, bereits in Euren Händen.", meinte Gandalf mit einem kleinen Lächeln mysteriös. Anna presste stark ihre Lippen aufeinander und verengte ihre Augen. „Klar, muss es jetzt so eine kryptische Scheiße sein. Nicht so was wie: Hey, back ihm ein Brot, weil er liebt Brot. Und wenn du ihm eins gibst, mag er dich viel lieber. Nein, das wäre ja hilfreich.", kam es mies gelaunt von ihr. Nein, wirklich. Was dachte Gandalf sich bei dieser Antwort? Wie sollte ihr das helfen? Sie war nicht unbedingt begabt darin Rätsel zu lösen. Zum Teufel damit. Sie war selbst eins! Und nicht mal das konnte sie entwirren. Was sie dann völlig verstörte war das tiefe Lachen Gandalfs. Er fand das auch noch witzig? „Fräulein Schubert, Ihr seid in der Tat ein lustiges Geschöpf." „Ge-Geschöpf?", verließ es fassungslos ihren Mund, das den Zauberer nur weiter zu amüsieren schien. „Ich meine es ernst! Macht Euch nicht über mich lustig!" Das ernüchterte ihn etwas, doch das vergnügte Funkeln in seinen Augen blieb. „Oh, aber nicht doch. Ihr besitzt einen bemerkenswerten Liebreiz. Verliert ihn nicht." Anna wusste nicht recht was sie von dieser Aussage halten sollte, daher zog sie eine Augenbraue an. Was genau meinte Gandalf damit? „Aha? Ist auch egal. Denn es geht hier darum, wie ich Thorin von mir überzeuge. Also irgendwelche anderen undeutlichen, rätselhaften und definitiv nicht hilfreichen Worte, mit denen Ihr mich erleuchten wollt? Und ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was das bitte bringen soll. Außer noch mehr Frustration, Kummer und Selbstzweifel." Ganz deutlich konnte sie sehen, wie Gandalfs Mundwinkel zuckten. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Die Freundschaft Thorins wird Euch noch von großem Nutzen sein, so unwichtig wie es in diesem Moment auch erscheinen mag. Zu der anderen Frage, kann ich nur wiederholen, was ich bereits sagte: Ihr besitzt bereits alles Nötige dazu. Ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich Euch nicht mehr sagen kann, denn Ihr allein müsst es herausfinden. Meine Worte werden Euch nichts nützen, wenn Ihr den Grund nicht versteht." Auf seine Worte hin seufzte Anna schwer, warf ihre Hände gen Himmel und blickte hinauf in den rot goldenen Horizont. „Hurra! Noch mehr Rätsel! Das wird ein Spaß!", rief sie verzweifelt.

„Fräulein Schubert.", wurde sie angesprochen, sodass ihr Blick von ihrem Buch in ihrem Schoß hoch in das Gesicht von Balin schoss. Der alte Zwerg lächelte sie mild an. „Was gibt es?", fragte und wunderte sie sich gleichzeitig. Bis auf Bilbo und Gandalf war bisher keiner auf die Idee gekommen sie anzusprechen, nicht einmal Kíli, den sie aber öfter dabei erwischte, wie er sie anblickte, nur um danach wegzusehen. Dachte er, sie würde das nicht merken? Aber sie sagte dazu nichts. Irgendeinen bescheuerten Grund hatte er schon. So wie der Rest der Zwerge, von denen die meisten zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihren Bettrollen lagen und vor sich her schnarchten. Demnach verfolgte sie mit Interesse wie Balin sich neben sie ans Feuer setzte und fragte sich, was er von ihr wollte. Da erkannte sie, dass er in einer Hand ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier hielt, jenes er ihr reichte. „Euer Vertrag. Lest es in aller Ruhe, solltet Ihr Fragen haben -" „Nein. Schon gut. Ich weiß was darin steht.", meinte sie direkt als sie den Vertrag aus seinen Fingern zog und auf die aufgeschlagenen Seite ihres Buches legte. „Ihr wisst es?", kam es dann erstaunt von ihm, das sie erschrocken glucksen ließ. „Ich meine! Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Natürlich weiß ich das nicht." Anna lachte unsicher, was die Falten auf Balins Stirn nur vertieften. „Muss ich das unterschreiben?", versuchte sie dann schnell das Thema zu wechseln und entfaltete das Papier, welches sie im Licht des Lagerfeuers begann zu mustern. Beeindruckt von Balins Schrift, fuhr sie mit den Fingern beinahe zärtlich über die Oberfläche. Sie hatte den alten Zwerg heute oft an dem Vertrag schreiben sehen. Wie konnte er auf dem Rücken eines Ponys noch so ruhig die Feder führen? Doch kam ihr ein viel interessanterer Gedanke: Als was war sie überhaupt angestellt? Ehe sie lesen konnte, hörte sie wie Balin sich räusperte. „Ich fürchte das müsst Ihr." Direkt huschten ihre Augen wieder zu Balin, der nun ein mitleidiges Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Sofort verdrehte sich ihr Magen. „Ich muss? Wirklich?" „Thorin war diesbezüglich sehr eindeutig.", war seine knappe Antwort, die sie skeptisch werden ließ und sie sich wieder auf das Schriftstück vor ihr konzentrierte. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen in Schock. Das war bei weitem nicht der Vertrag von Bilbo, oder überhaupt vergleichbar! Entsetzt überflog sie die Zeilen, die tatsächlich so dort standen. „Ich... erkläre mich hiermit einverstanden vollkommen den Wünschen und dem Willen von Thorin, Sohn von Thráin, zu entsprechen?", las sie den letzten Satz fassungslos vor und starrte Balin danach ins Gesicht. „Was soll das? Und was ist das?" Anna deutete verärgert auf einen weiteren Abschnitt. „Ich gelte als Verräter der Zwerge und werde als solchen behandelt, falls ich Informationen weitergebe? Ich bin dazu verpflichtet die Unternehmung zu begleiten? Das ist kein Vertrag, sondern … mein Todesurteil. Egal wie ich mich entscheide, es endet mit meinem... ja Ende! Und das soll ich freiwillig unterschreiben? Und da steht sogar, dass lediglich ein Mitläufer der Unternehmung und für alles zuständig bin, wofür ich eingeteilt werde. Als Gegenzug wird mir Verköstigung und ein sicherer Schlafplatz zuteil. Und hier? Ich werde vor dem unmittelbaren Einzug in den Erebor aus der Gruppe gekickt?" Balin stieß die Luft hörbar aus und nickte schwach. „Leider sind mir die Hände gebunden, Fräulein Schubert. Das sind die Worte Thorins." „Natürlich sind sie das! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Thorin Eichenschild so ein Mensch – Zwerg ist! Was passiert wenn ich nicht unterschreibe?" „In diesem Fall -" „Werdet Ihr fortan als Gefangene behandelt." Für eine Sekunde stand ihr Herz völlig still, ehe sie langsam den Kopf hob. Thorin kam vor ihr zum Stehen, blockierte sämtliches Licht, die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt, seine Augen so kalt, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Gefangene?", wiederholte sie leise unter kurzen Atemzügen. Er würde sie wirklich gefangen nehmen? Man würde sie fesseln? Knebeln? Innerlich musste sie bei der Vorstellung auflachen. Würden das die anderen überhaupt zulassen? Natürlich, weil er hier der King war, wörtlich wie symbolisch! Wie sehr hatte sie sich nur in Thorin getäuscht? Ein Liebling aus ihren Büchern und Filmen? Wie blind konnte sie nur gewesen sein? Wie viel Hass steckte in diesem Mann? „Unterschreibt den Vertrag und Ihr erspart Euch und auch uns weitere Mühen." Mühen ersparen? Das würde es schon, wenn er wenigstens einmal freundlich zu ihr war und nicht dauernd mit seinen riesigen, unsensiblen Füßen auf ihr herum trampelte. Laut atmete sie die angestaute Luft aus. Sie musste sich auf ihren gefassten Plan fokussieren. Halt, war das überhaupt ihrer? Eigentlich war er das nicht, sondern nur ein sehr gut gemeinter Rat, den man befolgen sollte, weil es vom mächtigen Gandalf kam. Was genau brachte es jetzt noch mal? Sollte sie sich wirklich auf den Zauberer verlassen? Was konnte das schon weiter schaden? Schlimmer würde es mit Thorin nicht werden. Also ein Versuch war es wert, oder? Und auch wenn das im Moment unmöglich schien, vor dieser Herausforderung rannte sie nicht davon. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass er sich in sie täuschte. Außerdem musste sie sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Andernfalls würde er sie nie in Bruchtal zurücklassen und sie wollte schließlich keinen Krieg in Bruchtal auslösen, weil sie sich weigerte mitzugehen. „Okay. Jetzt wird Brot gebacken.", presste sie angestrengt heraus, was für totale Verwirrung sorgte. Thorin blickte sie an als habe sie den Verstand verloren und Balin musterte sie skeptisch. Na, wenigstens war das mal ein anderes Gesicht vom tyrannischen Zwergenkönig. „Verzeihung? Ein Brot ... backen?", harkte Balin deutlich konfus nach, sein gesamtes Gesicht völlig in Unverständnis zerknautscht. „Ja, ein Brot. Und es wird verdammt noch mal lecker! Ich unterschreibe den Sklavenvertrag." Damit würde sie Thorin doch immerhin ein wenig von ihrer guten Absicht überzeugen, oder? Zumindest solange bis sie in Bruchtal war. Überzeugungsarbeit war zu leisten, ganz egal wie sehr sie Thorin nicht mochte. Balin räusperte sich, während Thorin angestrengt seinen Nasenrücken massierte. „Nun, das ist gut." Balin wusste offenbar nicht mehr dazu zu sagen, doch sein skeptischer Ausdruck blieb. Er sah aus als würde er jeden Moment die Männer mit der Hab-mich-lieb Jacke rufen. Anna nutzte die Sprachlosigkeit der beiden Zwerge und kramte in ihrem Rucksack, der neben ihr stand, nach dem Kugelschreiber, den sie stets dabei hatte. Man wusste ja nie, wann man einen Kugelschreiber gebrauchen konnte. „Ist das eine Redewendung aus Eurer Welt?", hörte Anna dann eine schüchterne Stimme fragen, was sie erstaunt aufblicken ließ. Es war Ori, der neugierig ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt saß und sich ihr zugewandt hatte. Offenbar hatte er dem nicht so geheimen Gespräch gelauscht. „Was? Nein! Dann hätte ich eher so was wie: Ist gebongt, geht klar, oder ist geritzt, gesagt." Noch während sie Ori das erklärte, begann er eifrig in seinem Buch zu schreiben. Neugierig beobachtete sie das einen Moment. Was genau bedeutete es, dass er diesen Unsinn aufschrieb? Sie würde ihn gleich danach fragen, doch zunächst holte sie den Kugelschreiber hervor und unterzeichnete eilig den Vertrag, den sie Balin in die Hand drückte. Jener prüfte die Unterschrift umgehend, nickte jedoch kaum später zufrieden, ebenso wie Thorin, der sich abwandte und beim Gehen seine Arme hinter den Rücken verschränkte. Für einen Augenblick sah sie dem König hinterher. Thorin würde sich noch wundern. Und vor allem seine verletzenden Worte bereuen, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. In einem mal nahm sie ihr Buch aus dem Schoß hoch, schenkte Balin ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und setzte sich einfach neben Ori am Feuer. Der schüchterne Schreiberling wurde sofort ganz rot um die Nase und wich ihrem Blick aus. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich zu ihm setzen würde. Doch endlich sprach sie jemand an! Nicht aus irgendwelcher Notwendigkeit, nein aus reinem Interesse an ihr. Dafür hätte sie den süßen Zwerg küssen können. Vielleicht tat sie das auch mal, nur um zu sehen wie rot er dann wurde. Gegen einen unschuldigen Kuss auf der Wange sprach schließlich nichts. „Habe ich das richtig gesehen? Ihr habt aufgeschrieben, was ich gesagt habe?", harkte sie nach und erhielt ein zögerliches Kopfnicken. „Warum?" Ori begann an seinem Schal zu zupfen. „I-Ihr stammt aus einer anderen Welt. Daher dachte ich, es sei interessant was Ihr zu sagen habt." Auf Annas Gesicht breitete sich ein ehrliches, breites Lächeln aus. „Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr mich fragen was Euch in den Sinn kommt." Auf diese Worte hin, blickte Ori ihr mit einem freudigen Lächeln entgegen. Es war als habe er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie genau das sagte.

Leider konnte sie nicht so viele Fragen beantworten, wie Ori es gern gehabt hätte. Denn schnell wurde klar, dass es ziemlich spät wurde und immer mehr Zwerge ihre Ruhe haben wollten, was sie deutlich zur Sprache brachten. So gesehen konnte sie ihm gerade mal erklären, dass fast alle Menschen gebildet waren. Das glich für Ori wie ein Wunder, da nicht alle hier in Mittelerde dem Schreiben und Lesen mächtig waren. Anna konnte daraufhin nur nicken und sagte, dass es im Mittelalter in ihrer Welt genauso war. Was dann das Mittelalter war, wollte der wissbegierige Zwerg ebenfalls wissen. Doch genau hier endete die Unterhaltung von einem mies gelaunten Dwalin, der einige unfreundliche Worte grunzte und ein einstimmiges Grummeln der Anderen folgte.

Mit einem besseren Gefühl legte sie sich also in ihre Bettrolle nahe dem Feuer und neben Bilbo hin, der bereits schlief.

Und es war die schlimmste Nacht, den sie je in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte. Nicht nur war ihr die gesamte Nacht über, trotz der Nähe am Feuer, dem Umhang und der Bettrolle, furchtbar kalt gewesen, sondern war das Schnarchen von Bombur die pure Hölle. Selbst ein eingeschalteter Rasenmäher dagegen wäre neben ihr beruhigende Musik gewesen. Und nachdem sie einmal versuchte hatte sich etwas von der Gruppe zu entfernen, war der warnende Blick von Thorin ausreichend gewesen, dass sie sich wieder hinlegte. Überhaupt? Dieser Typ schien die ganze Zeit über wach gewesen zu sein. So lag sie die ganze Nacht in ihrem kalten Bett, mit Steinen und Stöcken im Rücken und dem Schnarchen in ihren Ohren. Es war also die reine Folter gewesen. Nun saß sie todmüde und mit Rückenschmerzen auf ihrem Pferd, gähnte ununterbrochen und nickte tatsächlich hin und wieder ein. Aber es gab auch nichts, was sie ablenkte. Die Landschaft half dabei noch weniger. So friedlich und nur mit den Geräuschen der Natur, war es fast so als lullte man sie in den Schlaf.

Es musste Mittag gewesen sein als Anna eine Stimme neben sich hörte. Und es klang verdächtig nach ihrem Namen. Mit einem Gähnen öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinzelte bei dem hellen Licht. Als sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, drehte sie sich der Quelle der Stimme zu. Neben ihr ritt Ori, der besorgt zu ihr hinauf blickte. „Hey, Ori.", sprach sie ihn schläfrig an. Der junge Zwerg lächelte daraufhin verlegen. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, tat es aber nicht, weshalb sie schwach lächelte. Er war so schüchtern, wie ein kleines Kind, das man ständig knuddeln wollte. „Schieß los." Sofort sprangen seine Augenbrauen hoch. „S-Schießen? A-Auf was?", kam es verwirrt von ihm, woraufhin sie sich nicht halten konnte und laut lachte. Warum nahm jeder ihre Worte so genau? „Nein, nein! So war das nicht gemeint. Das ist wieder so eine Redewendung.", meinte sie nun viel besser gelaunt und vor allem wach. „Ich meinte, was liegt Euch auf dem Herzen? Was wollt Ihr?" „Oh.", machte Ori, ehe sein verschämtes Lächeln zurückkehrte. „Ihr sagtet, Ihr würdet mir von diesem Mittelalter erzählen. Wäre es jetzt für Euch ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt?" „Klar! Wann immer Ihr wollt, Ori. Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich sonst viel zu tun. Obwohl ich lieber von meiner Zeit erzähle. Das ist viel spannender. Denn eigentlich unterscheidet sich das Mittelalter kaum von diesem Zeitalter.", meine sie lächelnd.

Anna merkte schnell, dass sie nicht nur von Ori die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit besaß. So ebbten die Gespräche vor ihr erheblich ab. Es schien, jeder in ihrer Umgebung war interessiert an dem, was sie sagte. So erklärte sie so gut sie konnte alles, was Ori wissen wollte. Vor allem schien ihn das Thema Politik zu interessieren. Eine Demokratie war jedoch nicht nur für ihn unvorstellbar. So schaltete sich Balin ins Gespräch ein. Sein Standpunkt war deutlich, allerdings nicht unfreundlich. Doch was konnte man erwarten? Die Zwerge, oder allgemein alle in Mittelerde, kannten nur das System der Monarchie. Eigentlich hätte sie tatsächlich gern Thorin in diesem Gespräch gesehen. Was war seine Ansicht als König? Doch jener König bildete wie am Vortag die Spitze der Karawane, weit außer Hörreichweite. Ebenso Gandalf, der sich mit ihm unterhielt.

Und wie schon am Tag zuvor, verlor sie ihre Stimme von all dem Reden. Doch es war gar nicht mehr nötig viel zu sagen, denn sie fand sich plötzlich in einem Meinungsgefecht der Zwerge. Offenbar hatte das Gerede über Politik die Zwerge so angeheizt, dass sie es laut ausdiskutierten. Daran beteiligte sich sogar Glóin und Dori. Das Thema wurde auf die Klans gelenkt, wer welche Machtposition hatte und wer ein guter Zwerg war und wer nicht. Am Ende des Ritts waren sich jedoch alle einig: Dáin Eisenfuß war bei allen in Ungnade gefallen. Es hatte sie alle schwer getroffen, dass Dáin sich ihnen nicht angeschlossen hatte. Anna sagte dazu nichts. Sie alle wussten noch nicht, dass ihnen Dáin am Ende doch zur Hilfe kam. Und der Gedanke daran, ließ sie hart schlucken. Wenn sie mitkam und wenn sie bis dahin überlebte, war das der entscheidende Wendepunkt der Geschichte.

Kaum verkündete Thorin den Halt für den Rest des Tages, verschwand Anna weit hinter einer Buschreihe. Zwar klappte es ganz gut mit dem wenig trinken, aber irgendwann musste jeder mal. Als sie dann wieder aus den Büschen hervorkam, stand nicht weit entfernt ein nur all zu bekannter Zwerg, dessen Blick sie sofort kreuzte. Kíli stieß sich locker von dem Baum ab, an dem er offenbar gewartet hatte. Huh? Was wollte er? „... Ja?", fragte sie irritiert über sein plötzliches Auftauchen. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört oder gesehen. Jetzt stand er ihr mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gegenüber, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er auch nichts getan, aber irgendwie störte es sie schon den ganzen Tag, dass er nicht einmal dazu gekommen war. Doch vielleicht konnte er dazu nichts, sondern war es wieder Thorin zuzuschreiben, der gestern deutlich gemacht hatte, was er von ihr und Kíli zusammen hielt. … Das hörte sich falsch an. Anna räusperte sich und wartete auf eine Antwort, die sie nie in ihrem Leben erwartet hätte. „Bereit für Euer Schwerttraining?" Schockiert riss sie ihre Augen auf. „Mein bitte was?"

Kíli hatte nicht gescherzt. Nein, er war absolut ernst was das anging. Verschwunden war sein Grinsen, keine Spur von einem Lächeln. Und ihr wurde schnell klar, was Thorin eigentlich mit den Worten 'Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass sie kampfbereit ist' meinte und zwar wörtlich. Kíli drückte ihr ein Schwert in die Hände, das so schwer war, dass sie fast vornüber fiel und überrascht glucksen ließ. Das schien Fíli köstlich zu amüsieren, der sich das ganze Spektakel aus sicherer Entfernung ansah, ebenso Bofur, der sich Pfeife rauchend auf einen Stein dazu gesellte. „Ein Goldstück sie lässt es noch vor dem Beenden des Trainings fallen.", schlug Fíli Bofur laut genug vor. Entsetzt starrte sie zu den beiden Zwergen, wo sie erkennen konnte, dass Bofur die Wette ernsthaft überdachte. Halt?! Das hieß, er zweifelte ebenso an ihrer Fähigkeit ein Schwert zu halten wie Fíli, oder? „Hey!", protestierte Anna wütend. „Abgemacht.", meinte Bofur, wandte sich ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln zu. „Los, Ihr schafft das, Fräulein!" „Na, … danke..", murmelte sie, zuckte jedoch zusammen als sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte. Kíli stand ihr so nah gegenüber, dass sich ihre Nase mit seinem Geruch füllte. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, jene jedoch sofort aufschnappten als er ihre Schulter einmal fest drückte, sein Ausdruck war ernst. Huh. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm. „Hört mir gut zu.", begann er und sie spitzte die Ohren. „Eure Haltung ist entscheidend." Anna nickte zum Verständnis und er ließ von ihrer Schulter ab. Kritisch beäugte er sie von oben bis unten, ehe er einen Schritt zurück tat und seinen Mund öffnete: „Linkes Bein vor … weiter. Gut. Streckt Euer rechtes Bein durch, Rücken gerade. Schultern seitlich." Seine Anweisungen waren direkt und sie versuchte ihnen so gut sie konnte zu folgen. „Haltet das Schwert mit beiden Händen fest am Griff. … Etwas höher." Sie hatte das Schwert gerade einmal wenige Minuten in den Händen, doch zog es schon kräftig in ihren Armen. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie nicht schon seit Jahren mit ihrem Bogen schoss? Sie hatte dadurch gut an Muskelkraft gewonnen, doch schien es im Vergleich nichts zu sein, wenn man ein Schwert führen wollte. Aber sie würde es noch lernen – offenbar. Als sie dann darauf wartete, dass er sein Schwert zog, allerdings nichts passierte, lockerte sie ihre Haltung. „Zieht Ihr nicht Euer Schwert?" Sofort ertönte tiefes Lachen von der Seite, woraufhin sie Bofur und Fíli einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. Das ernüchterte zumindest den Zwerg mit dem lustigen Hut, Fíli lachte nur lauter. Schnaubend wandte sie sich wieder Kíli zu, auf dessen Lippen ein amüsiertes Lächeln lag. „Nein. Falls es Euch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Ihr führt gerade mein Schwert.", verließ es rau seine Kehle als ob er ebenfalls ein Lachen unterdrückte. Annas Augenbrauen schossen hoch, während sie zum ersten mal richtig das Schwert in ihren Händen betrachtete. Stimmt, es war sein eigenes. Wo hatte sie nur ihren Kopf? Kíli strich sich einige verirrte braune Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, indessen sein Lächeln zu einem Grinsen wurde. „Ihr werdet heute noch nicht gegen mich kämpfen. Erst wenn Ihr die Grundlagen anwenden könnt." „Oh...", lächelte sie verunsichert und ihre Wangen fühlten sich plötzlich ganz warm an. Verlegen biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe und Kílis Grinsen wuchs. „Dann lasst uns weitermachen.", meinte sie kleinlaut, räusperte sich und stellte sich in Pose wie eben.

Fíli zog gut gelaunt an seiner Pfeife, während sein Blick auf der Menschenfrau hängen blieb, welche gerade ein Gespräch mit Ori führte. Er konnte nicht verstehen was sie beredeten, da sie gegenüber am knisternden Feuer saßen und leise redeten, doch war deutlich zu sehen, dass Ori interessiert zuhörte. Es war ihm gleich mit seinem Bruder aufgefallen, wie der junge Schreiber seit Mittag gefallen an ihren Worten gefunden hatte. Kíli wollte sich ebenfalls anschließen, Fíli hielt ihn allerdings zurück. Sie sollte sich allein mit den anderen Zwergen unterhalten, was sie auch erfolgreich schaffte. Wenngleich er die sehnsüchtigen Blicke seines Bruder mit einem Lachen beobachtete. Kíli wollte mehr über ihre wunderliche Welt erfahren, die so vollkommen anders war. Metallkästen, die sich ohne ein Tier in Bewegung setzten, Metallvögel, die fliegen konnten und Orte so rasch erreichten, obwohl sie am anderen Ende der Welt lagen. Lächelnd dachte er an ihr kleines schwarzes Kästchen zurück, das sie ihm gezeigt hatte. Wie nannte sie es noch? Es war irgendetwas mit einer Hand. Es war erstaunlich gewesen und zeugte deutlich von dem Fortschritt, den sie gewohnt war und entstammte. Das alles stimmte ihn ebenso neugierig wie seinen Bruder, Ori oder gar Bofur, der mit ihr am Feuer saß, ihren Worten jedoch still lauschte. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, waren es ausnahmslos die jungen Zwerge, die so viel Interesse zeigten.

„Ihr habt den Ozean überquert?", fragte Ori erstaunt. Anna nickte eifrig. „Oh ja. Es dauerte knapp acht Stunden, bevor wieder Land in Sicht war. Es war ein echt toller Trip in die USA." Belustigt folgte sie der hastigen Federführung Oris, der alles in das dicke Buch schrieb. Mussten seine Hände nicht langsam weh tun? Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie ihre Arme und Schultern gerade schmerzten. Dann bekam sie auch noch einen Krampf und ließ das Schwert fallen, sodass Bofur seine Wette verlor. Anna rollte einmal mit den Schultern. Ein Fehler, es schmerzte gleich wieder höllisch. „Was sind die USA? Und wie lang sind acht Stunden?", fragte der leidenschaftliche Schreiber ohne auch nur aufzusehen. „Ach stimmt ja, hier wird nicht in Stunden gerechnet. Tja... ein Drittel des Tages dann." „Ein Drittel des Tages über den großen See? Hört sich nicht besonders groß an.", schaltete sich Bofur ein als er von seiner Pfeife abließ. Anna lächelte daraufhin. „Ihr vergesst, dass das Flugzeug sehr schnell und hoch fliegt. 10.000 Meter über der Erde ist ziemlich weit oben in der Atmosphäre." Was hatte sie den Brüdern noch einmal gesagt? Nachdenklich starrte sie kurz in die Flammen, die sie angenehm wärmten. „Ich meine das wären dann um die 30.000 Fuß.", sagte sie unsicher und ihre Worte schlugen ohne Gnade ein. Bofur bekam einen starken Hustanfall und Ori wäre beinahe das Buch aus der Hand gefallen. „W-Wie hoch?", vergewisserte Ori sich ungläubig. „Sagte ich doch. Und sagen wir ein Pferd erreicht im Durchschnitt im Galopp ungefähr 60 kmh, würde das Flugzeug mindestens zehn mal so schnell sein." Bofur sah sie prompt an als habe er einen Geist gesehen, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Genauso hatte Fíli sie angesehen als sie das erklärt hatte. Kíli war hingegen begeistert gewesen. „Also in Kombination so weit oben im Himmel und so schnell, ja der _große See_ ist _groß_." „Besitzt jeder so ein Flugzeug?", kam dann die unschuldige Frage von Ori, sodass sie erneut auflachte. „Oh Gott, nein. Die Dinger sind schweineteuer. Außerdem muss man ausgebildet werden um die Teile zu fliegen. Die sind gewaltig groß. Da passen viele hundert Menschen rein. Und wenn euch DAS schon aus den Socken haut, dann glaubt ihr mir nicht, wenn ich euch von der Mondlandung erzähle." Wie erwartet weiteten sich die Augen beider Zwerge, so weit, dass sie schon Angst hatte, sie fallen jeden Moment heraus. „Mondlandung? Ihr meint … dort oben den Mond?" Anna folgte dem Zeigefinger Oris in den Nachthimmel, der zwischen den vielen Baumkronen zu erkennen war. Dort, groß und geradezu majestätisch thronte der Vollmond. Eine Aussicht, die ihr für einen Augenblick den Atem raubte. Es war eines dieser Bilder, die man sein Leben lang nie mehr vergessen würde. Bisher war der Himmel stets in Wolken verhangen gewesen, doch dieses mal... dieses mal konnte man so viele Sterne sehen, dass es praktisch überall funkelte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie den Sternenhimmel so hell gesehen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie wusste sofort, sie hatte sich in diese Aussicht verliebt. Sie könnte Jahre damit verbringen die glitzernden Diamanten im schwarzen Firmament zu bewundern. Es war wunderschön. „Fräulein Anna?" „J-Ja?", meinte sie noch immer atemlos, riss jedoch ihr Augenmerk wieder auf Ori. „Geht es Euch gut?" „Ich war nie so der romantische Typ und den Sternenhimmel beobachten nie so mein Ding, aber … das ist der pure Wahnsinn." Neben ihr lachte Bofur leise, Ori schenkte ihr ein süßes Lächeln und sie konnte nur wieder in den Himmel starren, ihre ursprünglichen Worte ganz vergessend.

Nachdem sich Ori für den Abend zurückzog – nicht unbedingt freiwillig, da Dori ihm Schlaf verordnete - blieb sie mit Bofur, Fíli und Kíli zurück. Um sie herum schnarchten die anderen laut, doch nur Bombur übertraf sie alle. Sogar Thorin saß an einem Stein gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Selbst im Schlaf entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge nicht, sodass er eher aussah als dachte er angestrengt über etwas nach. Vielleicht schlief er dann auch gar nicht? Was dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte war Bofur, der etwas zu suchen schien und kein Erfolg hatte. Es erinnerte sie an die Szene mit Bilbo, wie er hektisch alle Taschen durchsuchte. Bofur stand sogar auf, blickte sich mit stark zusammengekniffenen Augen um. Sie wollte schon fragen als sie das gedämpfte Lachen von der anderen Seite hörte. Prompt fing sie den Blick von Kíli ein, der ihr ein Zwinkern zuwarf. Warum zwinkerte er ihr zu? Er hatte doch nicht … Nein... Ihr Blick wanderte als sie Fíli ebenso leise lachen hörte. „Was ist denn Bofur? Kann ich helfen?", fragte sie möglichst unschuldig, da es ihr bereits dämmerte was los war. Der Zwerg mit dem Hut schien die Brüder nicht zu beachten, was vielleicht auch ganz gut war. „Meine Vorrat ist weg." Anna versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. „A-Ach ja? Welcher Vorrat?" Der Zwerg seufzte traurig, während er sich weiter umsah. „Den Kuchen, den ich bei dem Hobbit versteckt fand. Ich hab ihn aufgeteilt in meine zwei Beutel gesteckt." Sofort brach sie im schallenden Gelächter aus, das Bofur irritiert inne halten ließ, die Brüder ansteckte und das halbe Camp aufweckte.

An diesem Abend fand sie etwas Schlaf, Bofur jedoch nicht seinen heimlich gebunkerten Kuchen.

Die Tage vergingen und glichen einem nach dem anderen. Sie unterhielt sich meist mit Bilbo, Ori, Bofur oder Kíli und Fíli. Selten waren es alle zusammen, oder eine Kombination. Aber sie bemerkte noch etwas anderes. Dori warf ihr weniger unfreundliche Blicke zu. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie langsam eine Art Freundschaft zu Ori aufbaute, oder weil er sich allmählich an sie gewöhnte. Fakt war, er war tatsächlich freundlicher. An einem Abend bot er ihr sogar recht höflich eine Tasse Tee an, die sie mit einem Lächeln gern annahm. Allerdings änderte sich im Umgang mit Thorin nichts. Seine Blicke waren nach wie vor hart und abschätzig. Dafür lockerte sich Dwalin etwas auf, der mit wachsendem Interesse ihre Fortschritte beim Schwerttraining verfolgte, die wirklich einsetzten. Kíli zeigte ihr wie man seine Beine einsetzte, wie man blockte und wie man einen Schlag ausführte. Und wenn es weiter so lief, würde er bald einen Kampf mit ihr versuchen. Mit den Tagen wurde der Muskelkater schwächer und ihre einst weichen Hände bekamen Schwielen. Doch gab es noch etwas anderes, das sie ebenfalls bemerkte.


	7. Ein Licht im Dunkeln

Kapitel 7: Ein Licht im Dunkeln

Keuchend, hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb schwer. Unter ihren Stiefeln gab die losgetretene Erde leicht nach, während ihre Klinge immer wieder hart die von Kíli kreuzte und der metallische Klang in ihren Ohren laut widerhallte. Es glich einem Tanz und sie war dabei den Takt zu verlieren. Ihre Arme erzitterten bei der Wucht, die der Zwerg in jeden einzelnen Angriff legte. Und es fiel ihr immer schwerer seine Hiebe zu parieren, wurde dabei weiter zurückgedrängt, bis sie mit ihrem Rücken auf etwas Solides stieß. Sie wusste nicht was es war, doch nahm es ihr jegliche Freiheit. Alles worauf sie sich konzentrierte war Kíli, der ihre missliche Lage sofort ausnutze. Er startete eine Offensive, die sie mit ihrer Klinge vor sich abblockte. Doch all ihre Kraft verließ sie, weshalb sie ihre andere Hand an die stumpfe Klingenseite legte, um dem Druck standzuhalten, den er immer stärker aufbaute. Sie konnte weder zurück, noch vor – er hielt sie zwischen sich und dem hinter ihr gefangen. Es trennte sie nur die Schwerter, die zwischen ihnen ächzend klirrten. Sein heißer, unregelmäßiger Atem traf ihr Gesicht und sie schloss kurz ihre Augen. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit sich daraus zu befreien – alles was sie jetzt noch konnte war sich ergeben. Doch war es genau das, was Dwalin schon seit Tagen brummte: Sie gab viel zu schnell auf und so würde sie es nie lernen. Würde sie auch so kämpfen, wenn es um ihr Leben ging? War das alles was sie konnte? Aufgeben und allen zeigen, dass sie schwach und unbrauchbar war? Nein. Sie war nicht nutzlos und schwach! Und aus letzter Kraft riss sie aus purer Verzweiflung ihr rechtes Bein hoch, in der Hoffnung ihren Gegner irgendwie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Ihr Oberschenkel fand ein Ziel und der Effekt setzte umgehend ein. Erleichtert atmete sie auf als plötzlich der Druck vom Schwert genommen wurde. Doch Kíli stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, ließ sein Schwert achtlos fallen, taumelte einen Schritt zurück, während er auf die Knie ging und sich gekrümmt den Schritt hielt. Erschrocken ließ Anna prompt ihr eigenes Schwert fallen, während unter den Zuschauern lautes Gelächter und Gejohle ausbrach. „Kíli! Kíli! Oh Gott! Es tut mir so leid!" Panisch kniete sie sich vor ihn in den Dreck als sie versuchte in sein Gesicht zu blicken, jedoch keinen Erfolg hatte, da er seinen Kopf hängen ließ. „ … Alles … gut.", presste er angestrengt heraus, der Schmerz noch deutlich in seiner Stimme, was ihren Schrecken darüber nur verstärkte. Direkt legte sie ihm sanft ihre Hände auf die Schultern, die sie leicht drückte. „Es tut mir wirklich so leid! I-Ich wollte dir nicht in die Eier treten.", verließ es hastig ihren Mund. Kíli spannte sich merklich unter ihr an, seine schmerzverzerrten Grunzlaute verschwanden jedoch. „Gut gemacht! Glóin! Du schuldest mir ein Goldstück!", rief dann die Stimme von Bofur erheitert. Mit rasendem Herzen wagte sie auch einen verängstigen Blick in die Zuschauermenge, die allesamt höchst amüsiert schienen. Selbst Fíli trug ein belustigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Keiner war wütend, dass sie dem Prinzen ganz unfair in die Kronjuwelen getreten hatte? Doch ein einziger schien nicht glücklich. Glóin, der Bofur etwas in seinen Bart grummelnd reichte. Als sie sich dann Kíli wieder zuwandte, hatte er bereits seinen Kopf wieder angehoben und musterte sie mit seinen braunen Augen aufmerksam. Keine Spur mehr von dem Schmerz zuvor. Huh? Warum blickte er sie nun so an? Zumindest schien er nicht verärgert zu sein. „Ich mach das nicht nochmal, versprochen." Anna schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln, was nur wuchs als er begann zu lächeln. „Darüber wäre ich sehr dankbar.", hörte sie ihn tatsächlich leicht amüsiert sagen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Ein Glück, dass Kíli nicht nachtragend war. „Nein, Ihr werdet es weiterhin tun.", durchschnitt die eindringliche Stimme Dwalins laut, sodass sie erschrocken zur Seite sah und von Kíli abließ. Der imposante Krieger stand mit seinen mächtigen Armen vor der Brust gekreuzt neben ihnen und Anna schluckte. Wenn man zu ihm aufsehen musste, wirkte er noch gefährlicher. Doch langsam erreichten sie seine Worte. „Was?", kam es gleichzeitig. Es war als habe Kíli erst in demselben Moment begriffen was der Krieger sagte. „Ihr habt mich schon richtig gehört, Mädchen. Ihr habt dem Jungen gezeigt, dass man seine Gegner nicht unterschätzen sollte und Ihr habt Einfallsreichtum bewiesen. Entschuldigt Euch nicht für Etwas, was Euer Leben retten könnte." Dwalins strenger Ton unterstrich das Ganze perfekt. Doch sie blinzelte irritiert. Auf einer Seite hatte der kampferfahrene Zwerg natürlich völlig recht, doch ihr mitleidiger Blick wanderte zu Kíli, dessen Gesicht eine Maske aus Horror war. Ob es nun daran lag, dass Dwalin ihn kritisierte oder sie dazu anstachelte ihm öfter zwischen die Beine zu treten, wusste sie nicht. Anna lächelte schief. Wahrscheinlich war es beides.

Nach dieser hitzigen Trainingsstunde, war sie wie immer vollständig durchgeschwitzt. Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihr und machte auch sonst keinen sauberen Eindruck, da sie von Dreckflecken nur so übersät war. Wie ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild eigentlich, ganz genau wie die Zwerge, mit denen sie seit vielen Tagen reiste. Wie lange war sie jetzt schon unterwegs? Welcher Wochentag war es überhaupt? Anna hatte ihr Zeitgefühl verloren. Und der Blick in ihren Rucksack sagte ihr etwas ganz Deutliches: Es war wieder an der Zeit Wäsche zu waschen, bevor sie selbst baden konnte, was ihre Stimmung nicht hob. Sie wollte so schnell es ging aus ihren Sachen heraus.  
„Wieso muss das denn immer so scheiße kalt sein?", murmelte Anna zu sich selbst, ihre dreckige Wäsche im kalten Wassers des Flusses rubbelnd. Der Gedanke gleich darin baden zu gehen, jagte ihr schon jetzt Schauer über dem Rücken. Mittlerweile reagierte ihr Körper zwar schon besser auf die Eiseskälte, da sie natürlich nach jedem Training baden gegangen war. Trotzdem. Es war kalt und das noch eine Weile danach, selbst wenn sie sich so nah wie möglich ans Lagerfeuer setzte, um zu trocknen. „Und warum muss das so anstrengend sein?", redete sie vor sich her, ihre Muskeln vom Training ganz müde. Wie hatten das die Frauen nur vor der Erfindung der Waschmaschinen ausgehalten? Man saß praktisch Stunden nur an der Wäsche und die wurde nicht mal richtig sauber, wenn sie sich ihr bisheriges Werk, an ihrer Seite, ansah. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf ihre Füße zurück, hob den Kopf und genoss die letzten angenehm wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Abend. Die raschelnden Blätter im lauen Wind, das leise Rauschen des Flusses. Es waren Augenblicke wie diese, die sie kurz alles vergessen ließen. Kein Zwerg, Hobbit oder Zauberer in Hörreichweite, was beinahe den Eindruck machte, sie sei nur auf einem Campingtrip irgendwo allein weit weg. Irgendwo noch in ihrer Welt. Der Gedanke an ihrem Zuhause suchte sie in den letzten Tagen stärker heim. Fast jeden Abend träumte sie von ihren Freunden, ihrem Onkel oder ihrer Tante. Einen ganz besonderen Traum hatte sie erst gestern. Jener war so real gewesen, dass sie beim Aufwachen sogar noch den Duft von Kaffee wahrnehmen konnte, der sich jedoch sofort verflüchtigte als sie Kílis Gesicht erkannte, statt das ihres besten Freundes und WG Bewohners. Der bloße Gedanke an Magnus ließ ihr Herz sinken. Niemand kannte sie besser als er. Niemand konnte besser mit ihr reden. Niemand verstand sie so gut. Er war wie ihr Zwilling. Was wohl aus ihr geworden wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht schon seit ihrer Kindheit kannte? Er hatte sie immer aufgebaut und Mut zugesprochen. Ohne ihn hätte sie niemals so früh ihre Eltern verlassen können. Anna atmete langsam aus. Sie vermisste Magnus. Sie vermisste ihren Alltag. Und der Traum zeigte nicht mehr als das. Etwas, das sie gewohnt war, nichts Besonderes. Doch genau diese Normalität fehlte ihr entsetzlich. Alles an Zuhause fehlte ihr. Der Kaffee am Morgen, das Unterrichten am Mittag, ihre Sendungen am Abend, das Buch im Bett, bevor sie mit diesem in den Händen einschlief. Würde sie ihr Zuhause wiedersehen? Sie würde es vielleicht, wenn sie sich dazu entschied zu kämpfen. Genau wie die Zwerge, die bereit dafür waren ihr Leben zu geben. Alles was sie wollten war ihre alte Heimat, wie sie. Zerknirscht presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. Und das Gold. Was sie sofort auf das Thema Thorin brachte. Konnte sie die Drachenkrankheit verhindern? Was würde das ändern? Davon abgesehen, dass sie soweit noch lange nicht war. Wäre Thorin nur nicht so ein starrsinniger, gemeiner Stinkstiefel... Im Unterholz knackte es hinter ihr, was gleich sämtliche Gedanken fortjagte. Prompt wandte sie ihren Oberkörper um und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Es war Fíli, der zielstrebig auf sie zukam. Schnell legte sie die nasse Kleidung auf den kleinen Stapel zu ihrer Seite, stand auf, erwartete seine ersten Worte als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Was wollte er? Und das noch ohne seinen Bruder? Kíli war nirgends zu entdecken, was einen eigenartigen Druck in ihrer Brust auslöste. Hatte sie gehofft ihn zu sehen? Nach der Trainingsstunde würde es sie aber nicht wundern, wenn er erst mal Ruhe vor ihr haben wollte. Nichtsdestotrotz erfreute sie der Anblick des blonden Prinzen, da er ihre dunklen Gedanken verbannte. „Fíli? Ganz allein? Was würde nur dein Onkel dazu sagen, wenn er dich hier alleine mit mir erwischt?", witzelte sie. „Wahrscheinlich nichts Gutes.", erwiderte er mit einem ungenierten Lächeln, das sie in letzter Zeit öfter von ihm zu sehen bekam. Seit sie ihm angeboten hatte sich zu duzen, war er viel offener. Ja, geradezu als ob das die Mauer zwischen ihnen brach. Obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, das noch etwas Anderes dahinter steckte. „Das glaube ich auch. Nachher unterstellt er mir noch ich würde heimlich versuchen den Kronprinzen zu erdolchen." Fíli lachte leise, während er amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich fürchte, ohne Dolch wird das wohl kaum möglich sein." Anna schmunzelte. Das stimmte auch wieder. Auch wenn sie nur schwer daran glaubte, dass sie es selbst mit einem Dolch schaffte. „Also? Was gibts?", fragte sie gleich interessiert. Es gab sicher einen guten Grund, wieso er allein zu ihr kam, obwohl sein Onkel es strickt untersagte. Der blonde Zwerg griff unter seinen mit Fell besetzten braunen Ledermantel und zog dann Etwas hervor, das sie mit Entsetzen anstarrte. Ein Messer, welches er dann an die Scheide fasste und es ihr reichte, sodass sie es am Heft greifen konnte. Er gab ihr jetzt nicht wirklich ein Messer? Das gerade war ein Scherz gewesen, was sie ihm auch sagen wollte, der Zwerg jedoch schneller war. „Du solltest Etwas haben, um dich zu schützen. Denn wie du vorhin selbst festgestellt hast, könnte ein Dolch dabei entscheidend sein, wenn dein Gegner so nah kommt." Anna blickte vom Messer hinauf in seine hellblauen Augen, die jeglichen Witz verloren hatten. Er meinte es vollkommen ernst, verwundert blinzelte sie. „Oh … Dann hoffe ich mal, ich komme nicht dazu es benutzen zu müssen.", sagte sie beeindruckt, nahm Fíli die Waffe ab, die deutlich schwerer war als sie aussah. Interessiert musterte sie die vielen, kleinen eckigen Verzierungen, die am Knauf vorgenommen wurden. Es erinnerte sie an nordische Runen, die sie einmal in einem Buch gesehen hatte. Wirklich hübsch. Es musste die Sprache der Zwerge sein. Wie heiß sie noch einmal? Khuzdûl? Und was es wohl sagte? „Das hoffe ich auch.", hörte sie die tiefe, sehr ehrliche Stimme von Fíli vor sich und in diesem Moment schlug ihr Herz bis zum Hals. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf, nur um auf seinen Lippen ein zartes Lächeln zu entdecken. Sprachlos starrte sie ihm ins Gesicht, das von seiner Aufrichtigkeit gezeichnet war. Es rührte sie, was dieser Satz und seine Geste überhaupt ausdrückten. Das hieße doch, er sorgte sich um sie. Wenn er sich Gedanken um ihre Sicherheit machte, konnte es nicht anders sein. Und, dass er den Befehl Thorins missachtete, um ihr die Waffe zu geben. Ja, der blonde Zwerg mochte sie. Und es fühlte sich beinahe wie Erleichterung an. Wie eine Last, die ihr genommen wurde. Irgendwie war es ihr wichtig, dass dieser Zwerg sie mochte. Warum? „Danke... Fíli. Das ist sehr nett von dir.", verließ es sanft ihre Lippen, weiterhin in seine blaue Augen blickend, die ihr plötzlich so vertraut vorkamen. In diesem winzigen Moment wurde es ihr klar. Ohne auch nur eine Vorwarnung, hob sie ihre Arme, legte sie vorsichtig um seinen Nacken, das Messer sicher im Griff, sodass sie ihn nicht verletzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in das weiche Fell an seiner Schulter. Fíli trat einen Schritt zurück, stieß dabei erschrocken die Luft aus. Er hatte ganz eindeutig nicht mit einer Umarmung von ihr gerechnet. Aber sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Zu groß war der Drang ihn umarmen zu wollen. „Warum macht ihr mir das immer schwerer?", murmelte sie ohne Zusammenhang in seine goldene Mähne, die einen Großteil das Fell bedeckten. Fíli wusste natürlich nicht, was sie damit meinte und die Worte überkamen sie einfach – doch änderte es nichts an der Tatsache. Wie konnte sie Fíli und Kíli wissend in den Tod schicken? Sie waren beide ihre Freunde. Keiner der Beiden hatte es verdient so früh aus dem Leben gerissen zu werden. Der blonde Zwerg schien sich aus der Starre zu fangen, da sie spürte wie er seine starken Arme behutsam um ihren Rücken legte. Anna seufzte mit geschlossenen Augen auf. Ja, Fíli hatte sie an Magnus erinnert, weshalb sie ihn noch fester an sich drückte. Warum war ihr das nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen? Magnus...  
Anna wusste nicht wie lange sie dort mit Fíli stand, doch er zeigte keine Anzeichen die Umarmung brechen zu wollen. Insgeheim brachte sie das zum Lächeln. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie auch noch eine Weile so verharren, doch irgendwann musste es ein Ende finden. Und sollte Thorin sie so sehen, dachte er wahrscheinlich sonst einen Schwachsinn. Nachher wollte sie Fíli nicht nur erdolchen, sondern noch verführen. Daher schlug sie ihre Augen wieder auf und sah in jenen der Realität. Oder viel mehr denen von Kíli, der dort regungslos stand. Sein Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos, seinen Mund einen Spalt geöffnet. „Oh! Hey, Kíli!", rief sie ihm dann freudestrahlend zu und löste sich vom blonden Zwerg, der sich zu seinem Bruder umwandte. Breit lächelnd ging sie auf ihren Beschützer zu, hielt das Messer fest in ihren Händen. Er kam eigentlich genau richtig. Schließlich war er auch ihr Trainer. „Was meinst du? Vielleicht kannst du mir damit ein paar Tricks zeigen?" Sie hielt ihm gleich das Messer entgegen, das er nach einem Zögern betrachtete. Seine Augenlider weiteten sich erst überrascht, machte dann jedoch für ein bedrohliches Funkeln platz. Wut entbrannt blickte er vom Messer über ihre Schulter. Kíli riss ihr dann wortlos das Messer aus der Hand, was sie erschrocken glucksen ließ. „Das braucht sie nicht.", verließ es harsch seine Lippen und sie sah verstört zu ihrer Seite, wo nun Fíli stand, dem der Todesblick galt. Er schien ebenso von dem Verhalten seines Bruders verwundert. „Es ist besser sie hat Etwas, womit sie sich im äußersten Notfall verteidigen kann.", erwiderte der blonde Prinz unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin ihr Beschützer. Das wird sie nicht brauchen.", beharrte Kíli und tat einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. Sofort griff Anna ein, indem sie sich zwischen die Beiden stellte und ihre Hände auf den Oberkörper Kílis legte, auf den sie leichten Druck ausübte. Der braunhaarige Prinz zog stark seine Augenbrauen zusammen, blickte an sich hinunter und hielt urplötzlich inne. „Stopp. Kein Grund wütend zu werden." Kaum hatten diese Worte ihren Mund verlassen, fing sie seine braunen Augen auf, die nun viel sanfter als zuvor schimmerten. „Alles ist okay, ja? Fíli hat es ja nur gut gemeint. Damit wollte er ganz sicher nicht sagen, dass er dich für unfähig hält. Man kann nie -" „Warum hielt mein Bruder dich in seinen Armen?", stellte er dann eine Frage, die sie völlig überrumpelte.  
Was war das denn für eine Frage? Anna zog verstört ihre Stirn in Falten. „Uh... Warum nicht?" Das war offenbar die falsche Antwort, da Kílis Blick sich wieder verfinsterte und sie mit Schrecken an Thorin erinnerte. So kannte sie ihn ja gar nicht. Was sollte das hier? Mal wieder so eine 'Ich-hab-zu-viel-Testosteron' Geschichte? Männer prügelten sich schon mal gern. Einfach so. Und das hier waren immerhin Zwerge. Das Abbild der Männlichkeit. Außerdem hatte sie in der Zeit oft mitbekommen, wie sie lauter wurden. Glóin ließ sogar einmal seine Fäuste bei Nori sprechen. Thorin hatte dem zwar sofort ein Ende bereitet, aber ihr Punkt blieb. „Ich habe ihn umarmt, weil ich dankbar war, Kíli. Ich mag ihn und wollte ihn umarmen? Was ist daran verkehrt? ... Ist doch nichts ... passiert? Oder?", versuchte sie es zuletzt selbst irritiert, weil sie nicht wusste, was er hören wollte. Das schien ihn alles nur weiter zu verwirren, ganz als verstand er sie und dann doch nicht. Was ging in seinem Kopf vor? Dann, ohne ein Wort, machte er kehrt, ließ sie und Fíli einfach dort stehen. Extrem konfus starrte sie noch auf die Stelle an der er hinter einem Baum verschwunden war. „Äh?", machte sie ihre Gedanken laut und hörte wie sich Fíli in Bewegung setzte. Dieser warf ihr dann im Vorbeigehen einen kurzen undefinierbaren Blick zu, ehe er auch sie dort stehen ließ. Was zur Hölle war denn plötzlich los? Hatte sie was Verbotenes gemacht? War umarmen ein unverzeihliches Verbrechen? Wieso interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Anna stöhnte entnervt auf. Männer.

„Kíli... Kíli!" Fíli packte seinen Bruder fest am Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten ein weiteres Mal auf den Baumstamm einzuprügeln. Für einen Moment kämpfte er gegen seinen harten Griff an, ehe seine Schultern absackten und er sich mit der Stirn an jenen Baum vor sich lehnte. Er hatte irgendwie seinen Bruder verärgert, doch Fíli verstand nicht womit. „Warum?", kam es dann so leise, dass Fíli genauer hinhören musste. Sogleich ließ er den Arm seines Bruder los, welcher leblos an dessen Seite fiel. „Warum was?" „Es hat mich wütend gemacht. Warum?" Der blonde Zwerg runzelte stark die Stirn. Das wüsste er auch gern und es hinterließ ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Bisher hatte er seinen Bruder immer verstanden. Ganz gleich was es war. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er ehrlich. Da musste er an die Worte Annas denken, so fuhr er fort. „Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht für unfähig halte?" Als keine Erwiderung folgte, fasste er seinem Bruder an die linke Schulter und drehte ihn, sodass er Angesicht zu Angesicht stand. Was er dann in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders fand, schockte ihn. Es war Unsicherheit. „Kii.", begann Fíli und legte seine Stirn an die seines Bruders, sowie seine Hände auf seine Schultern, die er fest drückte. Wie konnte sein Bruder nur zweifeln? Kíli war die wichtigste Person seines Lebens. Er würde ihn immer unterstützen, ganz gleich was es war oder bedeutete. „Es schmerzt mich, wenn du auch nur einen Moment daran zweifelst." Er hörte ihn schwer die Luft ausstoßen, sagte jedoch nichts. „Niemand glaubt mehr an dein Können als ich. Ich habe ihr das Messer nur aus einem Grund gegeben und du kennst ihn gut. Niemand kann an allen Stellen gleichzeitig kämpfen. Wenn uns eine Übermacht gegenüber steht, wird sie keiner retten können. Selbst Dwalin würde es nicht können. Also wird sie es selbst müssen. Darum trainierst du sie erst.", wirkte er mit sachter Stimme auf seinen Bruder ein, das Wirkung zeigte. Kíli nickte deutlich spürbar an seiner Stirn, ehe er sich wieder gerade hinstellte. Auf seinen Lippen wieder ein kleines Lächeln. Das war wieder sein Bruder, wie er ihn seit jeher kannte, weshalb er begann selbst zu lächeln. „Ich sollte ihr dann besser das Messer zurückgeben." Fíli nickte daraufhin zustimmend, ehe er grinste. „Und vielleicht, wenn du dich benimmst, bekommst du auch eine Umarmung.", setzte Fíli nach und erwartete eine schnelle und unbekümmerte Antwort seines Bruders. Stattdessen jedoch wich er seinem Blick aus und verlor den Fokus in seinen Augen. „Hm", kam es dann nur unschlüssig von seinem Bruder, während er das Messer in seiner Hand betrachtete. Nachdenklich musterte Fíli ihn. Was, wenn die Wut nicht an dem Zweifel seines Könnens lag, sondern an etwas Anderem? Was könnte es sein, dass Kíli so beschäftigte? In Zukunft würde er ein besonderes Auge auf seinen kleinen Bruder werfen.

Anna schlotterte sprichwörtlich. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte von der Kälte und ihre feuchte Kleidung, leider aufgrund Handtuchmangels, machte es nicht besser. Nachdem sie ihre Wäsche gewaschen hatte, war sie schnell in den Fluss gehüpft. Im Grunde unterschied sich das nicht von den Vortagen, allerdings schienen die Temperaturen gesunken zu sein. Wenn sie nicht im Kampf irgendwo umkam, dann holte sie ganz sicher die Kälte. Demnach ging sie gebückt, mit beiden Armen fest vor ihrem Bauch, mit einem Bündel voller nasser Wäsche und ihrem Shampoo in ihrer Hand, Richtung Lagerfeuer. Sie hörte schon die erheiterten Stimmen der Zwerge als hinter dem nächsten Baum Kíli auftauchte, der sobald er sie entdeckte begann über beide Ohren zu strahlen. Unweigerlich stimmte sie mit ein. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Er kam unverzüglich zu ihr gelaufen. „Hier, das gehört dir.", rückte er dann heraus, wie auch das, was er meinte. Das Messer, das ihr Fíli vorhin gegeben hatte. Verblüfft blinzelte sie. „Du bist nicht mehr böse?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber nach, während sie sich nun mit der freien Hand den Oberarm rieb, um etwas Wärme zu erzeugen. Kíli schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe seine Augenbrauen langsam hoch wanderten. „Was ist los?", fragte er dann besorgt, das sie mit einer Handbewegung abtat. „Mir ist nur kalt. Das wird gleich am Feuer wieder. Aber danke. Für das Messer." Anna lächelte mit Mühe, da ihre Lippen stark zu zittern begannen. „Würdest du es – Was machst du da?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungesund als sie dabei zusah, wie Kíli seinen Ledermantel eilig von sich streifte. „Dir meinen Mantel geben." Kaum war das gesagt, trat er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und legte jenen um ihre Schultern. Innerhalb von Sekunden hüllte sie die angenehme Wärme vollkommen ein, ebenso wie Kílis eigener Geruch, mit dem sie ihre Lungen füllte. Eine flüchtige Berührung seiner Hände an ihren Oberarmen und ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Kurz erschauderte sie, während sich ein offenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, die so plötzlich einen gefährlichen Wunsch in ihr weckten, dass sie vergaß zu atmen. Anna versuchte umgehend ihre verräterischen Gedanken zu beruhigen. Schließlich leckte sie sich plötzlich nervös ihre Lippen, öffnete jene und brachte nicht mehr als ein Krächzen darüber. „Danke..." Sein bezauberndes Lächeln wuchs.

Seit diesem eigenartigen Zusammentreffen vor wenigen Minuten mit Kíli, saß sie gedankenverloren am Feuer. Keiner hatte etwas dazu gesagt, dass sie den Mantel von Kíli trug. Nur kurze überraschte und neugierige Blicke. Vielleicht dachten sie es sich schon warum sie ihn trug, den sie bei einem Luftzug enger um sich zog. Doch viel mehr versuchte sie zu verstehen, was das eben zu bedeuten hatte. Nein, was viel mehr dieser Wunsch zu bedeuten hatte, der sie aus dem Nichts überfiel. „Hier, Fräulein Schubert. Ihr seht ganz blass aus.", durchschnitt die fürsorgliche Stimme Doris ihre Gedanken und reichte ihr einen kleinen Becher, aus dem heißer Dampf hochstieg. Seit wann saß er neben ihr? Anna lächelte schwach. „Danke. Das ist sehr nett." Als sie ihm den Becher abnahm, wurde ihre Hand gleich ganz warm. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, musste es Kamillentee sein. „Wenn Euch noch zu kalt sein sollte, bringe ich Euch eine Decke.", schlug er freundlich vor, doch sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, während sie den ersten vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. Ihr war dank dem Feuer und vor allem dem Mantel warm genug. Kurz musterte sie den grauhaarigen Zwerg, welcher ihr gütig entgegen blickte, ehe er sich dem Nähen eines kaputten Hemdes zuwandte. Seine vielen und aufwendigen geflochtenen Zöpfe in Haar, sowie Bart, vermittelte schon vom ersten Tag ein sehr peniblen und sauberen Eindruck. Ohnehin hatte Anna über die Zeit immer mehr gelernt, was für eine Rolle Dori in der Gruppe hatte. Er kümmerte sich aufmerksam um die Zwerge. Wenn etwas gerissen war, nähte er es umgehend. War einem unwohl, bereitete er gleich einen wohltuenden Tee zu. Besonders Ori wurde herzlich umsorgt, obwohl es bei ihm eher wie ein Bemuttern war und Ori deshalb oft die Augen verdrehte. Bei dem Gedanken an Ori, ließ sie ihren Blick zu jenem wandern. Er saß bei seinem anderen Bruder, Nori, der irgendetwas belustigt erzählte, während der Schreiber seiner zweiten Leidenschaft nachging – dem Stricken. Und darin war er auch sehr geschickt, was der Schal um seinen Hals bewies. Oder der von Bofur, sowie seine Handschuhe, wie sie nach einer Frage herausgefunden hatte. Anscheinend kannten sich die Zwerge schon sehr lange. Ja, wenn sie sich so umsah, waren alle miteinander gut befreundet, was sie mittlerweile nach vielen Tagen des Reisens offen zeigten. Am Anfang war es noch spürbar gewesen, wie misstrauisch jeder Zwerg gegenüber den Nichtzwergen war. Die Gespräche waren zu Beginn leise und zurückhaltend. Jetzt störten sie sich nicht mehr an ihre oder Bilbos Anwesenheit. Akzeptiert fühlte sie sich zwar immer noch nicht von Allen, und das würde sie wohl auch nie richtig sein, aber es lag nicht mehr diese Feindseligkeit in der Luft – ausgenommen Thorin, der sofort mit einem harten Starren konterte wann immer sie ihn ansah, als ob er es riechen konnte. Weshalb sie ihn mit ihrem Blick gerne übersprang und ihr Augenmerk auf Fíli fiel, der neben Thorin saß. Er rauchte in aller Ruhe, während er den ausgelassenen Worten Bofurs mit einem Grinsen folgte. Das war der Moment, in dem sie ohne einen Gedanken ihren Blick weiter nach links schweifen ließ. Ein großer Fehler. Fast wäre ihr der Becher aus den Händen gefallen. Kílis dunkle Augen ruhten allein auf ihr. Und als habe er nur darauf gewartet von ihr bemerkt zu werden, schenkte er ihr ein zartes Lächeln, das im tanzenden Licht des Feuers beinahe geheimnisvoll wirkte. Chancenlos ergab sie sich dem wilden Pochen in ihrer Brust. Vollkommen gefangen, war ihr Kopf wie leer gefegt. Und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, schlug ihr Herz höher. Abrupt endete dieser Moment jedoch als Kíli von Bofur zur Seite gedrückt wurde, der sich dann zwischen ihn und Fíli drängte. Anna riss ihren Blick los und traf auf ein anderes Paar Augen, das sie abermals inne halten ließ, doch aus völlig anderen Gründen. Ihr gefror wortwörtlich das Blut in den Adern. Thorin starrte sie an, sodass ihr der Atem stockte. Wie lange tat er das schon? Hatte er etwas mitbekommen? Entsetzt wandte sie sich ab. Nein, das war unmöglich. Völlig in ihren Vermutungen und Ängsten vertieft, nahm sie den nächsten Schluck ihres zu heißen Kamillentees. Fluchend riss sie den Becher von ihrem Mund, streckte ihre verbrannte Zunge heraus und hörte kaum später das tiefe Lachen einiger Zwerge im Hintergrund.

Der folgende Tag brach wie der vorherige an. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie diese Nacht viel besser geschlafen hatte. Was sicher an dem Mantel lag, den Kíli den ganzen Abend nicht zurückgefordert hatte. Somit war ihr zur Abwechslung einmal auch in der Nacht wohlig warm, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein Geruch ihr ein starkes Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. Worüber sie sich besser keine Gedanken machte. Doch irgendwann musste es enden und sie gab ihm seinen Ledermantel mit einem Danke zurück, den er jedoch hastig anziehen musste, da Thorin nach ihm rief. Anna konnte sich nicht helfen und sie sah ihm mit einem Lächeln nach, das starb als sie bemerkte, wie er im Gehen seine linke Schulter hochzog und seine Nase beinahe in den Mantel drückte. Oh Gott, hoffentlich stank der Mantel jetzt nicht zu sehr nach ihr. Nachher lieh er ihn nicht noch einmal aus. Halt. Wieso sollte sie das wollen? Schnell riss sie ihren Blick von Kílis Rücken los und traf dabei auf den von Bofur, welcher ihr plötzlich vergnügt entgegen funkelte.

Reiten gestaltete sich mit der Zeit schwieriger und die Bäume lichteten sich. Sie waren an einer Art Klippe, an der ein steiniger Weg hinab führte. Und als sie spätestes an der Klippe am Abend halt machten, erkannte sie diesen Ort wider. Hier würde Balin am Abend von Azog erzählen und da es relativ wenig Platz gab, hielt Kíli es für besser nicht zu trainieren. Worüber sie unendlich dankbar war. Hier gab es keinen Fluss, oder See, in dem sie sich danach waschen können. Und ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie bei der Vorstellung, seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, auf Einfälle kam, die sie besser nicht zu Ende dachte. Es war ihr schon den Tag über schwer gefallen ihn nicht ständig anzustarren, ganz besonders als er versuchte mit ihr zu reden. Ein Hoch auf ihre Beherrschung. Zumindest hoffte sie, nicht all zu sehr jene verloren zu haben. Anna seufzte schwer auf, indessen sie ihre langen, blonden Haare kämmte. Warum musste das auch noch passieren? Reichte die Reise nicht allein? Musste sie auch noch anfangen für jemanden zu schwärmen? Sie fühlte sich schon den ganzen Tag betrogen – von sich selbst. Denn eindeutig spielten ihre weiblichen Hormone verrückt. „Liegt Euch etwas auf dem Herzen, Frau Anna?" Die sanfte Stimme Bilbos ließ sie zusammenzucken. Der Hobbit stand mit einem besorgten Ausdruck neben ihr am Stein, auf dem sie saß. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört. Halbherzig lächelte sie. Wie denn auch? Er war kein schwerfälliger Zwerg, der mit seinen Schuhen herum stampfte als gehörte ihm der Boden auf dem er lief. „Nein...", sagte sie schwach lächelnd, doch bemerkte nicht nur sie selbst ihre schlechte Lüge, sondern auch Bilbo, dessen Stirn sich runzelte. Wieso war sie nur so eine miserable Lügnern? „Ja, schon. Aber ich möchte lieber nicht darüber reden.", sagte sie ihm dann offen ins Gesicht, das sich wieder in Besorgnis wandelte. „Es ist nicht böse gemeint, es ist nur..." Anna atmete lange aus und ließ ihre Bürste sinken. „Es ist kompliziert." Und wie es das war. Als wäre sie nicht schon so genug in Schwierigkeiten. Eine _Schwärmerei_ machte es um ein Vielfaches schlimmer. Und verflucht sei sie, wenn sie mehr darin sehen würde. Das ging vorbei. Wie mit jeder Schwärmerei für einen unerreichbaren Schauspieler oder Musiker. Denn genau das war Kíli – unerreichbar. Da würde niemals mehr mit ihm laufen als harmlose Flirts. Was dachte sie da eigentlich gerade? Der Hobbit nickte langsam, ganz als ob er sie verstehen würde, während sie begann ihre Haare zu flechten. „Solltet Ihr Euch umentscheiden, Ihr wisst wo Ihr mich findet.", gab er mit solch einer liebevollen Stimme von sich, dass sie ihm unweigerlich zulächelte musste. Er war ein richtig netter kleiner Kerl. „Danke, Bilbo." Der Hobbit streckte seine Brust heraus, nickte ihr nochmals zu, ehe er sicheren Schrittes davon ging. Aber wenn Bilbo ihr so offensichtlich die Sorge ansah, wie war es dann bei den Anderen? Und als hätte sie es damit heraufbeschworen, kam Bofur auf sie zu, breit lächelnd und mit beiden Händen verdächtig hinter seinem Rücken. „Hätte die Dame einen Augenblick Zeit?", kam es geradezu mysteriös von dem Zwerg, was sie zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Wenn der Herr Zwerg darauf besteht." „Unbedingt", grinste er mit voller Kraft und er holte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor. Sofort stand ihr der Mund offen, ihre Hände an ihrem Haar pausierten, während sie das musterte, was er ihr praktisch vor dem Gesicht hielt. Ein kleiner bunter Strauß Wildblumen. „Ihr saht den Tag über so nachdenklich aus. Ich dachte, diese Blumen könnten Euch gefallen." Er schenkte ihr Blumen. Das hatte noch nie jemand getan. Und sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihr sprangen die Tränen in die Augen. Das der Zwerg allerdings falsch zu verstehen schien. Er zog seine Stirn in tiefe Falten, blickte ihr erschrocken entgegen. „Gefällt es Euch nicht? Ich kann -" „Nein! Bofur! Das ist wundervoll." Ihr halb geflochtenes Haar vergessend, nahm sie den Strauß vorsichtig an sich und roch einmal daran. Ihre Nase füllte sich mit dem Duft des Frühlings, der für einen Moment alles viel leichter machte. Lächelnd wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Ich habe noch nie Blumen geschenkt bekommen." Bofur grinste breit, nahm seinen Hut vom Kopf und verneigte sich. „Dann bin ich geehrt der Erste sein zu dürfen, meine Dame." Anna kicherte als er sich dann wieder erhob und ihr zuzwinkerte. „Und wenn Ihr öfter so wundervoll lächelt, werde ich auch nicht der Einzige bleiben." Ein wissendes Lächeln brach aus ihm heraus, ganz als kannte er ein Geheimnis. „Ich wüsste einen, der - " „Bofur.", unterbrach die strenge Stimme Thorins, sodass der Zwerg die Augen weitete. Anna warf daraufhin einen Blick über die Schulter Bofurs und erkannte einen nicht amüsierten Thorin, der sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. „Entschuldigt.", hörte sie Bofur hastig plappern und er ließ sie zurück, woraufhin sie leise mit den Zähnen knirschte. Wenn Thorin sprach, sprangen alle sofort. König musste man sein. Ein tiefes verhaltenes Lachen ertönte dann neben ihr, was sie aufschrecken ließ. Verstört blickte sie einem lächelnden Fíli ins Gesicht, an dessen Mundwinkeln seine beiden Zöpfe baumelten. „Wie ich sehe, bekommst du jetzt schon Blumen geschenkt.", merkte er an, seine Stimme voller Belustigung. „Ja. Neidisch?" Fíli schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, von Bofur möchte ich keine Blumen geschenkt bekommen." „Wäre auch irgendwie schräg...", kommentierte sie, bei der bloßen Vorstellung kurz lachend, ehe sie die Blumen neben sich auf den Stein legte. Mit gefasster Stimme fuhr sie fort, den Blick auf die Blumen fixierend. „Es ist aber eine sehr nette Geste von ihm. Mir hat noch nie jemand Blumen geschenkt. Normalerweise schenkt ein Mann einer Frau Blumen zum Liebesbeweis. Zumindest ist das bei uns in der Welt so." Fíli hustete plötzlich laut, ehe er sich räusperte. Sofort sah sie hinauf in sein Gesicht und was sie dort fand, ließ sie erstaunt blinzeln. Fíli war ein wenig rot um seine Nase geworden, was keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er tatsächlich verlegen war. Das war mal was Neues und irgendwie wahnsinnig niedlich. „Was?", fragte sie neugierig. „In unserer Kultur gibt es nur eine Bedeutung und sie kommt von der Frau. Nanug amrul.", sagte Fíli und sie bekam nur größere Augen. Nicht nur teilte er etwas so Privates aus seiner Kultur mit ihr, sondern sprach noch in Khuzdûl. „Was heißt... nanug amrul?" Anna hatte einige Schwierigkeiten diese Worte zu wiederholen und sie klangen nicht halb so schön wie aus Fílis Mund. An dieser Stelle schlich sich ein freches Grinsen auf seine Lippen und sie wusste, was er sagen würde. „Das bleibt ein Geheimnis." Entnervt seufzte sie. Das kannte sie irgendwoher. „Du bist genauso fies wie dein Bruder." Fíli lachte auf und sie zog eine Schnute. „Aber mindestens doppelt so gutaussehend, wie wir uns bereits geeinigt haben.", setzte er nach und sie konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Das schon wieder. „Ich erinnere mich da an etwas ganz anderes, Mr. sexy Dwarf.", antwortete sie schmunzelnd. Fíli hob neugierig seine Augenbrauen. „Was bedeutet das Letzte?" Anna begann teuflisch zu grinsen. „ _Das bleibt ein Geheimnis._ ", äffte sie ihm nach, das ihm ein tiefes, kehliges Lachen entlockte. „Worüber lacht ihr?", tauchte die Stimme Kílis hinter Fíli auf, woraufhin sich beide nach ihm drehten. Sein Blick wanderte von ihr zu Fíli und wieder zurück. Anna lächelte amüsiert. „Dein Bruder will mich wieder davon überzeugen, dass er der besser Aussehende von euch beiden ist." Augenblicklich sprangen Kílis Augenbrauen hoch. „Und?", wollte er neugierig wissen. „Schwer zu sagen...", begann sie nachdenklich, während sie ihren Kopf schief legte und die Brüder kritisch betrachtete, ihre Augen jedoch einen Ticken länger an den braunhaarigen Prinzen hängen blieben. Fíli grinste, Kíli verzog unzufrieden seinen Mund, ganz nach dem Motto warum sie denn noch nachdenken müsste. Musste sie auch tatsächlich nicht. Aber es gab keinen Grund das Kíli auf die Nase zu binden. „... wenn ihr beiden so viel obenrum anhabt.", endete sie und synchron weiteten sich vor Überraschung die Augen der Brüder. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, aber dann nickte Kíli plötzlich. Ihr Herz überschlug sich heftig in ihrer Brust als sie sah, wie er mit einem Grinsen an sein Hemd griff; bereit zu beweisen, dass er der besser Aussehende war. Er zog sich jetzt nicht ernsthaft aus? So einfach war das? Weit kam der braunhaarige Zwerg jedoch nicht, da Fíli hastig seinen Mund öffnete. „Kíli! Wenn Thorin das sieht...", zischte er und blickte sich schnell um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand die Szene beobachtete. „Du hast Recht.", stimmte Kíli zu und ließ zu ihrer tiefen Enttäuschung von den Schnüren an seinem Hemd ab. Der blonde Zwerg atmete auf, der braunhaarige jedoch sah entschlossener denn je aus. „Hier gibt es sicher irgendwo ein abgeschiedenes Plätzchen.", schlug Kíli dann ernsthaft vor, sodass sie sich fast an ihrer Spucke verschluckte. Der blonde Prinz warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu als ob er dessen geistige Gesundheit in Frage stellte. „Was?", fragte der Braunhaarige unschuldig, nicht wissend, warum Fíli zögerte. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du wirklich nur so tust." Das verärgerte Kíli sofort sichtlich „Du hast doch nur Angst zu verlieren.", stichelte Kíli. „Sei nicht kindisch. Das könnte uns in echte Schwierigkeiten bringen. Außerdem ist es höchst unangemessen." Anna presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht breit grinsen zu müssen. Die Tatsache schien Kíli anscheinend nicht zu stören. _Sie_ hätte den braunhaarigen Prinzen bestimmt _nicht_ aufgehalten. Dann wandte er sich ihr mit einem frechen Grinsen zu. „Anna scheint es nicht zu stören.", kommentierte er und sie schüttelte kräftig ihren Kopf. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie dann mit dem Rest ihres Akkus noch ein oder zwei, oder gleich ganz viele Fotos schießen. Natürlich nur aus rein ästhetischen Gründen. So ein fantastisch gut gebauter Körper eignete sich doch immer als ein super Motiv. Ganz unschuldig, selbstverständlich. Fíli stöhnte gepeinigt auf, rieb sich die Stirn. „Ihr zwei werdet noch großen Ärger bekommen. Zieht mich da bloß nicht mit rein." „Aber dann ist es doch nur halb so lustig.", klagte Anna mit einem gespielt traurigen Gesicht. Von Kíli folgte ein Zwinkern in ihre Richtung, das eine klare Bereitschaft für jedwede Schandtat sendete. Anna lachte, Fíli seufzte erneut schwer. „Ohne mich. Macht das unter euch aus." „Spaßbremse.", meinte sie und Kíli nickte zustimmend als wüsste er genau was sie meinte, wandte sich dann jedoch mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an sie. „Was ist das? Spaßbremse?"

„Hey, Bombur.", rief Bofur seinem Bruder zu, der von dem großen Kessel über dem Feuer aufsah. Ein verschwörerisches Grinsen formte Bofurs Lippen als er ganz nah an den Koch heran trat, sodass keiner in der Lage war zu hören was er nun sagen würde. „Interessiert an einer Wette?", wandte er sich leise an den rothaarigen Zwerg, der auf der Stelle interessiert schien. „Kommt darauf an." Bofur blickte sich kurz um, um noch einmal sicher zu gehen, erkannte aber wie sein Cousin näher trat. Unbeirrt von Bifur, öffnete Bofur erneut seinen Mund. „Passt auf. Das muss aber unter uns drei bleiben." Bombur nickte eifrig, Bifur wartete geduldig, ehe Bofur seine Wette vorschlug. Was er unterbreitete, schockte seinen Bruder bis aufs Mark, Bifur allerdings schien ganz auf seiner Seite. Ja, sein Cousin war schon immer ein sehr aufmerksamer Geselle gewesen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Anna die Motten, die mit jedem Atemstoß aus Bomburs Mund flogen und mit jedem Atemzug wieder eingesogen wurden. Diese Szene fand sie schon im Film wahnsinnig lustig, doch es mitanzusehen war ein neues Level. Als dann Bilbo seinen Lockenkopf ruckartig emporschießen ließ, sein verärgerter Ausdruck allen offen zur Schau stellte, grinste sie. Was legte der Hobbit sich auch so nahe bei Bombur hin. Er wusste schon seit Beginn der Reise, dass man besser weit, sehr weit, weg von dem Zwerg schlief. Gähnend zog sie ihren Umhang fester um sich. Sie war wirklich sehr müde, doch unter keinen Umständen wollte sie die Geschichte Balins verpassen, weshalb sie geduldig Bilbo beobachtete, wie er sich streckte und zu den Ponys ging – nur um seinem heimlich einen Apfel zuzuschieben. Kurz huschten ihre Augen zu den Brüdern, die unter dem Felsvorsprung am Feuer saßen. Fíli rauchend, Kíli Pfeife reinigend. Sie hatte vorsichtshalber ein wenig Abseits ihre Bettrolle ausgelegt, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Außerdem wollte sie keine Unterhaltung am Feuer starten, die vielleicht die ganze Szene vermieste. Und so wartete sie, beobachtete die Umgebung genau. Dann durchzog die Nacht ein hohes Kreischen und sie schaute wie alle übrigen auf. Besonders Kíli. „Was war das?", fragte Bilbo umgehend gedämpft und kam schnell heran getreten. Der braunhaarige Prinz sah in die Ferne, sein Gesicht vollkommen ernst. „Orks.", erwiderte er und sie sah, wie Fíli hinter seinem Bruder überrascht von seiner Pfeife abließ. „Orks?" Dieses Wort schreckte Thorin aus seinem Nickerchen, was er am Stein gelehnt, gehalten hatte. „Halsschlitzer. Dutzende sind da draußen. In den leeren Landen wimmelt es von ihnen.", stieg Fíli dramatisch mit ein. „Sie schlagen kurz vor Morgengrauen zu, wenn alles schläft. Schnell und leise, niemand schreit. Nur sehr viel Blut.", fuhr Kíli fort und verzog dabei keine Mine. Bilbo blickte sich sichtlich nervös und verängstigt um. Kíli, der vollen Erfolg mit seinem kleinen Spaß hatte, lachte leise und Fíli stieg mit ein. „Haltet ihr das für lustig?", kam dann die harsche Stimme Thorins, der jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Haltet ihr einen Orkangriff bei Nacht für einen Scherz?" Kíli blickte direkt schuldig zu seinem Onkel. „Wir haben uns nichts dabei gedacht.", sagte er leise. „Nein, habt ihr nicht. Ihr wisst nichts von der Welt." Thorin ging mit harten Schritten zur Klippe, zeigte ihnen allen seinen breiten Rücken. Balin tauchte daraufhin beim Felsvorsprung auf, lehnte sich schwer dagegen und holte tief Luft. „Nimms ihm nicht übel, mein Junge. Thorin hat mehr Grund als die Meisten, die Orks zu hassen.", begann er und Anna horchte gespannt auf. „Nachdem der Drache den Einsamen Berg an sich gerissen hatte, forderte König Thrór das uralte Zwergenreich Moria zurück.", sagte Balin mit tiefer Stimme, ganz in seinen Erinnerungen versunken. „Doch unser Feind war bereits dort." In ihrem inneren Auge tauchten plötzlich all die Bilder auf, von denen der alte Zwerg sprechen würde. „Moria war von Orkscharen eingenommen worden, angeführt vom abscheulichsten ihres gesamten Volkes. Azog, der Schänder. Der riesige Gundabad Ork hatte geschworen, Durins Geschlecht auszulöschen. Als Erstes … enthauptete er den König. Thráin, Thorins Vater, trieb der Kummer in den Wahnsinn. Er verschwand. Ob gefangen oder getötet, niemand wusste es." Anna zog scharf die Luft ein. Nein. Thráin war nicht tot oder gefangen! Zumindest nicht in dieser Version der Geschichte. Ob sie Gandalf davon Bescheid geben sollte? Was, wenn sie dafür sorgte, dass Thráin wieder mit seinem Sohn vereint werden würde? Aber vor allem wann? Das würde einfach alles verändern. Wäre Thorin dann überhaupt König? Zuerst müsste der Logik nach dann Thráin den Thron besteigen. Vielleicht würde Thorin die Goldlust gar nicht befallen? Oder was, wenn Thráin kam, wenn sein Sohn von dem Gold wahnsinnig war. Konnte er ihn zur Vernunft bringen? Sie musste den Zauberer bei nächster Gelegenheit unter vier Augen sprechen. Unterdessen war Balin bereits weiter als sie wieder seinen Worten lauschte, während sie in ihren Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie bereits einige Zwerge aufstanden. „Allein, trat er diesem schrecklichen Widersacher entgegen. Mit zerfetzter Rüstung, nichts als einen Eichenast als Schild in den Händen. Azog, der Schänder, bekam an jenem Tag zu spüren, dass das Geschlecht Durins, nicht so leicht zu bezwingen ist. Unsere Truppen sammelten sich und drängten die Orks zurück. Unser Feind war besiegt. Doch kein Fest feierten wir, und keine Lieder sagen wir in dieser Nacht, denn zu viele Tote hatten wir zu beklagen. Nur wenige von uns hatten überlebt. Damals sagte ich mir. Diesem einen, will ich folgen. Diesen einen, kann ich König nennen." Balin endete und hinterließ ein schweres Schweigen, in der jeder einzelne Zwerg die Bewunderung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Thorin drehte sich herum, durchschritt die sich ihm öffnende Schneise seiner Gefolgsleute. „Und der bleiche Ork?", fragte dann Bilbo vorsichtig an Balin gerichtet, jener resigniert wirkte. „Was ist aus ihm geworden?" Es war nicht der alte Zwerg, der dem Hobbit antwortete, sondern Thorin. „Er kroch in das Loch zurück, aus dem er gekommen war. Dieser Abschaum ist vor Langem an seinen Wunden verreckt.", gab Thorin voller Hass von sich. Und sie konnte es verstehen. Azog war für so viel Tod und Grausamkeit verantwortlich, dass man sich fragte, warum die Götter oder was auch immer nichts dagegen unternahmen. Ohnehin? Warum sollten sie nur sie allein schicken, anstatt ihren Zorn direkt regnen zu lassen? Es war ungerecht. In ihrer Welt konnte sie es nachvollziehen. Gab es Gott wirklich? Anna war nie zu dieser Überzeugung gelangt. Hatte sie weder eine Eingebung, eine Vision oder Rettung erlebt. So etwas wie Magie existierte nicht, oder andere seltsame Kreaturen. Doch hier war es etwas vollkommen Anderes. Wieso also passierte nichts? Sie könnten dem Allem so leicht ein Ende machen – stattdessen saß _sie_ hier. Das war wirklich ein schlechter Scherz.

Der nächste Tag brach an und der Himmel war voller dunkler und schwerer Wolken. Es war der Nieselregen, der allen prompt aufs Gemüt schlug. Nur Anna blickte mit einem Lächeln auf. Regen war etwas, das sie bisher immer entspannen ließ. Es hatte etwas Poetisches an sich, wie das Wasser Altes fortspülte und Neues hinterließ. Außerdem war es das perfekte Wetter zum Lesen. „Wie könnt Ihr bei diesem Wetter lächeln?", grummelte Dori neben ihr, das sie überrascht zu jenen blicken ließ. „Ja, es wird alles so nass...", mischte sich Ori unzufrieden ein. „Vor allem die Haare!", kam es dann von Nori, der auch mit Abstand die Aufwendigsten hatte. Anna lachte leise. „Lasst sie doch, Jungs.", rief Bofur dazwischen und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Sie wird ihre Gründe haben." Die Ri-Brüder grummelten gemeinsam laut in ihre Bärte, während sie begannen auf ihre Ponys zu steigen. Grinsend zog sie ihre Kapuze auf und bestieg, dank Hilfe eines großen Steins, ihr Pferd. Doch auch sie musste mit der Zeit feststellen, dass der Regen auf Dauer sehr unangenehm war – spätestens als die Kleidung immer schwerer und vor allem feuchter wurde.

Der Umhang brachte wenig Schutz und sie war sich sicher, wenn es nicht bald aufhörte zu regnen, schwammen sie nach Erebor. Vom Platschen der Hufe im Matsch, dem Nörgeln und Grummeln der Zwerge und vom Prasseln des Regens begleitet, hing sie mit den Gedanken an Zuhause. Dort, wo es schön warm und trocken war. Und erst ihr kuscheliges Bett mit ihren vielen weichen Kissen und der großen Decke auf sie wartete. Wenn sie wieder Zuhause war, würde sie sich als erstes darin einrollen und eine Woche nicht aufstehen. „Warum die gute Laune?" Überrascht wandte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung der bekannten Stimme. Kíli blickte ihr neugierig unter seiner blauen Kapuze entgegen. „Der Gedanke an Zuhause.", entgegnete sie und sie spürte, wie ein Lächeln aus ihr herausbrach. Kíli nickte verstehend, ehe er mit seiner rechten Hand in sein Hemd griff. Hervor holte er den dunklen Stein, den sie bereits aus dem Film kannte. Mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete er ihn, auf dem sie Runen ausmachen konnte. „Meine Mutter gab ihn mir.", begann er und es wäre beinahe im Rauschen des Regens untergegangen, hätte sie nicht hingehört. Natürlich wusste sie das schon, aber das konnte sie ihm schlecht sagen. Aber jetzt konnte sie ihre eigenen Fragen dazu stellen. „Wie ist deine Mutter so?" Kíli hob daraufhin wieder seinen Blick, auf seinen Lippen ein kleines Lächeln, das fast gequält wirkte. „Streng.", gab er zurück, was sie zum Kichern brachte. „Verstehe. Du bist eben ein Unruhestifter, da muss sie auch streng sein, sonst würdest du ihr nur auf der Nase herum tanzen.", meinte Anna überzeugt und Kíli grinste breit. „Bin ich das?" „Oh ja. Man sieht es dir sofort an. Schon als du den ersten Fuß ins Hobbithaus gesetzt hast, wusste ich, du machst Ärger.", meinte sie amüsiert, gedanklich bei jenem Abend, der jetzt so lange her war. „Ich bin dir also sofort aufgefallen?", fragte er nun mit einem Grinsen, das von Ohr zu Ohr ging und sie gluckste auf. „Sicher. So wie du deine schlechten Manieren offen zur Schau gestellt hast, ging das nicht anders.", konterte sie und sein Gesicht fiel. „Ja, du hast an der Aussteuertruhe von Bilbos Mutter deine Schuhe abgetreten. Nicht nett." Kíli verzog seinen Mund und Anna musste loslachen. „Das hast du gesehen?" Mehr als einmal, aber nicht mit eigenen Augen. Schließlich saß sie im Sessel als die Brüder auf der Matte standen. „Anscheinend? Woher wüsste ich sonst davon?" Kíli zog seine Augenbrauen an und überdachte ihre Worte. Doch ehe er dazu eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, zeigte sie auf den Stein, den er noch immer in einer Hand hielt. „Darf ich den vielleicht mal sehen?" Verwundert folgte er ihrer Geste, ehe sein Blick auf den Stein in seiner Hand fiel. Es vergingen einige Sekunden und Anna war sich sicher, dass er ihr ihn nicht geben würde. Warum sollte er auch? Er war von seiner Mutter und etwas Besonderes. Wieso hatte sie nur danach gefragt? Aber es versetzte ihr einen leichten Stich, weshalb sie ihre Lippen aufeinander presste und wieder nach vorn sah. Sie war enttäuscht. Doch wovon? Dass er ihr nicht genug vertraute? Oder von sich selbst, weil sie so bescheuert war zu denken, er würde es tun? „Sicher, hier, nimm ihn.", hörte sie dann die gefestigte Stimme Kílis, sodass sie sich umwandte und in ein freundliches Gesicht sah. Stumm hielt er ihr den Stein entgegen und fegte so all ihre negativen Gedanken von eben fort. Er vertraute ihr also doch und es hinterließ ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand nach seiner aus, nahm den Stein an sich, jedoch nicht ohne seine Hand einmal flüchtig zu berühren. Sie war so angenehm warm, das sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Vorsichtig wandte sie dann den glatten Stein in ihren kalten, nassen Händen. Von weitem hatte der Stein vollkommen schwarz ausgesehen, doch von der Nähe schimmerte er deutlich blau. Mit Sorgfalt strich sie mit ihrem Daumen über die Runen, die darin groß und breit eingraviert waren. Ob sie fragen sollte, was dort stand? Vom Film her kannte sie die Bedeutung, aber nicht den Wortlaut. Außerdem faszinierte sie nach wie vor die Sprache. „Was steht hier?", fragte sie, ohne ihr Augenmerk vom Stein zu lösen. „Inik dê. Kehre zu mir zurück.", verließ es Kíli mit einer Sanftheit in seiner Stimme, die ihr für einen Moment den Atem nahm. Vorsichtig blickte sie zu ihm, nur um das schönste Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu entdecken, das er jemals offenbart hatte. Und dieser Moment besiegelte es. Ihre Zweifel verflogen, auch wenn ihre Angst tief in ihr blieb. „... Das wirst du, Kíli. Deine Mutter wird dich wiedersehen. Das verspreche ich dir." Auf ihre Worte hin wuchs sein hinreißendes Lächeln. Anna seufzte in einer Mischung aus Entzückung und Machtlosigkeit.

Sie hatten kein Glück. Nirgendwo war eine Höhle, oder ein Vorsprung zu finden, wo sie hätten Unterschlupf finden können. Das schlug sich nur weiter auf die ohnehin schlechte Laune nieder. Óin und Glóin hatten große Schwierigkeiten ein Feuer zu machen und nicht einmal die Bäume konnten den Massen an Wasser trotzen, sodass das Blätterdach über ihnen laut knackte, während es vom schweren Regen nachgab. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. War das alles normal? Es glich einer Sintflut und es war beängstigend. „Sorgt Euch nicht, Liebes.", hörte sie neben sich die milde Stimme Gandalfs, hielt ihren Blick jedoch nach oben gerichtet. Sie musste schwer blinzeln, da einige Tropfen in ihr Gesicht fielen. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist, als würde die Welt untergehen. Ist das normal?" „Aber ja. Es liegt an dem Nebelgebirge, dem wir immer näherkommen. In dieser Jahreszeit sammeln sich hier in diesem Landstrich viele Wolken." Anna sah nun zu ihrer Linken und erkannte ein kleines Schmunzeln auf dem trockenen Gesicht des Zauberers. Der Regen perlte von seinem Hut, wie von einem Regenschirm, der ihn gut schützte. Seufzend zog sie ihre nasse Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Hätte sie mal einen Regenschirm eingepackt. Oder gleich ein wasserabweisendes Zelt, denn der Gedanke in dieser Nässe zu schlafen, war mehr als ungemütlich.  
Die Ponys waren unruhig. Nein, unruhig war das falsche Wort. Sie waren panisch. Und sollte man dem Instinkt der Tiere nicht immer folgen? Anna blickte sich im stillen Lager um, erkannte jedoch nur wenig. Nach vielen vergeblichen Versuchen, gelang es den beiden Zwergen nicht ein Feuer zu machen und die Nacht war dunkler als jemals zuvor. Selbst das spärliche Licht des Mondes drang nicht durch die dichten, tiefhängenden Wolken. Ein Geräusch, als würde in der Ferne ein Baum niedergerissen, der krachend durchs Geäst zu Boden fiel, ließ sie dann von ihrer Bettrolle hochfahren und sie erkannte, dass sie nicht die einzige Person war, die darauf aufmerksam wurde. Thorin erhob sich von seinem Platz, wie auch Balin neben ihm. Ihre Gesichter konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber ihre Posen machten deutlich, dass sie Ausschau hielten. „Was war das?", flüsterte Bilbo neben ihr unter dem Rauschen des Regens erschrocken. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber das klang gar nicht gut...", erwiderte sie ebenso leise, indessen sie wie Thorin in die Dunkelheit des Waldes spähte. Spätestens als Gandalf aufstand und zu Thorin hinüber ging, wusste sie, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Die Beiden unterhielten sich, oder tauschten eher hitzige Worte, aber sie konnte leider nichts hören. Dann drehte sich Thorin um. „Aufstehen! Sofort!", brüllte er ins Lager und es dauerte keine Sekunde, ehe alle aus ihrem Schlaf hochschrecken und nach ihren Waffen griffen. Anna war gerade dabei aufzustehen als ihr eine Hand dargeboten wurde. Überrascht blickte sie erst darauf und dann hinauf, nur um festzustellen, dass es Kíli war, der jedoch mit den Augen wachsam in die Nacht blickte als zu ihr hinunter. Zögernd packte sie seine Hand und er zog sie auf ihre Füße. „Bleib dicht bei mir.", verließ es bitterernst seinen Mund und eine neue Art Panik überkam sie. War das ein Überfall? Orks? Das wurde aber nicht im Film gezeigt! Oder im Buch geschrieben! Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Nur hier bei ihm rumstehen?! Anna bückte sich nach ihrem Bogen, doch Kíli fasste sie an den Oberarm, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte. „Du wirst in dieser Dunkelheit dein Ziel zu spät sehen. Hast du das Messer von Fíli griffbereit?" Hastig nickte sie, während sie ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entgegen starrte. Dann fiel ihr etwas Wichtiges ein. „Warte! Ich hab da was in meinem Rucksack." Kíli nickte, ließ von ihrem Arm ab und spähte wieder in den finsteren Wald, der plötzlich viel bedrohlicher auf sie wirkte. Anna riss ihren Rucksack auf, durchwühlte mit zittrigen Händen den Inhalt, bis sie das fand, wonach sie suchte. Heraus zog sie ihre Taschenlampe, die sie kräftig schüttelte, um sie aufzuladen. Das klackernde Geräusch ging unter dem prasselnden Regen verloren und schließlich schaltete sie die Lampe an. Als sie mit dem Licht die Dunkelheit davon jagte und in die Gruppe leuchtete, erkannte sie entgeisterte Gesichter. „Ihr überrascht mich immer wieder, Liebes.", kommentierte Gandalf halb amüsiert. „Konzentriert euch!", unterbrach Thorin gleich und jeder fokussierte sich wieder auf das Unbekannte, das im Wald lauerte. Die Zwerge bildeten einen schützenden Kreis, in dem sie von Kíli in die Mitte gedrückt wurde und auf Bilbo stieß. Das Knacken und Knarren der Bäume wurde lauter, der Regen rauschte heftiger, die Ponys wieherten schrill und ihr Herz hämmerte hart gegen ihre Brust, während sie mit erhobener Hand über Kílis Schulter in die Nacht leuchtete. Doch niemand erkannte eine Gefahr. Nur die vielen Baumstämme und Büsche weit und breit. Ihre Finger in Kílis Mantel festigten sich, ohne dass sie überhaupt wusste danach gegriffen zu haben. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. „Was ist das?", hörte sie dann Ori laut fragen. „Eine Flut!", schrie dann plötzlich Bilbo und Anna leuchtete auf den Boden, der langsam von Wasser überschwemmt wurde. Die Zwerge brachen in einer solchen Eile aus, dass Anna für einen Moment wie versteinert stehen blieb und mitansah wie sie übereilt alles zusammen stopften. Dann setzte sich ihr Körper ebenfalls ganz automatisch in Bewegung. „Fíli, Kíli, Nori, Bofur! Die Ponys!", rief dann Thorin durch das Chaos, die von ihren Sachen abließen und zu den Tieren hasteten. Der Wasserpegel stieg rasant an, sodass es schon zu ihrem Knöchel stand als sie irgendjemand am Rucksack packte und mit sich zog, ungeachtet ob sie noch etwas zurückließ. Die Ponys waren kaum zu bändigen, während nun alle halfen die Sättel auf deren Rücken zu heben. Keiner kümmerte sich darum ob es fest saß, sondern zogen die Tiere an ihren Zügeln mit den losen Sätteln auf dem Rücken davon. Doch sie hatte Probleme. Khal Drogo zog so panisch an den Zügeln und bäumte sich auf, sodass sie ihr aus der Hand gerissen wurden. Der schwarze Hengst schrie, setzte mit einem heftigen Sprung nach vorn, riss sie zu Boden und verschwand galoppierend in den Wald. Mit einem lauten Platsch landete sie im ansteigenden Wasser, das sofort ihre Lungen füllte, sodass sie heftig husten musste, während sie wieder am Rucksack gepackt und ruckartig auf die Beine gestellt wurde. Es drehte sich alles und für einen Moment hustete sie weiter, ehe sie einen wackligen Schritt vor dem nächsten tat, das durch das viele Wasser immer schwieriger wurde. „Kíli!", schrie dann Fíli irgendwo in der Nähe, sodass sie mit ihrer Taschenlampe nach jenem suchte und sie sah noch wie Kíli einem schwer beladenen Pony hinterher rannte, das sich ebenfalls losgerissen hatte. Kíli verschwand in der Schwärze und wenige Sekunden später Fíli, der ohne Zögern seinem Bruder nachsetzte. Es war der durchdringende Ruf Thorins nach seinen Neffen, der ihre Panik auf den Höhepunkt trieb. Dwalin hielt Thorin zurück. „Du kannst jetzt nicht umkehren!", rief der Krieger durch das ohrenbetäubende Rauschen des Wassers. „Es ist zu gefährlich!" Erneut krachte ein Baum durchs Geäst, doch dieses Mal viel näher als zuvor und das Wasser stieg plötzlich so hoch, dass sie beinahe umgerissen wurde. „Da Vorn! Es geht bergauf! Eine Erhöhung!", rief Bilbo. Alle um sie herum folgten der Stimme Bilbos, doch sie blieb weiterhin stehen, das Licht auf die Stelle gerichtet, wohin die Brüder verschwunden waren. Nein, sie konnte sie nicht zurücklassen! Sie musste ihnen nach! Doch als sie den ersten Schritt zurück tat, blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Am Ende des Lichtstrahls tauchten die zwei Figuren auf und noch nie war ihr ein größerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen, wie in diesem einen Moment. Sie stampften schwerfällig durch das Wasser zurück, zielstrebig auf sie zu und sie wurde unsanft an die Schulter gepackt. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie das Gesicht Bofurs. „Komm.", drängte er. Mit noch einem kleinen prüfenden Blick in Richtung der Brüder, folgte sie dann Bofur hinauf. Oben angekommen, sah sie wie erschöpft und durchnässt die Zwerge teilweise saßen und standen. Die Ponys traten wild von einem Huf auf den anderen, doch das Wasser floss sicher an der Erhöhung vorbei. Wie eine Insel im weiten, offenen Meer. Und nach dieser Nacht würde sie Regen ganz sicher nicht mehr so mögen. Anna lächelte wie irrsinnig, wandte sich um und beobachtete wie die Brüder der Insel näher kamen, welchen sie den Weg mit der Taschenlampe zeigte. Doch dann passierte es. Plötzlich. Unvorhergesehen. Nur knapp hinter den beiden stürzte ein Baum in die reißende Flut und peitschte eine riesige Welle hoch. Annas Herz setzte aus. Hinter ihr riefen die Zwerge verzweifelt, unter ihnen Thorin aus voller Kraft. Und sie alle mussten mitansehen, wie Fíli und Kíli von der Welle mitgerissen wurden.


	8. Sturm

Kapitel 8: Sturm

Nein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. So war es nicht richtig.

Um Anna herum hasteten die Zwerge in Aktion. Thorin brüllte etwas, doch alles was zu ihr durchdrang war das Rauschen der reißenden Flut, den Anblick, den sie nicht aus ihrem Kopf verbannen konnte. War diese Abweichung allein ihre Schuld? Konnte sie überhaupt für eine Flut verantwortlich sein? Sie hatte doch nichts falsch gemacht? Wie hätte sie das verhindern können? Oder was, wenn es nie ihre Aufgabe war, die Prinzen zu retten? Anna konnte bei all diesen Gedanken nicht mehr atmen, einzig als der blonde Haarschopf aus den Wassermassen auftauchte, holte sie wieder Luft. Fíli versuchte nach allem zu greifen, das im strömenden Fluss Halt gab. Schließlich bekam er einen tief hängenden Ast zu fassen, das weiteres Fortspülen für den Moment stoppte. Aber wo war _Kíli?_ Sie konnte Kíli nicht sehen!

Thorin stieß die Menschenfrau grob zur Seite, sodass diese den Weg an der Spitze der Erhöhung freigab. Er erspähte seinen Thronerben rasch, doch von seinem anderen war keine Spur. „Kíli?!", rief er laut nach seinem Neffen in den finsteren Wald hinein, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort aus den Schatten heraus zu erhalten. „Wir werden ihn finden." Thorin blinzelte zu seiner Seite und blickte in das entschlossene Gesicht Dwalins, der ihm ein Seil gegen die Brust drückte, jenes er sogleich fest mit seinen Händen ergriff. „Zu erst Fíli.", verließ es seinen fähigsten Krieger, der einen klaren Kopf bewies. Thorin nickte. Im Augenblick musste er all seine Sinne auf die Rettung Fílis fixieren, drängte somit erst einmal den Gedanken an Kíli zurück. Mit kurzem Abschätzen seiner in der Dunkelheit angepassten Augen, warf er seinem Neffen das rettende Seil zu. Es verfehlte sein Ziel, sowie weitere Seile seiner Mithelfer. Schnell holte er es wieder ein, nur einen weiteren Versuch zu starten, während er weiterhin Ausschau hielt. Und er atmete erleichtert auf als eines der Seile Fíli erreichte. Jener packte es, welches sofort von Dori und Nori eingeholt wurde. Plötzlich schnürte es Thorin die Kehle zu als hinter seinem blonden Neffen aus dem Wasser der Kopf von Kíli auftauchte. Doch er bewegte sich nicht, es war allein Fíli, der seinen Bruder mit sich zog. „Kíli!", verließ es diesmal lauter seine Kehle, aber es folgte keine Reaktion. Sein Neffe rührte sich nicht. Selbst als er mit Fíli aus dem Wasser auf die Anhöhe gezogen wurde, wachte er nicht auf. Er lag auf dem nassen Boden, sein Gesicht größtenteils durch seine Haare verklebt und reglos. Nein, bei Mahal, das konnte nicht sein! Direkt fiel er neben seinem Neffen auf die Knie, die Luft anhaltend als er seine Hand zögerlich auf die Brust legte, um zu fühlen ob noch Leben in ihm wohnte. Doch alles war still. Es bewegte sich nichts. Kíli atmete nicht. „Kii?" Es war die leise Stimme Fílis, die zittrig nach seinem Bruder fragte als er sich über Kíli beugte, ihm behutsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Thorin schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen. Was hatte er getan, das Mahal ihn so bestrafte? Er hatte versagt. Sich, Fíli und auch seine Schwester enttäuscht. Er war ein Narr gewesen, seinen Neffen zu erlauben mit auf die Reise zu gehen! Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?! Das war es, was er für seine Torheit bitter bezahlte. Mit dem Leben seines Neffen, der ihm wie ein eigener Sohn war.

Um ihn herum war alles in schwerem Schweigen gehüllt. Niemand seiner Gefolgsleute sagte etwas. Nicht einmal sein alter Freund Balin fand dazu Worte. „K-Kii? Kannst du mich hören?" Thorin nahm seine Hand von der leblosen Form seines Neffen und legte sie stattdessen Fíli auf die Schulter, die er leicht drückte. Fíli schüttelte sie ab, griff an den Schultern seines Bruders, die er begann sachte zu rütteln. „Nein! Kíli! Wach auf!" Das Rütteln wurde stärker. „Fíli.", versuchte es Thorin sanft, doch er hörte nicht. Plötzlich trat Óin heran, nickte ihm zu und er machte für den Heiler platz. Fíli hielt inne, bedachte Óin mit einem flehenden, Tränen verklärten Blick. „Bitte! Er ist nur bewusstlos. Gebt ihm etwas, womit er wieder aufwacht." Der alte Zwerg legte seine Hörtrompete an die Brust Kílis, Momente vergingen und Thorin spürte, wie noch ein Rest Hoffnung aufkeimte. Vielleicht war sein Urteil zu schnell gefällt worden. Doch schon kurz darauf ließ der Heiler ab und Thorin erkannte in dessen Gesicht, das all die Hoffnung umsonst war. Alles was er dann zur Antwort gab war ein vernichtendes Schütteln seines Kopfes. Fílis Gesicht wandelte sich, verlor jeglichen Ausdruck als er begann zu verstehen, dass sein Bruder nie mehr die Augen aufschlug. Nie mehr würde man seine Stimme hören, nie mehr sein Lachen. All das war nur noch eine Erinnerung, die mit den Jahren verblasste. Dann zerriss Fílis Schluchzen die Stille, brach allen nur mehr das Herz und die Kompanie ließ die Köpfe hängen, wissend, sie hatten soeben ihren Prinzen und auch Freund verloren.

„H-Halt!", durchschnitt dann die von Panik ergriffene Stimme der einzigen Frau in der Gefolgschaft. Thorins Augen fixierten sie zornig, während sie sich durch die Zwerge nach vorn drängte. Wie konnte es dieser Mensch wagen das Wort in diesem Moment zu ergreifen? „Wartet! Vielleicht -" „Schweigt! Ihr habt kein Recht hier zu sprechen! Dwalin, Glóin." Sofort wurde die Menschenfrau gepackt, ehe sie einen Schritt weiter machen konnte, jene jedoch begann sich heftig in dem Griff zu winden. „Lasst mich los! Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät!" Thorin ignorierte das Betteln der Frau. „Bitte! Thorin!", schrie sie, doch er hörte es nicht. Er hatte andere Sorgen. Wie konnte er seinem Neffen ein angemessenes Grab geben? Sie waren mitten in der Wildnis, viele Wochen von einer Zwergensiedlung entfernt. Er weigerte sich seinen Erben in einem dreckigen Loch aus Erde zu begraben. Er gehörte in eine steinerne Gruft, wie jeder Prinz Durins. Bevor Thorin weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wandte sich Gandalf an ihn. „Thorin.", begann er, lehne sich schwer auf seinen Stab als er zu ihm hinunter blickte. „Es gibt Nichts, was Euren Neffen noch angetan werden könnte, was nicht schon geschehen ist. Lasst es Fräulein Schubert versuchen." „Was kann diese Frau schon tun, Zauberer? Dieser Kampf ist verloren. Niemand holt die Toten zurück.", entgegnete Thorin scharf. Gandalf presste seine dünnen Lippen aufeinander. „In der Tat. Doch vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie gesandt wurde.", verließ es den alten Mann hastiger. Thorin verengte seine Augen, bedachte Gandalf mit einem langen harten Blick. „Ihr wollt mir sagen, dass diese Menschenfrau hier ist, um meinen Neffen vor dem Tod zu bewahren?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Hört auf zu diskutieren! Bitte!", mischte sich die Frau erneut ein, sodass seine Augen wieder auf sie fielen. „Bitte..." Die Menschenfrau flehte ihn weiter an, doch Thorin blieb hart. Keiner konnte seinen Neffen von den Toten zurückholen. Der Zauberer irrte sich. „Bitte! Je länger wir nichts tun, desto wahrscheinlicher ist sein Tod!" „Versteht Ihr nicht, Weib?! Er ist bereits bei seinen Vorvätern!" „Nein, du Sturkopf! Vielleicht ist er das noch nicht! Lass mich es doch versuchen! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach sterben lassen! Es ist Kíli, verdammt noch mal! Ich gebe ihn nicht auf! Hört mir hier keiner zu?!" Wie hatte sie ihn eben genannt? Und was verstand diese Frau nicht an seinen Worten? Thorin baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er war mehr als bereit dieses respektlose Weibsbild ein für alle Male aus seiner Gefolgschaft zu entfernen. „Onkel.", unterbrach die heisere Stimme Fílis und Thorin stoppte. Fíli hatte ihn das letzte Mal mit Onkel angesprochen, da war er noch ein Zwergling gewesen. „Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich nicht alles dafür unternommen hätte meinen kleinen Bruder zu retten.", verließ es seine raue Kehle unter dem Regen, seine Schultern tief hängend. Thorin zögerte. Wie sollte sie in der Lage sein Kíli zurückzuholen? Sie machte es nur schlimmer für Fíli die Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Doch wer war er, wenn er dem Wunsch seinem einzig verbliebenen Neffen nicht nachkam? Ein schwerer Seufzer entfuhr ihm, ehe er seinen Kriegern mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte, sie freizulassen. Kaum war dies getan, eilte sie an Kílis toten Körper.

„O-Okay...", stammelte Anna, ihre Unterlippe vom Beißen ganz wund. Sie musste sich konzentrieren und versuchte sich an all die Dinge zu erinnern, die sie vor all den Jahren in einem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gelernt hatte. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät. Zeit war hier mit der wichtigste Faktor. „Ich muss seinen Oberkörper freimachen... ja? Habe ich deine Erlaubnis alles zu tun, was nötig ist?", wandte sie sich an Fíli, der neben ihr saß. In seinem Gesicht las sie deutlich die Verwirrung, doch trotz dem nickte er zum Einverständnis. Umgehend legte sie die Taschenlampe neben Kíli auf den Boden, sodass er erhellt wurde und sie griff hinten an ihren Gürtel, wo das Messer sicher festgeschnürt war. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, zerschnitt sie dann die Schnüre seiner nassen Hemden und legte so die muskulöse, behaarte Brust von Kíli frei. Anna schluckte einmal stark als sie auf seinen Oberkörper starrte, unsicher wo sie beginnen sollte. „Wie war das nochmal... Handballen auf die Brust, mit gestreckten Armen Druck ausüben. 30, 2, 30, 2. Halt erst den Kopf." Anna steckte das Messer weg, fasste Kíli vorsichtig an den Kopf, überstreckte diesen behutsam, während sie mit wild pochendem Herzen in sein lebloses Gesicht sah. Würde es funktionieren? Sie hatte nur einmal, und das vor Jahren, einen einzigen Kurs besucht! In Filmen und Serien sah es alles so einfach aus, doch es war die Realität. Panik ergriff sie, doch musste sie es versuchen. Ruhig bleiben und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um Kíli zurückzuholen. Heute war nicht der Tag, an dem er starb. Heute war nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Zaghaft legte ihren Handballen dort auf, wo sie sein Herz vermutete und platzierte ihre zweite Hand darüber, stellte sich auf ihre Knie, drückte ihre Arme durch und mit all ihrem Gewicht und ihren Hoffnungen begann sie mit der Wiederbelebung. Nein, Kíli durfte sie nicht verlassen. Nicht jetzt und nicht bei der Schlacht der fünf Heere - dafür war sie doch hier!

„28, 29, 30.", flüsterte sie unter der Anstrengung, ließ von seiner Brust ab und ohne eine weitere Sekunde verstreichen zu lassen, sog sie die Luft tief ein, hielt ihm die Nase zu, zog seinen Mund auf, versiegelte ihn vollständig mit ihrem eigenen und füllte so Kílis Lungen mit Sauerstoff. „W-Was tut sie da?!" „Mi targê!" „Warum küsst sie ihn?!" Die Zwerge riefen entsetzt durcheinander, das Anna vollkommen ausblendete, zu sehr auf die Wiederbelebung fixiert. Nachdem sie Kíli zwei mal Luft gespendet hatte, fuhr sie mit der Herzdruckmassage fort. Es waren endlose Minuten, die immer schwerer wurden. Sie begann zu schwitzen, ihre Arme schmerzten und je öfter sie ihre Handlungen wiederholte, desto mehr schwand ihr Glaube. War es wirklich schon zu spät? All ihre Bemühungen völlig umsonst? Tränen mischten sich mit den Regentropfen auf ihren Wangen. Das war nicht wahr. All das hier war doch nur ein Albtraum. Gleich würde sie aufwachen, oder Kíli einfach die Augen öffnen und sagen, dass es nur ein ganz schlechter Scherz gewesen war. „Kíli!", schrie sie verzweifelt seinen Namen, während ihr Druck kraftvoller und gewaltsamer wurde. Doch es tat sich nichts. Wie oft sie es noch versuchte, ihre Anstrengungen verdoppelte. Kíli gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Er war gestorben, mit ihm sein unverwechselbares Lächeln und sein Lachen, das sein ganzes Gesicht aufhellte. Anna verlangsamte den Rhythmus und stoppte letztendlich. Es war zu spät. Und es machte sie wütend. Warum war sie überhaupt hier, wenn sie ihn nicht retten konnte?! „Komm zurück … Komm zurück!" Mit all ihrer verbliebenen Kraft schlug sie ihm mit ihren geballten Fäusten auf die Brust und sank darüber weinend zusammen, vergrub ihre zitternden Finger tief in seinen Hemden. „Kíli..." So sollte es nicht laufen! Was wollten die Valar von ihr?! War sie nicht hier um diese Tode zu verhindern?!

Es waren sanfte Hände, die sie von Kíli zogen, auf die Beine stellten und sie fand sich in den Armen von Bofur wieder. „... W-Warum?" Anna verschluckte sich heftig an ihren Tränen, die nicht aufhören wollten. „Shhh. Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch es machte es nur schlimmer. War es wirklich nicht ihre Schuld? Es musste ihre Schuld sein! Genau wie damals! Anna schüttelte schwach ihren Kopf, drückte sich von Bofur ab und blickte jenem in die Augen. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ohne mich... ohne mich..." Ihre Kehle fühlte sich kratzig an und ihre Worte waren schwach, dennoch erreichten sie Bofur. Verwirrt zog er seine Stirn in Falten. „Wie -" Anna ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern zog sich aus seinen Armen, suchte schnell die Einsamkeit auf der anderen Seite der Erhöhung bei den restlosen Ponys auf, wo sie ihre Hände an ihre Ohren drückte, um all die Stimmen um sie herum zum Schweigen zu bringen – weit weg von all den Zwergen und besonders dem einen, der mittlerweile mehr geworden war als nur ihr Freund und Beschützer. Und er würde keines von beidem mehr sein können. Es war alles ihre Schuld.

Er versuchte Luft zu schnappen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Stattdessen rollte er aus einem Impuls heraus auf die Seite und erbrach sich. Um ihn herum hörte er Stimmen, doch sie verschwammen ineinander und wirkten für den ersten Moment stumpf, ehe sich der Schleier in seinem Kopf lichtete. Kíli hustete stark, spuckte noch mehr Wasser und den restlichen Mageninhalt in das Gras neben sich. Was war passiert? Plötzlich wurde er sachte vom Boden aufgehoben und blickte hinauf in das sorgenvolle Gesicht seines Bruders. „Nadadith? Kannst du mich hören?" Da bemerkte er, dass er halb auf dem Boden lag und die gesamte Kompanie um ihn herum stand, in ihren wohlbekannten Gesichtern lag Erleichterung, Unglauben und Freude. Die Größte fand er bei seinem Onkel. „Fii..?", kam es rau über seine Lippen und ein Husten folgte. „Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen?" „...Nein." „Mahal sei Dank.", flüsterte Fíli in seine Haare als er die Umarmung etwas verstärkte. Kíli schloss seine Augen, noch zu kraftlos um sich zu bewegen. Aus irgendeinen Grund fühlte er sich erschöpft. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnerte war das Wasser und ein Schmerz an seinem Kopf. „Nicht nur Mahal sei gedankt.", drang die fröhliche Stimme des Spielzeugmachers in Kílis Ohren. „Es hat funktioniert!" An dieser Stelle öffnete er wieder seine Augen, die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen gezogen. Wovon wurde gesprochen? „Ja, in der Tat." „Vielleicht hat sie gar nichts damit zu tun und es war Mahal selbst." „Unsinn! Du hast es doch auch gesehen oder bist du blind?" „Wo ist Frau Anna?", beendete dann die Stimme des Hobbits den raschen Wortwechsel. Unweigerlich suchten seine Augen nach ihr. Unter all den Gesichtern, die auf ihn hinab und um sich blickten, konnte er eines nicht entdecken. Ihres. Wo war Anna? Ging es ihr gut? Kíli spannte sich merklich an, bereit sich jeden Moment aus der Umarmung seines Bruders zu lösen als er spürte, wie Fílis Oberkörper vor Lachen leicht vibrierte. Sein Bruder lächelte ihm mit einem schwachen Kopfschütteln entgegen. „Soll ich dir helfen?", lenkte Fíli die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Nein. Ich schaffe das allein." Seine Muskeln fühlten sich noch immer sehr steif an, doch biss er die Zähne zusammen als er sich aus den Armen seines Bruders befreite und sich für den ersten Moment wacklig auf seine Füße stellte. Sofort war Fíli an seiner Seite und stützte ihn. „Du musst das nicht tun. Wenn es dir nicht gut geht-" „Fii, es geht mir gut." Auch wenn er deutlich die Sorge in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, akzeptierte es sein Bruder stumm. Kaum hatte sein Körper das nötige Gleichgewicht, drückte er den Arm von seinem Bruder weg. Bevor er jedoch einen Schritt tun konnte, stand sein Onkel vor ihm. Überrascht blickte er jenem lang in die Augen, der ihn dann ohne ein Wort in eine kurze aber kräftige Umarmung schloss. Anschließend legte er dessen Stirn an seine, während er eine Hand an seinen Nacken legte, um den Druck leicht zu erhöhen. Ein kleines Seufzen folgte. Kíli verstand nicht, was das alles bedeutete.

„Onkel?" „Ich bin froh dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen." Erschrocken zog Kíli seinen Kopf zurück, blickte irritiert auf das sanfte Lächeln seines sonst strengen Onkels. „Lebenden?" Das Lächeln verschwand, machte stattdessen für ein starkes Runzeln auf der Stirn platz. „Wir fürchteten du seist schon in Mandos Hallen bei deinen Vorvätern.", erklärte ihm sein Onkel, das für Kíli jedoch keinen Sinn ergab. Bei seinen Vorvätern? Aber er lebte doch. Wie konnte das sein? Und warum war Anna nicht da? Warum wurde so von ihr gesprochen? „Was hat das mit Anna zu tun?" Direkt verschränkte sein Onkel die Arme vor der Brust, seine Augen wurden dunkler, sein Ausdruck härter. „Wie es scheint, hat diese Menschenfrau dich zurückgeholt." Als er einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu seinem Bruder wagte, der mit einem entschiedenen Nicken die Worte bestätigte, schlug sein Herz höher. „Und bevor du fragst. Das mit der Kleidung war auch sie.", meinte dann Fíli mit einem amüsierten Zwinkern. Prompt sah er an sich hinunter und stellte verblüfft fest, was sein Bruder meinte. „Warum hat sie das getan?" Kíli fasste an den zerschnittenen Schnüren seiner Hemden, welche sich ganz leicht heraus zupfen ließen. „Oh, du wärst überrascht was sie noch getan hat.", setzte sein Bruder vergnügt, wie auch geheimnisvoll nach, was sofort Kílis Neugier weckte. „Wo ist sie?" Fíli lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sie wird nicht weit sein und ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon von ihrem Glück weiß. Lass sie nicht warten.", meinte dann Fíli mit einem Grinsen und einem kleinen Schubser in eine Richtung, sodass er kurz strauchelte. Sein Onkel machte ihm mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zögerlich Platz, ließ ihn so passieren, wie auch die restlichen Zwerge. „Sie ist zu den Ponys gegangen. Und an deiner Stelle würde ich mich bei Gelegenheit großzügig bedanken.", gab ihm Bofur zwinkernd mit auf dem Weg.

Und dort mitten im Regen stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm, am Rand des Plateaus, die Arme eng um ihren schmalen Körper geschlungen. Die Ponys wieherten nervös als er an ihnen vorbei ging und er so sein Kommen ankündigte. Doch Anna schien es nicht zu bemerken und Kíli verstand kaum einen Moment später warum. Es war ihr Weinen, das immer lauter wurde je näher er kam. Sie trauerte um ihn. Einem Zwerg aus einer anderen Welt, den sie kaum zwei Monde lang kannte. Ihr lag aufrichtig Etwas an ihm. Dieser Gedanke hinterließ ein eigenartiges, angenehmes Gefühl in seiner Brust, von dem er nicht wusste woher es kam. Es war wie ein schwaches Kribbeln, das sich in alle Richtungen verbreitete. Wie von selbst tat er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, blieb so dicht hinter ihr stehen, dass er beinahe ihren Rücken berührte. Für einen Moment war er verwundert. Warum war er ihr so nah gekommen?

Anna schien nun seine Anwesenheit zu spüren. Ihr Körper spannte sich sichtbar an, ihr Weinen brach abrupt ab und er hörte sie stark die Luft einziehen. Dann in einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um, stieß dabei fast gegen ihn. Ihre blauen Augen schimmerten unter ihren Tränen groß hervor, ihr Mund war weit geöffnet und Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stark. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er vor ihr stand. „Du ..." Ihre Stimme versagte und er war versucht leise zu lachen, sich einen Scherz zu erlauben, als sie plötzlich ihre Hand hob, ihre Finger nach ihm ausstreckte, im Begriff etwas zu tun, das er hätte verhindern sollen. Doch er konnte nicht. Und so ließ er es geschehen, neugierig, was folgen würde. Seine Atmung wurde flach, sein Herz überschlug sich als ihre Finger seine Wange nur knapp über seinen Bartansatz berührten. Kíli schloss seine Augen, verlor sich für einen flüchtigen Moment in ihren sanften Fingern, wie sie über seinen Bart strichen, eine warme Spur zogen, weiter hinunter an seinem Kiefer und als ihr Daumen dann seinen Mund streifte, schnappte er unbewusst nach Luft. Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen. Was er sah, ließ sein Herz nur wilder, unkontrollierter schlagen. Ihre himmelblauen Augen waren voller Wunder, die jedes Detail in seinem Gesicht genau betrachteten als habe sie nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen aus, wo sein Blick kurz verharrte. Kíli fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund dort hingezogen. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht kannte und ihn verunsicherte. „Du bist es wirklich. Keine Einbildung! Du lebst!" Ihr freudiger Ausruf holte ihn aus seiner Starre. Geradezu schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf, um den Rest seiner Gedanken fortzujagen, die er nicht verstand. Mit ihrer Hand an seinem Gesicht, war er versucht sich erneut in diesen neuen Gefühlen zu verirren, umfasste daher jene mit seiner größeren, brachte so Abstand. Plötzlich starrte sie darauf, zog diese mit einem unsicheren Lächeln rasch zurück. „T-Tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Aber ich dachte, ich bilde mir wieder irgendwas ein. Ich wollte nur sichergehen." Über ihre Worte verwundert, hoben sich seine Augenbrauen an. Annas Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „W-Wie geht es dir?", setzte sie hastig nach, darauf bedacht das Thema zu wechseln. Kíli wollte wissen, was sie damit meinte. Aber er wollte sie nicht zu etwas drängen, was sie nicht wollte. Sie sollte sich bei ihm wohl und sicher fühlen. Ein Wunsch, der in den letzten vergangenen Augenblicken sehr gewachsen war. „Gut. Obwohl es obenrum recht zugig ist.", meinte er ungeniert und sie begann schief zu lächeln, während ihr Blick nun immer wieder zu seinem Oberkörper huschte und letztendlich dort an dem Spalt freier Haut hängen blieb. „Ja,... sorry deshalb. Ähm… ihr Zwerge habt wirklich … beeindruckende Muskeln." Kíli von diesen Worten angestachelt, streckte er seine Brust nun extra heraus. „Hast du denn schon viele gesehen?" Anna riss ihren Blick von seiner Brust los, begegnete seinem mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „ _Daran_ würde ich mich erinnern. Alleine schon wegen der vielen Haare." Viele Haare? Kíli zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Du müsstest mal Onkel sehen." Prompt blinzelte sie verstärkt als sie seine Worte überdachte. Dieser Gedanke schien ihr nicht zu gefallen, da sie ihr Gesicht in eine Grimasse verzog. „... Na, danke für das Kopfkino. Wie ein richtiger Bär, was? Nein, halt. Antworte darauf bloß nicht." Anna schüttelte sich nachträglich noch einmal, das ihn leise lachen ließ. „Was ist Kopfkino?", fragte er mit einem breiten Lächeln, welches so schnell verschwand wie es gekommen war als ihre Augen wieder begannen feucht zu schimmern. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? „Kíli, bitte. Mach so etwas nicht noch mal." Ihre zerbrechliche Stimme erreichte ihn kaum unter all dem Rauschen des Wassers und dem Wiehern der Ponys. „Du darfst nicht sterben... Versprich mir, du stirbst nicht.", flehte sie ihn an als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat, ihre Hände auf seinem nassen Hemd legte und hoffnungsvoll in seine Augen blickte. Kíli dachte nicht nach, sondern ergab sich dem ersten Impuls. Er schloss Anna in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich sofort leise schluchzend an ihn, ihr heißer Atem streifte seinen Hals stoßweise, ihr Griff in sein Hemd wurde fester und er drückte sie nur enger an sich. Er konnte ihr nicht die Worte geben, nach denen sie flehte. Zögerlich legte er seinen Kopf an den ihren, sein Mund nah an ihrem Ohr. „Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben.", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor er seine Nase in ihr feuchtes Haar über ihrem Ohr vergrub und tief ihren süßen Duft einatmete. Möge Mahal Gnade mit ihm haben, denn er konnte sich nicht helfen.

Kaum war sie mit Kíli zurückgekehrt, erkannte sie in vielen der bärtigen Gesichtern Freude. Selbst Thorin starrte nicht so voller Verachtung, wie er es sonst tat. Ehe sie sich dazu einen Gedanken schaffen konnte, bombardierten die Zwerge sie mit Fragen, ganz besonders Óin. Wie hatte sie das geschafft? Erschöpft lächelte sie in die Runde und sagten jedem, sie würde es ihnen bei Gelegenheit erklären. Das wäre dann wahrscheinlich am nächsten Tag, so wie sie die Zwerge einschätzte. Viel mehr war sie nun darauf fokussiert ihre Kopfschmerzen und die unsägliche Kälte zu verbannen. Die Umarmung Kílis hatte dabei nicht geholfen, es sogar noch schlimmer gemacht. Seine Nähe war so angenehm warm und beruhigend gewesen, dass sie am liebsten die ganze Zeit in seinen starken Armen geblieben wäre, die sie sanft und doch bestimmend an ihn gedrückt hatten. Plötzlich wurde ihr wärmer als sie an etwas Anderes denken musste. Seine tiefe, dunkle Stimme, die ihr Worte ins Ohr flüsterten. Sein warmer Atem, der ihr Gesicht und Ohr streiften. Sein betörender Geruch, der sie fast verrückt machte. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte wieder, wenn sie nur daran zurück dachte. Es war gut gewesen, dass er sie in diesem Moment festhielt, denn ihre Beine waren noch eine Weile danach taub gewesen. Als er dann Abstand nahm, schlug die Kälte um ein Vielfaches zurück, hinterließ es eine eisige Berührung auf ihrer Haut, sodass sie mit der Idee gespielt hatte, sich ihm einfach aufzudrängen.

Zufrieden, dass der Regen endlich aufgehört hatte, legte Anna ihre durchnässte Bettrolle aus und setzte sich darauf. All die Zwergen um sie herum taten dasselbe. Sie suchten sich ein kleines Plätzchen, das jeder für sich in Anspruch nahm, um sich zur Ruhe zu legen. Sie war allerdings noch zu aufgekratzt, als das sie nun hätte schlafen können. So war sie gerade dabei ihre Taschenlampe in ihrem Rucksack zu verstauen, die ihr freundlicherweise Ori gegeben hatte, und zog anschließend ihre Lederjacke heraus als sie zu ihrer Linken eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie war schon dabei Bilbo zu begrüßen, wie sie es jeden Abend tat, doch statt Bilbo sah sie jemand anderem ins Gesicht und erstarrte. Ihr Herz überschlug sich bei dem breiten Lächeln Kílis, der seine Bettrolle neben ihrer ausbreitete als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Was machte er da? Er hatte sich noch nie neben sie gelegt und die Vorstellung allein löste Unruhe aus. Noch dazu bemerkte sie, dass sein Hemd noch immer geöffnet war, somit weiterhin schamlose Einsicht gewährte. Bevor sie es aufhalten konnte, stieß sie bei dieser verbotenen Aussicht sehnsüchtig die Luft aus. Dabei mochte sie eigentlich gar keine Brustbehaarung, wovon er wirklich genug besaß. Frustriert über sich selbst, wandte sie ihren Kopf ab und ihre Augenbrauen schossen prompt hoch. Fíli war dabei sich rechts von ihr den Platz zu sichern. Was passierte hier? Es war ein Überfall, der sie komplett unvorbereitet traf. „Was ist mit Bilbo?", fragte sie dann nach einer kleinen Pause in keine bestimmte Richtung, da ihr Blick von einem Bruder zum nächsten wechselte. Es war Fíli, der ihr antwortete. „Er entschied sich dazu seinen Platz aufzugeben.", verließ es ihn in einer verdächtigen Tonlage, woraufhin sie ihre Augenlider verengte. Da war etwas faul. „Freiwillig?", hakte sie nach und der blonde Prinz lachte nervös. „Nicht ganz." „Fii!", beschwerte sich Kíli, der sich damit als Drahtzieher entpuppte. Anna seufzte als sie den braunhaarigen Prinzen mit einem strengen Blick fixierte, der sich mit einem ertappten Lächeln am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Sagt mir, ihr beide wart nett zu ihm.", wollte sie sich vergewissern, indessen sie ihre Lederjacke unter dem Umhang anzog. Das wäre nicht sehr bequem in der Nacht, aber ein wenig Wärme würde es spenden. „Wir haben ihm eine Extraration zugesagt.", meinte Kíli schulterzuckend, zog etwas nebenher aus seiner Tasche und Anna lachte prompt. Hobbits waren anscheinend sehr leicht mit Essen zu bestechen. Aber wen wunderte das? „Und … wir mussten ihm etwas versprechen." Das Lächeln von Kíli wurde schief als verstand er nicht recht, warum Bilbo es verlangt hatte. „Du, Bruderherz. Nicht wir.", lachte Fíli vergnügt neben ihr. Jetzt war sie wirklich neugierig und ihr Blick heftete sich wieder aufs Kílis Hemd, das er begann mit einem neuen Band zuzuschnüren. Seine Finger wirkten gegen das dünne Band dick, welches er dennoch mit geschickten Bewegungen einfädelte. Zögernd riss sie sich davon los, unterdrückte dabei den starken Drang ihre Gedanken wandern zu lassen. „W-Was denn?" Kurz herrschte Stille, in der sie Fíli verhalten Lachen hörte. „Ich soll meine Hände bei mir behalten.", nuschelte er unter seine Stoppeln und vermied den Augenkontakt mit ihr. „Das hat er verlangt?" „Ja und mein Bruder -" Weiter kam Fíli nicht, da Kíli irgendetwas in Khuzdûl knurrte und ihn so harsch unterbrach. Es folgte ein Lachen vom blonden Zwerg, dem sie dann ins Gesicht sah. Er warf ihr ein Zwinkern zu, ehe er sich auf seine Decke legte, einfach seine Augen schloss und sie so im Ungewissen ließ. Ihr Kopf schnappte zurück zu Kíli und fing seinen Blick auf. Ein unschuldiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Fein, wenn sie eben keine Antwort bekam. „Wirst du denn deine Hände bei dir behalten?", fragte sie interessiert, das ihn sofort in seinen Bewegungen stoppte. Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen. Er hatte etwa nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet? Ein zaghaftes Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. „Würdest du das wollen?", kam es zurück, unterdessen seine braunen, dominanten Augen sie regelrecht mit einer solchen Intensität gefangen nahmen, dass ihr die Fähigkeit zu sprechen versagte. War das noch harmloses, unbedeutendes Flirten? Kíli wirkte nicht wie sonst. Hatte sich etwas verändert? Oder begann sie sich etwas einzubilden? Anna lächelte vorsichtig, strich sich nervös eine verirrte Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, während es sich in ihrem Kopf begann zu drehen. „Langsam kann ich verstehen, warum Bilbo darauf bestand.", zerstörte Fíli erfolgreich den Moment, was auch immer das für einer gewesen war. Direkt wandte Anna sich mit rasendem Herzschlag und einem Kribbeln im Bauch von Kíli ab. Sie war wirklich hoffnungslos verloren. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Er war ein Prinz, ein Zwerg und lebte in Mittelerde. Es hatte keine Zukunft und dennoch fühlte sie sich so stark zu ihm hingezogen. So legte sie sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl still auf ihre feuchte Decke und drehte dem braunhaarigen Prinzen vorsichtshalber den Rücken zu, sodass sie auf Fílis stierte. Für ihren Geschmack war heute viel zu viel passiert. „Gute Nacht, Kíli..." Hinter ihr hörte sie Kleidung rascheln. „Gute Nacht, Anna."

Der Schleier ihres Schlafes lichtete sich, atmete sie tiefer die schwere Luft des Morgens ein, der sich mit etwas Vertrautem mischte. Die Vögel sangen ihre Morgenlieder und sie fühlte die Wärme der Sonne. Es war als sei nichts von all dem gestern passiert. Die Welt drehte sich einfach weiter. Als sie dann ihre Augen langsam öffnete, begegnete sie einem Anblick, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte und so umgehend das letzte bisschen Schlaf verbannte. Kaum einen halben Meter entfernt sah sie Kíli direkt ins Gesicht. Sein Haar verdeckte einen Teil, legte jedoch eines seiner großen Ohren frei, auf welchem sie ungeniert starrte. Zwerge besaßen wirklich große Ohren. Nicht, dass sie dem bisher viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, aber bei Kíli wirkte es irgendwie wie ein Magnet, wie eigentlich der ganze Rest an ihm. Aber seit wann fand sie Ohren faszinierend? Nein, seit wann fand sie überhaupt etwas an Männern _faszinierend_. Sie könnte sich auf Anhieb an kein einziges Körperteil ihres Ex-Freundes erinnern, das sie in dem Maße anziehend fand. Natürlich hatte sie ihn geliebt und fand seinen Körper attraktiv, aber warum hatte sie nicht einen Punkt bei ihm _so_ besonders gefunden? Es hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl. Vielleicht war ihre Anziehung bei ihrem Ex eher auf seinen Charakter zurückzuführen gewesen? Sie hatte seinen Humor sehr gern gehabt. Gern. Diese Gedanken begannen sie zu verwirren, weshalb sie frustriert tief aus ihrer Seele heraus seufzte. Kílis Mundwinkel zuckten plötzlich verdächtig als kämpfte er gegen ein Lächeln oder Grinsen an. Aber das war unmöglich, oder? Träumte er vielleicht? Nein... oder war er wach? Wie lange schon? Wieso hatte er nichts gesagt und tat so als schliefe er noch? Erschrocken sog sie die Luft auf, was ihre Erkenntnis wohl verriet. Kíli öffnete seine Augen, auf seinen Lippen lag ein unverschämtes Lächeln. Er war wirklich die ganze Zeit wach gewesen! Dann hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte? Anna kam ins Schwitzen. „Kíli!" Unbeabsichtigt rutschte ihr Ton eine Oktave höher und Kílis Lächeln wandelte sich in ein Grinsen. „Ich könnte die Augen noch mal schließen, wenn du noch einen Moment brauchst." Sein Zwinkern toppte das Ganze und sie wusste nicht, ob sie empört oder belustigt sein sollte. Sie entschied sich für die einzig beste Option. Angriff. „Besserer Vorschlag. Du kommst näher.", flüsterte sie, nur für seine Ohren bestimmt. Kílis Augen wurden groß als sein Kopf leicht hochschoss. Sein Ausdruck verlor jeglichen Scherz, stattdessen öffnete er seinen Mund einen Spalt, doch kein Ton kam darüber. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, somit war es an ihr zufrieden zu grinsen. „Was? Schockiert?" „Aufstehen! Es geht weiter.", ordnete im Hintergrund Thorin an, was das Lager mit einigem Grummeln und Stöhnen zum Leben erweckte. Nur nicht Kíli, er verharrte in seiner Position mit seinen großen, braunen Augen nur auf sie fixiert. „Ist dein Vorschlag ernst gemeint?", fragte er verunsichert nach und sie konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, während sie sich aufsetzte und sich erst einmal gähnend streckte. Plötzlich saß Kíli an ihrer Seite, der sie voller Neugier anstarrte. „Weißt du was? Das sag ich dir nicht." „Warum?" „Darum." Kíli zog seine Augenbrauen so stark zusammen, dass sie sich fast trafen. „Was ist das für ein Grund?" Anna lachte leise über seinen Unmut als sie sich umdrehte und begann ihr Bett zusammen zu rollen. „Anscheinend ist das Grund genug.", stimmte Fíli amüsiert mit ein, somit bewies, der er alles mitangehört hatte. „Misch dich nicht ein, Fíli." „Jetzt bin ich nur Fíli? Das schmerzt mich, Bruder." Ein Seitenblick zu Kíli und sie konnte sich ein richtiges Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er zog eine solche Schnute, das sie einfach nicht anders konnte. Ihr Lachen zog gleich die Aufmerksamkeit des halben Lagers auf sich. „Jetzt sei keine beleidigte Leberwurst und krieg dich wieder ein." „Oh, was würde ich jetzt für ein Stück Leberwurst geben.", kam es von Bombur und einstimmiges Seufzen folgte. Hier hörte wirklich jeder zu, weshalb sie geistig notierte öfter zu flüstern. Anna schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Leberwurst ist doch langweilig. Ein fetter Burger, das wärs. Oder eine Pizza... oder einfach nur eine Currywurst Pommes mit Mayo..." Jetzt hatte sie definitiv alle Ohren sämtlicher Zwerge und einem Hobbit.

Das Thema Essen beendete nicht nur das Gespräch mit Kíli, sondern verbreitete bei allen ein derartiges Hungergefühl. Es wurde ordentlich gemotzt, wieso sie nicht wenigstens einmal in irgendeinem Gasthaus gehalten hatten. Ob sich nun mit Bier volllaufen zu lassen, oder sich ordentlich die Wänste vollzustopfen. Beinahe fühlte sich Anna schuldig, dieses Gesprächsthema ins Rollen gebracht zu haben als ihr etwas sehr Wichtiges bei dem Beladen der Ponys einfiel. Khal Drogo war am Vorabend im Chaos verschwunden, zu ihrem tiefen Bedauern auch nicht zurückgekehrt, obwohl die Flut längst verebbt war. Jetzt stand sie zwischen den Zwergen, die just in diesem Moment bemerkten, das auch eines der Ponys fehlte. Es war das, welchem Kíli hinterher geeilt war und mit jenem mehr als die Hälfte der Vorräte futsch, was leider dazu führte, dass nur ein paar Äpfel zum Frühstück verteilt wurden. Damit fiel die Laune so stark, dass sie schon in den Minusbereich rutschte. Dennoch hatte Anna jetzt ein großes Problem. Es gab kein weiteres freies Reittier. Vorsichtig lugte sie zu Kíli, der sein braunes, zotteliges Pony sattelte. Sollte sie ihn fragen? Bei dem Gedanken sich tagelang ganz unschuldig an seinen Rücken zu schmiegen, schlug ihr Herz schneller. Aber war das wirklich eine gute Idee? Sie musste ihren Wahn nicht noch extra verstärken. Schon wollte sie auf Bilbo zugehen als sie sah, wie er ein vollbeladenes Pony bestieg. Damit schied ihr kleiner Hobbitfreund wohl aus. „Was betrübt Euch, mein Liebes?" Es war Gandalf mit einem milden Lächeln, der sie unter seinem Hut er anblickte, während er schwer auf seinem Stab lehnte. Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Khal Drogo hat gestern beschlossen mich zu verlassen und jetzt..." Der Zauberer verstand sofort und sein Gesicht zeigte aufrichtiges Mitgefühl. „Oh, das ist bedauerlich. Er war eine sanfte Seele.", ließ er verklingen, setzte jedoch nach. „Nun. Es findet sich sicher jemand, der gern mit Euch ein Pony teilt." Das Zwinkern, was Gandalf ihr schickte, war mehr als verdächtig. Sofort verkrampfte sie sich. „Was soll das denn heißen?" Gandalf stellte sich an seinem Stab gerade, seine Lippen in einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln verstrickt. „Das Ihr bereits Freunde habt, auf die Ihr Euch verlasst könnt, junge Dame. Was hattet Ihr im Sinn?" Anna grummelte unzufrieden, was langsam ein eindeutiges Anzeichen dafür war, dass sie zu viel Zeit mit den Zwergen verbrachte. Dachte Gandalf tatsächlich sie sei so begriffsstutzig und bemerkte nicht, das er auf irgendetwas anspielte? Oder bildete sie sich das wirklich ein? Und sie sah überall nur noch Anspielungen, die gar nicht stimmten? Anna warf besiegt ihre Hände hoch. Darüber nachzudenken brachte nur Kopfschmerzen. „Dann werde ich mir jetzt einen _Freund_ suchen, der _gern_ mit mir ein Pony teilen will." Gandalf schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf, während er ein leises Lachen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

So schlurfte sie langsam an Fíli heran, welcher gerade fertig war sein graues Pony zu satteln. Sein Blick fiel gleich auf sie und deutete eine stumme Frage an. „Ich machs kurz und schmerzlos. Mein Pferd ist desertiert. Jetzt suche ich jemanden der sich heldenhaft opfert und mich mitnimmt." Langsam wanderten Fílis Augenbrauen fast hinter seinem Haaransatz, seine Verwirrung so offensichtlich, dass Anna begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen. Warum schaute er denn so verblüfft? „Du fragst mich?" Oh nein, die hatte es befürchtet. Nicht Fíli auch noch. Gandalf hatte gereicht. „... Ja?" „Was ist mit meinem Bruder?", fragte er die finale Frage, die sie eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Sie seufzte leise und spähte zu dem besagten Zwergenprinzen hinüber, der ihr Gespräch mit seinem Bruder noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Was sollte sie Fíli sagen? Die Wahrheit wohl kaum. Was war eigentlich die Wahrheit? „I-Ich weiß nicht genau?", verließ es verwirrt ihren Mund. Fíli besah sie einen Moment, zuckte schließlich mit seinen Schultern, sodass ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Ihm schienen die Worte zu genügen. Das Grinsen, was dann wieder seine zwei geflochtenen Zöpfe an den Mundwinkeln in Schwingung brachte, gefiel ihr nicht. „Ich wusste, du würdest dich für den Richtigen entscheiden.", kam es salopp aus seinem frechen Mundwerk, woraufhin sie die Augen verdrehte, aber doch kein Kichern zurückhalten konnte. Er hörte sich wirklich exakt wie Magnus an. „Heißt das, du hast auf mich gewartet? Wann bekomme ich meinen Antrag? Und wehe die Hochzeit wird nicht gigantisch. Das erwarte ich nämlich bei einem Prinzen." Fíli lachte so herzlich auf, dass sich um seine Augen herum tiefe Falten bildeten. Amüsiert besah sie ihn und bemerkte, wie ihre eigene Laune stieg. Es war tatsächlich die richtige Entscheidung Fíli zu nehmen. Mit ihm verstand sie sich gut, mochte seine Gesellschaft und konnte sich entspannen. Wenn sie nur daran dachte bei Kíli hinten auf dem Pony zu sitzen, ihre Arme um seinen gut gebauten Oberkörper geschlungen und ständig seinen Geruch einzuatmen, würde sie wahnsinnig werden. Die Vorstellung dann noch ihre Hände wandern zu lassen, um zu erkunden was Kílis Kleidung noch verbarg, war zu viel. Sie saß wirklich in _großen_ Schwierigkeiten. „Worum gehts?", steckte dann Kíli seine Nase in die Unterhaltung. Bei den nicht so unschuldigen Fantasien erwischt, schnappte sie hastig nach Luft. Was dachte sie denn da? Sie war nicht hier um den Prinzen zu verführen, sondern zu retten. „Wir planen unsere Hochzeit.", entgegnete Fíli ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Entweder um seinen Bruder zu ärgern, oder anzustacheln mit einzusteigen. Nichts von Beidem passierte. Kíli wurde kreidebleich. „Was?", war alles was er schluckend herausbrachte und Fíli musste bei diesem Anblick erneut auflachen, gab seinem Bruder auch anschließend einen Klopfer auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, du bist eingeladen." Bevor Kíli allerdings tatsächlich daran glaubte, Fíli und sie würden heiraten, was in diesem Augenblick schwer danach aussah, lächelte Anna beschwichtigend. „Nein! Nein, ich habe... ich habe ihn nur gefragt, ob ich mit ihm reiten kann. Mein Pferd ist weg und ich brauche wen, der mich - " Das letzte Wort kam nicht über ihre Lippen als sie sah wie sich Kílis Augen erst mit Unverständnis und dann mit Schmerz füllten. Sofort zweifelte Anna an ihrer Entscheidung. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn doch einfach fragen sollen, egal wie nah sie ihm dabei gekommen wäre. „Warum?", formten seine Lippen leise, welche in einer geraden Linie keinerlei Regung zeigten. Anna konnte ihm nicht antworten, blickte sie nur in seine braunen Augen, die seinen Selbstzweifel widerspiegelten. Fíli begriff sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte und die Situation ernst wurde. Verschwunden war sein Lächeln, stattdessen bedachte er seinen Bruder mit einem stillen, aufmerksamen Blick. „Kíli, das war -" „Warum fragst du erst meinen Bruder?", verdeutlichte Kíli nun mit mehr Kraft in der Stimme, überging die Worte seines Bruders einfach. „Ich... und Fíli..." Ja, was sollte sie sagen? Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was wirklich ihr Grund war. Dass sie bei seiner Nähe einfach nicht richtig denken konnte, dass es sie nur verrückter nach ihm machen würde, und vor allem dass sie vergaß wer sie wirklich war und der Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich Kílis Gesicht, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich stark zusammen und seine Nasenlöcher weiteten sich von seinen tiefen Atemstößen. Er war wütend. Richtig wütend. Wie ein Stier, der Rot sah. „Nadadith, das hat nichts -" „Ich habe verstanden. Macht was ihr wollt.", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus, das spätestens jetzt Interesse unter den restlichen Anwesenden weckte. „Kíli!", rief sie synchron mit Fíli nach dem braunhaarigen Zwerg, der auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hatte und ohne einen Blick zurück sein Pony an den Zügeln von der Erhöhung auf den matschigen Boden führte. Anna fühlte sich hilflos. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Sie war hier um Tode zu verhindern, nicht sich zu verlieben und daraus ein Problem zu machen. Besonders wenn sie in das traurige Gesicht Fílis sah, das ihr Herz so schwer werden ließ. Wie konnte sie nur so egoistisch sein? Ihre Gefühle spielten hier keine Rolle.

Denn am Ende änderte es nichts. Anna würde diese Welt verlassen und nie mehr zurückkehren.

* * *

 _A/N: Vielen Dank für dein weiteres Review Winkekatze! Tja, was hat Bofur damit bezwecken wollen? :D Ich mag es ja, wenn solche Spekulationen aufkommen. Und spätestens jetzt weißt du ja, dass Anna und Fíli reine Freunde sind und auch bleiben. Bin nämlich auch kein Verfechter von Dreiecksbeziehungen, was bei den Zwergen ohnehin nur im puren Chaos enden würde. Achja. Extra für dich habe ich viel mehr Absätze eingebaut als ich eigentlich wollte. Ich hoffe, das gefällt dir besser? Nächstes Kapitel kommen dann auch mal die Trolle dran. Ich füchte, es wird wieder ein großer Haufen an Worten... Wie dem auch sei! Vielen Dank nochmal für dein Kommentar. Hab mich sehr gefreut._


	9. Vorbote

Kapitel 9: Vorbote

Anna fühlte sich erschöpft.

Erschöpft von den Geschehnissen in der Nacht zuvor, dem Streit am Morgen und den Gedanken, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten. Noch schlimmer machte es Fíli, der mit ihr am Ende der Gruppe ritt. Seit den wütenden Worten seines Bruders war er in ein Schweigen gefallen, das sie sich nicht traute zu brechen, aus Angst, er könne ihr die Schuld offen zuschreiben. Und er hätte recht. Daran trug allein sie Schuld und es bestätigte nur, wie gedankenlos sie handelte. Ihre Gründe, nicht mit Kíli zu reiten, waren idiotisch. Was machte es schon, ob sie mit ihm ritt. Wenn sie an die Worte Gandalfs dachte, war Ihre Zeit in Mittelerde begrenzt, weil sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte zu helfen. Die Reise war gefährlich, schwierig und wahrscheinlich sogar tödlich. Warum also nahm sie die Chance nicht wahr, wenigstens etwas von der begrenzten Zeit zu genießen? Besonders bevor es wirklich losging. Die Trolle, die Hetzjagd, der absolute Horror in den Bergen. Ob sie die Goblins überlebte? Anna versuchte die Panik zu unterdrücken, die sie kalt packte und ihr einen Schauer über dem Rücken jagte. Das lag noch in der Zukunft. Jetzt drohte soweit keine Gefahr, ausgenommen der gestrigen Flut und dem beinahe Tod Kílis. Warum gab es überhaupt eine Flut? Wäre sie auch gekommen, wenn sie nicht dabei gewesen wäre? Und wenn doch, was wäre aus Kíli geworden? Wie konnte ihre bloße Anwesenheit die Geschichte so verändern? Das war der Gedanke, der sie gestern nicht schlafen ließ. Wenn die Geschichte sich schon alleine deshalb neu schrieb, wie konnte sie Dinge verhindern, von denen sie nichts wusste? Es war ihr einziger Trumpf: Das Wissen um die Zukunft. War ihr das genommen, was blieb noch? Die Möglichkeit es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Versuchen sich nicht auf das zu verlassen was sie wusste, sondern konnte. Wenn ihr Auftauchen allein die Welt um sie herum veränderte, standen die Chancen gut die Zwerge vor ihrem Schicksal zu bewahren. Es war beängstigend und befreiend zugleich. Alles was sie tun musste war am Leben zu bleiben. Das war sicher einfacher gedacht als getan, da sie der Faktor war, der alles neu und unberechenbar machte, der alles auf dem Kopf stellte was sie kannte. Es war nach wie vor ein Kampf. Nicht nur gegen das eigentliche Schicksal, sondern um ihr eigenes Überleben. Der Tod jagte ihr noch immer eine gewaltige Angst ein, auch wenn sie wusste, es sollte nicht das absolute Ende sein. Doch wohin würde sie gehen? Sie stellte es sich wie ein großes schwarzes Loch vor, das sie verschluckte und irgendwo im Nichts ausspuckte, wo sie ohne Ziel umherirrte. Und was würde aus den Zwergen werden? Was würde aus _Kíli_ werden? Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich mehr um ihn sorgte als um Fíli. Es war selbstsüchtig. Nicht gerecht. _Falsch._ Dennoch würde sie auch ohne zu zögern für Fíli ihr Leben geben – selbst für Thorin selbst und sie wusste nicht einmal warum. War Thorin nichts als feindlich ihr gegenüber. Behandelte sie wie er sie ansah. Kalt, hart. Er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus ihr zu zeigen, was er von ihr hielt. Trotz all dem war er der Zwerg, mit dem sie als Kind in den Schlaf gelesen wurde. Thorin hatte so viel Recht zu leben, wie Fíli und Kíli. Und sie war einzig hier um das sicherzustellen.

Warum also nicht mit Kíli reiten? Es hätte niemanden verletzt. Ganz selbstverständlich hätte sie sich mit einem heimlichen Lächeln an seinen Rücken schmiegen können, ohne das sich auch nur einer dazu etwas dachte. Es wäre perfekt gewesen. Stattdessen war es nun so, dass Kíli sie mied und auch seinen Bruder, den sie damit ungewollt ins Kreuzfeuer warf. Anna ließ ihren Kopf hängen, während ihr Griff an Fílis braunen Mantel nachließ. Nein, so einfach war all das nicht. Es wäre nicht perfekt. Ihre unkontrollierbaren Gefühle für Kíli warfen alles aus der Bahn. Wenn sie schwach wurde, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Gab es denn noch ein Zurück? Oder hätte sie es überhaupt verhindern können? Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen als ihr eines unwiderruflich bewusst wurde. Nein, sie hätte es nicht verhindern können. An jenem Abend, vor einigen Wochen in Bilbos Haus, nahm der Wahnsinn seinen Anfang. Kíli sah von der ersten Sekunde ihre Anwesenheit nicht als großes, unnötiges Problem an. Eine Menschenfrau, der man misstrauen müsste, wie es der Rest seiner Leute tat. Er hatte sich dagegen gestellt, sie unter seinem Schutz genommen, obwohl er sie erst wenige Momente kannte. Es war beeindruckend gewesen, wie er sich seinem Onkel stellte, dafür sogar ausgeschimpft wurde. Seit jenem Tag wusste sie, das sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Und auch wenn sie ihm noch nicht viel über sich verraten hatte, machte es ihm nichts aus. Stattdessen erzählte er offen und mit einem Glitzern in den Augen von seinem Heim, seinen Reisen, seinen Entdeckungen. Sie lernte so Mittelerde ganz neu kennen und sie ertappte sich oft selbst dabei, wie sie sich _wünschte_ all das _gemeinsam_ mit ihm erlebt zu haben. Ab diesem Moment wusste sie, das etwas anders war. Sich etwas gewandelt hatte. Und er machte es unmöglich für sie auf Abstand zu gehen, war er irgendwie immer ein Teil ihres Tages und seit letzter Zeit fast immer an ihrer Seite. Kíli gab ihr von Anfang an das Gefühl etwas wert zu sein. Nie drängte er sie zu Fragen ihrer Vergangenheit, die er so offensichtlich stellen wollte. Er zeigte ihr Verständnis, bot ihr offen einen Platz bei sich an und fügte sie so mit in die Zwergengemeinschaft ein, sodass sie mittlerweile neben Fíli, auch Bofur und Ori zu ihren Freunden zählen konnte. Kíli machte diese Reise erst zu dem, was sie war. Ohne ihn, würde sie sich allein, zurückgewiesen und ungewollt fühlen. Eine Belastung, die niemand tragen wollte, ganz so wie es Bilbo erging, auch wenn sie immer ihr Bestes tat ihn aufzumuntern. Wie konnte sie dann gerade ihn zurückweisen? So verletzen und das Gefühl geben nicht gewollt zu werden? Sie verdankte ihm so unendlich viel. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie sich auf das einzig Wichtige konzentrierte. Alles was zählte war ihre Aufgabe und sie war bereit dafür alles zu tun, was in ihrer Macht stand. Vielleicht mehr denn je und wäre es das Letzte was sie tat. Bei diesem Gedanken blickte sie in den blauen, klaren Himmel über sie. Wer hätte je gedacht, das sie so wahnsinnig sein würde und mit Bogen und Schwert in die Schlacht zog, damit sie Zwerge rettete, die reine Fiktion in ihrer Welt waren. Das hätte Magnus gefallen und schließlich war er es immer gewesen, der ihr sagte: _„Jeder Mensch braucht eine Aufgabe."_ Selbst wenn es im nächsten Moment hieß, ihre Aufgabe bestünde darin wieder Wäsche zu waschen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss die leichte Brise, die den schweren Duft vom nahen Sommer trug. Niemand konnte sie mehr von ihrer gefassten Aufgabe abbringen, selbst ein Thorin mit seiner unwiderstehlichen Art nicht. Anna war kein Feigling und das würde sie allen beweisen.

„Es tut mir leid, Fíli.", entschuldigte sie sich, was völlig willkürlich wirken musste, doch brach es das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sie hörte ihn schwer die Luft einziehen. „Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Es war deine Entscheidung mit mir zu reiten und ich habe zugestimmt. Kíli ist -" Fílis Stimme brach abrupt ab als begriff er mit wem er redete und ein Räuspern folgte. Egal was Fíli sagen wollte, er tat es nicht und weckte dadurch nur ihre Neugier. Was war mit Kíli? „Mein Bruder wird bald zur Einsicht kommen.", endete er stattdessen, schob so ihrer Hoffnung mehr zu erfahren, einen Riegel vor. Enttäuscht seufzte sie als sie merkte, dass Fíli nicht mehr dazu sagen würde, somit griff sie das alte Problem wieder auf. „Nein. So weit hätte es nicht kommen müssen und du kannst nichts dafür. Ich hätte mit ihm reiten sollen.", verließt es beschämt ihren Mund, das enttäuschte und verletzte Gesicht Kílis vor Augen. Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Fíli leise. Offenbar war er in gar keiner so schlechten Stimmung, wie sie eigentlich vermutet hatte. „Hast du schon genug von mir?", scherzte er, was nun wieder nach dem alten Fíli klang, trotzdem ein mieser Versuch war das Thema zu wechseln. Anna blickte auf die blonde Mähne vor sich, während sie sich aufrecht aufsetzte, dabei versuchte die Sitzposition hinten auf dem Pony etwas angenehmer zu machen. Der Sattel und die daran befestigten Taschen hinderten sie daran. „Wenn ich jetzt Ja sage, schmeißt du mich dann runter?", beschloss sie kurz mit einzusteigen. „Könnte durchaus sein.", meinte er zurück, was ihr ein kleines Lächeln entlockte, das jedoch nicht ihre Augen erreichte, da sie das vorherige Thema nicht als beendet sah. Sie würde hartnäckig bleiben, alleine weil sie das Gefühl hatte ihm etwas schuldig zu sein. „Nein, ehrlich. Ich hätte ihn fragen sollen. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke... ist mein Grund ziemlich bescheuert.", gab sie ehrlich zu und lachte trocken. Bescheuert war eines der Adjektive, um es zu beschreiben. Wohl er hatte sie Angst gehabt wie sich ein verliebter Teenager aufzuführen. „Und der wäre?", überrumpelte er sie mit klarem Interesse in der Stimme und sie merkte, wie sie plötzlich begann ins Schwitzen zu geraten und ihre Ohren Feuer fingen. Was sollte sie jetzt antworten? Lügen war nach wie vor keiner ihrer Stärken. Und es war ausgeschlossen, dass sie Fíli von ihren wahren Gründen erzählen konnte. Er war der _Bruder._ Das würde sicher nicht gut enden. Was aber sollte sie ihm stattdessen sagen? „E-Er trainiert mich schon, verbringt so viel Zeit mit mir und da wollte ich mich auf dem Pony nicht zu sehr aufdrängen.", schoss es aus ihr heraus, das auch irgendwie der Wahrheit entsprach und sie automatisch erleichtert aufatmen ließ, da sie sich nicht mehr gesagt hatte. Fílis tiefes Auflachen irritierte sie dann ganz. „Ich denke nicht, dass es meinem Bruder missfallen würde." „Nein?", fragte sie in einer so hohen Tonlage keine Sekunde später, das es schon verdächtig wirken musste. Dafür hätte sie sich am Liebsten in die Zunge gebissen. Als Fíli wieder sprach, hörte sie praktisch sein Grinsen. „Nein. Er erachtet es als sein alleiniges Recht." Annas Herz klopfte so stark in ihrer Brust, dass sie Angst bekam Fíli könnte es hören. Warum dachte Kíli, dass es sein alleiniges Recht war mit ihr ein Pony zu teilen? Nur weil sie unter seinem Schutz stand? Wenn Fíli es nämlich so sagte, gewann sie eher den Eindruck Kíli dachte nicht daran sie mit jemandem zu teilen. Und der Gedanke, er sei eifersüchtig, war doch wirklich neben der Spur und absolut fehl am Platz. Wahrscheinlich war es so ein Zwergending, von dem sie einfach keine Ahnung besaß. „Bin ich jetzt mit ihm verheiratet, oder warum will er mich mit niemandem teilen? Oder ist dieser Besitzanspruch an Schützlinge für euch Zwerge normal?", fragte sie halb amüsiert daher und dachte nicht auf ihren absurden Worten eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Fíli lächelte auf ihre Worte hin schwach. Nein, dieser Besitzanspruch war nicht üblich. Er wusste warum sein Bruder sich wie ein kompletter Narr aufführte. Zunächst weckte das Bedenken in ihm und er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Anna war ein Mensch, nicht von dieser Welt und er wusste praktisch nichts von ihr. Doch als er seinen Bruder auf diese eine Weise lächeln sah, erkannte er auf einen Schlag was Anna Kíli bedeuten musste. Es war dieses eine besondere Lächeln, das von tief aus seinem Herzen sprach. Wie es sein Vater immer seiner Mutter in aller Stille zugeworfen hatte, wen er dachte, dass niemand hinsah. Anna mochte kein Zwerg sein, eigenartig sprechen, nicht von hier stammen, wenig von sich erzählen, aber sie war der Grund, warum sein Bruder noch lebte. Er schuldete ihr dafür alles - war sein Bruder doch alles für ihn. Es drängte sich nur ein Gedanke zwischen all dem Glück. Auch wenn er seine Zustimmung von Herzen gerne gegeben hatte, gab es noch Thorin. Bei Mahal. Sein Onkel würde dieser Verbindung niemals seinen Segen erteilen. Insbesondere da sie sich gerade auf einer Mission befanden, die volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Sein Bruder wurde schon einmal angewiesen sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Genau das geschah gerade. Er liebte und achtete seinen Onkel sehr. Doch Fíli fürchtete was Thorin tun würde, wenn er von den Gefühlen seines Bruders erfuhr. Und was würde Kíli tun, wenn ihm der Befehl erteilt wurde sich fernzuhalten? Fíli kannte ihn so gut wie keiner. Und das bereitete ihm die größte Sorge, die er jemals für seinen kleinen Bruder empfunden hatte. Kíli folgte stets seinem Herzen. Was auch immer das in Zukunft für seinen Bruder bedeutete, Fíli würde zu ihm halten und unterstützen. Ganz gleich was es war. Er gehörte an die Seite seines Bruders. „Fíli?", hörte er Annas klare Stimme hinter sich und er wagte einen Blick über seine Schulter, fand so ein breites Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht als sie sich ein Stück zur Seite lehnte. „Keine Sorge, ich spreche später mit Kíli. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee. Er wird gar nicht widerstehen können.", gab sie mit einem Zwinkern von sich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Hm.", machte er, blickte wieder nach Vorn und versteckte so sein aufkommendes Grinsen.

Es war ein Lachen, das sie unzufrieden Grummeln ließ. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augenlider und war geblendet von der tiefstehenden Sonne, die ihr genau ins Gesicht schien. Was war los? „Ah, da wird jemand wach.", hörte sie eine fröhliche Stimme, sodass sie ihren Kopf von der weichen Unterlage anhob. Schlagartig setzte sie sich auf, blinzelte den Schlaf aus ihren Augen als sie Fíli auf den Rücken sah. Dort wo sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch angelehnt war, zierte ein kleiner nasser Fleck seine grüne Kapuze. Sie war eingeschlafen. Und woher kam der Fleck? Ihr Kopf versuchte gerade alles wieder zusammenzusetzen. Sie konnte sich noch an Nori erinnern, der mit Fíli ein ziemlich langweiliges Gespräch über irgendein gutes Bier angefangen hatte. Das war wohl der Zeitpunkt, in denen ihr die Augen zugefallen waren. „Angenehme Träume gehabt?" Erschrocken blickte sie zur Seite, wo Bofur mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht wartete. Wo war Nori? Fílis Oberkörper vibrierte vor Lachen und alles was sie konnte war plötzlich müde zu gähnen. „Ne, gar keine.", meinte sie und streckte sich, was ihre Knochen mit einem Knacken wieder in die richtigen Positionen ploppen ließ. In einem Mal fühlte sie sich besser. „Habe ich den ganzen Tag geschlafen?" „Oh, Aye. Den ganzen Tag.", bestätigte Bofur mit einem gut gelaunten Lächeln. Dann musste sie wirklich fertig gewesen sein, was sie aufgrund des gestrigen Schlafmangels nicht wunderte. Davon abgesehen, dass es noch dazu sehr unbequem und wegen dem fehlenden Feuer extrem kalt gewesen war. Ganz im Gegenteil zu jetzt. So dicht an Fíli gekuschelt, konnte sie seine angenehme Wärme durch seine dicke Kleidung fühlen und das weiche Fell an seinem Mantel diente als perfektes Kissen, das sie schon jetzt wieder zum Schlafen einlud. Anna lächelte zufrieden und um einiges ausgeruhter. Es war seit Bilbos Gästebett der beste Schlaf gewesen. Nun halb wach geworden, sah sich neugierig um. Zwischen ein paar Bäumen, lugte die Sonne tief über dem Horizont hervor, färbte so die wenigen Wolken in verschiedenen roten Tönen, kündigte so das baldige Halten an. Was auch perfekt passte, da ihr Magen vor Hunger leise vor sich her grummelte, ihre Beine entsetzlich schmerzten und nicht zuletzt das Bedürfnis hinter einem Busch zu verschwinden ihren letzten Rest Schlaf nun vollkommen verdrängte. „Wo sind wir?", fragte sie gleich. Bofur senkte seine Pfeife, blickte mit schätzenden Augen in die Ferne. „Etwa einen Tagesritt nördlich der Trollhöhen.", gab er zur Antwort, was sie nur konfus starren ließ. Wo? So gut kannte sie sich auch nicht in Mittelerde aus. Ihr Wissen über die Geografie beschränkte sich eher auf die wichtigen Orte. „Und wo sind die?", wollte sie genauer wissen, das offenbar die Zwerge amüsierte. Bofur lächelte ihr breit zu, Fíli grunzte einmal als hielt er ein Auflachen zurück. Anna bekam das Gefühl sie sollte diese Gegend kennen und sie lachten über ihr Unwissen, weshalb sie mit ihren Augen rollte, sichtlich genervt. „Ihr wisst doch, dass ich nicht von hier komme.", verteidigte sie sich. „Nur weil ich diesen Ort nicht kenne, heißt das nicht, ich kenne absolut keinen." Bofur sah plötzlich sehr interessiert aus, während er seine Pfeife ganz zu vergessen schien. „Welche denn, junges Fräulein?" Anna zuckte mit den Schultern als sie sich überlegte was sie genau sagen sollte. Da fiel ihr auf Anhieb nur ein Ort ein, von dem einfach jeder einmal gehört haben musste. „Bruchtal zum Beispiel. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr darüber reden wollt." Das Lächeln des lustigen Zwerges zerfiel wie ein Kartenhaufen und sie fühlte wie Fíli sich unter ihren Händen an seinen Seiten versteifte. „Jup, dachte ich es mir. Wie wäre es mit dem einen Ort... wie hieß er. Von dem Kíli so geschwärmt hat. Da gab es diese Kristalle im Stein, die in der Nacht im Fackelschein wie der Schnee funkelten. Das muss traumhaft sein... .", ließ sie sich hinreißen aber räusperte sich schnell. „Zumindest sagte es Kíli so ähnlich." Schlagartig war das Lächeln wieder in Bofurs Gesicht und mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das sie nicht deuten konnte. „Aye, der Junge schwärmt für so einiges. Für manches mehr -" Es fehlte nur das knallende Geräusch einer geschwungenen Peitsche, so abrupt drehte Fíli seinen Kopf zum anderen Zwerg. Eine Art wortloser Austausch fand zwischen den Beiden statt, das äußerst eigenartig und skurril wirkte, da auf einmal absolutes Stillschweigen herrschte. Warum unterbrach Fíli ihn? Und warum pickte Bofur ausgerechnet das aus ihren Worten heraus? „Okay... ja. Ich bin hier.", warf sie ein, da jeder Blinder erkennen konnten, dass sie über über sie diskutierten. Als Bofur dann den Blickkontakt mit Fíli abbrach, sich ihr wieder zuwandte, zog sie fragend ihre Augenbrauen an. Er schien über etwas zufrieden zu sein, Fíli hingegen seufzte. „Was sollte das jetzt?" Der fröhliche Zwerg grinste über beide Ohren und setzte zu etwas an, doch Fíli schnitt dazwischen. „Nicht ein Wort." Die Warnung schien Bofur völlig gelassen hinzunehmen, zog er an seiner Pfeife und blies den weißen Rauch langsam mit allem Genuss aus. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum beantwortete keiner ihre Frage? Es blieb still, in der Bofur weiter rauchte, Fíli wohl einigen Gedanken nachhing und sie mit Fragen zurückgelassen wurde, die ihr Kopfschmerzen bereiteten. Warum mussten Zwerge nur so geheimniskrämerisch sein und sie jedes Mal ausschließen?

Wenig später wurde auch schon naher einiger hoher Felsen Halt gemacht, welche von Bäumen überwachsen und im Halbkreis umrandet war, somit guten Sichtschutz boten. Kaum hatte Fíli sein Pony zum Stehen gebracht, rutschte Anna eilig herunter. Kurz blieb sie wacklig auf der Stelle stehen, stützte sich am Pony ab und rieb sich stöhnend mit der anderen Hand abwechselnd ihre wunden Oberschenkel. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, dieser Schmerz gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Hinten auf dem Pony zu sitzen, war etwas anderes als in einem Sattel, so viel stand fest. Und das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn sie noch ihr Pferd hätte. „Anna." Es war Fíli, der von seinem Pony absetzte und so direkt neben ihr schwer im Gras landete. Fragend blickte sie dem blonden Prinzen ins besorgte Gesicht. „Geht es?" Anna zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, ja. Keine große Sache." Fíli sah nicht überzeugt aus, weshalb sie leise seufzte. Seine ehrliche Sorge rührte sie wirklich, aber er konnte nichts gegen ihre wunden Stellen tun. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Wünsch mir jetzt lieber viel Erfolg." Von dem Themenwechsel verwundert, blinzelte ihr Fili entgegen. „Wofür?" „Ich werde jetzt deinem Bruder einen Besuch abstatten." Fíli lächelte ihr daraufhin breit unter seinem Bart zu, ganz als wüsste er etwas und es amüsierte ihn. Das war äußerst verdächtig. Hatte er keine Bedenken? „Wenn du ihn nicht beruhigen kannst, wird es niemand können." Verblüfft schossen ihren Augenbrauen hoch. Was meinte er denn jetzt damit? Sein Lächeln wurde mysteriöser und er zwinkerte ihr zu, das sie noch mehr verwirrte, bevor er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an das Pony wandte, um es abzuladen. Ratlos schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Der heutige Tag konnte eigenartiger nicht mehr werden. Wie falsch sie damit lag, stellte sich erst später heraus.

Anna erblickte am anderen Ende des Lagers Kíli bei seinem Onkel, der ihm wohl einen Befehl erteilte. Kíli nickte und verschwand daraufhin durch die dichten und hohen Büsche, die die Grenze zum Wald zogen. Verwirrt blickte sie Thorin hinterher, der sich vom Ort entfernte, seinen Kopf in Richtung der Zwerge drehte und ihn leicht neigte als gab er jemandem eine Bestätigung. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und warum hatte Thorin Kíli weggeschickt? Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Nun auch neugierig, nutzte Anna die Gelegenheit und drückte sich zwischen Nori und Ori, die sie verwundert dabei anblickten. Mit einer schnellen Entschuldigung quetschte sie sich hindurch und folgte Kíli in das Waldstück. Doch kaum hatte sie sich durch die Büsche gekämpft, stoppte sie. Der Wald war dichter als sie gedacht hatte, weshalb sie sich irritiert umsah, konnte neben den dicken Baumstämmen, Büschen und Steinen jedoch keinen braunhaarigen, Zwergenprinzen erkennen. Zumindest schien das Stück Wald klein, da sie in der Ferne schon sah wie der dichte Wald sich lichtete. Dann musste sie ihn wohl suchen gehen, was sie aufseufzen ließ. Ein weiteres Mal dankte sie ihrem Onkel, dass er ihr so viel beigebracht hatte. So konnte sie seine Spuren verfolgen und weit sollte er schließlich nicht gekommen sein. Schief lächelnd eröffnete sie die Jagd auf den Prinzen.

„Fíli!", drang die gehetzte Stimme Bofurs an seine Ohren und Fíli ließ von dem Sattel seines Ponys ab, wandte sich seinem Freund gleich zu, der zu ihm geeilt sein musste. Was er dort in seinem Gesicht fand, alarmierte ihn. „Was ist los?", verließ es ihn hastig mit all der bösen Vorahnung, die sein Magen verdrehte. Es musste wichtig sein und da keine sichtbare Gefahr drohte, konnte es nur eines bedeuten. Bofur drehte leicht mit dem Oberkörper und schien überprüfen zu wollen, ob auch keiner zuhörte. Jeder schien mit seinen Aufgaben abgelenkt zu sein, sodass ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde. So begann er leise, dennoch mit einer Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme zu sprechen. „Thorin hat Dwalin aufgetragen ihm Anna zu bringen." Fíli war wie versteinert. Wenn sein Onkel allein mit Anna sprechen wollte, hieße das nur eines. Er spürte wie sich sein Innerstes weiter zusammenzog. „Bei Mahal, er _weiß_ es." Bofur nickte so heftig, dass ihm sein Hut tiefer ins Gesicht rutschte. „Er wird sie aus der Gruppe verbannen! Was tun wir jetzt?", war die energische Frage seines Freundes, bereit dagegen etwas zu unternehmen und Fíli überlegte hart. Was könnte man tun? Würde es etwas bringen mit seinem Onkel zu sprechen? Er konnte verstehen was Thorin zu dieser Entscheidung bewegte, doch dazu war es längst zu spät. Sein Bruder würde Anna niemals zurücklassen. Nicht allein, ohne einen Ort wohin sie gehen konnte, schutzlos der Wildnis ausgeliefert und es war ausgeschlossen das seinen Onkel ihm erlauben würde mit ihr fortzugehen. Bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie Dwalin auf sie beide zukam. Bofur bemerkte den Krieger ebenfalls und seine Augen weiteten sich, Fíli stellte sich automatisch aufrechter. „Sie ist bei Kíli, würde ich wetten?", fragte sein Freund ihn leise von der Seite und Fíli nickte.

„Wo ist die Menschenfrau, Junge?", war Dwalins schroffe Stimme an ihn gerichtet, die jenes Unheil bestätigte, vor dem Bofur gewarnt hatte. „Oh, Anna?", mischte sich Bofur plötzlich vermeintlich ahnungslos ein, sodass alle Augen auf ihn fielen. „Sie ist ins Gebüsch gegangen und machte einen sehr überstürzten Eindruck. Das arme Ding braucht wohl etwas Zeit für sich." Fíli presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, damit er Bofur nicht mit einem Grinsen verriet und nickte. Auch wenn das nicht die Lösung war, gab es der Sache mehr Zeit. Er musste mit Thorin vor Anna sprechen, versuchen einen Weg zu finden wie er seinen Bruder und schließlich auch Anna schützte. Und er hatte schon einen Einfall. Dwalin hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und setzte diesen _Blick_ auf, unter dem alle sonst schnell ihren Kopf einzogen. Fíli und Bofur blieben standhaft. „Hinter welchem Gebüsch ist sie gegangen?", hakte er dunkel nach und bevor er oder Bofur mehr Zeit schinden konnten, mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein, welche die letzte Frage unmissverständlich mitbekommen hatte. „Fräulein Anna? Sie ist Kíli nachgelaufen." Es war Ori, der voller Unschuld und mit einem guten Gewissen geholfen zu haben, lächelte. Bofur seufzte, ließ die Schultern und den Kopf hängen und Fíli rieb sich mit der rechten Hand das Gesicht. So viel dazu. Dwalin warf ihm und Bofur einen scharfen, kritischen Blick zu. „Wir sprechen uns noch.", versprach er ihnen und ging Anna nach, was das Zeichen für Fíli war seinen Onkel aufzusuchen, weshalb er alles stehen und liegen ließ.

Kíli drückte sich mit dem Rücken und gezogenem Bogen an einen der moosbewachsenen Bäume, verschwand so völlig aus Annas Blickfeld. Warum war sie ihm gefolgt? Irgendetwas in ihm freute sich darüber, wenngleich sich wieder etwas anderes darunter mischte und so jene Freude schwer drückte. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum sie nicht zu ihm gekommen war. „Kíli?!", rief ihre helle Stimme seinen Namen verunsichert und er fühlte den starken Drang aus den Schatten hervorzutreten, doch hielt ihn sein Trotz davon ab, wie schon den gesamten Tag. Zunächst war er wütend gewesen. Auf sie, seinen Bruder und schließlich auf sich selbst. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Diese Frage stellte er sich unentwegt. Wie auch die Frage, warum es ihn so sehr beschäftigte. Nur weil er ihr Beschützer war? Ein Freund? Das klang nicht richtig. Das Knacken im Unterholz wurde lauter und er fokussierte sich gleich wieder auf ihre Schritte. Das Brechen der Zweige unter ihren Stiefeln stoppte, so nah, dass er sicher war gleich entdeckt zu werden. Sie musste vor dem Baum stehen, an dem er lehnte. „Bist du hier? Bitte, Kíli." Ihre sanfte Stimme, die ihn geradezu anflehte heraus zu kommen, machte es schwer an seiner Sturheit festzuhalten. Sein Griff an seinem Bogen verstärkte sich so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten als er mit sich haderte. Warum versteckte er sich noch? Er hatte keinen Grund dazu. Nicht mehr. Seine Wut war längst fort. Doch die Vorstellung sich ihr zu stellen, hinterließ ein sonderbar mulmiges Gefühl. Was würde sie ihm sagen? Wieder etwas, das er nicht hören wollte? Warum konnte er ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen? Es war lächerlich. Er war bereit jederzeit gegen einen Drachen zu kämpfen, aber fürchtete die Worte Annas. Was stimme mit ihm nicht? „Du bist hier irgendwo. Hab ich nicht Recht? Und wenn nicht, schreie ich durch den ganzen Wald! Soll mich doch jeder hier hören! Es tut mir leid! Das war so nicht geplant! Eigentlich war es totaler Unsinn! Damit wollte ich wirklich keine Schwierigkeiten machen! Im Gegenteil! Komm bitte raus. … Bitte." Kíli schloss seine Augen als er sich mit dem Kopf an den Baum hinter sich lehnte. „Und wenn du jetzt rauskommst, reite ich morgen mit dir.", schlug sie unerwartet vor und sein Atem stoppte, kurz überwältigt von dem heftigen Klopfen in seiner Brust, während er seine Augen aufschlug. Würde sie sich dann auch so an ihn schmiegen, wie sie es den Tag über bei Fíli getan hatte? Kurz übermannte ihn die flammende Wut als er an diesen Anblick zurückdachte. In diesem Moment hatte ihn die pure Mordlust ergriffen. „Versprochen.", setzte sie nach und Kílis Ausdruck wurde weicher, entspannter, bis sich ein Lächeln hervor kämpfte. Wie konnte sie all seinen Zorn mit einem einzigen Wort fortjagen? Seine Sorgen verschwinden lassen, als hätte es sie nie gegeben? Ganz gleich wie sie es tat – Kíli war nun mehr als bereit ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Nur morgen?", fragte er mit dem Kopf zur Seite gedreht, ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Die Frage war im Scherz gesagt, doch insgeheim hoffte, _flehte,_ er sie würde auch all die restlichen Tage nur mit ihm reiten, denn er würde es nicht ertragen sie je wieder so nah bei einem anderen zu sehen. Alles was auf seiner Frage antwortete, war das Vogelgezwitscher über ihm in den Baumkronen und er horchte auf. Hatte er sie mit der Frage verschreckt? Sie konnte nicht gegangen sein, sonst hätte er ihre Schritte gehört. In einem Mal schoss ihr Kopf neben dem Baumstamm hervor, kaum eine Armlänge entfernt. Erschrocken wich er leicht zurück, sein Bogen schon halb gespannt. „Gefunden!", gab sie verspielt von sich und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, das pure Freude darüber ausdrückte ihn gefunden zu haben. Kíli senkte gleich mit wildem Herzklopfen seine Waffe. Plötzlich lehnte sie sich weiter vor, sodass ihr Gesicht beinahe die Rinde berührte und ein paar lose Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fielen. „Ich wusste, du bist hier irgendwo.", flüsterte sie ihm zu, entlockte ihm damit ein schnelles Lächeln. Sie stieß sich dann vom Stamm ab, um sich vor ihm zu stellen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit stieg als sich Anna räusperte und am Ende ihres einzelnen, geflochtenen Zopfes spielte, der über ihrer Schulter hing. Für einen Moment lenkte ihn das völlig ab. „Und was deine Frage angeht.", setzte sie an, sodass sein Blick wieder in ihre Augen sprang, die ihn direkt ansahen. Etwas daran versetzte ihn in eine innere Unruhe. „Wenn du dich gleich wieder mit deinem Bruder verträgst, reite ich nur noch mit dir. Jeden Tag, bis zum Ende meiner Reise.", verließ es ihre Lippen und etwas in ihm stoppte, machte es schwer zu atmen und erstickte jegliches Hochgefühl. Dem Ende ihrer Reise. Ein Satz, der bisher nie so schwer wog, wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Vorher konnte die Reise nicht schnell vorbei sein, damit sein Onkel sein altes Recht wieder einforderte und den Berg mit den vereinten Armeen zurückeroberte. Jetzt empfand er bei dem Gedanken eine seltsame Leere. Das Ende der Reise bedeutete für Anna sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und sie kehrte an einen Ort zurück, an dem er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Sie wäre unerreichbar. Kíli würde Anna nie mehr wiedersehen. Ihr Lachen würde verstummen, ihr Lächeln sich auflösen, ihr Gesicht zu einer Erinnerung werden, so wie all die anderen gemeinsamen Augenblicke, die ihm nun kostbarer als alle Reichtümer dieser Welt erschienen. Er wollte nicht das sie ging. Er _brauchte_ sie. Für einen kurzen Moment stand die Welt um ihn herum still, während Kíli sich rasendem Herzens endlich Eines unwiderruflich bewusst wurde. Anna hatte etwas in ihm geweckt, von dem er nie dachte es zu finden, besonders nicht auf dieser Reise. Von dem er nur gehört, gesehen, aber nie gewagt hatte zu hoffen. Liebe. Er _liebte_ sie.

Unschlüssig betrachtete Anna die Regungen von Kíli. Irgendetwas schien gerade zu passieren, aber sie war sich nicht sicher was es war. Seine dunklen Augen ließen ihr Herz rasen, seinen leicht geöffneten Mund ihre Atmung flacher werden. Es glich einer Einladung, die zu verlockend war um wahr zu sein. Alles geriet durcheinander. Sie konnte kaum denken. „Kíli?", fiel sein Name ihr leise von den Lippen und es brach seine Starre. „Und danach?", fragte er vorsichtig lächelnd in einer heiseren Tonlage, die eine Hoffnung ausdrückte, die alles weiter in ein unkontrolliertes Chaos stürzte. Danach? Anna schluckte schwer, lächelte schief als verstünde sie nicht was er meinte und betete, er würde nicht die Frage stellen, vor der sie Angst hatte sie zu beantworten. „Wo danach?" Kílis Lächeln wurde kleiner und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. „Nach der Reise. Was wirst du tun?" Es war genau diese Frage, die sie fürchtete und sie geschockt zu Boden blicken ließ. Warum wollte er das plötzlich wissen? War es nicht klar, dass sie nach Hause ging? Warum zwang er sie das auszusprechen? Ihre nächsten Worte taten ihr in der Seele weh, weil sie wusste, ein Teil von ihr wollte es nicht mehr. Ganz egal was sie sich einredete. „Ich werde wieder nach Hause gehen." Es folgte eine Pause. Eine Stille, die immer schwerer wurde. Hatte er etwa gehofft sie würde bleiben? Wieso sollte er das wollen? Eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr flüsterte ihr die Antwort zu, die auf all das einen Sinn ergeben würde. War Kíli dabei mehr für sie zu empfinden? Nein, das war unmöglich. Er _konnte_ und _durfte_ nicht mehr für sie fühlen. Das war ein Teil der Geschichte, der nicht verändert werden sollte. Sein Leben hing davon ab. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft als sie seine warmen Finger an ihren fühlte. Eine sanfte, flüchte Berührung, die all die Unsicherheit ausdrückte, welche sie in seinen Augen fand als sie aufsah. Dort, in den braunen Weiten seiner Augen, verlor sie ihren Kurs.

„Kíli." Es war die scharfe, warnende Stimme des alten Kriegers, der jenen Moment wie ein Glas auf einem Betonboden zerschmetterte. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog Kíli seine Hand zurück, während sie sich mit ihm zur Quelle umdrehte. Dwalin trug ein hartes Stirnrunzeln und verschränkte seine mächtigen Arme vor seiner Brust. „Thorin hat dir eine Aufgabe gegeben. Ich schlage vor du erledigt sie." Anna zuckte leicht zusammen als Dwalins Blick anschließend sie traf. Er schien zu etwas anzusetzen, doch wandte sich dann wieder an Kíli, der noch immer wie angewurzelt an ihrer Seite stand. „Jetzt.", setzte Dwalin dunkler nach, ließ so keinen Zweifel daran was und wie er es meinte. Anna konnte sehen wie Kíli trotz allem mit sich kämpfte, hin und hergerissen was er tun sollte und sie wusste es zu schätzen, dass er sie nicht mit dem furchteinflößenden Krieger allein lassen wollte. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass er wegen ihr wieder Ärger bekam, weshalb sie schwer seufzte und ihre Hand behutsam auf seinem Arm legte. Die gewünschte Reaktion erfolgte sofort und seine Augen fanden ihre, in welchen nichts als Sorge stand. „Geh schon.", ermunterte sie ihn schwach lächelnd, jedoch lag daraufhin eine stumme Frage auf seinen Lippen, die er nicht aussprechen musste. So nickte sie gefasst und er warf Dwalin noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, ehe er sich mit seinem Bogen in der Hand entfernte. Kaum war er außer Sicht und Hörweite, ertönte sie die strenge Stimme des Kriegers. Spätestens jetzt wusste sie, er war ihretwegen gekommen. Ein Vorreiter, der ein böses Omen ankündigte – und sie sollte Recht behalten. „Thorin will dich sehen."


	10. Loyalität

Kapitel 10: Loyalität

Als Anna beim Gehen erneut Dwalin einen unsicheren Seitenblick zuwarf, schluckte sie nervös. Der Krieger war die Ruhe selbst, weshalb sie in seinem Gesicht keinen Anhaltspunkt finden konnte, warum genau Thorin sie sprechen wollte. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Das musste so sein, anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Denn es war nicht so als würde der griesgrämige Zwergenkönig aus reiner Freundlichkeit mit ihr plaudern wollen. Aber welchen Fehler hatte sie gemacht? Ihr fiel nicht ein einziger Grund ein, weshalb er reden wollte. Oder vielleicht doch. Gestern noch konnte sie Kíli erfolgreich wiederbeleben als Thorin schon dachte, er hätte ihn verloren. Ja, _vielleicht_ wollte er ihr danken. Anna schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf. Nein. Selbst wenn die Welt dabei war unterzugehen, würde er ihr dafür nicht danken. Weil er ein starrsinniger, mies gelaunter, sexistischer und rassistischer Zwerg war, der nicht über seinen Tellerrand schaute, selbst wenn das die Rettung von ihm und seinen Neffen bedeutete. Oder es lag ganz einfach an ihr selbst. Bilbo würde später für seinen mutigen Einsatz mit dem Respekt und der Freundschaft von Thorin belohnt, doch sie erhielt am gestrigen Abend nichts von ihm. Sie wusste nicht warum Thorin sie so wenig leiden konnte, aber er hatte ganz eindeutig eine gewaltige Abneigung ihr gegenüber. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Schultern hängen und verlangsamte ihre Schritte, sodass sie auf die riesigen Äxte starren konnte, welche gekreuzt an dem breiten Rücken des Kriegers hingen. Wenn Thorin wüsste, warum sie hier war, würde es seine Meinung von ihr ändern? Das würde immerhin für den stolzen Zwerg bedeuten, sich auf eine dürre, kleine Menschenfrau zu verlassen, wofür eines unabdingbar nötig war: Vertrauen. Und das setzte er sicher nicht in _sie._ Er würde versuchen es selbst zu regeln, oder sie einfach als eine Verrückte abstempeln und zurücklassen, was am Wahrscheinlichsten war. Viel zu viel würde auf dem Spiel stehen, wenn sie Thorin einweihte, oder es auch nur versuchte. Nach wie vor war es also am Besten, wenn sie dem Rat Gandalfs folgte und den Mund hielt. Aber dennoch konnte sie den Gedanken mittlerweile nicht ganz abschütteln und sich doch zu fragen, wie es wohl wäre alles zu erzählen. Den Druck loszuwerden, der inzwischen immer mehr auf ihrem Gewissen lastete. Es war kein Buch mehr, das man gemütlich Zuhause im Bett oder auf der Couch las – es war die Realität, in denen jeder der Figuren atmete. Lebte. Und nicht zuletzt wirklich zu Freunden wurden, die nichts als die ganze Wahrheit verdienten.

Somit begann Anna allmählich dieses Geheimnis zu hassen, doch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als weiter die Unwissende zu spielen. Es hingen Leben davon ab. Vielleicht sogar das Leben aller in Mittelerde. Und auch wenn sie versuchte sich damit etwas vorzumachen - es war grundsätzlich kein schlechtes Geheimnis. Es schadete niemandem, wenn sie es für sich behielt. Andersherum jedoch konnte es alles zerstören. Wo zog sich die feine Linie zwischen dem richtigen und dem falschen Tun? Niemand nahm sie bei der Hand und zeigte ihr den Weg. Diesen musste sie ganz allein finden und letztendlich bestimmen. Eine Verantwortung, die mit jedem Tag schwerer wurde. Und egal was der Zwergenkönig jetzt von ihr wollte, es endete sicher unschön, weshalb sie zögerlich hinter Dwalin aus dem Wald ins Lager trat. Das Erste, was sie sah, war ein Nori, der seinem Bruder Ori mit dem Ellbogen unsanft in die Seite stieß als er sie bemerkte. Jener schreckte hoch, alarmierte damit jeden anderen. All die Gespräche stoppten und die Blicke sämtlicher Zwerge hefteten sich an ihr, folgten ihren Schritten wie die Motte das Licht. Die meisten Gesichter bekundeten offene Sorge, die nur ihr mulmiges Gefühl weiter verstärkte. Anscheinend waren alle im Bilde, nur sie nicht. Obwohl auch Kíli außen vor gelassen wurde. Denn er hätte sicher etwas gesagt, wenn er davon gewusst hätte, oder? Irgendetwas ging vor sich und unter all den Gesichtern fiel ihr auf, dass drei fehlten.

Beinahe lief sie gegen den ausgestreckten Arm Dwalins, der sie deutlich am Weitergehen hinderte und sie drehte ihren Kopf verblüfft nach vorn. Sie entdeckte einige Meter weiter die drei Gesichter, die im Lager fehlten. Fíli, Balin und Gandalf, welche offensichtlich mit Thorin eine Diskussion führten, jener mit den Armen vor der Brust einen sehr defensiven Eindruck machte. Wenn sie die Szene richtig deutete, sah es so aus als verteidigten Gandalf und Fíli sie gegen Thorins Worte, zu denen Balin eher wie ein Schlichter wirkte, der genau zwischen den Parteien stand. „Warte hier, Mädchen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Dwalin sie zurück und gesellte sich ebenfalls dazu. Ihr Magen verdrehte sich weiter, sodass ihr übel wurde.  
Kaum wurde Dwalin bemerkt, drehten sich daraufhin alle Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Fíli und Gandalf warfen ihr ein kleines, aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, Balin runzelte erschöpft die Stirn und Thorin stierte sie nichtssagend an. Jeder Idiot hätte spätestens in diesem Moment verstanden, dass sich diese Runde alleine nur wegen ihr gebildet hatte und offensichtlich etwas entschieden wurde. Stark schluckte sie. Was wurde hier entschieden? Zu diesem Gedanken blieb weiter keine Zeit, da sie von Gandalf mit einer Handgeste herangewunken wurde. Anna holte tief Luft, sammelte so etwas Mut, den sie nun sicher brauchen würde.

„Also, was hab ich ausgefressen?", versuchte sie es so locker wie möglich und sah in die Runde, erntete jedoch nur von Fíli ein kleines, kurzes Mundwinkelzucken. Gandalf seufzte, stützte sich schwerer auf seinen Stab, gab sonst jedoch keinen Laut von sich. Ebenso Balin, der nur stark die Lippen aufeinander presste und sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Dwalin verließ die Runde und ihr Blick blieb schließlich am Anführer der Unternehmung hängen. Unter seinen dicken Augenbrauen blickten ihr die unverwechselbaren, stechenden blauen Augen Thorin Eichenschilds entgegen. Auch wenn sie keinen Sturm erkennen konnte, lag eine Herausforderung darin. Und sie war bereit sie anzunehmen. Doch nichts in der Welt hatte sie auf das vorbereitet, was er nun mit so viel Endgültigkeit sagen würde. „Ich beabsichtige Euch von dieser Unternehmung zu entfernen, Fräulein Schubert." Es war wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser, der ihren Körper vor Schreck und Eiseskälte lähmte. Anna öffnete ihren Mund, um irgendetwas dazu zu sagen, doch kein Ton verließ sie, war ihr Kopf bis auf eine Frage wie leergefegt. Warum? Und schließlich wurde ihr bewusst, was diese Worte wirklich bedeuteten. Nackte Panik ergriff sie als sich vor ihrem inneren Auge nur allzu vertraute Bilder formten, so klar und deutlich, dass sie nach Luft rang. Thorin war dabei das Todesurteil von Fíli und Kíli zu unterschreiben. Sogleich fasste sie sich an ihren Brustkorb, in der Hoffnung ihr hämmerndes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihr wurde schwindlig. „Anna?" Ihr Blut rauschte so stark durch ihre Ohren, dass sie kaum die besorgte Stimme Fílis wahrnahm. Atmen, sie musste nur atmen. Alles war gut. Noch war nichts verloren. „Wollt Ihr Euch einen Moment setzen, Liebes?" Schwach schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, nahm noch einige tiefe Atemzüge und blies sie wieder ganz aus, die Bilder verdrängend. Als der Schock nachließ, blickte sie wieder Thorin ins Gesicht. „Warum?", verließ es ihre Kehle heiser, gefüllt mit all dem Unverständnis, das sie gerade empfand. „Was habe ich getan?" Gandalf nickte. „Ich rate dringend davon ab, voreilige Entscheidungen zu treffen." „Ich pflichte Gandalf bei, Thorin. Hier und jetzt ist niemandem damit geholfen. Du weißt, dass du sie nicht zurücklassen kannst." Es lag eine klare Betonung in den letzten Worten Balins und Thorin runzelte stark die Stirn. „Wer hat etwas von Zurücklassen gesagt? In ein paar Tagen nähern wir uns der Grenze. Die _Elben_ werden einer jungen Menschenfrau sicher keine Zuflucht verwehren." Anna war sprachlos. Wie lange hatte Thorin schon darüber nachgedacht sie zurückzulassen? Es schien alles geplant, bereits festgelegt und ihre Verwirrung nahm zu. Sie fühlte sich hintergangen. Was hatte sie denn so Schlimmes getan? Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug wieder deutlicher, ihr Blick immer wieder von Thorin zu Gandalf huschend. „Ihr stimmt mir doch sicherlich zu, Gandalf?" Der Zauberer zog seinen Mund in eine Gerade, woraufhin Thorin beinahe selbstzufrieden schien. In diesem Moment empfand sie nichts als Abscheu dem Zwerg gegenüber, den sie lange für seine Entschlossenheit und seinem Heldenmut bewundert hatte. Was hatte er nur so vehement gegen sie? War seine Abneigung noch normal? Oder hasste er sie einfach nur so? Anna kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung und biss sich auf ihre Zunge, um nicht mit allem herauszuplatzen, was sie ihm so gern an den Kopf werfen wollte. Damit war jedoch niemandem geholfen und sie musste an die Brüder denken. Alles was ihr somit blieb, war in den sauren Apfel beißen. „Das werden sie gewiss nicht.", gab er schließlich sichtlich widerwillig von sich und räumte so seine Niederlage in diesem Punkt ein. „Thorin, nein. Was ist, wenn die Elben von unserem Vorhaben erfahren?", mischte sich Balin entschieden ein und ihre Augenbrauen schossen hoch. Hoffnung keimte auf. Endlich konnte man dem unergründlichen Hass der Elben gegenüber etwas Gutes abgewinnen. Das war vielleicht genau ihre Chance. „Dieses Risiko bin ich unter diesen Umständen gewillt einzugehen.", kam es dann von Thorin und ihre Hoffnung zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Moment. Welche Umstände? Es war noch gar nicht geklärt, warum man sie nun hinauswerfen wollte. Anna setzte schon zu ihren Worten an als eine bisher stille Stimme das Wort ergriff. „Onkel." Alle Augen fielen auf Fíli und er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, ganz so wie es Thorin tat. Sein Gesicht hart wie Stein, blickte er seinem Onkel mit gehobenem Kopf unerschrocken entgegen. „Sie hat meinem Bruder das Leben gerettet und dafür stehen wir alle in ihrer Schuld. Es wäre nicht richtig sie jetzt aus der Gemeinschaft auszuschließen. Anna hat ihre Loyalität und ihren Wert bewiesen." Mit offenem Mund betrachtete sie den goldenen Prinzen. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie wusste, dass er sie mochte. Aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr. Wie konnte sie jemals auch nur gedacht haben ihn und seinen Bruder dem Tod zu überlassen? Fíli zog seine Augenbrauen weiter zusammen, sein Ausdruck völlig ernst. „Was dir Sorgen bereitet, lässt sich nicht mehr ändern." Es folgten Worte in Khuzdûl, die offensichtlich noch wichtiger waren, sodass eine kurze angespannte Stille herrschte. Dann seufzte aus irgendeinem Grund Balin lang und Thorin rieb sich mit seiner großen Hand gestresst die Stirn, doch Gandalf lächelte still in sich hinein als sei der Krieg gewonnen. Sollte sie jetzt auch glücklich sein? Als Gandalf ihr dann von der Seite ein heimliches Zwinkern zuwarf, blinzelte sie irritiert. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Junge?", wandte sich Balin an Fíli, jener ohne Zögern nickte und abermals in der tiefen und harschen Sprache antwortete, die ihr so fremd war. Anna konnte von dem lediglich nur das Wort Mahal verstehen. Sie fühlte sich langsam ausgegrenzt, auch wenn Fíli sie offensichtlich verteidigte. Worum ging es hier? Warum wurde in einer Sprache gesprochen, von der sie keine Ahnung hatte? Würde sie überhaupt einmal aufgeklärt? Oder Gelegenheit gegeben sich selbst zu verteidigen? „Ich wünsche mit Fräulein Schubert zu sprechen. Lasst uns allein.", ordnete Thorin an als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen und ihre Augen sprangen zum Zwergenkönig, der ihren Blick kreuzte. Unmittelbar tauchte sie in den tiefsten Eissee, sodass sich ihre Härchen an den Armen aufstellten. Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter rettete sie dann vor dem Ertrinken. Gleich fuhr sie herum. Es war Fíli, der ihr offen entgegen lächelte. Er sagte nichts, dennoch hinterließ es das warme Gefühl von Sicherheit bei all dem nicht allein zu sein. Und Anna wusste es einfach. Selbst wenn sie nun aus der Gruppe geworfen werden würde, würde sie ihnen folgen. Fíli und Kíli würden nicht sterben. Nicht solange sie noch lebte.

Als sie schließlich alleine gelassen wurden, blickte sie Thorin ernst ins Gesicht. Was auch immer er für ein Problem mit ihr hatte, jetzt war es an der Zeit es aus der Welt zu schaffen. „Ihr verbringt sehr viel Zeit mit meinen Neffen.", merkte Thorin ungewöhnlich ruhig an und sie legte den Kopf leicht schief. Das war sein Problem? Oder warum kam er jetzt darauf? „Ja?", antwortete sie somit verwundert, nicht wissend, wohin er mit dieser Frage wollte und ihr blieb nicht verborgen wie seine Augenwinkel zuckten. „Was sind Eure Absichten?" „Absichten?" An diesem Punkt schien Thorin unzufrieden, da seine Augen schmaler wurden. Es war dieses drohende, gefährliche Starren, dass sie einschüchterte sollte, aber nichts als weitere Verwirrung aufwirbelte. Was wollte er von ihr? Wieso redete man nicht Klartext mit ihr? „Meinen Neffen gegenüber.", stellte er klar, als sagte das alles und er schien jede ihrer Bewegungen genau zu beobachten. Von welchen Absichten sprach er? Sie hatte vor sie zu retten, aber davon konnte er nichts wissen. Also worauf bezog sich diese blöde Frage? Für eine lange Sekunde stand sie nur da und sah dem Zwergenkönig ins Gesicht, welches von seinen schwarzen, langen Haaren umrandet wurde. Thorin entschloss sich wohl genug zu haben. Sein Geduldsfaden riss. „Spielt nicht mit mir, wie mit meinen Neffen, Fräulein Schubert.", warnte er und sie zog vor Ärger so stark ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, dass sie sich fast trafen. „Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?! Wir sind Freunde! Was soll das alles hier überhaupt? Wieso werde ich aus der Gruppe gekickt?" „Ihr habt nichts anderes im Sinn außer Freundschaft?", ignorierte er all ihre Fragen und stellte mit seiner endgültig klar, was er die gesamte Zeit über meinte. Sie hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. Ihr Ärger verpuffte ins Nichts, während sie nur Thorin stumpf anstarrte. Nein... Er hatte ihre Gefühle für Kíli bemerkt?! Anna fühlte, wie ihre Wangen begannen zu brennen. Deshalb wollte er sie aus der Unternehmung werfen! Wenn er es wusste, wusste dann auch der Rest der Zwerge Bescheid? Hier verbreitete sich alles wie ein Lauffeuer. Und wenn sie an die Worte Fílis dachte und an das Zwinkern von Gandalf ergab es alles Sinn. Ja, sie _alle_ wussten Bescheid! Oh, Gott. Wusste es Kíli dann auch schon? Dabei hatte sie sich so viel Mühe gegeben es zu verbergen! „Ich... äh... nein?" Thorins Augen wurden erneut gefährlich schmal und sie widerstand dem Drang seinem Blick auszuweichen, der sie weiter verängstigte. Wie ein Beutetier in einer Falle, wusste sie nicht wohin sie fliehen konnte. Stattdessen tat sie das, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nervös wurde. Schnell und viel reden. „Das ist doch Blödsinn. Er ist ein Zwerg und ich ein Mensch. Das klappt nie im Leben. Außerdem sind wir hier auf einer epischen Quest, da hat so was doch nichts verloren. Und selbst -" Annas Mund schnappte zu als Thorin seine Hand erhob und deutlich signalisierte genug gehört zu haben. Ihr Herz war kaum zu bändigen. „Er? Ihr habt also doch Absichten einen meiner Neffen gegenüber?", war das Einzige was er dazu fragte und sie wäre am liebsten schreiend davon gelaufen. Warum fragte er so blöd? Und warum sprach er ständig von Neffen anstatt wirklich einmal Kílis Namen auszusprechen? Anna war verwirrt. Was war hier los? „Nein?", fragte sie sich fast selbst, was sie überraschte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, das etwas schief lief und langsam kam sie nicht mehr mit. „Jetzt mal Klartext. Dieses ganze Gequatsche um den heißen Brei ist doch scheiße." Anna holte tief Luft, schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie sie wieder öffnete. Es gefiel ihr zwar absolut nicht gerade mit Thorin darüber zu sprechen, aber anscheinend musste es sein. Sie war ohnehin aufgeflogen, was machte es dann noch? „Ich darf nicht weiter mit, weil Ihr mir Absichten vorwerft, die ich nicht habe? Ja, ich weiß, Gefühle können manchmal schwer kontrolliert werden, aber das bekomme ich schon hin. Ich habe wirklich nur eine Freundschaft im Sinn und Kíli wird nichts davon erfahren, es ...", beendete sie verfrüht, da sie perplex dabei zusah, wie die Augen von Thorin immer größer wurden, sich sein Mund einen Spalt weit öffnete und er seine Haltung lockerte. Es sah aus als hätte sie ihn mit ihren Worten total überrumpelt. Aber das war doch unmöglich, oder? „W-Was?" Verunsichert unter seinem unergründlichen Starren, räusperte sie sich. Was war so schockierend daran? Es ging doch hier darum, dass sie in Kíli verliebt war und vielleicht den Plan hatte ihn zu verführen, sie ihn damit von seiner Aufgabe ablenkte? „Ihr habt Gefallen an Kíli gefunden?" Anna lächelte gequält. „Ein bisschen mehr als Gefallen, aber warum ist das jetzt so überraschend. Ihr habt das doch gewusst. Darum geht's doch hier?" Ihr Lächeln erstarb als sich ein schrecklicher Gedanke einschlich. Für seine Reaktion gab es nur eine Erklärung. „Oder nicht?" Thorin antwortete nicht, sondern verharrte auf derselben Stelle, in derselben Haltung. Plötzlich fehlte ihr die Luft zum Atmen. „Nein. Um alles in dieser Welt, nein. Ich habe nicht … Ich habe." Sie hatte ausgerechnet Thorin Eichenschild, ihrem größten Unterstützer, gegenüber gestanden, Gefühle für Kíli zu haben, in dem Glauben, dass er es schon wusste - es aber tatsächlich nicht tat. In ihr drehte sich alles. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das alles nicht. Ihr wurde übel und das Einzige was sie noch sagte, bevor sie davon stürmte, war: „Ich muss mich übergeben." Thorin hielt sie nicht auf und sie verschwand wieder im kleinen Waldstück, um genau das zu tun.

Anna konnte es nicht fassen. Was hatte sie eben getan? War das real gewesen, oder nur irgendein Albtraum? Inständig hoffte sie es wäre Letzteres und sie wachte gleich erschrocken auf. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte und sie drehte sich vom Baum weg, an dem sie sich hatte übergeben müssen, nur um direkt Bilbo zu entdecken. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft, ihre Hand auf ihrer Brust über ihrem Herzen. „Um Gottes Willen, Bilbo! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" „E-Entschuldigt. Ich wollte Euch nicht stören bei..." Bilbo räusperte sich. „Nun, Ihr saht nicht gut aus und wollte fragen ob ich Euch helfen kann? Und hier, nehmt bitte das." Sogleich verschwand seine kleine Hand in seiner Hosentasche, wo er sein Taschentuch hervorzog. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln reichte er es ihr und sie konnte nur darauf starren. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Womit hatte sie nur die Freundschaft von Bilbo verdient? Diese Kleinigkeit allein brachte sie fast zum Weinen, was nur bewies wie nah sie einem Nervenzusammenbruch war. All der Stress der vergangenen Wochen, die ständigen Gedanken an Tod und Leben, ihre Geheimhaltung ihrer Freunde gegenüber, der unbegreifliche Hass von Thorin ihr gegenüber, das Gefühl zwischen hier und ihrer Welt hin und hergerissen zu werden, ihre ständig wachsende Liebe für Kíli und nun fiel alles in sich zusammen. Es fühlte sich so an als explodierte sie gleich. Wie ein starker innerer Druck, der nur darauf wartete eine undichte Stelle zu finden. „Oh, keine Sorge. Es ist sauber.", versicherte er ihr, verstand ihr Zögern somit völlig falsch, weshalb sich ihre Mundwinkel leicht hoben. „Danke.", erwiderte sie heiser und nahm ihm das Tuch ab, strich sich damit über den Mund, um es anschließend in ihre eigene Hosentasche zu stecken. Wenn sie die Möglichkeit bekam, würde sie es direkt waschen und ihm zurückgeben. Eine Stille kehrte ein und sie konnte beobachten, wie Bilbo nervös auf seinen Fersen vor und zurück wippte und dabei an seinen Hosenbändern zog als wolle er eine Frage stellen, die er sich aber nicht traute. Natürlich wollte er wissen, was passiert war. Doch wieder einmal war er zu respektvoll, um nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Was sollte sie sagen? Wo sollte sie anfangen? Eigentlich konnte sie es ihm sagen und das hätte sie von Anfang an tun sollen. Schon als er sie vor ein paar Tagen danach gefragt hatte, was sie bedrückte. Anna amtete einmal durch, kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, da sich ein bekanntes Gesicht hinter Bilbo näherte. Es war Fíli, dessen Blick sie sofort traf. Jetzt konnte sie wohl schlecht alles Bilbo erzählen. Oder konnte sie es ihm auch sagen? Was machte das jetzt schon, wenn es Thorin wusste? Würde Thorin es allen sagen? Nein, so schätzte sie ihn nicht ein. Dennoch wuchs bei dem Gedanken ihr Druck in der Brust. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er auch als erstes als er sich neben Bilbo stellte, sein sonst so freundliches Gesicht vor Sorge gezeichnet. Anna zuckte langsam mit den Schultern und schüttelte gleichzeitig ihren Kopf. Am liebsten hätte sie laut geschrien. Ihre Panik kehrte nun endgültig zurück, so stark, dass ihre Augen begannen zu brennen, bei dem Versuch nicht zu weinen. Sie wusste nicht, wie es ihr ging. Alles schien gerade schief zu laufen und das nur wieder, weil sie etwas Falsches sagte. Egal was sie tat, es war falsch. Wie sollte sie aus all dem wieder herauskommen? Sie hatte sich ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Nein! Sie hatte das Grab von Fíli und Kíli geschaufelt!

„Ich stecke ganz tief in der Scheiße. Und das so was von.", krächzte sie mit einem gereizten Hals und starkem Schlucken. Bilbo sah entsetzt aus, blickte einmal zu Boden, ehe er erleichtert seinen Blick wieder hob. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie jetzt gelacht. Fíli jedoch strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen Kinnbart, zwirbelte einmal an einen seiner geflochtenen Zöpfe am Mund, ehe er nachfragte. „Was hat Thorin gesagt?" Anna schniefte. „Nicht was Thorin gesagt hat, sondern was _ich_ gesagt habe. Jetzt hab ich es total versaut und er setzt mich bestimmt aus. Egal was ich noch s-sagen werde, j-jetzt ist es t-total s-sinnlos. I-Ich bin u-unfähig.", hickste sie unkontrolliert und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht, während sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Was sie angerichtet hatte, beschämte sie. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie war so davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er es wusste. Dass er sie aussetzen wollte, weil sie Gefühle für Kíli hatte. Jetzt gab es noch einen Grund mehr, sie aus der Gruppe zu verbannen. Vielleicht sogar einen stärkeren als der eigentliche. Und das alles war wieder ihre Schuld. Im Moment wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als ihr Bett, wo alles weit weg war und sie sich für immer verkriechen konnte. Aus ihren düsteren Gedanken holten sie zwei breite und dicke Hände, die sich behutsam um ihre Oberarme legten. „Anna, sieh mich an.", befahl Fíli sanft und Anna senkte langsam ihre Hände, um direkt in die blauen Augen des Prinzen zu schauen. „Ich stehe an deiner Seite, genau wie mein Bruder.", begann er, doch Bilbo schnitt mit einem lauten Räuspern dazwischen. Fíli lächelte kurz in Richtung Bilbos, ehe er fortfuhr. „Der Hobbit auch. Und wir sind nicht die Einzigen. Du hast jedes Recht uns weiter zu begleiten." Anna nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug. Hatte sie das? „A-Auch wenn ich eine Frau bin? Und ein Mensch?" Fíli lachte leise und zog seine Hände zurück. „Auch dann." Sie hielt kurz inne und betrachtete das ehrliche Lächeln des blonden Zwergs und des Hobbits. Es waren ihre Freunde. Ehrlich und aufrichtig standen sie hinter ihr, nahmen sie in Schutz und waren für sie da. Sie verdienten die Wahrheit. Es gab keinen Grund ihnen das Gespräch vorzuenthalten, auch wenn Fíli der Bruder war. Deutlich gefasster, wischte sie sich ihre letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es war beinahe zum Lachen. Noch am Morgen dachte sie, sie konnte es niemals Fíli erzählen. Jetzt stand sie hier und war im Begriff genau das zu tun.

„Thorin wollte wissen, was ich für Absichten gegenüber seiner Neffen habe.", warf sie dann ein, überraschte so beide gleichermaßen und ihre Augen blieben an Fíli hängen. Bevor einer was dazu sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Ich sagte ihm, dass ich keine habe. Dass ich nur Freundschaft im Sinn habe, aber …" Ihr Herz überschlug sich und sie schluckte einmal. „Aber gleichzeitig habe ich dann etwas zugegeben, weil ich dachte, genau das sei das Problem. Aber das war es natürlich nicht. Das Ganze war also ein großes Missverständnis und ich habe aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert." Anna lächelte schief, das nur wuchs als sie bemerkte wie aufmerksam ihre Worte verfolgt wurden. Natürlich hatte sie die wichtigste Information ausgelassen, die erst alles aufklärte. Doch Anna begann nervös an ihrem Zopf zu spielen und blickte zu Boden. Die nächsten Worte würden ihr nicht leicht fallen, obwohl es ohne Fíli wahrscheinlich viel einfacher wäre. Bilbo war eben nicht der Bruder. Dennoch vertraute sie Fíli mittlerweile mindestens so sehr wie Bilbo. Er hatte sie vor Thorin in Schutz genommen, sprach gegen die Entscheidung seines Onkels, der zweifellos sein Vorbild war und wen er am meisten respektierte. Warum er seinem Onkel widersprach, verstand Anna nicht, aber allein wie er sie verteidigte, gab ihm jedes Recht auch zu wissen, was passiert war. Somit sah sie auf. „Ich habe mich in Kíli verliebt. Und Thorin weiß es jetzt." Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen das Bild für wenige Sekunden einfror, sich niemand regte und die Worte schwer in der Luft schwebten. Sie wagte es selbst nicht sich zu Bewegen, oder gar Luft zu holen. Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn der Schock nachließ? Besonders Fíli. Was würde er von ihr denken? Bilbo war der erste, der sich regte. „Oh.", entfuhr es ihm leise, dennoch laut genug für jedes Ohr. Doch konzentrierte sich Anna allein auf Fílis Regung, die langsam einsetzte. Sie rechnete fest mit einem starken Stirnrunzeln, einem ungläubigen Gesicht, oder sogar einem abschätzigen Blick. Nichts davon geschah, stattdessen begann er mit einer solchen Wucht zu grinsen, dass seine geflochtenen Zöpfe wild ins Baumeln gerieten. Okay?

„W-Warum grinst du so?", fragte sie verunsichert und Fíli schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf, das Grinsen noch immer fest in seinem Gesicht gemeißelt. Was war daran so lustig? Sie konnte daran nichts Witziges finden. Als er nicht gleich antwortete, setzte sie panisch nach. „Man, Fíli! Das ist total ernst! Ich habe das von allen Leuten auf dieser verdammten Erde ausgerechnet Thorin gesagt! Und dann auch noch _so_!" Nervlich am Ende, raufte sie sich die Haare. „Ich bin total am Arsch. Denkst du, er sagt was? Kann ich überhaupt ins Lager zurück? Was ist -" Sie wurde wieder an den Oberarmen gepackt, diesmal aber längst nicht so sanft wie zuvor. Ihr Mund schnappte zu und sie starrte in die blauen Augen des Prinzen, in seinem Gesicht keine Spur mehr von dem Grinsen, wenngleich seine Augen amüsiert schimmerten. „Anna, was du gesagt hast, ändert nichts. Nicht für Thorin." Fílis Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und sie warf Bilbo einen kurzen Blick zu, der schlicht mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nicht?", wandte sie sich wieder an den Prinzen. „Nein. Seine Entscheidung hat er längst vor deinen oder meinen Worten getroffen." Irgendwie half das noch weniger als zuvor. Es war also ganz egal gewesen, was sie sagte, oder auch hätte sagen können. „Na toll. Und jetzt?" „Jetzt", begann er, ließ erneut von ihr ab, während sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. „gehen wir wieder zurück." Geschockt blinzelte sie. „Einfach so?" Fíli lachte auf. „Einfach so.", bestätigte er bester Laune und sie verstand nicht warum. Wie konnte er so gut gelaunt sein? Hatte sie nicht alles versaut? Als er den ersten Schritt tun wollte, griff sie nach seinem Arm und erwischte seinen mit Pelz besetzten Ärmel. Wie gewollt hielt er inne, sein Ausdruck fragend. „Warte. Ich kapier das alles nicht. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich will mit zum Erebor und helfen. Aber wenn ich zurückgelassen werde..." Zwar hatte sie nach wie vor geplant ihnen zu folgen, sollte sie hinausgeworfen werden, aber ein Teil der Gruppe zu sein bedeutete auch Schutz. Sie wäre dann vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt. Keiner stand in der Nacht Wache, keiner machte das Feuer, keiner kochte und niemand zeigte den Weg. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie kaum die Ausrüstung besaß in der Wildnis zurecht zu kommen. „Kíli wird dich nicht zurücklassen, ganz egal was Thorin entschieden hat." Das Grinsen war zurück, sogar begleitet mit einem kleinen Zwinkern, sodass sie verlegen ihren Kopf senkte. War es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen ihm von ihren Gefühlen zu erzählen? „Du wirst ihm doch nichts sagen, oder?", fragte sie dann leise und blickte auf. Fíli verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf. „Nein. Es ihm zu sagen, ist allein deine Aufgabe." Das beruhigte sie ungemein, aber als Fíli seine Hand zum Mund hob, eine Faust bildete und sich darin räusperte, erkannte sie wie er damit versuchte ein Grinsen zu verstecken. Sofort kehrte ihre Nervosität zurück. „Fíli!", warnte sie und er hielt sich ertappt von ihr, nicht mehr zurück. Dieser Zwerg war unmöglich! „Ich werde nichts sagen. Versprochen.", setzte er nach und sie schlug ihm gleich auf den Oberarm. „Dann grins gefälligst nicht so blöd! Wenn du auch nur ein Wort sagst, warne ich dich. Ich weiß, wo du schläfst!" Fíli hob beide Hände schützend vor sich, hatte sein Gesicht allerdings noch immer nicht unter Kontrolle. „In Zukunft wohl besser zwischen dir und meinem Bruder.", ließ er mit einem Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen los und erntete einen weiteren Schlag auf den Oberarm, doch Fíli lachte nur auf. Empört öffnete sie ihren Mund, doch schloss ihn gleich wieder. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Sie würde jetzt Kíli in der Nacht überfallen? Das war absoluter Blödsinn! Und wer sagte überhaupt, dass er es zulassen würde? Anna hielt inne. Würde er es zulassen? Ihre Atmung wurde flacher als sie sich an seine warmen Finger erinnerte, die sich langsam, beinahe unsicher, zwischen ihre schoben.

„Ahem", meldete sich jemand laut zu Wort, der bisher vollkommen still alles verfolgt hatte. Überrascht blinzelte Anna zu Bilbo. Gerissen aus ihrer Erinnerung, schluckte sie einmal und auf ihren Lippen breitete sich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln aus. „Hm?" Bilbo wackelte mit Mund und Nase, dann hob er seine Hand und deutete hinter sie. „Wir bekommen Besuch." Bevor Anna sich drehen konnte, hörte sie die freudige Stimme Fílis. „Du kommst genau richtig, Brüderchen. Wir haben uns gerade über etwas unterhalten und möchten deine Meinung dazu wissen." Umgehend gefror sie auf der Stelle. Sie konnte praktisch riechen, wie Fíli in ihre Richtung lächelte. Schon jetzt bereute sie es, es Fíli gesagt zu haben. „Was denn?", erklang jene Stimme, die ein überall ein Kribbeln auslöste. Egal was Fíli im Begriff war zu sagen, sie konnte gerade keinen richtigen Gedanken fassen. Geschweige denn Kíli ins Gesicht sehen. Sie bekam schlichtweg Panik. „Bilbo!", wandte sie sich an den Hobbit, der deutlich bei der plötzlichen Lautstärke erschrak. „J-Ja?" „Wir müssen zurück und wollten noch was erledigen?" Bilbo zog seine Stirn in starke Falten, bei dem Versuch sich an ein derartiges Vorhaben zu erinnern und sie versuchte es eilig weiter, spürte sie deutlich alle Blicke auf sich. Vor allem den _einen_ Blick, der ihr Herz immer höher schlagen ließ. „Du weißt schon?", fragte sie beinahe verzweifelt und jetzt schien der Groschen zu fallen. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten unnatürlich hoch auf und er nickte. „Oh. Ja, das. Sehr wichtige Angelegenheit.", betonte er zu verdächtig, doch sie war einfach nur froh, dass er zustimmte. „Gut, gehen wir."

Amüsiert sah Fíli dabei zu wie Anna die Flucht ergriff, ehe er seinen Oberkörper leicht zu seinem Bruder drehte. Interessiert betrachtete er den Blick seines Bruders, jener noch immer den Bewegungen Annas folgte als habe er Furcht auch nur einen Moment zu verpassen. Nachdenklich legte er seinen Kopf schief. Irgendetwas schien verändert. „Was haben die beiden vor?", fragte dann Kíli an ihn gerichtet als Anna aus dem Sichtfeld verschwand. „Nicht so wichtig. Wir müssen reden." Angesichts seiner ernsten Tonlage, verstand sein Bruder sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und was auch immer in seinem Kopf vorging, war beiseite geschoben. „Thorin will Anna aus der Gemeinschaft ausschließen." Kaum hatten ihn diese Worte verlassen, fiel ein dunkler Schatten auf Kílis Gesicht und er atmete schwerer. Anna mochte viel Gutes in Kíli wecken, doch ebenso die Schattenseiten. Fíli wusste, dass Kíli Anna bis auf den letzten Atemzug verteidigen würde, ob mit Worten oder Taten. Es lag in der Natur seines Volkes, doch Kíli war viel empfänglicher dafür, geprägt von seiner Vergangenheit und geleitet durch seine ungestüme Art. Bevor sein Bruder demnach wieder etwas Unüberlegtes tat, sprach er weiter – denn es war an der Zeit das Offensichtliche anzusprechen. „Du liebst sie.", lenkte Fíli mit einem Lächeln ein, testete so endgültig, ob sich sein Bruder darüber bewusst war. Der Schatten legte sich in einem Mal und Kílis Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Woher weißt du das?" Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf Fílis Lippen. Sein Bruder konnte manchmal so arglos sein, dass es ihn erstaunte und er sich fragte, woher er das nahm. Zumindest wusste sein Bruder endlich Bescheid. Was auch immer ihn zu dieser Erkenntnis gebracht hatte, es würde Anna vielleicht helfen. „Du lächelst sie manchmal so an wie Vater damals Mutter." Kíli begann breit zu lächeln. „Wirklich?" „Ja und ich weiß noch, wie lustig du es gefunden hast.", setzte Fíli nach und sein Bruder senkte beschämt den Kopf, kratzte sich unschlüssig am Hinterkopf. „Daran musst du mich jetzt nicht erinnern.", gab er kleinlaut von sich als Fíli schon auflachte, welches schon kurz darauf verebbte. Wie unangenehm es auch war, er musste auf das eigentliche Problem zurückkommen. Jetzt allerdings mit einem kühlen Kopf. „Du weißt, ich bin auf deiner Seite, Kii. Was auch immer du für Entscheidungen triffst, ich werde da sein." Mit diesen Worten legte er seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter, sodass Kíli wieder seinen Kopf hob und ihn ansah. „Mir ist gleich für wen dein Herz schlägt, solange du glücklich bist, kleiner Bruder." Kíli lächelte ihm entgegen und lehne seine Stirn an seine. Fíli holte tief Luft und schloss seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Ganz gleich wie sein Onkel entscheiden würde, Fíli stand als erstes hinter seinem Bruder. Das war nie eine Frage gewesen. Er gehörte zu ihm. Doch musste er leise seufzen als er seinen Kopf zurückzog. „Aber leider sieht es Thorin nicht so. Er ist davon überzeugt, es sei nur eine Art Laune, die vorüber geht sobald sie aus deinem Blickfeld verschwindet." Sein Bruder wollte schon protestieren, doch Fíli sprach lauter weiter, sein Blick auf die Augen seines Bruders fixiert. „Ich weiß, Kii. Es ist keine Laune, auch wenn ich es nicht verstehen kann. Aber das ist der Grund, weshalb Thorin sie fortschicken will. Du musst mit ihm sprechen und ihn überzeugen. Leider konnte ich ihn selbst mit Gandalf und Balin nicht umstimmen. Und ich fürchte, Anna hat es nur schlimmer gemacht als sie allein mit Thorin sprach." Er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, es würde keinen Unterschied machen, doch wollte er sie mit der Wahrheit nicht beunruhigen. Denn natürlich machte es einen Unterschied, aber sie konnte hier nichts mehr erreichen. Alles worauf es jetzt ankam, waren die nächsten Schritte seines Bruders. Kíli zog plötzlich seine Augenbrauen stark zusammen und Fíli erkannte den Fehler, den er begangen hatte. „Du hast sie mit Onkel allein gelassen?", klagte er enttäuscht und wütend an. Gleich befreite Kíli sich von seiner Hand und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ja und es ist auch nichts geschehen." Bis auf das sie plötzlich in den Wald rannte und sich übergab als er sie fand. Doch nachdem, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, ergab es einen Sinn. Die Aufregung schien ihr nicht gut bekommen zu haben, doch sein Bruder würde es falsch verstehen. Und wie es immer der Fall war, erkannte sein Bruder gleich, dass er nicht alles gesagt hatte. „Was? Was ist passiert? Was hat er getan?", hakte sein Bruder hastig mit steigender Nachdrücklichkeit nach, was nur seine Befürchtung bestätigte. „Nichts. Nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst." Das fachte das Feuer weiter an und Fíli sah ein, dass egal was er noch sagen würde, er es schlimmer machte. „Sie hat dort vorn gespuckt. Onkel hat - Kíli!" Fíli rief seinem Bruder nach und seine Schultern sackten ab als er sah wie er in seiner Wut davon stürmte, blind für alles um ihn herum. Bei Mahal, sein Bruder hatte ein hitzigeres Temperament als Onkel.

Seit den Worten der Menschenfrau war Thorin in ein tiefes Grübeln gefallen. Das alles entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die er absolut nicht mehr gewillt war hinzunehmen. Er wusste, dass diese Menschenfrau Ärger verursachen würde. Ihr ganzes Hiersein hinterließ nur Fragen, die ihn von Beginn an in Zweifel stürzten. Er vertraute Gandalf und es gab für den Zauberer keinen Grund ihn zu belügen, doch mit dieser Frau stimmte etwas nicht. Eine Menschenfrau aus einer anderen Welt, geschickt von den Valar um sein Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Warum sollten die Valar eingreifen? Und das in Form dieser Frau? Was konnte sie bewirken, was er nicht konnte? Thorin fragte sich das seit ihrem Auftreten. Es fühlte sich an als sei er nicht mehr Herr seiner Entscheidungen, sondern eine Figur in einem Spiel, gelenkt von etwas das er nicht verstehen oder erfassen konnte. Ganz gleich, wie oft er versuchte einen guten Grund zu finden diese Frau auszuschließen, sprachen ihm Balin und Gandalf zu. Außerdem war sie von den meisten seiner Gefolgsleuten mittlerweile akzeptiert worden, was ihn in ein schlechtes Licht stellte. Wie ein grausamer Tyrann, der ohne Grund eine Frau quälte. War er der Einzige, der sah, was sie tatsächlich war? Sie bedeutete eine unbekannte Gefahr. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie etwas verbarg. Seine Instinkte hatten ihn bisher nie getäuscht und sie schlugen bei dieser Frau deutlich an, auch wenn Fíli ihm mehrmals versichert hatte, sie sei vollkommen harmlos. Und auch wenn er selbst einsehen musste, dass sie bisher einen guten Nutzen hatte, verließ ihn diese Vorahnung nicht.

Wie viel Mühe sich Thorin auch gab, sie bisher zu ignorieren, war jetzt der Zeitpunkt erreicht, bei dem er nicht mehr still dulden konnte. Es war eine Sache sein Vorhaben zu unterstützen, ein vollkommen anderer, wenn es um die Blutlinie seiner Vorväter ging. Sein Neffe hatte eine Art Gefallen an der Menschenfrau gefunden und Thorin war bereit alles zu tun, damit es nicht über einen Gefallen hinausging. Denn so wie es aussah, war Kíli dabei zu vergessen wer er war und auch wofür er stand. Ein Prinz Durins konnte und durfte sich nicht an einen Menschen binden. Doch sollte er den Worten seines Beraters und die Fílis Glauben schenken, war bereits alles verloren. Unzufrieden knirschte er mit den Zähnen und sah hinüber zu der Frau am Rand des Lagers, welche tunlichst Augenkontakt mit ihm vermied und drohte alles niederzureißen woran er über all die Jahre festhielt. Er war der Überzeugung gewesen, dass wenn Fíli sich dazu entschloss nicht zu heiraten, es noch an Kíli war die alte Linie von Königen fortzuführen. Es war undenkbar einen Mischling auf den Thron Erebors zu setzen. Soweit würde es Thorin nicht kommen lassen, nicht solange er noch lebte. Somit war es seine Aufgabe Kíli von dieser Frau fernzuhalten, insbesondere nach deren Zugeständnis. Sie würde sich nicht seinem Neffen aufdrängen und in ein Bett aus Gold legen.

Das laute Rascheln der Büsche erhaschte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit, ganz wie Dwalin neben ihm, der bereits nach seinen Äxten griff, doch Thorin vermutete einen ganz anderen Grund. Er behielt Recht als Kíli herausgestürmt kam, gefolgt von Fíli. Gleich erkannte er den brennenden Zorn in den Augen seines jüngsten Neffen und Thorin erhob sich von seinem Stein am Feuer, wo das Essen nun vergessen köchelte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Kíli von seiner Entscheidung erfahren würde, doch wollte er ihn nicht bei seiner Bekanntgabe anwesend wissen. Was sich auch als richtig herausgestellt hatte. Thorin hätte sonst nicht von den Absichten der Frau erfahren. Still folgte Kíli ihm als er das Lager verließ und kaum waren sie außer Hörreichweite, endeten die Schritte hinter ihm abrupt. Thorin stoppte ebenfalls, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?", presste Kíli dann heraus und Thorin nahm deutlich wahr, wie sein Neffe versuchte sich zu bändigen. Doch seine Stimme bebte vor Wut. Er verzieh dieses Mal seinem Neffen die respektlose Anrede. „Du kennst die Antwort, Kíli.", erwiderte er ruhig und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken. „Sie wird bei den Elben angemessen behandelt. Das sollte also nicht deine Sorge sein." „Du hasst die Elben! Immer wieder hast du uns gesagt wie falsch sie sind! Dass wir ihnen nicht vertrauen können! Wie kann ich Anna bei ihnen lassen!" „Zügel deinen Ton, Kíli.", warnte er und Kíli schnaufte laut, so fuhr Thorin im gleichmäßigen Ton fort. „Dafür bist du noch zu jung. Das verstehst du nicht." „Nein, Onkel. Ich verstehe es nicht.", schnitt sein Neffe verletzt dazwischen und Thorin wandte sich nun um. Kíli blickte zu Boden, sein Gesichtsausdruck von seinen Haaren abgeschirmt, seine Hände jedoch waren noch immer zu Fäusten geballt. „Du hast einmal gesagt, wenn man das Eine findet, sollte man daran festhalten." Thorin seufzte leise. An dieses Gespräch konnte er sich gut erinnern, doch missverstand Kíli seine Worte. Sie waren auf eine vollkommen andere Situation bezogen – dennoch er hatte es gesagt. „Ja.", stimmte er somit zu, daran interessiert wohin das führen sollte. „Du sagtest, deine Bestimmung wäre es, Erebor wieder zurückzuholen. Niemand konnte dich davon abringen, weil du wusstest es ist das Richtige." Kílis Hände entspannten sich, während er seinen Kopf anhob. In seinem Gesicht nichts als eine offene, verständnislose Frage, die er umgehend stellte. „Warum darf ich nicht auch das tun, was sich für mich richtig anfühlt?"

Für einen Moment blickte er schlicht seinen Neffen an, öffnete seinen Mund und doch fiel ihm nichts ein, was er darauf antworten konnte. War es wirklich schon zu spät? Konnte er nichts weiter tun als zuzusehen, wie sich sein Neffe in sein Verderben stürzte? Kíli versuchte sich seinen eigenen Weg zu bahnen, wie das Wasser durch den Stein. Aber das würde Folgen haben. Thorin war nach wie vor nicht bereit seinen Neffen aufzugeben. „Ist es denn richtig?", führte er mit einem weicheren Tonfall an, der voller Sorge zu ihm sprach. Zu seiner großen Überraschung begann sein Neffe traurig zu lächeln. „Das verstehst du nicht, Onkel." Thorin zog abermals seine Augenbrauen an. Es war eine Antwort, die er nicht von seinem jungen Neffen erwartet hatte, jener unbeirrt erneut seinen Mund öffnete. „Ich habe deine Entscheidungen immer respektiert. Ich bin dir immer gefolgt. Aber nicht dieses mal. Wenn du Anna zurücklässt, wirst du mich auch zurücklassen müssen.", sprach sein Neffe mit solch einer Entschlossenheit in den Augen, dass es Thorin bis aufs Mark schockte. Seine Geduld hatte ein Ende gefunden, damit auch sein Verständnis. „Das ist Wahnsinn!", ging es mit Thorin durch und Kíli zuckte sichtlich unter seiner grollenden Stimme zusammen. Das konnte sein Neffe nicht ernst meinen! Er würde nicht für sie allem den Rücken zukehren. Kíli hatte seinen Verstand verloren! Er musste verhext worden sein! Anders konnte Thorin nicht erklären, wie sein Neffe so einem Irrsinn verfallen konnte. „Was hat dieses Weibsbild dir eingeflüstert?!" „Sie hat einen Namen, Onkel! Und Anna hat mir gar nichts eingeflüstert!", brüllte er zurück, keineswegs eingeschüchtert. Thorin sog scharf die Luft ein. Hatte sein Neffe eben versucht ihn zu belehren? „Ich verbiete dir ab sofort sämtlichen Umgang mit dieser Frau und was du auch für sie denkst zu fühlen!", tobte Thorin weiter, auf seine Sicht beharrend. Kíli schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du kannst meinem Herzen nicht verbieten zu schlagen.", erwiderte er dickköpfig, mit den Armen vor der Brust gekreuzt. Das ließ ihn blinzeln. Seinem Herzen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er musste sich irren. Ein Nachfahre Durins würde sich nicht freiwillig mit etwas so verdorbenem vermischen wollen. Es gab eine andere Erklärung für all das. „Das ist töricht! Siehst du nicht, was sie mit dir macht? Euch allen? Bin ich der Einzige bei Verstand?" Kíli schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf. „Nein, Onkel. Du bist der Einzige nicht bei Verstand. Sie hat weder dir oder jemand anderem etwas getan. Und wenn sie nicht wäre, wäre ich nicht hier. Vielleicht sogar auch Fíli. Wir haben unseren Weg bei der Flut nur zurückgefunden, weil sie uns mit dem Licht geführt hat." Thorin hielt inne. Das wusste er nicht, aber es änderte nichts an seiner Ansicht. Diese Frau gehörte hier nicht her und stellte eine Gefahr dar. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen, hob er seine Hand und massierte sich seinen Nasenrücken. Er brauchte einen Moment zum Nachdenken. Kíli jedoch nutzte den Augenblick. „Versteh doch, Onkel. Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen. Ich _kann_ nicht." Bei dem ungewöhnlich rauen Ton in der Stimme Kílis, öffnete er wieder seine Augen und was er erblickte, versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich. Nur einmal hatte er diesen einen gebrochenen Ausdruck gesehen. Bedeutete diese Frau seinem Neffen tatsächlich so viel? „Anna wird wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Wenn du sie jetzt weg schickst, wird sie viel früher gehen. Onkel, bitte. Bitte gib mir mehr Zeit." Thorin zögerte, noch nie hatte Kíli ihn um etwas gebeten. Selbst als er dagegen war ihn auf diese Reise mitzunehmen, bat er nicht einmal darum. Stets trug er seinen Kopf hoch, bestand auf sein Recht mitzudürfen. Nie ein Wort des Flehens. Doch Thorin dachte schließlich an das Eingeständnis der Frau. Wie sie es nannte, war es mehr als Gefallen was sie für seinen Neffen empfand. Würde sie noch gehen, wenn sie von der Zuneigung Kílis erfuhr? War es wert das Risiko einzugehen, nur damit sein Neffe mehr Zeit hatte? Zeit wofür? Es würde keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben, besser Kíli riss sich jetzt von dieser Ablenkung los. „Diya amralie.", verließ es dann Kílis Lippen mit einem kleinen, traurigen Lächeln und Thorins Atmung setzte für einen langen, unerträglichen Moment aus. _Nein._ Sein Neffe musste sich täuschen. Wenn diese Frau erst einmal fort war, würde auch Kíli wider zu Sinnen kommen. „Du irrst dich." „Ich spüre es hier, Onkel." Als sein jüngster Erbe, ein Sohn Durins, seine Hand auf seine Brust legte, genau über seinem Herzen, schüttelte er seinen Kopf und wandte sich um. Das musste er nicht weiter mitansehen. „Ich weigere mich das zu akzeptieren. Mein Entschluss bleibt. Diese Frau wird uns verlassen und du Kíli, _wirst_ sie ziehen lassen. Das ist mein letztes Wort.", gab er voller Nachdruck von sich. Später einmal würde sein Neffe ihm dafür danken. Er hörte nur noch wie sich schwere Schritte entfernten und ein Stein davon getreten wurde.

Thorin glaubte nicht einen Moment daran, dass Kíli wirklich alles für diese Menschenfrau opfern würde – gehörte er an die Seite seines Volkes und nicht zuletzt als zukünftiger Prinz an der seines Königs.


End file.
